Hercules and the Modern Girl Season 4
by Starswim
Summary: It's been a whole year, since Nattie arrived in Ancient Greece. Now that she quit working for Hades, and dumped the Son of Zeus; she's planning to start fresh, but that's not the case. She will face new enemies; be stuck in weird situations; and forced to choose between two men, whom hate one another. Whose side will she choose? The Good or the Bad? *Warning may contain spoilers*
1. New Beginning

_**Hercules and the Modern Girl**_

_**Written by: Starswim**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Disney, except my OC**

**Plot: It's been a whole year, since Nattie arrived in Ancient Greece. Now that she quit working for Hades, and dumped the Son of Zeus; she's planning to start fresh. But she doesn't realize that her life won't be smooth sailing. She will face new enemies; be stuck in weird situations; and is forced to choose between two men, whom hate each other. Which side will she choose? The Good or the Bad?**

**Rating: PG-13 (Warning: violence, bad language, intense scenes... just to be safe)**

**Parings: Hades/Nattie/Hercules, Cassandra/Icarus, Hades/Meg/Hercules, Zeus/Hera, Helen/Adonis**

**A/N: I know it's been forever since the season 3 finale, but I'm back! This is Hercules and the Modern Girl Season 4, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

_**Episode 20: Twilight of the Gods**_

"Fe! Fi! Fo! Fum!" Phil cried out, controlling a wooden giant. Today's training was all about fighting giants, and Hercules' task was to defeat the giant, Phil was controlling. "Hero Rule 9: Giants are dumb!" Phil pulled a lever, causing the giant to swing it's fist. Hercules dodged the attack by tumble rolling under it's fist.

What the hero and the goat didn't realize was that there's a stranger watching Hercules in hiding. Hercules stepped side-by-side, then stuck his tongue at the giant, before he rolled under the giant's foot, that squished Hercules like a bug.

"It's fake battle and roll, kid," Phil explained to Hercules as he climbed out of the giant robot, "Giants are too dumb to get rattled."

Hercules groaned in pain, lifting the giant's foot off his body. He stood up to wipe the dirt off his armor, "I'm not so great with giants. Can't we just skip this part? Huh?"

Phil shook his head, "Sorry, kid. No shortcuts to greatness."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sound of clapping. They turned around to see the mysterious stranger clapping his hands and walking towards them.

"Wow. Wow. That is some fabulous, _fabulous_ work! I mean what a presence you got!" the figure revealed to be a blue man dressed in blue armor and a blue hat. The sclera of his eyes were yellow, and the color of his iris was red. He resembled a lot like Hades, because of the resemblance and the fast-talking speech; except the flames for hair, the outfit, the height difference, and eye color.

The blue stranger smiled at Hercules as he continued talking, "Hercules, you're MY man! Did I pronounce that right? I'm just a huge fan of yours! I can't even have a kind of face-to-face with you. Listen, can we talk, or do you have an agent?"

Hercules was caught off guard by this man appearance, but when he heard that the man was a huge fan of him, he was flattered. Not thinking of anyway to answer, he smiled and said, "Uh, yeah, well-"

"Hey, Hot-Shot!" Phil called out to the blue stranger. He clearly didn't approve of this guy coming in and interrupting Hercules' training. "This is a _closed_ practice!"

The stranger turned his attention to Phil with a smile on his face, "You are one _lucky_, little goat-man. You know that? Your boy is so mighty, he didn't even know it, brother."

Hercules was happy to get compliments by this stranger, "You think so?!"

However, Phil wasn't trusting this stranger yet. He wanted to know who this guy was, and why he's dressed differently than what Grecians wear, "Who are you anyway?! And what's with the get-up, you're wearing?!"

The blue stranger took his hand and pulled something out of his armor, revealing to be two business cards, "Here's my card." He gave each of them his business card, the boy and goat looked at them as soon as they took it.

Phil read the card out loud, "_Loki, Trickster God of the Norse Pantheon." _Phil scoffed, handing the card back to Loki, "Barbarian, huh?"

Loki took the card from Phil, and raised a brow at his statement. "Yeah, that's interesting," he mumbled to himself, "He just called me, uh, barbarian." He turned his attention to Hercules with a friendly smirk on his face, "Look, there's a major, major buzzzzz about Hercules." He snapped his fingers, before continuing, "You know what I mean? And I think you're ready for the big show. Truth. Truth."

"Uh... What show?" Hercules asked.

"Asgard!" Loki answered, "The home of the Norse gods! And we're looking for a new position. Thunder god. Cranking up storms, siding battle frenzies- that sort of thing! Fun stuff! You're interested?"

"Me?! A god?!" Hercules grinned widely, picturing himself having the power and glowing brightly, just like his dad. He had been waiting forever to become a god again, and thanks to this Loki person, he now had a chance. "Oh-ho! I'm there!"

Phil, however, didn't approve, "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, Goldilocks!" Phil faced Loki while gesturing Hercules behind him, "He's training to be a _Greek_ hero."

"Oh, right. Right," Loki pulled out a small, wooden board to see his notes about Hercules, "Let's see... You're reaching for the brass ring to join Mom and Pops on Olympus." He lowered his board to look at Hercules, who nodded, letting him know that he's right.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" Hercules asked curiously.

"I do my research," Loki answered carelessly, "Look, anyway, let's cut to the chase. Okay?" He walked towards Hercules, and wrapped an arm around him. Loki pulled Hercules away from Phil, so he can talk to him face-to-face. "Now the plain truth is I want to be in the Hercules business. But _you_ got to help, Herc. I mean you want Olympus right? That's doable, _very _doable. And at the end of the day, you're going to need some credits."

"Credits?" Hercules asked confusingly.

"You know... actual god-gigs. I mean this hero training that's just a slow track. But if we make you a god _now_..." Loki slammed his fist against his flat out palm, "POW! Baby! We're talking A list! You got juice! Olympus will come crawling for you! Capiche?"

"Uh..." Hercules smiled, "Capiche!"

Phil still wasn't approving by this deal. He took Hercules arm and pulled him down to his level, so he get a chance to talk to him, "Kid, no shortcuts. Remember?"

"Phil. Phil, my goat-man," Loki pulled Phil away from Hercules, so he can talk to him privately, "Have you ever heard of Valkyries?" Loki explained to Phil by whispering, "You see Valkyries are like a group of ladies."

Phil instantly changed the stubborn goat's frown upside down.

"Really?" Phil asked, intrigued by Loki's words.

Loki nodded, "Yes, and they are _very_ friendly, and you know, that kind of thing."

"No kidding?" Phil asked hopefully.

Loki assured him with another nod, "Yes, Phil. Yes."

Phil looked at Hercules with a change of attitude, after Loki mentioned about a group of ladies in Asgard, "Kid, let's go for it!"

"B-But Phil, you said _no_ _shortcuts_," Hercules reminded him.

"I know! I know! But think about it! Valkryies!" Phil shook his head, quickly changing his answer, "A-duh-duh- _Valhalla. _Hey, that's supposed to be an art facility!"

"Valhalla?" Hercules wasn't sure what that word meant.

"Oh, they say it's the most beautiful palace!" Phil explained dreamily, "Across the Rainbow Bridge of Bi-frost to the plain of Asgard. There rises Valhalla, Hall of Odin, King of Norse gods!"

"Valhalla," Hercules repeated the word in a whisper. After thinking through his options, he nodded in agreement, "Okay." He turned to Loki, who stood there with his arms crossed, waiting patiently for a reply. "Okay, Mr. Loki," Hercules said, "We'll go take a look!"

"Excellent! Excellent!" Loki smiled as he shook Hercules' hand, "I'm looking forward to this. Really, I am."

**~000~**

"PAIN!" Hades called for his minions, the minute he got out of the river boat. His flames flickered red once he said Pain's name.

Pain ran down the stairs, scared of his boss as usual, "Coming, your most lugubriousness!" He tripped and fall down the flight of stairs, landing on a pitch fork-like torch. He screamed out in pain, "OW!"

"PANIC!" Hades called his other minion, his flames flickering red.

Without getting his name called twice, Panic rushed down the stairs while hyperventilating, "I-I'm sorry! I can handle this!"

As he was running down the flight of stairs, Pain was pulling himself off the pitch fork torch. When Pain managed to complete the task, he jumped off the torch and landed on a step. Panic ran into him, causing both of them to fall down the steps. Pain landed on ground first, lying on his stomach; while Panic flew in the air, and his horns landed on Pain's butt. Pain cried out in pain, "OW!"

Hades rolled his eyes at his minions' clumsiness, _Memo to me, find myself some better imps._

Pain stood up to salute to his boss, while moaning in pain, "Pain! Ah..."

"And Panic!" Panic replied.

"Reporting for duty!" they both said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hades waved off what happened moments, "Boys, let me ask you something. When I was riding through the River of Souls, guess what I found."

"What?" the imps asked curiously.

"I found Cerberus passed out, and not being his normal, drooling, growling self! Tell me why that is?!"

"B-Because somebody f-forgot to feed h-him," Panic stuttered his answer, obviously scared of Hades' anger.

"And who's turn is it to feed him?"

"Uh..." Pain paused, scratching his head while thinking. He wasn't sure who's turn was it to feed Cerberus. Normally, the imps didn't have to feed him, when their ex-coworker-in-crime was here.

Refusing to let Pain answer, Hades zapped both of them, making them cry out in pain. Hades's flames were bright red and so was his skin, "Then why don't you two go and FEED THE DOG! NOW!"

"Right away, boss!" The imps ran up the stairs to do just that.

Hades sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was frustrated and stressed out, and the council of the gods meeting, he was forced to go, escalated his blood pressure.

He disappeared in smoke, and reappeared in his throne room. The whole room was a pigsty. There was an overflowing clothes inside a laundry basket in one corner; trash was scattered on the chessboard and the floor; the figurines on Hades' chessboard were collecting dust, so were the tables, the chairs, the cold floor, and the TV.

Hades sat on his throne, looking at the mess around with disgust. He knew his kingdom was falling apart. The Underworld was turning into a dump; Cerberus was starving and need of exercise; the monsters were out of order; the imps were slacking off; and nothing was easing Hades' stress. He thought nothing could be worse than this.

"HADES!"

Hades looked over and smirked to see the Fates standing by his chessboard.

"Ladies," Hades stood up from his throne to greet them, "Hey. So nice to see you. How are ya doing? What brings you ladies here? How's work?"

"We should be asking you the same thing. Unlike you, our work is _clean!"_ Lachesis said bluntly. Hades frowned at her statement.

"Look at this place!" Atropos cried out, gesturing the trashy throne room, "I haven't seen anything this bad since the titan's age."

"We finished feeding the dog, your flame-fullness," Pain said to Hades proudly as he and Panic entered the throne room, carefully walking towards Hades and the Fates without stepping on garbage.

"And we got cuts to prove it!" Panic added, gesturing the claw marks and bruises, the imps received from Cerberus.

Hades ignored the imps comments, giving the Fates his undivided attention, "I'm sorry about the mess, Ladies. With my full-time gig and planning to overthrow Zeus and all, I didn't have the time to pick up. I've been planning to get a maid here."

"Except no one was here to claim that position," Pain explained. Hades glared at Pain angrily, turning bright red. Pain was shaking with fear, knowing fully well what Hades will do to him. Hades zapped Pain's butt, causing Pain to scream in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Hades snapped angrily.

"What's the matter, Hades?" Clotho asked with concern, "You seem very tense lately."

"Tense?" Hades turned his attention back to the Fates, his skin and hair returning to it's normal color, "Me?! No. I'm a god! I'm not tense! Busy? Maybe. Look, I've spent all day today in a stupid council meeting, hearing Zeus announce things I don't give a damn about, listening to Athena and Ares bicker constantly! Oi! The worst part was facing angry Demi who repeatedly told me to stay from her Sephy or else she'll make me mortal."

Hades slowly turned yellow into an orange color. "Then I found out my three-headed guard dog is starving to death, because _somebody-_" Hades gave the imps a glare that caused them to shiver with fear, "forgot to feed him. My Underworld is a mess, because I don't have the time to hire somebody to do it for me! My plans to kill Hercules failed, because I don't have any better help! And I barely gotten sleep last night-"

"WE KNOW!" the Fates cried in unison.

Hades sighed heavily, closing his eyes until his skin color was normal, "Yeah, well, like I said. I'm not tense."

"You can't fool us, Hades," Lachesis said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?"

"You and this dump is falling apart," Atropos snapped, "And we know why that is!"

"Oh, do tell," Hades ordered them, staring down at them challengingly. "Why do you think I'm falling apart? Why do you think I've barely had any sleep? Why do you think I'm tense all the time?"

"Ooh!" Panic raised his hand, wanting to answer Hades' questions, "I know! I know!"

"WHAT?!" Hades faced Panic with red flames, making Panic become scared again. Panic and Pain never thought their boss could be _this_ bad. They never saw him lose his touch for the past two and a half months.

"W-Well, this whole started t-two and a-a half m-months ago," Panic stuttered.

"So?!"

"Two and a half months," Pain scratched his head, thinking about what event happened during that time, "Two and a half months... Say, didn't Nattie leave at that time."

Hades widen his eyes at Pain's statement.

Panic nodded, "Y-Yeah! She did! This kingdom was getting really messy after she left the Underworld!"

Hades zapped Panic's butt, causing him to cry out in pain louder than Pain's scream.

"I told you to never mention her EVER again!" Hades snapped angrily.

"It seems like this mortal is affecting you greatly," Clotho said.

"She isn't affecting me! I'm doing just fine!"

"Yes," Atropos took another look at her surroundings, before swiping a finger across the chessboard. She saw dust on her fingers, and wiped it with her cloak, "You are doing splendid job without her here."

"Well, she wasn't just my assistant, she was my cleaning lady. Just a small thing to take care of. No big deal."

Lachesis shook her head, "Oh, Hades, you're always so stubborn."

"I do NOT miss Nattie! She will come crawling back to me before she knows it! She'll come back! Look, if you, ladies, are here to interrogate me, then you are clearly wasting your time!" Hades paused, before his lips curled into a mischievous smirk, "But since you're here, how about I make you an offer-"

"NO!" the Fates cried in unison.

Hades scowled, "You didn't even hear what I was going to say."

"We know what you're going to say!" Atropos said, "Your offer is insulting. We are the Fates, not cleaning ladies!"

Hades' mouth dropped, before he chuckled sheepishly, "Okay... maybe that is what I was about to say, the payment is great, if you do a good job-"

"NO!" the Fates cried out angrily, causing the imps to jump unwillingly.

"Okay, sheesh! No need to get upset here. It was just an offer."

"You know we're not supposed to reveal the future," Clotho said, "But since you're a wreck, we've come to give you a glimpse of your future."

Hades smirked, "Really? A free future telling, huh? Great! That's exactly what I need! I'm all ears, babe! Give me details."

"Beware Lord of the Dead," Lachesis began as she hit Atropos in the back of her head to take the eyeball from her one eye, "your current state is a mess."

Clotho snatched the eyeball from Lachesis, before she could put it in her eyeball, "If you don't give up this act soon, your plans will go up in flames." Clotho tossed the eyeball back to Atropos, who but it back in her eye socket.

"If your hench-girl sides good, all your hopes and dreams will be flushed away... and so will you!" The three sisters swirled into the eyeball, then the eyeball blinked and disappeared.

After a minute of processing what the Fates just told Hades, the whole Underworld skull kingdom flamed up.

"WHAT?!"

**~000~**

"Can you believe it, Cassandra?" Nattie asked her as she was taking a sip from her drink, "We're about to be seniors in a couple weeks."

"You're excited about it," Cassandra said, playing her salad with her fork in boredom.

"Well, it's going be our last year of high school. How can you not be excited?"

"Who says I'm not?" Cassandra asked.

Summer break was almost over for the girls, but a lot of changes had been made, especially Nattie's look.

During summer vacation, Cassandra and Nattie made a wager how long Hercules would last as King of Thessaly. Cassandra's time bet was shorter than Nattie's, and because of that, she won. If one of the lost the bet, that person had to color her hair, and leave it there for two weeks. Cassandra colored Nattie's hair with her least favorite color, red. Nattie was against the idea at first, but she made a bet with Cassandra, so she had no choice. However, after taking a good look at the mirror, Nattie realized that red looked great on her, just as blue and purple did. Two weeks later, Nattie colored her hair back to normal, but leave some of the red on, creating streaks for her hair.

Nattie was currently wearing a dark red toga, with black pants and boots underneath. In case Nattie ran into trouble, she thought it would be smart to run on something more comfortable than running on a pair of sandals.

As they were eating lunch, Icarus and Hercules came to their table with their normal friendly smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys," Hercules greeted them with, sitting down across from them.

Icarus sat next to Cassandra, batting his eye lashes at her, "My sweet-"

Before Icarus could finish his sentence, Cassandra pushed Icarus off the bench. "Buzz off," Cassandra told him. Icarus sat next to Hercules, across from Cassandra, looking at her dreamily.

Hercules wasn't the only one, Nattie told her secret too. Everyone agreed to include Icarus, after all they're close friends, and close friends don't keep secrets from close friends. Icarus took the news well.

_Flashback: one week after telling Hercules..._

_Cassandra, Hercules, and Nattie were facing eager Icarus, who's dying to know what the surprise was._

_"Okay!" Icarus cried happily, "I'm ready for my surprise, BABY!"_

_Nattie had her cloak on, tightened her grip on it until her knuckles turned white. She was nervous. Icarus wasn't the quiet type. Nattie's worried that he might tell everyone without realizing it. But her friends trusted him, and that's good enough for Nattie. "Icarus, we... I have something tell you. Something that might affect our friendship forever."_

_"Oh, pish-posh, Nattie," Icarus waved it off, "You know nothing is going to affect our friendship. Your my best buddy."_

_"Icarus," Hercules began, "Nattie has a big secret, and she's been keeping it from us for a long time."_

_Icarus widen his eyes in shock, "WHAT?! Nattie has a secret!" He yelled in the top of his lungs. The trio shushed Icarus, keeping him from attracting attention._

_"Sh! Sh! Sh!" Cassandra nodded, "Yes, but if you're really Nattie's friend, you wouldn't tell anyone about it. As soon as we tell you that means you have her life in your hands."_

_Icarus looked down at his hands with amazement, "Nattie's life will be in my hands."_

_"Well, in all of our hands, Icarus," Hercules said, "But you have to promise not to say anything. If you do, it might ruin Nattie's life."_

_Icarus nodded, giving him scout's honor sign, "Okay! I won't tell! Not a peep to anyone! No, siry."_

_Nattie looked at Cassandra and Hercules, who silently encouraged her to tell him. Nattie took a deep breath, turning to face eager Icarus. She untied her cloak, revealing her modern clothes, "Icarus, I'm from the year of AD. 2012... I'm from the future."_

_After a moment of waiting, Icarus reacted, "WHOA! Wait a minute!" Icarus pointed at Nattie accusingly, "You mean to tell me that you're an alien?! I... I... UH..." Icarus fell backwards, fainted in the process._

_The trio were looking at Icarus with worry, but then Nattie shrugged carelessly._

_"Okay, that went well," Nattie said._

Ever since that day, Icarus still believed that he had an alien for a friend. Although, he swore into secrecy, Nattie was relieved.

"So what's been going on with you, boys?" Nattie asked as she took a long sip from her drink.

"Nattie, you wouldn't believe where Hercules is going tomorrow?!" Icarus cried excitedly.

"You're leaving, Herc?" Cassandra asked in boredom, continuing to play with her salad.

"Well, yeah," Hercules rubbed the back of his head, "Just to look at the place. No big deal."

"Where you're going is a _very_ big deal!" Icarus cried, "It's a kingdom!"

Nattie raised a brow at Icarus' proud statement. She became intrigued.

"Which kingdom are you going, Herc?" Cassandra asked.

Hercules shrugged, "Uh, it's called... Asgard."

Nattie instantly did a spit take. She spit out her drink all over the table and Icarus.

Hercules looked at Nattie with concern, "Nattie, are you okay?"

Icarus licked the juices off his face and smiled, "Mm. Strawberry!"

Nattie glared at Hercules with wide eyes, instead of answering his question, she asked her own question, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Hercules asked.

"Are you going to Asgard?"

"Well, technically we're going to Valhalla, but it's close to Asgard."

"Oh my gosh!" Nattie grinned widely, her friends never seen their friend smile that big in a long time. She giggled like a crazy-love school-girl. "I can't believe you're going to Asgard! You have to take me with you!"

"You heard of it?" Cassandra asked.

"Are you kidding, I watched the movie! Asgard kingdom is really pretty! It's made out of gold!"

"Really?" Hercules asked with a smile.

Nattie nodded, "Not only that, but their princes are HOT!"

"Really?" Cassandra gave Nattie a devilish smirk.

"You know the princes?" Hercules asked.

"Well, not personally," Nattie shrugged, "But you know me from the future, I saw the Thor movie! It's fantastic!"

"Thor?"

"Yes, Thor! He's the Son of Odin, King of Asgard, but he isn't my favorite character in the movie. The man I really love in that movie is Loki!"

Hercules raised a brow at her questionably, "Loki?"

Nattie giggled girlishly, a laugh that her friends never heard from her, "He is so hot! The actor who plays him, Tom Hiddleston, he is amazing! I watched the Thor movie and the Avengers, that guy knows how to be a villain!"

"Villain?" Hercules started to question Nattie's words.

"His accent, his looks, his style- he is fantastic!"

Cassandra chuckled, "Sounds like somebody has a crush on this Loki guy."

Nattie smiled, "Okay, I admit, when I watch the movie, I have a fan-girl crush on him. If you watched the movie, you would've agreed."

Cassandra shrugged, "Maybe."

"So you really like Loki?" Hercules asked.

Nattie nodded, "Before I came here, I dreamed of meeting Tom Hiddleston in his Loki look."

"Well... what if I... invite you to Valhalla, so you can meet him."

Nattie widen her eyes, "Really? You're inviting me?"

Hercules nodded, "Yeah, I want you to fulfil your dreams. If you want to meet Loki, then I'll be happy to set you up on meeting him in person."

"You wouldn't mind?" Nattie asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Well..." Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't, but Phil... maybe."

"Oh, Phil can get over me tagging along!" Nattie stood up from the bench and threw her food and drink away.

"Where are ya going?" Icarus asked.

"I'm going home," Nattie answered, "I can't meet Loki dressed like this!" She gestured her dark red toga. "I want to wear something more... Norsey."

"Norsey?" Cassandra asked with a raised brow.

Nattie nodded, "Yeah, not Grecian. More Norse. Hey, Hercules, where can I meet you and Phil?"

"Uh... at Phil's island," Hercules replied.

"Great! I'll see you there! Don't let Phil convince you to leave without me!" Nattie rushed home to get ready for Asgard.

Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus were staring at Nattie, until she disappeared out of their sights.

"Do you remember Nattie having a crush on anybody?" Icarus asked.

Cassandra paused, remembering that Nattie admitting that she's attracted to Hercules' enemy, Hades. But there's no one she can tell Hercules or Icarus that. She shrugged and shook her head, "No. Not really."

**A/N: There it is! Part 1 of Twilight of the gods episode. I debated which episode to start off Season 4, and it wasn't until I watched the Thor movie. I admit, I'm a Loki fan in the movie and the Avengers. I'm thinking about writing a Thor fanfic, if you readers like that.**

**After the season 3 finale, I have a lot of reviews telling how much they love this story and wanted me to update soon. But there some reviews, mostly guest reviews telling me one word, update. I don't appreciate that kind of reviews. Reviews is to tell the author about their opinions of the story and criticism. There was one guest review my other story, telling me to update this story. It's really annoying. If you readers reviewed one time, you don't need to review again, telling me to update. If I see a guest review telling me to just update and no other comments, I _will_ delete it. I have other stories that needed to be finished too. I know you all are a fan of this story, but just be patient. My life isn't all about fanfiction, you know.**

**Now I want to thank the readers for favorite and followed the _Hercules and the Modern Girl _story.**

**How will Nattie react when she finds out Asgard isn't like the one in the movie? Will Loki take an interest in Nattie? Will Hades make a plan to get Nattie back? All the answers will be in the future chapters.**

**The King of Thessaly episode was mentioned in Cassandra and Nattie's bet. I know that the Fates' didn't rhyme when they're telling the future to Hades, I know nothing about poetry and verses.**

**Like I said before, I'll update this story, when I have the chance, but just be patient. Thank you.**


	2. Twilight of the Gods part 2

_**Twilight of the Gods part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

The next day at Phil's island, Hercules, Loki, and Phil were standing outside Phil's house, waiting for Nattie to come. But only Hercules knew that Nattie was coming, not Phil and Loki. If Phil knew then he would do whatever it took to get to Valhalla immediately.

"Kid, what are we waiting for?" Phil demanded.

"Just wait a minute, Phil," Hercules said as he continued looking around to see if Nattie showed up yet.

"I know what's going on here," Loki declared with a smirk.

Hercules and Phil glared at him questionably.

"Y-You do?" Hercules asked nervously.

Loki nodded, "Mm-hm. You can't fool me, Herc. You're waiting for something, not just a thing, a someone. Am I right?"

Hercules laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh... maybe."

"Maybe?" Phil raised his brows at Hercules suspiciously, "Kid, you invited someone to come with us? Why didn't you just say so?"

"Well... I thought if I brought her up-"

"Her? Cassandra is coming along?" Phil asked, "That's surprising. What made her decide to come?"

"Uh... no. No, Phil," Hercules shook his head, "Cassandra isn't coming."

"Then who is..." Phil paused for a long minute, thinking who were Hercules' close girlfriends. He only thought of two. One was Cassandra, and the other was... "Oh no," Phil whispered in realization.

Hercules gritted his teeth together nervously, knowing that Phil would figure it out, "Phil-"

"It's Nattie, isn't it? Please tell me that I'm wrong!"

Loki furrowed his brows together, crossing his arms over his chest, "Uh. Who's Nattie?"

Hercules perked up at Loki's question, "Oh, s-she's my closest friend, and-"

"AND a big PAIN in the BUTT!" Phil cut Hercules off, and spoke his opinion about Nattie angrily.

"Phil!" Hercules gave Phil an annoyed look.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth, kid. She is a horrible person! She is a witch! A deceitful, heartbreaking witch, and not to mention NASTY!"

Loki's lips curled into a smirk, intrigued by this Nattie character, "Really? You don't say."

Hercules rolled his eyes, wanting to jump in for Nattie's defense, "No! No! It's not true, the heartbreaking part is a little true, but she has reasons. She is a good friend. The one good reason she wanted to come was so she can meet you." Hercules pointed at Loki. Phil and Loki widen their eyes in shock.

"S-She wants to meet me?" Loki asked in disbelief, gesturing himself.

Hercules nodded, "Don't tell her I said this, but she said that she got a _fan-girl_ crush on you."

"Really?" Loki asked, his lips curled again into a smirk. He really wanted to meet his number one fan. "I'm flattered, really, truly I am. I'll be honored to meet this girl."

"Don't!" Phil cried out.

"Phil!" Hercules glared at him, annoyed by his harsh talk about his friend.

Phil ignored Hercules, looking at Loki, "I'm telling you! She is trouble! If I were you, I would stay away from her! Because the next thing you know, she'll break your heart!"

Loki narrowed his eyes at the satyr suspiciously, "I sense that she personally broke your heart."

"Not mine!" Phil pointed at Hercules behind him, "She broke the kid's."

Hercules face palmed, "Phil! T-That was a long time ago! I'm over it. I'm happy that we're friends again."

"Are you really?!" Phil asked, looking at Hercules with a dark gaze.

"Uh..."

Before Hercules could respond, they all heard panting noises coming from someone. "H-Hercules! Don't leave!" They looked over to see Nattie running towards, still wearing her red toga. Phil face palmed, knowing that it was too late to leave the island now. He was hoping that Nattie couldn't make, and that they left already. Apparently, that's wishful thinking.

Nattie approached Hercules with one hand on her chest, still trying to catch her breath, "I'm... so sorry, I'm late... Couldn't find anything... to wear... Almost missed the boat ride here."

Phil scoffed, mumbling to himself, "Wished she did."

Nattie and Hercules glared at Phil with an annoyed look.

"Good to see you too, Goat-boy," Nattie patted Phil's horns, before Hercules led her passed him. Phil sneered and growled as his face turned bright red in anger.

Hercules led Nattie to Loki with a smile, "Nattie, I would like you to meet-"

"So you must be Nattie," Loki cut him off, walking towards the two friends. "Name's Loki. Trickster God of the Norse Pantheon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Loki grabbed Nattie's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it.

Nattie was caught off guard by the quick introduction. She felt like she was slapped in the face. _Did he say that his name was Loki?__ Can't be!_

"You're Loki?" Nattie asked, just to be sure she heard it right.

Loki pulled his lips away from her hand, and faced her with a charismatic smile, "Yes, ma'am. Hercules and Phil told me a little bit about you."

Nattie had a moment to take in Loki's appearance, and it was a complete opposite of Tom Hiddleston. This Loki didn't have a British accent, like Tom did. His speech, his blue look, and style was familiar, though, Nattie couldn't quite place it. She didn't have time to think about it, because the boys were waiting for her response. She didn't want to question him any further, fearing that her big secret will be exposed. Hercules may know that she's from the real world, but Phil and Loki didn't.

"Um... I-I'm sure, they did," Nattie responded with a small smile. She might be happy on the outside, but a little disappointed on the inside. She really did want to meet the _real_ Loki, but she knew that she can't get everything she wanted.

Hercules clasped his hands, "So are we all ready to go?"

"Oh sure," Phil frowned, rolling his eyes, "_now_ you want to leave."

"I really did wish I have something proper to wear. I'm sure you Norse gods don't wear something like this, am I right?" Nattie asked Loki, gesturing to herself.

Loki chuckled, "As much as I love you wearing that little red dress." His comment made Nattie's cheeks red, close to the color of her red streaks. He was charming, Nattie gave him that. "But I have to agree with you," Loki continued, "It's a total opposite of what we wear."

Nattie rolled her eyes as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, "I'm sure, but as I said before, I have nothing to wear."

Loki laughed with a mischievous smirk formed on his face, "Nattie, you forget that I'm a _skilled_ magician and a _god_."

Nattie smiled, "Yeah. I knew that. So you're going to help me?"

"That's adorable," Loki mumbled to himself, "She just asked me to help." Loki cleared his throat and face Nattie with the same mischievous smirk, "Just did, sweetheart."

Nattie furrowed her brows, confused by his words. Hercules and Phil looked at her way and gasped. Nattie looked at the hero and the goat-man confusingly, "What? What are you guys gasping at?" Nattie looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary, until she looked at down at herself. Her red toga changed into a light blue apron dress with a white liner kellick underneath. Nattie hadn't wore long sleeves in a long time, the last time it was back when she was at her time.

"Wow," Nattie whispered, "He's right. This is a total opposite of what Grecians wear." She looked up at him with a small appreciative smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Loki shrugged, before he clasped his hands dramatically, "Now, let's get going! We have a hero ready to be God of Thunder!"

Hercules was excited to become a god, "Yes!"

**~000~**

"BEHOLD VALHALLA!" Loki cried proudly, while Nattie, Phil, and Hercules were shivering and rubbing their arms to give themselves a little warmth. Their surroundings were nothing but snow and a shack. There was nothing beautiful about this place. It was a complete opposite of what Nattie and Phil had visioned.

"T-That's it?!" Hercules asked.

"W-Where's the rainbow bridge? The Hall of Odin? The golden castle?!" Nattie asked, raising her voice at each question. She felt like she's been slapped again. She thought she was disappointed about meeting the hot-version of Loki, but this was a rip off. Nattie wanted to go back home, but Pegasus already left them in the snow.

Loki glared at Nattie as if she asked a stupid question, "I don't know who told you, but we don't have a golden castle."

Nattie widen her eyes in shock, "You kidding?"

"It's a DUMP!" Phil cried bluntly as he continued to shiver in the cold.

Loki frowned at Phil, "Goatee, you wouldn't know class, if it hit you! This is retro, baby!"

Nattie was rubbing her arms, attempting to warm herself up. She was glad Loki changed her clothes. If she wore her toga, she would've gotten a frostbite or hypothermia.

Suddenly, Nattie felt heavy clothing, weighing on her shoulders. She looked at her left shoulder to see a fur cloak and a pair of blue arms wrapped around her. For minute there, she thought those hands belonged to the man, she knew. The man she hadn't talked to in two and a half months. She lifted her head up to see Loki behind her, who was giving her a genuine smile.

"There you go," Loki whispered as he rubbed Nattie's arms, "Can't let a woman catch a cold, can we?"

"T-Thank you," Nattie whispered breathlessly. That was all she could say. All the facts she knew about Loki almost faded away. Loki knew how to charm a girl, just like the Loki in the Thor movie. The Loki she met wasn't Tom Hiddleston, but he was considerate, charming, nice guy, and a little handsome. Reminded her of the god she hadn't seen a while, Hades.

Nattie bit her lower lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. If she said she didn't miss Hades, that would be a lie. She hated to admit it, but she missed him so much same with Cerby, the monsters, the souls. She didn't miss the imps, because they always come and visit when they had the chance. She asked herself why Hades never visit her. She saw him a couple times, when he tried to get rid of Hercules, but they never had a chance to be alone and talk. If he ever cared about her, then he would've visited her as well. The fact that he never did, hurt her.

Loki reminded her of Hades, that thought turned on her senses and reality. Loki might be a nice guy now, but she knew who he was. Just like Hades, Loki was nothing but a sleazy trickster. The only reason he was being nice was because he's up to something. They wouldn't call him _God of Mischief _for nothing. He had a plan, a sinister plan. Nattie knew she had to stay high alert to figure out what his plan was.

Hercules and Phil were looking at Loki trying to warm Nattie up. They understood his reasons for giving her a fur cloak, but he never bothered to provide them anything with fur. Hercules analyzed Loki's arm movement around Nattie's waist, and saw that Nattie smiled at him, appreciated by his thoughtful gift. He didn't like the way Loki was looking at her. His relationship with Nattie maybe over, but it didn't mean that he had to like her being around another guy who was too close for comfort.

"Come on," Loki still had his hold around Nattie, and led her down the hill, "Let's get inside." Hercules and Phil followed right behind them, all of them were headed for a dark shack below the hill.

What seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to the shack. Loki opened the door, and being the gentleman he was, he let Nattie go inside first, then himself. Hercules and Phil followed behind.

The first thing they heard were a bunch of people commanding them to close the door because of the bitter cold. Nattie felt warm and toasty in the shack. She wrapped her cloak around herself as if it was a blanket to keep her extra warm. Looking around the room, the gang saw a bunch of men dressed as Vikings sitting at a large table, pigging out their food, drinking from their mugs, and complaining about the cold outside.

"Silence, pathetic mortals," Loki commanded the Vikings calmly, while looking around as if he was searching for someone, "Where's Odin?"

"Odin. Odin. Who the heck is Odin?" Nattie said the name out loud, trying to figure out who the guy was. She heard the name before, but she couldn't remember; after all she watched the Thor movie a _long_ time ago. Although, she knew it was someone important. "He is your... father, right?" she asked Loki.

Loki glared at her, laughing at her question, "You don't know much about Norse mythology. Do you, babe?"

Nattie frowned when he called her _babe_. She was so used to Hades calling her that, she didn't want another person, let alone Loki, call her by that name. His looks and speech was bad enough. Being with Loki made Nattie missed Hades a lot more.

She shook her head, "Apparently not."

Loki smirked as he patted her on the back, "Well, I guess I will have to explain a lot of things to you."

"Do you mind?" Nattie asked.

Loki chuckled, "Not at all. I'll be happy to teach you."

Before the conversation could go any further, a pair of fat twin Vikings came, kneeling in front of Loki and Nattie.

"Hello, Loki," the first twin said, "sorry that we didn't kneel before, we didn't see you."

The second twin nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Boy, w-we totally worship you."

Nattie stared at the twins with wide eyes, knowing fully well who the twin Vikings remind Nattie of, the imps. Normally, when the imps were late for something, Hades would angrily snap at them, flaming the imps to crisp. However, judging by the look on Loki's face, he wasn't angry, he was satisfied that the twins were worshiping him.

"Wonderful. Wonderful. Where is Odin?" Loki asked, looking around the room some more.

"Ah, Odin is out talking to Mimir," the first twin responded.

"You know that disembodied head in the Well of Wisdom," the second twin added.

Nattie and Hercules looked at the twins with eyes wide and jaws dropped, horrified when the second twin said _disembodied head._

"Oh, he's talking to the head again? That's really great," Loki said.

Hercules and Phil looked at each other; while Nattie turned Loki to face her, giving him a questionable look.

"Odin is speaking to a guy, who's head has been cut off?" Nattie asked, wondering why the King of Asgard would be hanging with a dead guys' head.

Loki chuckled, amused by her scared and disgusted expression, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Your head isn't going anywhere."

"I'm not worried about that," the thought about her head detached from her body, disgusted her. She's fighting the urge to throw up, while holding her throat protectively. "But thank you for the reassurance."

"Loki," the first twin raised his hand as if he was a perky kid in class ready to give his answer to the teacher.

"Uh, yeah?" Loki asked.

"Um, w-who are the kids?" the second twin asked, pointing at Hercules and Nattie.

"Oh, them," Loki stepped back to wrap his arms around their shoulders, "This lovely goddess here is Nattie." Nattie couldn't help but blush at his words, his compliments were so flattering. "And this is Hercules. Please take care of them, boys. They're with Daddy, you know what I mean." Loki released his hold on Nattie and Hercules, before he walked back outside. "I'm going to be right back with Odin, Herc. Stay where you are."

Nattie looked over her shoulder to watch Loki leave. Before Loki exited the shack, he looked over at Nattie over his shoulder to give her a wicked smirk and a wink. Nattie tensed up by his actions.

As soon as he left, the Viking twins led Nattie and Hercules to the table, where two plates of meat were already placed in front of them. Phil already left to find the Valkyries, Loki told him about. Nattie and Hercules didn't hesitate to eat the meat with their bare hands.

"So you are not from around here, are you?" the second twin asked Hercules.

Hercules shook his head. "Greece," he answered with his mouth full.

"Mm-hm, yeah. I can tell by that flimsy dress you're wearing."

"That's what the men wear for armor in Greece," Nattie explained, "To be honest, we have no idea this climate was going to be like Antarctica. If we did, we would've dressed warmer."

"W-Well, you're dressed in fur," the first twin pointed out. Nattie looked at the apron dress and the fur cloak around her.

Nattie shrugged, "Last minute change."

**~000~**

Phil was in a room with two Valkyries, and just like Loki said, they were friendly. A blonde Valkyrie was polishing Phil's horns, while Phil lied on a comfortable, relaxing.

"Ah. You missed a spot, Brunhilda," Phil said to a blonde Valkyrie, then his eyes set on a tray that the brunette Valkyrie was giving him. On the tray was a large jug filled with a dark liquid inside. "Oh-ho! What have we here?" he asked with interest.

"The sacred Mead of Poetry," the brunette Valkyrie explained, "He, who drinks from it, shall speak only in verse."

Phil didn't hesitate to take the drink. Once he drank the last drop of the dark liquid, he pulled the brunette Valkyrie down to the bed with him, "Ah! Say that mead is quite delish. And _you_, my dear, what a dish!"

**~000~**

Nattie and Hercules were enjoying themselves the meat, they were provided. Nattie could tell that Hercules was enjoying it, because of his moans in satisfaction.

"This is _really _good!" Hercules said out loud.

Nattie nodded with agreement, "Yeah. What is the meat? I know it's not chicken."

"You're right," the first twin said.

The second twin nodded with agreement, "Y-Yeah. You're eating reindeer."

Hercules and Nattie stopped eating and looked at each other with their eyes wide and their mouths full of reindeer meat. At the same time, they coughed and spit out the meat on the plate.

"You got anything to drink?" Nattie asked the second twin, who's sitting next to her.

"Sure," the second twin placed a goblet in front of her, then got out a large jug and poured what look like yellow liquid in the goblet. "There ya go. A toast to your stay in Valhalla!"

Judging the color of the liquid, Nattie assumed it was orange juice, so she decided to take the drink. "Cheers," She lifted her goblet in the air and clicked her goblet with the twin's goblet. She placed the goblet to her lips to take a sip. When she got a taste of it, she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Blech! Uh, dude," Nattie tapped the twin's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes, Lady Nattie?" the twin asked.

Nattie raised her brows at him, when he referred to her as lady. She didn't know what to feel about it. She shrugged it off and focused on her question, "Could you please tell what you poured in my cup?"

"Well, Lady Nattie, the drink you have has honey, and water, and-"

"I didn't ask what the drink was made of!" Nattie snapped, "I asked what drink you gave me. What the heck is it?" Nattie asked as she sniffed the drink, before taking another slow sip to find out what it taste like.

"Mead, Lady Nattie," the second twin responded.

His answer caused Nattie to spit her sip back inside the goblet. She set the goblet back on the table, and covered her mouth in disgust. She just tasted an alcoholic drink. She felt her stomach twist into a bunch of knots; the honey-wine liquid burning the back of her throat; her head was pounding. Reindeer meat mixed with mead was a bad combination in her opinion. She didn't feel good.

Hercules noticed Nattie's sick expression, the same expression he saw when they used to have Liver Thursday at the school cafeterium. "Nattie, are you okay?"

"No! Excuse me!" Immediately, Nattie got up from the table and rushed outside to throw up.

"Nattie-" Hercules' sentence was cut off by a slam from the shack. Nattie was outside, puking on the snow right now. He turned his attention back to the twins and smiled sheepishly, "So um... Valhalla is an, um, interesting place to live, huh?"

The first twin shrugged, "Wouldn't know."

"Seeing as we are dead," the second twin added.

Hercules looked at the second twin in confusion, "You're dead? As in, as in dead?"

"Oh yeah," the second twin nodded, "dead as door nails."

"Dead. Dead. Dead," the first twin repeated the word.

"You see this is Valhalla, the Hall of Slain Heroes," the second twin explained. "Odin likes to hang out with dead guys, don't you know?"

"Dead guys?" Hercules couldn't help, but shiver in disgust.

"Okay, so you and the lady are not dead then?"

"No, I-I'm going to be a thunder god!" Hercules stated proudly, causing everyone to gasp in shock and back away from the table.

The Valkyries also heard what Hercules said from the other room and immediately scattered away from Phil, who sat up and looked around the room for them.

"What? You're going to scratch my head! Was it something I said?" Phil asked.

At that moment, Nattie returned to the shack after throwing up. She sighed with relief, "Much better." She returned to the table, sitting down next to Hercules. She immediately noticed the heroes and the Viking twins were away from the table.

She turned to Hercules questionably, "What did I miss?"

Hercules shrugged, "I-I don't know. I just told them I'm going to be a thunder god."

The twins approached them, sitting down at their same spots from before.

"Kid, everybody knows that Odin's son is going to be the thunder god," the first twin explained.

"Mm-hm," the second twin agreed, "Yeah, he will be chosen."

A sound of the shack door flew opened, the cold wind was flowing inside the shack, giving everyone the cold chills. Everyone looked at the doorway to see a blue man with a long white beard, dressed in a purple toga with a Viking hat on his head and an eye patch over his right eye, carrying a spear with a stack of fish. He was Odin, King of the Norse Gods.

"I now returned from the Well of Wisdom," Odin declared with a smile on his face, "Spoke with Mirmir, he's still very wise."

Loki walked back inside the shack, closing the door behind him. "Yeah. I'm sure," he said carelessly, trying to tell Odin his proposition, "Look, as I was saying, I have major brainstorm here."

Odin pulled one fish out of the spear and ate the whole thing in one swallow. He moved towards Loki, offering a fish for him, "Hungry?"

Loki pushed the spear away from him, "No. Anyway-"

"Hey, Odin!" Loki frowned at the first twin for interrupting him. "Check out this new kid, would ya?" the first twin asked Odin.

"He's not even dead," the second twin added.

"Yeah, a-and he says he's going to be the new thunder god."

Odin put his fists on his hips, and narrowed his eyes at the twins questionably, "Is that so?" He turned to Loki with his stern gaze, seeing Loki smiled sheepishly.

"I was getting to that," Loki said.

Hercules walked past the twins, standing before Odin nervously, "H-Hi, Sir, I-um-um, Odin, I-I don't want cause any trouble."

Nattie stood by him, "Herc, you're not causing trouble here. You were invited here by Loki." She gave Loki a dark glare, "Right, Loki?"

Loki ignored her gaze and chuckled, giving Hercules a pat on the back, "Of course. Don't worry, Herc, you're perfect for this job! Relax, baby."

"Loki, I have someone in mind for thunder god," Odin said. "You know that."

Nattie and Loki rolled their eyes at that statement. Nattie wanted Odin to give Hercules a chance. The only reason she didn't demand her leave now was for Hercules, and she wanted to help him become a god. She wasn't sure if he's ready for the god role yet, but if he wanted to be a god now, she'll do whatever it took to help him make it happen.

"Yeah, we know. Your favorite kid, Thor will take the job," Nattie stepped forward to face Odin, "Look, no offense, sir- if I may be so bold, I have to ask..." Nattie narrowed her eyes at Odin challengingly, "How do you _know_ that your son is perfect for the job? How do you know? I get that he's your son, and want what's best for him, but you can't give a job to someone if he isn't ready for it. Besides, this guy-" Nattie patted Hercules shoulders, "Hercules is a demi-god with amazing strength and a big heart. You gotta give him a chance."

"She's right," Loki stepped in, "We all know we need the _best _possible Thunder God to stop Ragnarok."

Hercules looked behind the first twin questionably, "Ragnarok?"

The first twin shrugged, "Oh, it's your basic end of the world day of doom type of deal."

Loki stood beside Hercules, "Come on, don't worry about it." He reassured him as he turned back to face the group, "Surely, _surely_, the oh-so-wise Odin would consider the other candidates. He's a fair god. You know an equal opportunity god." Loki turned around and pointed at Nattie, "And like she said, how would we know that Odin's favorite son is ready to play the thunder god role." He finished his sentence with a secret wink for Nattie, who narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

Odin sighed and shrugged, "Alright, Loki, if it's a fair thing to do."

Loki smirked with satisfaction, as he pulled Hercules to him, "Good. Good. Meet Hercules, Greek hero-in-training. Give him your resume, Champ." Loki commanded Hercules, who obliged. Odin took the tablet from Hercules, but had a hard time reading the Greek language. "Hermod!" Odin called out.

Instantly, a small blue god, who looked just like Hermes except the facial hair and the Viking hat on his head, appeared next to Odin. Everyone knew it was Hermod.

"Yes, sir? You betcha," Hermod responded.

"Translate this, please," Odin commanded, handing the tablet to Hermod, who read the words for Odin.

Phil finally made his appearance, standing by Hercules and Nattie with a smile on face in realization, "Hey, Greek gods and Norse gods are two of a pair!" Phil pointed at Hermod, who continued reading Hercules' resume for Odin, "He looks just like Hermes with more facial hair."

Nattie and Hercules glared at Phil questionably.

"What's wrong with you?" Nattie demanded.

"What on earth do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Why are you talking poetry?" Hercules asked.

"I drank some mead and now I can't stop!" Phil explained, as he placed his hands against his head in frustration, "Talking verses and poems and all of that clop! AH!"

Hermod, Hermes' doppelganger, finished translating the resume for Odin, who turned his attention back to Hercules.

"How are you against giants, Son?" Odin questioned Hercules.

Hercules widen his eyes, shocked by Odin's question. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Nattie knew from his body language that giants weren't his strong suit.

"Oh, giants, um-uh-" Hercules stopped his rambling, when Loki stood by him, now doing the talking for Hercules.

"Let's make this easy. An audition. My boy against your boy. One-on-one. Winner gets his name in the northern lights."

Nattie shrugged, "That sounds fair."

"The Son of Odin against _him?"_ Odin asked in shock. After a minute of consideration, Odin smiled, "So be it." He slammed his staff against the ground, shining a bright light in the room.

Everyone covered their eyes, avoiding blindness.

"Ow! My eyes!" Nattie screamed in pain, covering her eyes.

A moment later, the light disappeared, and everyone opened their eyes to see that the atmosphere had changed. They were outside in the cold weather. Odin, his wife Frigga, Loki, Phil, and Nattie were on a wooden stage, while Hercules was in the snow with his shield and sword, ready for battle.

"Hercules shall compete for the job of Thunder God," Odin announced, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Against he who is wielder of the iron gloves, wearer of the magic girdle..." Everyone looked up at the dark cloudy sky to see a dark cloud opening up. A chariot with two goats were flying towards them. The owner of the chariot landed on the snow and got out of the chariot to face his opponent.

Hercules' opponent was really tall, taller than Hercules. He had purple skin, long dark curly hair, and wearing purple armor and a golden armor hat.

"Behold, my boy, Thor," Odin finished his announcement.

Thor roared in laughter as the sound of thunder and lightning were made.

Nattie covered her ears, couldn't stand the loud thunder noises, Thor was making. Nattie knew that this Thor was definitely not the Thor, she knew in the Marvel movie. But just like the Marvel version of Thor, this god was arrogant and loud. Judging by his size and the axe he was carrying, Nattie knew that Hercules won't stand a chance.

_'Oh yeah,'_ Nattie thought to herself, '_Hercules is done for!'_

**A/N: So this is part 2 of the Twilight of the Gods episode. I hope you enjoyed it. Almost 30 readers reviewed the first chapter, and more than 40 readers favorite and followed this story, that is a lot!**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, LostRebel, kitkat101895, Lilgrimmaple, Demoness Kneesocks, LadyofSlytherin101, gordhanx, Kittycat0521, Axelgirl, Carlisle Fan 22, starwater09, gothicpoet0615, paytondancez, JetCycle, AL19, nightmaster000, TheElegantFaerie, firestar97, K9Train, arknox443275, Xitan22, NightWolf1159, Guest, angelsweet2011, estrella Dearbor for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story so far.**

**We know that Loki had his eyes on Nattie. Does he really like her romantically, or being the God of Mischief, is he trying to play her? How would Hades _if_ he finds out that Nattie is hanging around with another god? Can Hercules beat Thor, and become the God of Thunder? For those who watched the episode, you know the answer.**

**As I said before, I'll try to update soon. I have other stories that need updating, and I have a tight schedule. Thank you for your patience.**


	3. Twilight of the Gods part 3

_**Twilight of the Gods part 3**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

Thor was laughing heartedly as the sound of thunder was made. This Thor made a dramatic entrance.

"Who DARES challenged THOR?!" Odin's son demanded.

Hercules approached Thor with a weak smile. "H-Hi." Hercules extended his arm out for a handshake, "Nice to meet you."

Thor didn't shake his hand, instead he laughed again causing more thunder noises and lightning appeared in the sky. The powerful God of Thunder go against a puny kid? _This must be a joke_, Thor thought. Thor was so loud, everyone covered their ears, blocking his laughter and the thunderstorms.

"Can somebody tone him down?!" Nattie screamed, "He's getting me a HEADACHE!"

"What?!" Phil asked, not hearing what Nattie said, because his ears were covered and loud thunderstorms were made. Eventually, Thor calmed down, and so did the storms.

Odin stuck his finger in his ear to regain his hearing, "That's a little loud, Son." Odin stood up from his chair, "Anyway, to the victory goes with the might hammer." Odin his arm and palm out, making a hammer appeared in his grip, "Mjolnir. Make the godliest hero win... Oh, and no divine intervention." He glared at his blood brother, Loki, "Loki, no funny business."

Loki raised his hands up defensively, "I'm just here for the action, Chief." He casually walked behind Nattie's seat.

Nattie looked at Hercules with worry. She got up from her seat and hopped off the stage, running toward Hercules, "Herc."

Hercules turned around and widen his eyes at Nattie in shock, "Nattie, what are you doing?"

"Hercules, m-maybe this isn't a good idea after all."

"What?!" Hercules asked in shock, "You're the one, who said I can do this. Why are you talking me out of this?"

Thor tapped his foot against the snow, waiting impatiently to battle, "Are we going to fight or not?!"

Nattie gave Thor a dark glare, "Chill out for minute, will ya?!" Thor narrowed his eyes at Nattie, who instantly cowered before him. "Please?" she asked weakly.

"Nattie, I know what I'm doing," Hercules assured her, "Go back to your seat. This could get ugly."

Nattie groaned, "Fine, but if you die-"

"That's not going to happen!"

Nattie rolled her eyes as she hopped back on the stage and returned to her seat. _Oh yeah, he is going to die._

"Aww," Loki cooed behind her, "That is so sweet. It's so nice that you care for your friend."

"Uh, yeah," Nattie shrugged, "After all he's my best friend."

"That's cute, _really_."

Before the sons of different gods battle, Thor was patting Hercules' head roughly, "You are puny, are you a troll?!"

Hercules didn't appreciate Thor talking to him like that. He sneered in anger, "I'm a _hero-in-training!" _Hercules was all fired up, and ready to attack.

Phil took noticed, "No, kid! Rushing into thing will be your ruination! Stop! Take your time! Assess the-" Phil's words were cut off when Hercules' face ran into Thor's iron fist. Thor's gloves showed electric sparks as Hercules fell on the snow face-down. "Situation," Phil finished weakly.

"Okay," Hercules managed to get back on his feet, "So you have magic gloves, but... No way you are as strong as I am!" Hercules pulled Thor's arm, planning to throw him. Thor was standing there with a smirk on his face as Hercules tried to throw him unsuccessfully. Instead of Hercules throwing him, Thor threw Hercules a yard away from him.

"Ooh!" Nattie and Phil couldn't help but form painful expression on their faces.

"Okay, so y-you're stronger," Hercules was now nervous. Thor had magic gloves, and he's strong as Hercules. What else can the God of Thunder do?

"In Asgard, we show no mercy to our enemies!" Thor cried, "Prepare to go to Valhalla! The Hall of SLAIN HEROES!" Thor raised his axe up, attempting to kill Hercules. Phil, Nattie, and Loki were watching this in horror, worried for Hercules' life.

"RUN, HERCULES, RUN!" Nattie screamed out.

Just when Thor's axe met Hercules head, Hercules rolled away from Thor, and started running near a high wooden pole. He hid behind it as a shield. Thor only chopped with his axe and proceed to go after his target.

Meanwhile, Loki scooted behind Odin and Frigga's bodies and secretly created a magic ball before he threw at the young fighters. Nattie heard something behind her, and thought she saw a bright light. Using her peripheral vision and turning her head slightly to get a better look, she saw Loki making a magic ball. Loki broke his word and intervened. She knew it. Loki was up to something, and wanted Hercules to win.

Thor continued chasing after Hercules with his axe, but the magic ball hit the axe out of Thor's hands. Thor stared at his huge palms in confusion, "Huh?" Thor looked over Hercules small frame to see his axe far away from them. Thor looked back at Hercules angrily, raising his fists up to beat him up. Hercules gasped and stared at Thor with wide eyes in fear.

Loki moved his finger around, controlling the magic ball. The magic ball turned around and landed on Hercules' feet. Before Hercules knew it, he was in the air with his feet against Thor's face. Then, Hercules and Thor fall back on the snowy ground. Hercules was standing on Thor's face with Thor knocked unconscious.

Everyone stared at this sight in shock, except for Loki and Nattie. Odin was now impressed.

"Well, I'll be," Odin said to Phil, "Your boy knocked Thor senseless." Phil smiled.

"W-What? I-I did?" Hercules asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down to see he was still standing on Thor's face, "Huh. I-I guess I did."

Everyone ran to Hercules and Thor, and Phil's the first one to be excited for Hercules.

"Kid, you really hit it through," Phil complimented Hercules, before he looked at Thor and scratched his horns in confusion, "but I didn't teach you the flying kick move."

Hercules shrugged, "I-I don't know. It just sort of... happened."

"Like magic," Nattie suggested, while giving Loki a dark glare. Loki didn't notice her look on him, he just whistled innocently.

"Maybe," Odin said with a shrug, "But since all the gods promised not to interfere, it's impossible." The dead twins nodded and mumbled to each other, agreeing with Odin.

Eventually, Thor regained consciousness. He stood up with a groan, as he rubbed his sore head.

"So," Odin turned his attention to Hercules, "Looks like you're our thunder god, Hercules." Odin snapped his fingers, making all of Thor's armor including his pants disappeared. "Here's the Mjolnir, the mighty hammer." The hammer appeared on Hercules' arms, along with Thor's belt and gloves. "Your magic belt. Your irons gloves."

Hercules was ecstatic, "Awesome!"

"NOOOO!" Thunder roared in the sky from Thor's anger. He didn't approve of Hercules becoming thunder god.

"Please, Thor, indoor voice," Odin said to his son.

Thor grabbed Odin's clothing and began begging him to reconsider, "Father! All my life I have trained to wield the mighty Mjolnir as THUNDER GOD!"

"Fair's fair." Odin held his hand out, "Keys."

Thor looked at his father in shock, "Not my chariot! I customized it!" He pointed at his customized ride, and Nattie smiled with approval.

"Nice wheels," Nattie complimented Thor, analyzing the chariot without going near the goats. "Maybe sometime, could you decorate mine?"

Thor glared darkly at Nattie, who grew nervous.

"Or not," Nattie raised her hands up defensively, "Never mind."

"Sorry, Son," Odin apologized half-heartedly. Thor turned his attention to his father. "But the thunder god must have something to drive his thunder around."

"Even the goats?!" Thor asked.

"Goats?" Hercules raised a brow at the goats questionably.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Odin snapped his fingers, and a bright light appeared around Hercules along with the sound of singing angels. Nattie looked around the area to see where the singing was coming from. The light disappeared and Hercules turned into a god. He had a yellow glow around him, and he's wearing a new armor and golden helmet. Nattie admitted to herself that he looked dashing.

"There. You're a god. Good luck," Odin walked away.

Hercules was excited, ecstatic, "Guys, look! I'm a god!"

Phil ran to Hercules with a request in mind, "Kid, do I implore. Can you make it so that I won't rhyme no more?"

"Gladly, Philoctetes!" Hercules aimed his hammer at Phil, and it's magic zapped at Phil, who fell on the snow face-down.

Phil sighed with relief as black smoke came out of his mouth, "Ah, thanks, kid."

"Herc," Nattie approached behind Hercules, who turned to face her. Nattie couldn't help but touch Hercules' new armor, "You look good."

Hercules smiled, "Thanks." He began showing hero poses for Nattie, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Kid," Phil tugged Hercules' cape to get his attention, it worked. Hercules faced Phil questionably. "Look, uh, I-I got a funny feeling about this whole god thing." Nattie may hate Phil, but he's right. She already knew that Loki cheated, and she planned on confronting him.

"Ah, come on, Phil! I'm a god!" Hercules headed for his new chariot, "What can go wrong?" Without paying attention, Hercules accidentally bumped into Thor, who looked so depressed. Hercules smiled sheepishly at him, "Oh, um... No hard feelings, right Thor?"

Thor glared at new God of Thunder angrily, "You will RUE the day you met Loki the Trickster God of Ragnarok!"

Hercules scoffed, "What is up with this Ragnarok, everyone keeps talking about?"

"Is it like a titan or something?" Nattie asked Thor curiously.

"THE TWILIGHT OF THE GODS!" Thor roared, causing an echo. "The downfall of Asgard! Long foretold by the Weavers of Fate, THE NORNS!" Thor yelled against Hercules' ear.

Nattie unwillingly jumped at his outburst, "Dude, you need to take a chill pill."

Before Hercules could ask more questions, Loki pulled Hercules aside with his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about Thor, my man. He's beatless now."

"Oh, okay," Hercules said as he and Phil got on the chariot, "Thanks for everything, Loki." He looked over at Nattie, who didn't join him inside the chariot, "Aren't you coming?"

Nattie shook her head, "N-No. I think I should stay here. On the ground. Where there's sheds that have warmth in fire places."

"Well, okay. Are you-" Before Hercules could ask, the goats flew in the air, along with Hercules and Phil.

Loki waved his goodbye to Hercules, who disappeared in the sky, "Good bye. Have a great first day as a god." _First and last_, Loki thought to himself with a smirk on his face. He turned around to face Nattie's stern face with her arms crossed over her chest. He gave her a flirtatious smile, "Nattie, sweetheart. My little angel goddess to be."

Nattie rolled her eyes, officially annoyed by Loki's remarks. Now she knew that he tried to play with her mind. It's turning her off.

"So tell me, why didn't you want to go with your god-buddy, Hercules?"

"Couple reasons," Nattie replied, "One: I hate heights- well, that's not a reason. One: I hate cold weather. Two: I like the ground just fine. Three and the biggest reason..." Nattie smirked, "I want to talk to you."

Loki chuckled, "Oh, love to, babe, but I need to be somewhere. Now if you excuse me." Loki turned to walk away.

"I saw what you did back there."

Loki stopped his tracks and turned to face Nattie with the same smirk on his face, "You caught me."

Nattie raised a brow at that statement, she didn't expect him to confess immediately.

"I winked at you," Loki stated, "Was that over the top? Did I make you uncomfortable? My bad on that. It'll never happen again-"

"Not that!" Nattie snapped, "During the battle, I saw you use magic. You cheated after you promised-"

"I did not," Loki said causally with a shrug, "I did not promise Odin anything. All I said was that I'm just here for the show. That was no promise, Nattie."

"But you DID intervened!" Nattie pointed at him accusingly, "I know what you're up to. You think you can use Hercules to get Thor out of the way in order to get what _you_ want."

"Enlighten me, sweetheart," Loki commanded, "Tell me. What do I want?"

"Power," Nattie answered, "You want Asgard all to yourself. You know that Hercules isn't ready to be a god, but you tricked him into coming here, help him defeat Thor. Then nothing will get in your way for victory."

"Are you accusing me of such a thing?" Loki put a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Of course. After all, you _are_ the God of Trickster and Mischief."

Loki stared at her with the same smirk, before he clapped his hands in a slow applause. Nattie's lips curled into a smirk. "Well done, Nattie. I never thought anyone, not even a mortal could figure out my biggest trick."

Nattie shrugged, "Let's just say I have experience."

"Okay then..." After a long silence, Loki made a wicked chuckle, causing Nattie to shiver in nervousness. He's supposed to be upset that she figured out his plan. This was wrong. Nattie knew that she's not safe. Loki jumped at her, and her whole world turned black before she could scream or tried to defend herself. The only thing she heard before she blacked out was Loki's wicked laugh.

**~000~**

"Okay, boys, time for a new plan," Hades clasped his hands together dramatically, as he was sitting on his throne surrounded by piles of garbage. After his talk with the Fates, he knew that he needed Nattie back. "How are we going to get Nattie back here?"

"We could try and kidnap her," Pain suggested.

"Nah. That won't work!" Hades snapped, "She'll hate me more! Besides, she escaped the Underworld before, there's no doubt that she'll escape again. Next!"

"Bribe her?" Panic suggested.

"Next! Come on! Come on! Give me _one_ good idea!"

"Uh, you could always find her and ask her to come back," Pain suggested.

Hades scoffed, "Please! _Me_ begging a _morta_l to come back. That's not my style! Next!"

"Y-You know that might now be so bad, Boss," Panic said weakly, "Nattie asks about you."

Hades glared at the imps confusingly, "How do you know that?"

The imps shuffled their feet and looked at the dusty floor below them awkwardly.

"Boys," Hades spoke in a dangerous tone as his flames turned yellow, "have you spoken to her?"

"Well..." Still keeping his head down, Pain hesitated, before speaking, "more than speaking to her."

Hades' flames turned red, "You two VISIT her behind my back?!"

The imps started shaking with fear.

"But boss, Nattie said we could anytime we want," Panic said as an excuse.

"Y-Yeah," Pain agreed.

"How many times do you visit her?" Hades demanded, still had red flames.

"I-I don't know," Panic stammered, "M-Maybe twice a week."

Hades burst into orange flames, and so did his skin, "Why didn't you tell me?!" The imps were too shaken to answer. "Never mind that! Since you two are best friends with my little raven, how about you tell me all about her? You know, how she's doing. Blah! Blah! Blah! So!" Hades' skin and flames returned to blue, "Details. Give me details."

"Well..." the imps paused to think, until Pain spoke up, "She changed her hair color."

"Again?" Hades asked, raising a brow, "What color is her hair this time?"

"Brown hair with red streaks," Panic answered.

Hades widen his eyes in shock, "RED?!"

"And she's also wearing red dresses too!" Pain added.

"But... she _hates_ red. She never goes near that color!"

"Not anymore!" the imps said in unison.

Hades sighed as he pinch the bridge of his nose, "Okay. What else?"

"She also told her friend Icarus where she's from," Panic said.

Hades' flames turned yellow, groaning in frustration, "Great. She might as well tell the whole world. Print it on the scrolls! I mean what part of it's a secret doesn't she get?!"

"And we weren't kidding, when we said that she's asking for you," Pain said. Hades raised a brow at him.

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "She always wonder why you never come and visit. You and Nattie never talk anymore."

"Why doesn't she come here?" Hades demanded, "Communication works both ways."

"Why don't you?" Pain asked.

Hades immediately turned bright red, causing the imps to hold onto each other and shiver with fear. Hades zapped Pain, who screeched in pain. Hades was growling in anger still red. But after a minute of thinking, Hades turned back to blue, "You know what... that's not a bad idea. Boys, bring the chariot. I'm going to pay an old friend a visit."

**A/N: That's part 3 of Twilight of the Gods. I hoped you enjoy it. I know it's a short chapter, and I left a cliffhanger when Nattie was kidnapped by Loki. You'll see what happens to her in Part 4.**

**Thank you: Carlisle Fan 22, MammaMia2016, Guest, Meg, starwater09, JetCycle, AL19, gordhanx, Xitan22, Perfectionist, Chibi, Tazia, ella123456, angelsweet2011, and AliCat for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story.**


	4. Twilight of the Gods part 4

_**Twilight of the Gods part 4**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

There was a knock at the door of Cassandra's house. Cassandra's mother, Evelyn, answered the door. "Coming," she said cheerfully. She opened the door and raised her head up to see a tall, blue-gray man with flaming hair, Hades.

Instead of screaming fearfully, like an normal mortal would do, Evelyn gave Hades a welcoming smile, "Oh, hello, there."

"Hi. Listen, I hate to drop in uninvited, but is Nattie home?" Hades asked politely.

"Nattie?" Evelyn shook her head, "Why no. She isn't here."

Hades' smile fell, and his flames turned yellow. "Great," Hades mumbled, "Just what I need."

"But!" Evelyn continued, lifting her finger up, "Maybe Cassie knows where she is."

Hades raised a brow at her, "Cassie?" His lips curled into a wicked smirk, "Good. Is she home, cause I really want to know where Nattie is?"

Evelynn turned away from Hades, only to call out for her daughter, "Cassie! One of Nattie's friends with sulfur breath is here to see you!" Evelynn walked away from the door, just when Hades coughed against his hand, trying to smell his own breath.

Cassandra went to the door, and widen her eyes to see Hades standing on her doorstep.

Hades chuckled at her reaction, "Hello, _Cassie_."

Cassandra took a step back to close the door and lock it, but Hades beat her to it. He used his godly strength and pushed the door wide open.

"Now. Now," Hades wagged his forefinger at her, "it's that any way to treat a visitor. I thought your mom taught you manners."

"What do you want?!" Cassandra demanded angrily.

Hades used his free hand to grab Cassandra's arm, then pulled her outside. He closed the front door behind him so Cassandra's parents couldn't hear their conversation.

"Let me go!" Cassandra yanked her arm out of his grip. She sneered at him, ready to throw a punch at him.

"Cassie, babe," Hades crossed his arms over his chest, "you and I are going to have a chat."

**~000~**

Nattie woke up numb. She was so cold, she couldn't move a muscle. Nattie looked down, realizing why she couldn't move, not because she was numb cold, but her wrists and legs were tied by some icy chain. She growled in frustration, trying to get the chains off but no avail.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice said to her, "I was wondering when you're getting up." Nattie turned her head to the side to see Loki standing by an icy wall. She looked around to see that they were in a snowy cave.

"Why am I tied up?!" Nattie demanded, narrowing her eyes at Loki.

Loki laughed wickedly, "Oh, Nattie." He shook his head, "Nattie. Nattie. Nattie. I thought you were smart, we both know why you're stuck in ice. You knew too much. I can't have you spilling the beans to all the gods."

Nattie scoffed, "Oh, please. I'm not a tattletale. Whatever you're planning is your business, even if your plan is predictable."

Loki raised a brow at her choice of words, "Predictable? _Predictable_?! Babe, I'm the god of mischief and trickery. Predictable is not in the job description."

"But you're a jealous brother, who's desperate for power. I know your kind. There's another man with the same agenda back at home."

"Ah, yes," Loki examined his nails, talking nonchalantly, "Hades, Lord of the Dead."

Nattie furrowed her brows at him, "You know him?"

"Better. I know that you and him used to be partners in crime." Nattie widen her eyes in shock, before she could deny it, Loki cut her off. "Now don't try to lie to me, _Natalie Camden_." Nattie closed her mouth, Loki continued. "Young half-Grecian and half-American girl, age seventeen, from the year of AD 2012. Have two older brothers, a single mom, and a dad, who left you for another chick. Showed up here a year ago, playing both sides of good and evil just to save yourself."

"Okay!" Nattie paused, still couldn't believe that Loki knew so much about her. The main question was how. "H-How do you know so much about me? Have you been stalking me?! You came to Greece to trick Hercules. You didn't know who I was at the time, right?"

"Yeah. It's true. I did came to Greece to use the Son of Zeus. But before I put my plan into action, I had to find the Modern Girl."

"Excuse me?"

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me start at the beginning. A year ago, I had a conversation with the Norns. I tried to persuade them into telling the future- blah, blah, blah- you get the concept. But anyway, they told me something really... interesting. They told me there was a girl, who came from the future. Told me how she can help me and hurt me. I'm always the one, who liked to take risks, so I wanted to meet you in person, have you join my team. So I searched the whole earth for the girl, who Norns described- her lips, black as night." Nattie remembered that she used to wear that ridicules dark-colored lipstick, but now she's happy to wear a nice shade of red. "Hair, dark like a raven. Skin, golden-tan from the sun."

"What am I? The fairest of the land?!" Nattie asked, realizing Loki's description of her fifteen-year-old self was the same way the Magic Mirror from another Disney movie described Snow White.

"Pardon me?" Loki asked, "Did you just interrupt me?"

Nattie sighed, "Sorry. Go on."

"Look, I would've found you sooner, if the hag sisters weren't so stubborn, and just tell me where you are. But because they were stubborn hags, I went to China, Egypt, Rome- You name it, I was there, but you weren't."

"Until you came to Greece."

Loki paused, before he laughed wickedly, "Wow, Nat. You're beautiful _and_ smart!"

"I thought we already covered that, when I figured out your plan."

"Could you let me finish my story?!" Loki snapped.

"Okay! Okay! Chill!" Nattie rolled her eyes.

"To make a long story short-

"Too late," Nattie grumbled. Loki gave her a warning glare, that made Nattie closed her jaw.

Loki continued, but in a slow dangerous tone, "A month ago I paid the God of Underworld a visit." Loki continued quickly, in case Nattie interrupted again.

Nattie furrowed her brows at Loki questionably, wondering what made him decide to go there, but she decided to keep her big mouth shut. She's probably on thin ice with the trickster.

"We talked, had a drink, played poker (I won by the way, but he assumed I cheated)," Loki chuckled at his memory of playing poker with Hades.

"Did you?" Nattie asked.

Loki's laughter became louder, "Of course, I did. I'm not called a liar and a trickster for nothing. Right, babe?"

"Whatever. What happened next? How did you found out about me?"

Loki smirked, "Let's just say that when Hades looked away, I decided to take the hospitality of looking around the gloomy underground. Nothing exciting, nothing but clothes on the ground, I thought he was an organized god, but you should see the throne room. It's like a twister came in and wrecked it."

Nattie again was confused by his words. Hades was organized and clean. Loki must be lying to her again, but why would he make this story up?

"Then I came across a cabinet that contains information on Hades' recruits..." Loki smirked, waving his hand that made a scroll appeared on his hand, "And lucky me... Guess what I found?" He dangled the scroll in front of her.

"You never planned on tricking Herc, were you?" Nattie narrowed her eyes at him in realization, "You were coming after me."

"Yes! And no. Yes, it's true that I've been searching for you. After all, I can't rule Asgard without the Modern Girl's help... at least, that's what the Norns told me."

"And no?"

"No, I _did_ plan on tricking Herc, but not before I found your scroll. I read everything about you, Nattie. How you are friends with the other gods like Zeus, Hades- oh, and the fact that you're dating the Son of Zeus."

"_Dated,_" Nattie corrected him, "I used to date him. Past tense."

Loki dismissed her correction by a wave, "Whatever."

"So is that how your plan to trick Hercules was made? Because of my friendship with Herc?"

Loki smiled, "Very good. You're finally catching on. I haven't even thought about Herc, until his name appeared in your scroll. You helped me come up with the plan to trick Herc, and you didn't have to do anything. That's how special you are. Thank you, Nattie. Thank you!"

"Your welcome," Nattie said sarcastically, "I'm flattered."

"You know what's flattering, sweetheart?" Loki kneeled down in front of her, "It's at our first meeting. Before you showed up, guess what our thunder god told me?" Nattie stayed silent, refusing to reply. Loki continued, "He told me that you have a fangirl crush on me!"

Loki gestured at himself, "Me! That's what's flattering! I figured that convincing you to join me to take over would be easy. I just use my trickery and charm, and you will fall for it hook, line, and sinker."

"Well, guess what, Loki? I didn't!" Nattie snapped, "You forget that I _used_ to help a devil, and I'm too smart not to fall for his charms, let alone yours. And as for that crush, I was talking about another Loki that's not you."

Loki frowned at her, "There is no other Loki, except _moi." _Loki gestured at himself, "Got it?"

"Got it!" Nattie fake smiled. _'Once I get out of this cold joint, I'm never coming back here again!'_

"Good." Loki patted her head and walked away from her.

"When are going to let me go?!" Nattie asked him.

Loki didn't bother to turn and face her, instead he stared at a large ice in front of him, "Hm... Let me think... Uh... NEVER!" Loki chuckled.

Nattie groaned, "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone about your plan. You take me back to Greece, and we'll go on our separate ways as if we never met."

"I know you won't say a word about me; but I still won't let you go."

"Why?!" Nattie demanded.

"I have big plans for you, Modern Girl, but first..." His hands lit up, "It's come back time for you, Fenrir! My little snowball baby!" The huge ice crystal in front of Loki turned out to have a titan-size wolf inside_. _Nattie took noticed of it, and widen her eyes in fear. She normally wasn't afraid of monsters, because she was friends with the ones in Greece; but she wasn't in Greece anymore. Fenrir could eat her alive if he wanted to.

Loki began using his magic to break the ice that was trapping Fenrir inside. There was nothing Nattie could do, except watch.

_'Where is Hercules when you need him?'_

**_~000~_**

"So what's on the list of epic, mythic, godly duties?" Phil asked Hercules.

Hercules held onto the reigns with one hand, while checking out the to-do list written on the stone board, "Provide sunshine for a Greenland girls' school mid-day celebration."

"Greenland, hm?"

"Well, at least it sounds warm."

But Hercules was wrong. He and Phil were riding through the blizzard sky of Greenland. Hercules was attempting to warm his frosted arms while holding the reigns. He turned to Phil, "If this is Greenland, I wonder what Iceland is like."

Phil was shivering as well, "I can't be worse than this!" He glared at Hercules, "Well, you're in charge of the weather, Thunder God! Change it!"

"Oh, um, right! I guess I better use the hammer," Hercules grabbed the Mjolner and lifted it up high in the sky. The hammer lit up and shot a spark in the sky, creating a hail storm.

Phil put his arms over his horned head, protecting himself from the snow rocks, but he was crying out in pain at every rock that hit him, "Ow! Ow! Ow! That's hail!"

Hercules was having trouble controlling the hammer, that shot another spark at the sky, creating more hail and rain.

Phil waved his arms and shook his head, "NO! No more hammer!"

But it's too late. The hammer shot the sky again, adding more wind to this horrible storm. The goats were flying down, Hercules tried to control the reigns, but he had trouble. He, Phil, and the goats were screaming as they were falling out of the sky. The chariot crashed against the snowy and dirty ground. The goats were lying on the snow, while Phil and Hercules landed on the crashed chariot with snow on their heads.

Phil gazed at Hercules angrily, "May I suggest, Oh Mighty Hercules, THAT WE GET OUT OF YOUR MIGHTY DOWN POUR!"

Both of them left the crashed chariot and goats behind to find shelter. All they found was a set of stairs, Hercules realized that it was headed to a small cave, "Hey, Phil, there's a cave up there."

They both went up more stairs, entering the dark cave and wiping the snow off their bodies. Hercules took in his surroundings, realizing there was something familiar about this cave.

"Huh, it looks just like the Cave of the Fates back home." Hercules realized how right he was. He spotted Atropos walking passed him, she was carrying a suitcase. "Hey, that's Atropos!" He followed his gaze at her, and saw Lachesis and Clotho stacking a bunch of suit cases. "Those _are_ the Fates!"

Atropos turned to face Hercules, only to shush him, "We're not the Fates."

"You are too!" Phil said, he paused before his eyes widen in realization, "Say you're double-dipping, working two mythologies at once!" He pointed at them accusingly.

"No! No!" Atropos shook her head, "We are the _Norns, _Norse weavers of fate! We assure you that. Now if you excuse me, we're in a hurry." Atropos turned her attention back to the suitcases behind her.

"W-Where are you going?" Hercules asked her.

"Iceland," Atropos answered. She placed her elbow on her suitcase and rested her head on her hand. She stared ahead dreamily, "It's beautiful this time of year." She quickly glared at Hercules, giving him the evil eye, "There's nothing here for us now, or won't be! Thanks to _you!"_ She pointed at him with her long fingernails accusingly.

Hercules was taken back by her statement, "Me?! Why?!"

"Ragnarok has come!" Atropos announced, cuing thunder.

"The Twilight of the Gods. L-Loki said not to worry about that."

Atropos scoffed, "Well, he would. Loki is the traitor, who brings about the final destruction of Asgard!"

Hercules widen his eyes in disbelief, "WHAT?! B-But he seems such a nice guy."

"Why do you think he's called the _trickster _god, you big dummy!" Atropos kicked his shin in frustration.

"Oh..." Hercules gasped, "_Oh!_ So I guess that's what Nattie meant, when she called him a _villain_." He face palmed, "Oh man! What have I done?!"

"Yeah, kid," Phil agreed, "What have you done?! And why is Nattie attracted to a villain anyway? Oh, I know why! Because she's a nasty villain herself!"

"Phil!"

Atropos raised her arms up, lighting up an image in the large crystal ball for Hercules. "Even now, Loki begins to unleash the giant Fenrir!" Everyone was watching Loki throwing more of his magic balls at the ice, trying to free the monster wolf. "Who's liberation from the ice caves of Nifelheim!" The scene zoomed back, showing Nattie tied up, watching Loki freeing the monster.

Hercules gasped in disbelief, "Nattie?! Why did Loki capture her?!"

Atropos shrugged, "I'm afraid the girl knew too much." The scene disappeared, making two huge snowy giants appeared. "Fenrir wakes the giants and signals the coming of Ragnarok!" before a bright light caused the image to disappear back to the way it was before.

"Ragnarok, Nifelheim, Fenrir- anybody got a Norse dictionary?!" Phil asked.

Atropos continued, "Only when Thor wields the mighty hammer, Loki will be defeated!"

"Fear not!" Hercules assured Atropos, "For I am your thunder god. I shall wield the hammer and save Asgard!" The hammer lit up again and moved around uncontrollably.

"Whoops!" Hercules held onto the hammer with both hands, trying to regain control. His fingers slipped, releasing the hammer. Everyone ducked down as the hammer flew and hit against the cave walls and broke the Norns crystal ball. The hammer landed on the ground in front of Hercules, the magic light of the hammer disappeared.

Atropos stood up and stared at the destroyed ball with wide eyes. "Yeah... That's nice." Sarcasm went passed Atropos lips, she turned around to her sisters, "Come on, Sister Fates!" Smoke appeared, only to make the Norns (Fates) disappear. Before they were gone, Atropos' head stuck out of the cloudy smoke to correct her mistake, "Um... I mean _Norns."_

Phil and Hercules left the Norns' cave and into the blizzard storm outside.

"I'm tellin' you," Phil said, "They're double-dipping!"

**~000~**

Nattie was bored. It's bad enough that she was tied to ice and freezing to death, but now she had to watch Loki trying to release the wolf in boredom.

She groaned in frustration as she laid her head back against the ice uncomfortably, "Loki, I don't think your weak balls is going to break the ice. Okay?"

Loki stopped throwing his magic balls and glared at Nattie, "Are you always _this_ unsupportive?"

"Well, I do have a reason to be. Let's look back at what happened minutes ago, okay? You kidnapped me, took me to this frozen dump against my will! So yeah!" Nattie snapped, "I think I have _every_ reason to be unsupportive- to slap you actually!"

Loki chuckled, "I have to say, I love a woman who speaks her mind." His hands lit up again, and he jumped on top of Fenrir's head, "Soon, Natalie_, _Fenrir shall be free! Odin will fall, and _I, _Loki shall be King of the NORSE GODS! Can you feel it, baby?!"

Nattie tried to move her hands and legs, but she was too numb to move, "Not really!"

"Not so fast, Trickster!" a boy's voice caught Nattie and Loki's attention. They saw Hercules and Phil behind them, mostly staring at Loki angrily. "The Norns told me of your treachery. I, the Mighty Hercules, shall put a stop to- uh..." Hercules paused, trying to remember the name.

"Ragnarok?" Loki suggested, leaning back against the ice, where Fenrir's head was.

"Right! Ragnarok!" Hercules moved his hammer back, causing it to lit up again; and Hercules threw at Loki, intending to hit him.

Nattie and Phil widen their eyes, shaking their heads, and both crying out, "NO!" But it was too late, Loki snapped his fingers and disappeared. The hammer that was intended to hit Loki, smashed the ice instead, freeing Fenrir.

"You IDIOT!" Nattie screamed at Hercules angrily, "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Her question for Hercules was answered as the titan-size wolf, Fenrir, came out of his icy prison, growling and approaching the God of Thunder, Phil, and trapped Nattie.

Loki appeared, leaning against the icy cave wall, smirking with satisfaction, "Thank you, Thunder God, for comforting my time of need."

Fenrir snarled and growled at the teenagers and the goat-man, they all stared at him with wide eyes of fear.

"Oops," Hercules whispered sheepishly, before he cleared his throat, "I-I mean, o_ops." H_e said the word again, making it sound more manly.

**A/N: ****Thank you: grapejuice101, starwater09, JetCycle, LostRebel, Xitan22, AL19, Tazia, Megara, Chibi, meg, Eris, angelsweet2011, Carlisle Fan 22, Guest, MammaMia2016, TheElegantFaerie, Peasweet01 for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story.**


	5. Twilight of the Gods part 5

_**Twilight of the Gods part 5**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

Fenrir was snarling and growling at the three Grecians. Nattie was tied up, so she can't do anything to save herself. Phil was right behind Hercules, using him as a shield. Hercules wasn't afraid, he'll defeat the wolf and save Asgard and Nattie from Loki.

"I'm not afraid of your big bad wolf!" Hercules stated proudly, "I'm a god!"

Fenrir blew cold air at Hercules, trapping him in an icy chamber. Phil and Nattie looked at Fenrir in shock, hoping that the wolf won't do the same thing to them.

Loki chuckled wickedly, leaning his body against the ice, Hercules was trapped in, "Still not reading the runes on the wall, are you, Herc? You see you taking Thor's job was part of my whole vision, Brother. Without Thor, Ragnarok is a done deal!"

"But I-I defeated Thor in combat!" Hercules said.

Nattie sighed sadly, shaking her head, "No, you didn't, Herc."

Hercules couldn't move his head to face Nattie, so he used his periphial vision to look at her questionably, "What? Nattie, what are you talking about?"

"She's right, Herc," Loki explained as he grew taller, "You didn't stand a chance against our former God of Thunder; so I lend you a helping hand. _I'M_ the one who defeated Thor, Brother."

"As I shall defeat YOU, LOKI!" a loud voice cried out. Everyone turned their heads to see Thor entering the icy cave, riding his former chariot and goats.

Nattie's eyes brightened with hope, "My hero!"

The thought of Thor saving the day was dead, when Fenrir blew his icy cold air at Thor, trapping him and his ride inside, the same way Hercules was trapped.

"Some hero," Nattie grumbled under her breath, leaning her body back against the icy wall.

Phil sighed, "Okay, I guess it's up to me." Before he could do anything, he was trapped in his own icy chamber by Fenrir.

Nattie looked around and realized that she was the only one besides Loki, who didn't have the same fate as the others. She was already suffering the chains, why did she need to suffer more ice? Loki and Fenrir turned to look at her trembling state. She didn't want to beg for her freedom, but what choice did she have?

"Okay, I'm already trapped in these chains," Nattie gestured herself, "Please don't make your wolf blow his cold air at me!"

Loki laughed wickedly, "Nattie. Nattie. My sweet. Relax. I'm not going to trap you."

Nattie widen her eyes in shock, "Wait. Y-You're not."

"Of course not. In fact, I'm going to set you free."

"WHAT?!" Hercules, Phil, Thor, and Nattie cried in unison. Loki snapped his fingers, and the chains around Nattie disappeared.

"Why?!" Nattie demanded, as she rubbed her sore arms, "I mean not that I'm not happy about this arrangement, but why? What's the catch?!"

Loki tapped his chin, "Well, there is _one_ thing you have to do for me in exchange for your freedom from imprisonment. I told you I have plans for you, Modern Girl."

"Modern girl?" Phil questioned out loud, not entirely sure what Loki meant by that.

Nattie ignored Phil and continued questioning Loki, "What do you want?"

"Well, you see, Nattie, a king has everything. He has a royal palace, subjects, guards, prisoners- you get the picture. But do you know what's missing?"

Nattie furrowed her brows, thinking hard about his question. She shrugged, silently asking Loki for the answer.

"A queen," Loki snapped his fingers, and Nattie's appearance changed dramatically. She was wearing a gray blue dress with a collar. Nattie looked down at herself then looked back at Loki with confusion.

Hercules gasped in shock, "Loki, what did you do to Nattie's hair?!"

Nattie's eyes widen in panic, "My hair?!" Nattie turned around to see her reflection. She noticed that her new make up was gothic. She felt like she's fifteen again. Her hair was up in a braided bun, but that's not the shocking part. The red streaks in her hair changed into a dark blue color. Nattie covered her mouth and stared at her reflection in horror.

"What do you think, Nattie? You like the makeover?"

"What do I think? What do I think?!" Nattie whirled around to face Loki with an infuriated look in her brown eyes, "My hair is blue! IT'S BLUE!"

"Not really," Phil said, "Most of your hair brown, he just changed the color of your streaks."

"IT'S BLUE!" Nattie repeated angrily. "Change my hair back!"

Loki shook his head, "No can do, Nattie. I don't want my queen to dress differently as me. You look a lot better in blue, don't you think?"

"Why do you want me? Didn't you say that you were trying to toy with my emotions to get me to help you?!"

Loki shrugged, "Yeah, but you got style, Girl. You're ruthless, cunning, and mostly hot! I had a wife that's got the looks, but nothing compared to yours."

Nattie's facial expression changed into disbelief, "Wait. Did you say that you're married?"

"A goddess named Sigyn. She's a sweetheart to me, but she's too perky for my taste. But now that you're here, that will changed."

"Forget it, Loki!" Nattie snapped, "I'm not going to marry a married man! That's disgusting!"

"Oh, relax, Nattie. I can divorce the goddess before the wedding."

"There's not going to be a wedding. I refuse to be queen! Even if I did, I'm not going to rule in this cold climate with YOU!" She pointed at him in disgust.

"Hey, it's better than staying at Jotunheim."

"Forget it!"

Loki sighed in disappointment, "Fine. Have it your way." He turned to his wolf companion, "Fenrir, do your stuff."

Nattie widen her eyes as she stared at the wolf in fear. Fenrir huffed and puffed, but before he blew his icy air...

"I mean YES! YES!" Nattie cried out, laughing sheepishly, "Of course. I'll be... happy to be your queen. Did I forget to mention that I always have a thing for bad guys."

If it was the Tom Hiddleston version of Loki asking her for marriage, Nattie would've said yes in a heartbeat; but when it came to _this_ Loki, she couldn't. However, she had two choices. It was either become Queen of Asgard and not be imprison, or be trapped in a freezing chamber for eternity. Nattie hated the cold and be a prisoner, so her answer was obvious: do what Loki wanted.

"Why am I not surprised?!" Phil cried out.

"Nattie!" Hercules said.

"What?!" Nattie asked, "I'm just being honest. I don't want to be in a crystal prison! I hate the cold! I would rather walk free and rule beside a villain, then be stuck in ice for all eternity. This is not my climate as you can tell." She turned to Loki, who was smirking at her wickedly.

Loki was riding Fenrir out the cave with Nattie riding behind him, her arms were around his waist to keep herself from falling off.

"Giants awake!" Loki commanded at a large hill of snow, "It's time to rock and roll! It's show time!"

The snow was falling down and slowly transformed into two snow giants. They marched and chanted one word, "Ragnarök! Ragnarök!" They repeated the word as they stomped passed a sign that said Olympus.

"I'm not the enthusiasm, Guys," Loki said as he pointed at the opposite direction, they were heading, "but Valhalla is _that_ way."

Nattie blinked at this. She suddenly had a déjà vu moment. What did this scene reminded Nattie of? Nattie couldn't think, because the giants turned around and continued stomping to Valhalla. Fenrir followed the giants.

Nattie looked down at her left hand, where her new engagement ring was at. It was thin silver band with many crystal gems around it, and in the middle was huge sapphire stone. She hated to admit it, but it was beautiful. She tried to take it off, but the ring was enchanted, only Loki can take it off.

She hoped and prayed that Hercules get out of his icy imprisonment and save her before she married Loki.

**~000~**

Hercules groaned, "Loki's right. I wasn't ready to be a god!"

Thor's eyes were on the cave floor, noticing the Mjolner lying on the ground, "The hammer!"

"Huh?" Hercules asked Thor.

"The Mjolner will return to the hand of the thunder god. You need only wield it to do so."

"Oh. Cool!" Hercules closed his eyes, trying to summon the hammer. "Mjolner, here boy." The Mjolner rise and began hitting against the cave walls. "Oops!" Hercules cried sheepishly. He tried to summon Mjolner to break him free, but he had no control over it.

**~000~**

Meanwhile in Valhalla, the twins were shoveling the snow, but stopped when they heard stomping noises.

"Oh, hey! Oh boy!" The first twin said, "Here comes Loki."

Loki and Nattie arrived along with Fenrir and the snow giants.

"That's Fenrir and those are the giants there," he added.

The second twin nodded in agreement, "Uh-huh. Yep. Yep."

Odin came out of the shed, not acting alarmed like he should be. "Ragnarok!" Odin pulled out a horn from his helmet and blew on it, signaling everyone to run for their lives. Everyone evacuated the shed and did just that.

Nattie stared down at them in disbelief, "Why is Odin running?! Why isn't he fighting back?! He's the king of Asgard! He should be battling not hiding!"

"Oh, Nattie, everyone knows that no one can't defeat Ragnarok!" Loki said.

"Well, everyone thought that no one can defeat the titans in Greece, but Zeus can fight them just fine and didn't run away!" Nattie glared up at Loki, who's eyes were on a wooden tablet. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Loki waved at her nonchalantly, "I'm all ears, sweetheart." His eyes were on the clipboard and not on his future wife, "Let's see... _When Ragnarok comes, the wolf Fenrir swallows the sun whole._" Loki finished reading with a chuckle, "Who writes this stuff, huh?! I love it!" He slammed the wooden tablet on the snowy ground. Fenrir flew in the air and did what the prophecy said. He swallowed the sun whole. Nattie gasped in shock, not seeing the sun anymore. Not only it was dark, but the freezing atmosphere was worse.

"Why did the wolf swallow the sun?!" Nattie demanded.

"Part of the prophecy, babe," Loki explained as Fenrir's paws returned to the ground.

"Well, c-can we sk-k-kip that part?" Nattie's teeth chattered and her body shivered, "I'm freezing!"

"No can do, my queen!"

Nattie frowned at his nickname for her. Shouldn't the king listened to his queen? Nattie already knew that her marriage with Loki was going to be dysfunctional. She didn't even want to get married. She hated him, but apparently, Loki didn't care what she thought.

**~000~**

"Fenrir has swallowed the sun," Thor said, realizing it was pitch black outside.

Hercules groaned, "This is a total disaster! Thor, m-maybe you should be thunder god."

"Impossible!" Thor's face softened, when he thought carefully about that option, "Unless... you give up your godhood."

"If it would save Asgard, it is the _only_ heroic thing to do. I, Hercules, here by surrender my powers to Thor!" As soon as he said it, Hercules' powers and armor disappeared, then reappeared on Thor. Now everything was back to the way it should be.

Thor laughed triumphantly, then his eyebrows furrowed with determination, "Come to your master, mighty hammer!" Then, the Mijolner obeyed Thor, and smashed Thor's icy chamber. Thor wield the hammer, and freed Hercules and Phil.

"Thanks," Hercules said as he stretched his arms, "Now go! Save Asgard and rescue Nattie!"

"I'll return with her unharmed, Hercules," Thor slapped his reigns on the chariot, and the goats took off, heading to Valhalla.

**~000~**

Loki clasped his hands together, "Alright. Let's ice this pop stand." Loki got off Fenrir, then helped his future queen off and set her down on the ground. Unlike Loki, Nattie was still small. Fenrir blew cold air at Odin, Frigga, and the twins, trapping them in their new crystal prison.

"You know you're going to fail!" Nattie spoke up, showing her hatred to her fiancée.

Loki chuckled wickedly, "Am I?"

"It's in your nature," Nattie stated, "You're the bad guy, and bad guys always lose."

"I thought you were unsupportive henchwoman before, but now you're acting like this heroine."

"I'm cruel, but I'm not that cruel."

Before Loki could respond to that, his head was hit by a chariot, that belonged to Thor.

"Traitorous trickster!" Thor cried out as he flew passed Loki, then swooped down and grabbed Nattie. He flew back up in the sky, holding on the reigns with one hand and wrapping his other arm around Nattie protectively.

"Thor?!" Loki looked around to see that his future queen was no where to be seen. He raised his head up to see Thor in the sky along with his future bride, "Tsk. Tsk. Labels. Labels."

**~000~**

"You think the good guys are winning?" Phil asked Hercules.

Hercules smiled with confidence, "Oh yeah! I mean with Thor in there, how can they lose?"

Hercules' question was answered when Thor returned. Thor didn't keep his promise; Nattie wasn't with him. He was once again trapped in an icy chamber, along with his chariot and goats, his magic gloves, and the Mjolner.

"Now what?!" Phil demanded.

"Oh, how should I know?" Hercules asked, waving his arms up dramatically, "I'm not a god!"

"But you _are_ a hero," a voice said.

Hercules turned around to see a cloud image of Odin behind him.

"I mean that's what your resume said?" Odin asked.

"Yeah, but that's all I am, just a hero in training," Hercules replied. "I mean- I-I can't stop Ragnarok!"

"Well, that's how Loki figured it. Me? I just don't see it that way."

"Really?"

"Of course the most important question is... how do _you_ see it?" Odin asked.

Then, a look of determination appeared on Hercules' face.

**~000~**

"I hate you," Nattie grumbled, now stuck on a throne made out of crystal ice. Her hand was chained to the throne, while holding a cup of mead with the other.

"Okay, I'm happy to provide everybody with a new organizational chart that will reflect a new power structure," Loki said happily, holding a cup of mead in his hand. "There's me, my queen, and..." He waved his hand nonchalantly, "there's everybody else." Loki lifted his hand up to take his drink.

"Sorry, hot shot!" Loki paused his mid-sip and turned to see Phil behind him. "No can do! I'm afraid we have creative differences here! Right, Herc?"

Nattie's eyes brightened filled with hope, when she spotted Hercules holding the Mjolner. She hoped that he learned how to control the hammer this time.

Loki scoffed as he laid his arm against a mountain, "Please, you're so out of your league."

Hercules tossed the hammer casually, "I know it's the thunder god's hammer... but they consider me a stand in!" Hercules tossed the hammer at Loki, who's eyes widen as the hammer knocked him out. Loki collapsed on the snowy ground, unconsciously.

"Nice work, Herc!" Phil complimented him.

"Yeah," Nattie agreed as she stared at Loki's motionless body, "I just wished I was the first one to hit him."

A sound of a monstrous roar was made. Fenrir ran towards Hercules.

"Uh, Herc, can you knock him out with the hammer too?" Nattie asked nervously.

"You know..." Hercules glared angrily at Fenrir, "we're kinda using that sun!" As Fenrir was ready to pounce, Hercules jumped and kicked him in the gut, causing him to spit out the sun.

The sun flew out of Fenrir's mouth and landed on the snowy ground. Hercules grabbed his tail and tossed him far away. Hercules turned around and gasped when two snow giants were behind him. "Giants," Hercules mumbled as he face palmed, "It had to be giants."

"Shake, battle, and roll, Kid!" Phil advised him.

"I don't think so," Hercules put on Thor's iron gloves and ran towards the sun, "A different kind of giant..." Hercules grunted as he lifted the heavy sun, "A different kind of weapon!"

When the snow giants approached Hercules, the sun shined on the giants, melting them instantly. The melted giants roared in defeat as they turned into a river. Hercules turned around and used the sun to melt the icy prison, the gods were trapped in, and Nattie's throne and chain.

When Nattie's chair and chain melted, Nattie fell into a large puddle of water. She let out a loud cry, the water was obviously freezing. Now Nattie was cold and soaking wet. The gods cheered happily, as Hercules tossed the sun back into the sky where it belonged.

**~000~**

"Well, now Loki has been vanquished by some southern kid," the first twin said as he and his brother pulled a chain.

The second twin nodded in agreement, "Uh-huh. That's not too bad a deal there."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Loki's wrists were chained. Behind him was Fenrir, who's paws were chained and a muzzle around his mouth. "Was that some kind of prophecy deal?" Loki asked, "Like that sort of was destined and now that's just forgotten? Is that what's happening?"

"Yeah, right!" Phi said, "The Norns said that Thor had to wield the hammer."

Odin smiled and laid his hand on Thor's shoulder, "Thor _did_ wield the hammer, but the prophecy never said he had to hit anything with it." Odin pulled his hand off of Thor's shoulder and laid his other hand on Hercules'. "Turns out that was just a job for Hercules; and thanks to Loki, the boy was here to play his part."

"Yeah, well, happy to help," Hercules said as he handed the weapons back to Thor. "So uh... is Nattie going to ride home with us, or is she going to stay here?"

"Once your friend is warm enough and dry enough to travel, she will return to Greece," Odin said.

"Great!" Hercules walked with Thor, "So how about you give us ride back home?"

"Why don't you stay?!" Thor suggested, "JOIN US!"

Hercules winced in pain from Thor's booming voice. He raised his hands up and laughed nervously, "Uh, no offence, but... I very much like to go back to Greece."

"Why?!" Thor demanded as he watched Hercules and Phil walking away. "What does Greece have that Asgard doesn't?!"

The cold breeze went through Hercules' skin and Phil's fur.

Phil shivered and answered, "Two words... Mediterranean climate."

**A/N: Finally, I finished the episode! ****Thank you: ella123456, nightmaster000, LostRebel, starwater09, Carlisle Fan 22, Peasweet01, Guest reviewers, Xitan 22, TheElegantFaerie, Super Maurryn, K9Train, and Born in the 20th Century for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story.**

**Spoiler Alert: For the Hattie fans, Hades and Nattie will have a reunion in the next chapter.**

**Also for the Marvel fans out there, I'm currently working on a Thor fanfic. I wanted to write one, ever since I saw Thor 2. I haven't published it yet, but hopefully, I will as soon as I finish my other fanfics.**


	6. A Hattie Reunion Part 1

_**A Hattie Reunion part 1**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

Nattie was wrapped in a fur blanket, sitting near a fire place. She changed into an apron dress and fur boots. She removed the horrible make up, but couldn't figure out how to color her hair back to normal.

"Lady Nattie," a sweet voice called for her. Nattie turned around to face a Valkyrie, who was holding her queen attire. "I folded your dress. Here." She handed the dress to Nattie, who looked at it with disgust.

"Thanks," Nattie grumbled as she tossed the dress in the fire pit.

The Valkyrie gasped and stared at the burning dress in horror, "Lady Nattie, why would you do that?! It was beautiful!"

Nattie nodded in agreement, "Yes, it was, but that dress is a bad memory. That dress was forced on me, when I agreed to marry Loki to save my skin."

"But I thought Lord Loki was-"

"Married? Yeah, and he still is. That disgusting pig."

"So you aren't married to him?"

Nattie scoffed, "No, I am."

"Then why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

"What?!" Nattie looked at her left hand and realized that the crystal ring was still on her finger. She forgot all about it. She needed to find Loki and make him remove it. If he didn't cooperate, she'll have to force him.

**~000~**

Nattie arrived at a cave where Odin and the twins said Loki would be punished. The cave was dark, but lightly lit by a couple of lanterns.

"Loki!" Nattie called his name. When she didn't get a response, she repeated his name louder, "LOKI!"

After a minute of waiting and still no response, Nattie figured that she was in the wrong cave and should check out another. When she turned around to exit, a loud painful scream was made inside.

Nattie whirled around with wide eyes of fear, "Loki, is that you?!"

More screams of pain was made, Nattie rushed deep inside the cave. Thank God that the lanterns were on, other wise she would've trip or fall on something hard in the dark.

She finally located the screams, and finally found Loki. He was chained to a rock, and there was a snake above him dripping venom (causing Loki to scream in pain). Nattie was officially uncomfortable, not because of Loki's torture, it's because she's seeing Loki more than she wanted. He was fully naked!

"Whoa! Whoa!" Nattie cried out, turning her body around, blushing beet red.

Loki continued to cringe, and turned his head to the side to see Nattie's backside. "Aww, Nattie... (Grr!) babe, you're here. (OW!) You coming to see me (AHHH!) suffer? You only need to turn around to see me live my (AAAAH!) anguish."

"Loki, why are you naked?" Nattie asked, refusing to turn around.

Loki continued to scream, but he's talking to her as if nothing happened to him, "As much as I want to talk (OOOW!) I'm in the middle of something (AAAH!) important!"

Keeping her eyes away from Loki's body, Nattie found a big stick, knocking out the snake cold. The venom that was dripping out of the snake's mouth stopped.

Loki finally had a chance to breathe and regain his composure, "Phew! That's so much better. Thanks babe, you have no idea how grateful I am, _really _grateful."

"Yeah, I know," Nattie looked down at herself and realized that she's wearing a fur coat. She could use that to cover Loki's nakedness. "Here," Nattie took off the coat and laid it on Loki, covering the important parts.

"What?" Loki asked, "You don't like what you see?"

"Shut up!" Nattie snapped, still blushing.

"Look, not that I'm not thankful for your efforts to help me, but I'm confused. Why?"

"Don't think that I care about you!" Nattie spat, pointing the accusing finger at him, "After what you've done to me, you don't deserve any of it!"

"So why did you do it? Why are you here?"

"I'm here for your assistance."

"Then you must be desperate," Loki smirked at that thought.

"No!" Nattie denied. "Look," she held out her hand to him that was wearing Loki's engagement ring, "we're not going to get married. Far from it! And to show the world that I'm not taken, I need you to take off this ring."

Loki chuckled, "Sorry, sweetheart, no can do."

Nattie's face turned red again, and it's not because she's blushing. This time, she's angry. "And why not?!"

Loki shrugged, "Cause I don't want to."

"I knocked out a snake for you, covered your naked body with my own coat, and _this_ is how you repay me?!"

"I never asked."

"You bastard!"

"Hey, I never asked you to do any of that stuff, Modern Girl. As you can see I'm chained here for eternity, if I suffer with venom dripping on my skin, you're going to suffer with me by wearing that ring."

"But we're not engaged!"

"We are if you wear that ring."

"You know you're not being fair about this! Why can't you just take the ring off and change my hair color back!"

"Haven't you heard the old saying, babe, _'Life's not fair'?"_

Nattie was angry, infuriated. Her eyes were narrowed, her fists clenched. She couldn't hold back. She jumped on top of him and threw punches, "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Loki didn't get the chance to protest, because Nattie was punching him non-stop.

Loki's miracle to make Nattie stop appeared. A puff of blue smoke appeared behind them, Nattie didn't noticed because she was too busy beating Loki up. Nattie's fist was in the air about to throw another punch.

"Whoa! Whoa! What do we have here?" a smooth talking voice asked.

Nattie froze still with her fist still in the air. Loki closed his eyes, waiting for another punch that never came. He opened his eyes to see Nattie looking bewildered and shocked. She lowered her fist, but didn't turn around. Can it be? Was it him? No way! Nattie believed that her mind was playing tricks with her.

"Nattie?" the voice called for her.

She heard his voice again. Nattie still denied him being here. Then, she realized the cave was getting warmer and felt a presence in the room. Cautiously, she turned.

She saw him. The god she never seen in two and a half months. The god who took her in his home when they met, knew her secrets, and known to be the nightmare of her dreams. The devil in Greek Mythology.

He looked the same, he hadn't changed a bit. Still had the blue flames and skin, the black chiton with a huge gray T-shirt underneath, and the same piercing golden eyes.

"Hades?" Nattie asked, narrowing her eyes at him, making sure that he wasn't an illusion.

"Are you going to sit there or what?" Hades asked her, showing off his grin.

Aah, he still had the fangs. Those sharp, shark-like teeth along with a serpent-like tongue.

Nattie got off of Loki and rushed to Hades' side, smiling widely at him, "Is it really you?"

"Duh!" Hades replied, "Who else do you think-" Hades was cut off when Nattie whipped her hand across the face.

Hades was taken back by the sudden contact, and the change of Nattie's tune.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Nattie cried angrily.

"In hell," Hades replied casually, rubbing his slapped face, "Babe, is this how you say hello to an old friend by a slap in the face?"

"You weren't a friend to me for the past two months!"

"Oh yeah?" Hades decided to turn the tables on her by asking his own questions, "Where the hell were you, huh?"

"In Athens!" Nattie spat at him, "I waited two and a half months for you to come visit me! I was waiting, and then I was upset-"

"Up to the point by moving out of Greece?" Hades asked, folding his arms.

Nattie furrowed her brows at him in confusion, "What?!" Nattie shook her head, "You know what?! What you say to me doesn't matter! Okay? What I don't understand is why you are here now and how did you find me?"

"Your psychic friend is how I found you. I had to threaten to burn her house down if she doesn't tell me anything. She did. And do you know the most interesting thing in that pleasant visit, Nattie?" Nattie still kept her angry gaze at him, not answering his question. That's when his flames turned yellow. "It's when she had a vision about _YOU_!" He pointed the accusing finger at her, "She says that you're getting married to a Norse god! All I wanted was to talk to you, but now I decided to stop a wedding!"

Hades' eyes were passed Nattie and on the trickster god, who's still naked underneath Nattie's coat. His flames were turning orange, "But I guess I walked into the honeymoon instead."

Nattie's jaw dropped and looked at Hades in disgust and horror. He didn't just say that? He thought that Loki and I were married. He's losing his mind!

"Hades, listen-" Nattie was cut off by Loki's wicked laugh.

"Hades, long time no see! Huh, brother?" Loki greeted him with smirk.

Hades returned the same gaze, "Luki, hi, how are you doing!" Loki frowned, hating Hades' mispronunciation of his name. "How's the newly wedded life with Nattie?"

Nattie tugged Hades' chiton to get his attention, "Hades, listen to me-"

"Oh, come on, Nattie. Don't be shy with me. I'm not mad," Hades replied sweetly still had orange flames. "I mean sure I'm a little upset that I didn't get the invite, but-"

"Hades, we're not married!" Nattie snapped angrily.

Hades' orange flames died down to a normal blue color, and he looked at her questionably. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Loki and I aren't married," Nattie repeated more gently, "I don't want to marry him!"

"Oh really?" His eyes landed on Nattie's left hand. He didn't see a wedding ring. No. He saw the engagement ring on her finger. "If you don't want to get married then why are you wearing THIS?!" Hades lifted up her left hand, showing off the ring on her finger.

"You need to understand-"

"Oh, I understand _perfectly_. Okay, babe? And you know what? It's fine. It's your life. If you want to marry a god who cheats in card games, that's fine, but you didn't have to lie to me."

"Hades-"

"I just wished you told me the real reason why you left. You gave me this emotional story about losing your mind, and didn't know what you want. Well, guess what, sweetheart, I'm not going to buy your lies from a bitch like you anymore!"

Nattie slapped him against the face, Hades whipped his head to the side and glared at his ex-henchgirl in anger.

"You bastard, you're NOT being fair!" Nattie cried angrily.

"You're right, Nattie. I'm not being fair, but don't forget that you're not fair with me either!"

"How am I not being fair with you?!" Nattie demanded.

"Let's go down memory lane, shall we?" Hades began lifting his fingers up after he list the time when Nattie wasn't fair with him, "You played both sides to save yourself! You dated Wonderboy behind my back! You didn't come to the Underworld to visit me after you left!" Nattie's mouth was open to correct him, but Hades refuse to let her talk. "And now you decided to be with another blue boy, the minute you were free from our contract."

"Do I need to list the things, you did to me that aren't fair?!"

"I don't have to be fair!" Hades snapped, "I'm a god, and you are a mortal! Do the math!"

"I don't have to do the math, I don't even like math! God, you are SO annoying! I forget how much I HATE YOU!"

"Well, news flash, babe, my feelings for you are the same!"

Loki was watching the couple argue, and he was getting annoyed.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" Loki cried out angry, making the couple stop arguing. "Seriously, I would rather have the snake drip it's venom on me than hear you guys talk!" His yelling cause the snake to come due, it's realizing what it's not doing. It resumed dripping it's venom on Loki's skin, causing him to cry out in pain.

Hades looked at the scene with confusion. He noticed the god's hands and feet handcuffed on a rock. "Okay, I'm confused right. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Nattie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Oh sure, now you decided to shut up and listen."

Hades' flames still orange, but he's skin was a normal blue. He really was trying not to go red, "Babe, don't push my buttons. Tell me what's up, right now."

Nattie took a deep breath and clasped her hands dramatically, not caring about Loki's screams. "Okay, here's what _really_ happened." Nattie stomped over to Loki and pointed at him, "This guy right here, Loki, came to Greece yesterday, and persuade our dear friend Herc to come to Asgard."

Hades skin turned orange, when she mentioned his rival's name; but he didn't ask any questions. He was standing there, listening to Nattie's story intently.

"He convinced Hercules to become the god of thunder, and defeat the original god who applied for the job. Everything turned out to be too good to be true. Loki turned out to be a LYING SNAKE, he's not called the trickster god for nothing! His plan was like yours. He planned to take over Asgard and become king!"

Hades rolled his eyes, _Great. Now I have a copy cat. _"Okay, how were you dragged into this engagement? And is Wonderbreath currently a god?" That second question scared him a little. If Hercules was a god, Hades wouldn't stand a chance for power.

"I'm getting to that." Nattie assured him, "As for your first question, Hercules told me where he's going, and I decided to tag along. You know give him support, but then I figured out that I helped Loki with his plan to defeat Odin's nephew, Thor. With Thor out of the picture, Loki has a chance for the crown."

"Still didn't answer my question," Hades silently repeated the question more impatiently.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Nattie sighed, "When I figured out what Loki was really up, I confronted him. That was a dumb mistake. He grabbed me and then offered me to be his future queen!"

"Why didn't you say no?!"

"Believe me, Hades, I wanted to say no. If he was Tom Hiddleston, I would have no problem saying yes."

Hades narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief, "Could you repeat what you just said?"

Nattie closed her mouth, realizing she talked too much. She dismissed his question with a wave, "Never mind that. Bottom line is even if I did say no, he would've had his pet wolf trap me in a frozen chamber!"

Nattie shook her head, "And you know me, I don't do jail, and I can't handle the cold. It was either walk free and be in prison by a marriage, or literally be in a prison and freeze to death. I didn't have a choice. Not only did he forced me to wear this stupid ring, but he also changed my hair!" She pointed at color of her hair that used to be brown and red, it's now blue and brown. "My streaks were supposed to be red, you know!"

"So I heard," Hades mumbled. "Okay, what happened after? Why is he trapped here and not ruling Asgard out there?" Hades gestured to the entrance of the cave. "And is Hercules a god, yes or no?"

"No."

Nattie's reply made Hades exhaled with relief. If Hercules was currently a god, then he'll ruin Hades' chance of taking over.

She continued, "After all the chaos and violence, Hercules finally defeated Loki and freed me, and Loki was sentenced to suffer venom for all eternity."

"What a happy ending," Hades mumbled sarcastically, "If you are freed from the cheat, then why are you here with him - not to mention on top of him when I came in."

"Because I need him to take off this enchanted ring and change my hair back!" Nattie gestured the ring on her finger and pointed at her blue streaks, "I hate him! I hated that he forced me to do things I don't want to!"

"I know you don't," Hades mumbled.

"I don't like to be treated like I'm an item!" The thought of being a personal belonging upset Nattie.

"I know," Hades said louder with irritation.

"Nobody is going to treat me like nothing! I'm a person, and I have feelings!" Nattie cried, "I demand to be treated with respect and dignity!"

"Alright. Alright!" Hades burst into flames, "I get it! Enough with the dramatic speech, oi! No need to get all worked up!"

"Oh, and that reminds me," Nattie continued as if he didn't say anything. "Did you know that he has knowledge of me from the future?" That revelation made Hades widen his eyes in shock and disbelief. "He also stole the information of me from the Underworld! Did you know that it was missing?!"

"Uh, no, I did NOT know that!" Hades glided his way to Loki, and knocked the snake out. Loki's screams had calmed down. "Okay, Nuka-"

"Loki!" the trickster corrected him.

"Who cares?!" Hades grabbed his bare shoulders and shook him roughly, "You stole something from me, and I want it back. NOW!"

Loki laughed sheepishly, "Hades, chill out. You don't see me getting angry."

"True, but I will be _very_ angry if you don't give back what's mine!"

"And change my hair back!" Nattie added, pointing at her blue streaks.

Hades glared at her questionably, "Why do you want to change your hair back? I think you look good in blue."

"It doesn't matter, Hades!" Nattie snapped, "I want my hair back!"

Hades raised his hands up, "Okay. Okay. Chill out."

"I have been chilling!" Nattie snapped, as she rubbed her arms trying to keep her arms warm. She wished that Loki wasn't naked, she would've been warm by now. "I've done nothing but chill in this frozen wasteland!"

Hades groaned as he turned back to Loki, waiting for the god to return the folder he stole in the Underworld, "Well?!"

"You know, Hades, I would." Loki replied with a faint smirk, "Seriously, I would love to return the scroll, I borrowed-"

"Borrowed?!" Hades laughed, then made a fireball with one hand, "I don't think taking something without asking is borrowing. I should fry you for saying that."

Loki let out a nervous laugh, but when the fireball got too close to his face, he was scared. "Okay! Okay!" Loki tried to scoot away from the fireball, but the chains were keeping him from doing so. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Hades smirked in satisfaction, "Good. Glad you decided to cooperate."

"Look, Hades, we both have one thing in common. We both know how to make a deal. I can help you two out, but what do I get out of it?"

"Not get fried."

"Besides that."

"What do you want?"

Loki chuckled, "Isn't obvious, Brother?" He clanged his chains in fast motion, showing Hades what he wanted.

Hades scoffed, "You seriously think I would set you free?"

"Of course. Your scroll of Nattie is at a place, only _I _know where it is. If you fry me, then you'll never be able to find it. Just let me go, I'll go back to that hiding spot, get it, come back, and give the scroll to you. No problem."

"Quit the lying, you snake!" Nattie snapped, "You showed me that folder without having to do any teleportation. You just waved your hand, and made it appear with no problem."

Hades narrowed his eyes at the trickster, crossing his arms over his chest.

Loki laughed and nodded his head at his former fiancée, "Can't get pass you, can I, Modern Girl?"

"Just give us what we want!" Nattie commanded, "Or _I_ will hurt you!"

"Look, my offer is fair. Okay?!" Loki insisted, "I want to get out of this prison,_ you,"_ Loki nodded his head at Hades, "want the scroll about your girl's info back, and _you," _Loki nodded his head back at Nattie, "want your old hairdo. So what do you say? Deal?"

Hades paused, considering this deal, "If I set you free, how do you I know you'll back out on the deal."

"Hades, please, I'm offended," Loki acted as if he's hurt, "I'm a lot of things. I liar, a cheat, even a trickster, but I'm always a man of my word."

"You just said that you're a liar!" Nattie pointed out.

"True, but I'm always truthful when it comes to promises."

"And how do we know that you won't lie about that?" Hades asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Loki trailed off, silently daring him to set him free. Hades stared down at the prisoner challengingly. Nattie looked at both of them, waiting anxiously for one of them to make the first move. Will Hades actually do it?

**A/N: Thank you: JetCycle, grapejuice101, nightmaster000, aswmpup, AL19, Megaraloveshercules2002, Axelgirl, Carlisle Fan 22, Megara, MommaMia2016, gordhanx, Xitan22, Eris, SuperMaurryn, Guest, K9Train, LostRebel, Peasweet01, and SecondaryPsychopath for reviewing.**

**As you can the start of Hattie's reunion wasn't pleasant, just like how they started their business relationship back at Season 1. Will they get better in part 2? What episode should I do next? Review!**

**For those who are fans of Thor, I will tell you that I will definitely publish my new Thor fanfic soon. What I meant soon, I mean ****_very soon s_omewhere in December. For those who ask about the parings, will my OC pair with Thor or Loki... The story will definitely be a Loki/OC fic but an eventual one. I personally like Thor and Jane together. Just like my other stories, it will go through the storyline, but it'll have my own twist so you won't be reading the same story over again. That's boring!**

**For those who are a fan of my Batman fic, _Love is Merely a Madness, _I just finished it, and planned on making the sequel in 2015. All the details of the sequel will be in the epilogue of the story.**

**Hopefully, I'll update part 2 of this Hattie reunion soon, but with the holidays coming up and the new stories in progress, I don't think it's possible. But I'll try my best, so please be patient. Thank you. If you can please check out my other fics and give me your opinion. Again, thank you.**


	7. A Hattie Reunion Part 2

_**A Hattie Reunion part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

"So what do you say, babes?" Loki asked with a smirk, "You gotta deal?"

Hades folded his arms and stared at the trickster with narrowed eyes. Loki stared back with an innocent look on his face.

Hades reluctantly agreed by waving his hand, making the chains on Loki disappear.

"Whoo-hoo!" Loki leaped off the rock, cheering for joy and relief. "I'M FREE, BABY! Can you see me now, baby?!"

Hades and Nattie turned their heads away, covering their faces with their hands.

"Actually, Loki, we can't," Nattie said without giving eye contact.

"And why not?" Loki demanded.

"Because you're naked!" Hades exclaimed, "Geez Louise, put some clothes on! Will ya?!"

Loki looked down on himself, realizing that the fur blanket wasn't covering his body. "Sorry, babes. Hang on a sec!" With a snap of his fingers, he was wearing clothes, and was holding a scroll in his hand.

"You can look now."

Hades and Nattie looked at clothed Loki in relief.

"Okay, Loki, Hades freed ya," Nattie reminded him, "How about you keep your end of the bargain?"

Loki smirked, waving his hand that made a scroll appeared. He slowly walked over to Hades, handing the scroll to him, "For you. And..." He turned over to Nattie and snapped her fingers. Her blue streaks changed back into her red ones. "Here _you _are." The couple stared at him with narrowed eyes. Loki folded his arms, "Now if you excuse me, but I have a date with-"

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something, Loki?"

Loki raised a brow, tapping his chin, "Forget? Did _I_ forget something? Hm... I don't recall forgetting anything."

"Oh really?" Nattie asked, "What about this?" She lifted her left hand up, showing off the diamond ring, "I think you forgot to take this with you."

Loki smirked, shaking his head, "No. I didn't forget."

"Okay, aren't you going to take it off?"

Hades analyzed Loki's facial expression. He had that villain smirk and wicked chuckle. Hades knew that look, it was like looking at himself in the mirror. It was the same look Hades used when he made trickery deals with his victims.

"You're not going to remove it, are ya, Luke," Hades said it as a statement than question.

Nattie widen her eyes at Hades, before turning to Loki with her jaw dropped, "What?!" She pointed at Loki accusingly, "We had a deal, you lying snake!"

"I didn't lie," Loki said with a shrug.

"You said-"

"_I_ said that I'll give the scroll and your hair back. The ring wasn't included."

"You... You tricked me!" Nattie screamed out. She really wanted to run over there and kill him, but Hades grabbed her, keeping her from doing so.

"Babe, come on! Calm down!" Hades wanted to let Nattie give the trickster a taste of his medicine, but he had another plan in mind.

"What are you doing?!" Nattie demanded, struggling against his grip, "Let me get him!"

"You have it all wrong, Modern Girl," Loki smirked at angry Nattie with satisfaction, "I never tricked you. You just misunderstood our agreement."

"Burn in HELL!"

"Sounds pleasant," Loki said sarcastically, "But I have other plans on my own. Now if you would excuse me-"

"Not so fast, Yoki," Hades placed Nattie behind him without taking his eyes off the trickster god.

Loki frowned at Hades' mispronunciation, "It's _L_OKI! Not Yoki! LOKI!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Same thing," Hades dismissed his correction with a wave, "Before you do that, you have unfinished business to take care of."

"Unfinished business?" Loki asked with a scoff, folding his arms. Nattie and Loki watched Hades with curious eyes, as Hades pulled out an eyeball from his chiton.

"Hades, what are you doing?" Nattie demanded.

Hades shushed her, shaking the eyeball a couple times, before squeezing it a little.

"Don't shush me!" Nattie snapped, "Answer my question."

"You'll see, sweetheart. Give me a minute, will ya?" Hades walked a couple steps away from Nattie and Loki to make a certain call with his eye-phone.

Loki wanted to leave, but curiosity took hold on him. Who was Hades calling? Nattie was curious as well, she and Loki crept closet to Hades, listening intently, wondering who was on the other line.

"Hello?" a sweet woman asked.

"Sigyn!" Hades greeted her politely. Loki widen his eyes in shock and disbelief.

"Babe, hi, how are you do-" Loki cut Hades off, trying to take the eyeball from him.

"You're calling Sigyn?!" Loki hissed.

Hades covered the whole eyeball with his large fist, keeping it a safe distance from Loki, "Duh! You heard me say her name, right?"

"Hades, is that you?" Sigyn's voice muffled against Hades' hand.

"Hang up on her," Loki commanded.

Hades chuckled, "It's kinda rude to do that to a lady, don't you think, Luke?"

Nattie couldn't help but smirk at Loki's face with amusement. Hades got the trickster where he wanted, she was pleased. However, she knew that Hades had his fact wrong. He would always be rude to a lady, mainly her.

"Hades, hang up on her! Now!"

"Hades?" Sigyn asked again, "Are you there?"

"Why should I?" Hades asked Loki.

Loki groaned and threw his hands up dramatically, "Okay! Hades. I'll stay, I'll do what you want. Just hang up on her."

Nattie was amused, but confused by Loki's reaction to Hades calling his wife. He told her that Sigyn was a perky girl and loyal. Was there more to Sigyn than Loki led on? Maybe the victorious girlfriend had tiny horns behind that angel's head. Or maybe, Loki was scared to lose his humble servant.

"Something is wrong," Sigyn said to somebody, "Send a giant."

There was a long silence, Loki and Hades stared down at each other. Hades narrowed his eyes at Loki, who widen his in fear. Loki couldn't let Sigyn know where he was or what he's doing. She didn't know what his plan was from the beginning. Hades knew that Sigyn didn't know as well.

"Hades," Nattie whispered to him, quiet enough so Sigyn couldn't hear her.

Hades unclenched his hand and faced the eyeball, "I'm here, Siggy. Sorry to keep you waiting. Bad reception."

"Oh..." Sigyn said sounded confused and worried, but she returned to her cheerful voice. "That's alright. So what are you calling to talk to me about? Did you find my _beloved_?"

"Listen, Sigyn, something came up, so let me call you back. Okay, babe?"

"Huh? What? Uh... Well, okay. I guess."

"I'll call ya back," Hades said before he hung up and clenched his hand on the eyeball again.

"How did you know Sigyn?!" Loki demanded.

"That's my question too," Nattie said to her former boss, raising her hand up, "You're a Greek god, but she's Norse."

"So?" Hades asked. "Just because we live in different mythologies, doesn't mean I can't talk to her. Free country, isn't it?"

"How do you _really_ know her, Hades?!" Loki question him further.

Hades faced the trickster with a smirk, "Simple really. After I talked to Nattie's seer friend, I accidentally teleported myself to Jotunheim instead of Asgard (Not a luxurious place to live, babe, I'll tell ya that)."

"And?" Nattie asked impatiently.

"And... before I snap my fingers to get away from the freezing hell, a goddess came by to check on me. She was nice, hot (beautiful speaking of course) and too perky for my liking."

"Sigyn," Nattie assumed. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the way Hades described the goddess' beauty, it made her a little mad. She and Hades weren't together, so why should she care what Hades thought of Sigyn?

"She took me inside her winter wonderland castle, and we talked."

"What did you two talk about?" Loki asked nervously.

Hades shrugged, "A lot of things. She had no clue who I was, which was a good thing. I never had a polite conversation in a while."

"We talked!" Nattie argued.

Hades frowned, "I said a _polite_ conversation! And our last one was two and a half months ago!"

Nattie rolled her eyes as Hades continued.

"But anyway, we talked, and she was really intrigued when I brought up your name, Luki," he smirked at the blue god.

"What did you tell her?" Loki asked angrily.

"Like I said before a lot of things. Look, I'm not going to get into the details, okay?" Hades smirked, "When I asked about your whereabouts, she told me that you left her for some business trip, and she hadn't heard from you since. She was really anxious to know what you've been up. From what she said, it seems that you've been hiding secrets from her and not to mention abandon her!" Hades tsked, "Bad move there, babe. She asked me to keep an eye out for ya and tell her if I found you... so she can have your head on a platter!"

"That's where you're wrong, Hades. She is loyal to me." Loki folded his arms, "I have her wrapped around my finger. She wouldn't chop my head. Besides... You don't have any proof that I kidnapped a mortal or I did any of that stuff."

Hades chuckled, "I don't need to have proof, Yoda!"

"Yeah," Nattie agreed, "There are lot of witnesses, willing to testify, and not to mention the enchanted ring you put on my finger!" Nattie gestured the horrible ring. "If that's not proof, I don't know what is! Maybe Siggy figured out what happened, right now. And she's waiting for Hades to make that call and tell her that you escaped your torture!"

"With your help!" Loki added, pointing at Hades.

"You don't have proof of that!" Nattie argued. "It's our word against yours!"

"Babe," Hades chuckled, "Maybe I don't need to tell Siggy, maybe somebody already beat me to it."

"How about you call and find out?" Nattie suggested.

Hades smirked, unclenching his hand that was holding the eyeball, "Great idea, babe." Hades began shaking it, until they heard Loki cried.

"Stop!"

Hades paused in mid-shake and smirked at Loki.

"Enough! Alright?" Loki threw his arms up in surrender, "Just tell me what you want? What's it going to take for you to keep your fang mouth shut?"

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way, Lola." Hades' face turned serious, "For starters... take the damn ring of the girl's finger."

Loki frowned, seeing Nattie's smirk of satisfaction, and her arm lifted up, showing him the ring. Loki stared at it for a whole minute, before he rolled his eyes and pulled the jewelry out of Nattie's ring finger.

Once it was removed, Nattie grabbed her ring finger, kissing it and crying out, "YES! I'M FREE!" Taking the ring off was like exiting a prison cell. It was a wonderful feeling.

Her cry woke the snake up. It didn't realize what just happened. It kept on spilling it's venom on the rock as if Loki was there.

"And..." Hades continued, acting like a professional business man, "What I also want from you is to never see you again. You had your fun. Okay? You know how to play cards, I give you that, but no one and I mean NO ONE!" Hades burst into flames once more, "Steals from the Lord of the Dead and gets away with it! I should have you chained to that rock..." Hades pointed at the rock Loki was chained before, "right now, and not only will you suffer the venom but also my FLAMES, just for what you did to me and to Nattie!"

Loki looked over at the Modern girl, who was biting her lip, keeping herself from speaking. "You must really care about the Modern Girl for you to come here and almost flame me."

Hades chuckled, his flames turned orange, "Don't pull my flame. Okay, babe? You maybe the God of Mischief and Trickster, but you forget that I'm the God of Hell! I can make you suffer right here and now! I could kill you!"

"But you're not going to," Loki said it as a statement than a question. "You forget that I'm a god too."

Hades examined his nails nonchalantly, "True, but I have ways to make you... mortal."

Loki widen his eyes for a second, looking over at the girl to see if the Greek god was bluffing. When she smirked at him, he knew that Hades was telling the truth.

"But will I do it?" Hades returned to normal, shrugged, and folded his arms, "Nah. If I killed ya that means I have to see your ugly face flowing in the River Styx. And I'm a man of my word, we had a deal, I set you free, free as a bird, but I hope you return the favor, by using that freedom a little bit more wisely. Don't you EVEN TRY to mess with me or Nattie ever again, or else you are going to suffer. Got it?"

Loki looked up at Hades with a serious look on his face, "What if Sigyn asks you about my whereabouts?"

"Easy," Hades shrugged, "I'll lie. Whatever it takes to keep you away. If I were you, I would slither under a rock and stay there for the rest of your days."

Loki shook his head, "Can't do that, brother. Just like you, I won't stop planning to take back what's mine."

"I would say it's not going to happen," Nattie spoke up, "But the truth is I don't give a damn. After all, this is not my home. Whatever you do with your miserable life is your business. You can rethink your plan, if you want, you can even try to take over this dump again. Mess up with other people's lives! I don't care! Just stay away from MINE!"

"Okay! Okay! I get the point," Loki raised his hands up defensively.

"Good. Now if I were you, I would get going before someone knows you escaped your prison."

"Right," Loki walked past the god and girl, about to snap his fingers to teleport. "It's been fun knowing ya, babes-"

"Oh, and more thing, Luke," Hades spoke up with finger lifted in the air.

Loki groaned and turned to face the Greek god in annoyance, "What now?"

"If you somehow get caught, and you told them that I freed you and Nattie's secret... Let's just say I'll have a change a heart about killing you. If we suffer, so will you."

"Understood." He clasped his hands dramatically, "Well, as much as I love to stay and hear threats, I can't. I have a tight schedule. I have plans to destroy, plans to conquer, plan on tricking my victims. Next time you'll hear from me, I'll be the next king of Asgard."

Nattie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Good luck with that."

Loki smirked, "You know... I wished we did get married. We would've had so much fun together." Cold shivers ran down the girl's spine, and it wasn't because of the cold.

Hades' flames turned yellow, "Get lost!"

Loki chuckled, knowing that he pushed another one of Hades' buttons. Talking about the Modern Girl must really get under the god's skin.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Nattie and Hades was silent and stared at the spot, Loki was standing before he left.

Nattie was pulled out of her thoughts, when she felt a large, blue-gray hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, babe," Hades pulled her against his chest, "Let's blow this popsicle stand." He snapped his fingers, and they disappeared in blue smoke.

**~000~**

Nattie and Hades appeared in the Dark Forest, close to the entrance of the Underworld. Nattie was relieved to feel the warm again, she didn't know how long she could handle the cold.

"Uh... babe?"

"Yeah, Hades?" she asked.

"You can let go of me now, we're here."

Nattie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but quickly realized that she had her arms around Hades' large torso. She didn't mind though, she wanted to be close to someone's warm body, no matter how awkward it was.

"Just let me warm up, first." She said, "You have no idea how freezing I am."

"Oh, I think I have an idea," he said, keep his arms around her curvy waist. "I can feel it."

Nattie nodded, snuggling closer to Hades, trying to warm herself up. Hades may have flames for hair, but the rest of him was hard and cold. He may have cold skin, but his clothing wasn't surprisingly. She could feel more heat on her back caused by the friction of Hades' hand.

"I have an idea," Hades said, pulling away from the warm embrace.

Nattie groaned, feeling the loss of the heat. She wanted to pull herself back in his arms, but Hades kept his now warm hands on her shoulders.

"It's a good idea, trust me," he assured her.

"What's the idea?" Nattie demanded, rubbing her arms, attempting to warm herself.

"How about you and I go to my place?"

Nattie was caught off guard by his suggestion.

"We can sit by the fire and enjoy a nice hot coco. What do you say?"

"Y-Your place?" she asked.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"I..." Nattie turned her head away, looking at the full moon. It was really late, she should get back to Cassandra's place, she didn't want to worry her or her parents. But then she remembered Hades mentioned back in the cave that he was looking for her so he can talk to her about something. What did he want? She was curious to know what it was.

"If you need to get back-"

"No!" Nattie cut him off, shaking her head, "No... Uh... Sure. I-I would like that... _very_ much."

"Really?" Hades questioned her again.

Nattie nodded, "Really. I have no where to be... but I need to call Cassandra and let her know that I'm coming home late."

Hades shrugged as he pulled the tree branch, opening the secret passageway, "Okay." Once the passageway was fully opened, Hades gestured her to get inside like a gentleman, "After you."

Nattie smiled as she carefully walked down the steps, followed by Hades.

**~000~**

Nattie did called Cassandra, and told her she was coming home late. What she didn't tell her was that she's with Hades. If she told Cassandra, she would flip out and give her a long lecture why she shouldn't associate with Hades.

Nattie was now sitting on an armchair close to the fireplace, having a dark blanket wrapped around her. She snuggled the blanket close to her nose and inhaled the scent. She exhaled with satisfaction.

Every time she came to the Underworld, there was always a scent of spices mixed with sulfur. It wasn't pleasant, but she tolerated it. She missed it.

The smells grew stronger, when the blue devil arrived with two skeleton mugs in his hands.

"There you are, babe," Hades placed her drink on the table that was in between the two chairs, before sitting down on his own seat.

Nattie took the mug from the table and thanked Hades with a smile, before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She moaned, letting the warm chocolate slid down her dry throat. She needed that. She adored warmth and chocolate.

"Too hot?" he asked.

Nattie shook her head, "No. No. Not at all. It's delicious. Thank you."

"Not a problem, babe. I know that Asgard is not a place to go for summer vacation."

"I had high hopes for it. I imagined it to be as pretty as Olympus, but it was too good to be true."

"Sorry, it disappoint."

She took an other sip and moaned pleasure, "It's fine." She looked around and noticed the litter on the ground and the table wasn't dusted. "You must be really busy with your work."

Hades raised a brow at her, questioning her words, then he noticed her looking at the trash in the room. Out of all the rooms in the Underworld, this one was decent, better than the throne room.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess. You are right, I have been so busy planning and working, I didn't have time to hire a maid."

"No offense, but you should put that as your top priority."

Hades chuckled in disbelief, "No offense? Normally, you would be more blunt about it." Nattie shrugged. Hades analyzed the mortal in the corner of his eye. "You know... You have changed so much."

Nattie glared at him, "Meaning?"

"I mean look at you," he gestured her. "Where did this hair come from? And you're wearing red? I thought you hated red! And now you're minding your p's and q's?!"

Nattie shrugged, "Isn't that what you wanted, Hades? Didn't you say that you wanted to have a polite conversation?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, I kinda miss you being rude and blunt... just a little."

Nattie scoffed, "Let's not forget, Hades. I slapped you twice."

Hades chuckled, "Yeah. You did."

"Also I'm living with my friend's parents, who are nothing but perky _and _polite."

"They're rubbing off on you, aren't they?"

"Just a smidge..." Nattie looked down at her mug, seeing her reflection through the dark liquid. "And you're right. Maybe I have changed... Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Hades shrugged, "To be honest, babe, I don't know yet... You're growing taller than the last time I've seen you up close, and you're becoming more... _mature _for a seventeen-year-old."

"Good thing or bad thing?"

Hades roamed his eyes at her body up and down and smirked.

"A _very _good thing," he admitted.

Nattie chuckled, taking a sip from her cocoa, "I know that you haven't changed a bit. Still an annoying pervert, failing to take over the cosmos."

"_And_ she's back," Hades picked up her snarky comment. She may have changed a little, but she's still the bitchy Nattie, he knew and missed. However, he didn't appreciate her insulting his plans.

"So..." Nattie noticed the annoying look in his eyes. The last thing they wanted was another argument. She decided to change the subject, "Where are the imps?"

"Hosting another Underworld Orientation for the new recruits."

Nattie groaned, "I always hate the orientation. Too much paperwork and the _Life in the Underworld _presentation is too long and sleepy!"

"I know you do, but you know I run a professional business."

"I know, but it's a boring one if you ask me."

_Another snarky comment. It's the truth, but still snarky,_ Hades thought.

"Hades, I have to ask you a question."

"You already did," Hades chuckled and so did Nattie. He dismissed his joke with a wave, "Go ahead, babe. What's the question?"

Nattie's face became serious, slowing Hades' laughter, "What do you want?"

Hades' smile fell and stared at the girl questionably, "What makes you think I want something?"

"Back at the cave, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?"

Hades paused for a minute, staring down at her, thinking a way to answer that question. He leaned back against his without taking his eyes off the girl. What felt like an eternity of silence, Hades finally replied with a shrug.

"I just want to talk."

"About?"

"Just talk. Despite our differences, I like talking to someone with a brain."

"You have the imps, Charon-"

"They're all kiss ups. I want a real conversation!" He stood up and gestured the room, "Don't you realize how lonely it is down here?"

"I do. I lived here, remember?"

"Then you're the only one who understands how I feel!" He pointed at himself.

"I do and I care about your feelings."

"Then, why didn't you come and visit _me, _since you said you cared?"

"Why didn't you?!" Nattie demanded using the same stern tone as Hades.

Hades narrowed his eyes at her, as his flames turned yellow, "What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Why didn't you come and visit _me?!_" She gestured herself, "The imps talk to me all the time! The monsters? They talked to me when they were passing by instead of eating me! They sometimes stay, and we play poker. You, however, didn't talk to me or looked at me since that night I left!"

"I thought your seer friend didn't like the idea of me coming there and visit."

"Screw what Cassandra thinks!" She stood up and faced Hades, letting the blanket fell off her body, "Whether she likes it or not, you were my former boss, and you _are_ my friend! You really hurt me by not coming to talk, or visit, or say hello, or something!"

"Don't blame this all me, Nattie!" Hades snapped. "You know my tight schedule! You know I'm a busy god! Communication works both ways, you know! Why didn't _you..." _he pointed at her, "...come and visit _me?!" _He pointed at himself.

"Because I'm not allowed to come back here!"

Hades lowered his hand and stared at Nattie in disbelief and confusion, "What?!"

"You heard me!"

"Okay, what the hell gave you that idea?!"

"It wasn't an idea, Hades! I was told that when I walk out of this hell hole, I can never come back!"

"Who told you that?!"

"YOU DID!" she answered, pointing at him.

"ME?!"

"YES, YOU!"

"I never told you to never come back!"

"Yes, you did! Remember, the big argument, we had?"

Hades paused, thinking about their past arguments, "Which one? There were a lot."

Nattie groaned in frustration, before taking a deep breath and explaining it slowly, "Let me refresh your memory. It was after your plan to take over Athens failed. After your brother kicked your ass with his triton..."

**Flashback: A few days after the River Styx episode...**

_Sixteen-year-old Nattie, dressed in violet, was sitting on Hades' chair, while watching Dance Moms on TV. Nattie laughed loudly, when a dance mom and teacher were at each other's throats. She almost made her grape juice come out of her nose._

_Before she could even enjoy herself..._

_"NATTIE!"_

_Nattie groaned, massaging her temples. _

_"What the hell is his problem now?" she asked herself._

_"Nattie, I know you can hear me!" Hades said, "Don't try to ignore me!"_

_"I'll be there in a minute, Hades!" Nattie yelled back, not bothering to get up from his chair. She wanted to finish watching this scene before the commercials; but knowing Hades, he wouldn't let her. He appeared in front of her and snatched the remote from her._

_"Hey!" Before Nattie could protest, the TV screen went blank. "I was watching that!"_

_Hades ignored her words, and stared down at her with a malicious smirk. This smirk had nothing to do with evil plans for hostile take over. That smirk involved her and punishment. He definitely enjoyed, making her life a living hell._

_"What now?" she demanded._

_"Nattie, I was in the dining room, wanting to get myself a bowl of worms. I called for you to come so you can fix me a snack, but you never came. Why is that?"_

_"Simple, I left the pager at my room."_

_"Why did you leave it at your room? Why isn't it with you?"_

_"Because I forgot to take it with me." That was lie. She left it there on purpose. Hades was on her back for the past three hours, and she was sick of it._

_Hades scoffed, "Yeah right! And I also have another question. When you didn't show up, I went to get myself a drink in the kitchen, and guess what I found?"_

_"A bigger brain?"_

_Hades narrowed his eyes at her and leaned dangerously close to her level, "Don't. Try. To push me. I'm already annoyed enough as it is."_

_Nattie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What did you find?"_

_"A mess!" He cried, waving his hands around dramatically, "The dishes are still in the sink, the counters aren't cleaned, the floors aren't mopped, and they're crumbs everywhere."_

_"Okay. I thought it was the imps' turn to do the dishes."_

_"Doesn't matter. I grounded you, so you are going to clean the whole kitchen, until it shines like the top of Olympus!"_

_"You're forgetting that I'm a mortal not a miracle worker."_

_Hades flamed yellow, "Just get in the kitchen and clean it up!"_

_"I will, once my show is over."_

_"Show?!" Hades asked in disbelief, shaking his head, "Babe, you don't get to watch anything. You're still grounded, remember?"_

_"It's been two weeks, Hades. Cut me some slack! I will be happy to clean the kitchen when my show is over!" Nattie reached her arm towards Hades to snatch the remote from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of his throne._

_"I'll be happy to cut you some slack when you stay out of my CHAIR and actually do some work here. Clean the kitchen. Now!" Hades insisted with skin changing to orange and his flames yellow._

_Nattie pulled her out of his grip and rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat, "Alright! I'll do the kitchen! Calm down, will ya?!" She turned away from Hades, heading to the kitchen._

_"Hold it!"_

_Nattie huffed in frustration and faced the annoying flamehead once again, "What now?"_

_"Uh, do my eyes deceive me? Are you not wearing the slave costume, I gave you?"_

_"You mean the one that looks like Princess Jasmine's? __The one that's provocative and showing more of my body, mainly my abs?"_

_"Yeah, that one."_

_Nattie shook her head, "No, your eyes aren't deceiving you."_

_"Then why aren't you wearing it?"_

_"It got dirty so I put in the laundry."_

_"How dirty was it?"_

_Nattie looked at him as if he was saying something dumb, "Does it matter?! I'm not wearing it, while I clean the kitchen!"_

_"You are if I order you to wear it."_

_Nattie slapped her hands against her sides dramatically, "You know... Can we go one day without arguing?!"_

_"I don't know, Nattie!" Hades waved his hands around in frustration, "Can we go one day without you helping Wonderboy foiling my plans?"_

_"Uh, excuse me? Are you saying that reason you failed was me?!"_

_"You got that right, sweetheart!"_

_"You trapped me in some magical force! I couldn't move! How could I possibly helped Hercules foiled your plans?!"_

_"You helped him escape the school, didn't you?"_

_Nattie remained silent, refusing to answer that question._

_Hades scoffed, "That's what I thought!" Hades turned away so he didn't have to see her face._

_"But I wanted to escape the school too!" Her voice caused Hades to face her angrily once again. "You put me in a room with a teacher, who hates me! What would you do if-"_

_"Don't give me the if I-were-in-your-shoes crap! I don't need to do that. I'm a god, and you're just a mortal, whom I gave torment to. Why couldn't you just handle your punishment like a human being?!"_

_"I don't know, Hades, why do you always __torment somebody?"_

_"Because I'm the Lord of the Dead, it's my job!"_

_"No, it's not!"_

_They have been going at it for twenty minutes, and after every minute passed by__the conversation was getting hotter and hotter, until somebody had a breakdown._

_"You know what?!" Hades raised his hands up in surrender, "This is pointless! You are the most useless mortal I have ever met!"_

_"Oh? If I'm so useless, why did you hire me in the first place? Why couldn't you handle everything yourself, since you said it's so freaking easy? That's right! It's because you're lazy!"_

_Hades let out a growl in frustration, he was already red, "I've HAD IT WITH YOU! Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall!"_

_"Maybe you should get somebody who isn't a brick wall! Maybe you should get some stupid young girl, who really gets you! Better yet, how about I go and work for somebody who treats me like a human, maybe I'll work for your brother!"_

_Hades banged his fist against the chessboard, chipping a tiny piece off, "Maybe you should."_

_Nattie's face softened a bit, looking up at her boss questionably, "Really?" She only said those things to get under Hades' skin. Did he really mean it, or was he being sarcastic?_

_"Is that what you want?" Hades asked curiously._

_"All I know is that I don't think I can take it anymore," she said with emotion in her voice, holding back the tears._

_Hades sighed and rolled his eyes, "You know what? Fine! Go!"_

_"Hades-"_

_"No, go! Go work for my brother! You can tell him all my plans to destroy him! You can be close to Jerkules! Date him for all I care!" He walked closer and pointed at her dangerously, "But just so we're clear, babe... Once you leave this hellhole, it may not be open for you if you want to come back."_

_Nattie became silent. She was so fed up with Hades, she actually sped away from him. She ran to a place, where she was free to express her emotions: Cerberus' room._

_Once she disappeared, Hades exploded in rage, "AAAAAAHH!"_

_"AAAAAH!" Nattie muffled a scream on the middle head of Cerberus crying her eyes out and cursing out words._

**_Reality..._**

"But you stayed," Hades said innocently with a small smirk.

"Yeah, because you said I could never come back!" Nattie argued.

"Babe, I was angry!" Hades explained, "We both say a lot of things just to make ourselves feel better. It's our routine."

"Well, I hated that routine. I didn't lie when I said I couldn't take the fighting anymore."

"Is that why you left?"

"That's a small part of it," Nattie admitted, "The main reason has nothing to do with you, or Herc, or my family, it's me and me only."

"Did you miss coming here?" Hades asked curiously.

"To tell you the truth, yes," Nattie nodded. Hades was surprised by her response, but he let her continue. "I love working here, despise everything we'd done to each other. However, we can't deny the fact that we can't stop thinking about each other, but there's no way I couldn't let anyone know that."

Nattie sighed, slowly sat down on her chair, massaging her scalp, "Man, I'm so confused right now."

"You can't stand me, but you can't stop thinking about me at the same time."

Nattie nodded, "I guess."

"It sounds crazy, but it's simple."

"The words sound simple, but it really isn't."

Hades sighed, pulling Nattie out the chair so he could sit down, letting Nattie sit on the arm of the chair.

"Do you think it's crazy if I told you the same thing?" Hades asked.

Nattie glared at him, then shrugged, "Is that how you feel about me too?"

"Babe, every time you pop inside my head, I had to take a drink from the lethe water, just to forget you."

"Did it work?"

Hades looked at her with a sad smirk, "What do you think?"

Nattie smiled sadly, "Then no... I don't think it's crazy at all." Nattie let out a laugh in disbelief, "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation." She stood up and walked a few feet from Hades, trying to think clearly.

They both knew that their relationship was like a rollercoaster, and it's making them sick.

"After leaving you, I still don't know what I want. I still can't believe I'm even here. I should be graduating a class of 2015, not a class of BC. I should be wrestling my brothers for the TV remote. I should be listening to my Mom's ranting about how lazy me and brothers are. This shouldn't happen to me. I don't even know why I'm even here. I wake up and I have to lie there for a minute, just to try an figure it out. To know if this is for real..."

She slowly turned around to see Hades standing right behind her.

"... or not..." she finished quietly.

"I wish I have the answers for ya, Nattie. Truly." He placed his large hand on top of hers to make her hand a fist, and waved with his other hand. Once he did that, Nattie felt something solid inside her hand. She looked down at her covered fist curiously. Hades removed his large hand from her, so she could what he magically gave her.

Nattie unclenched her fist to see a skeleton key, not just any key. This was the key to the Underworld. Her old key, she gave to Hades before she left.

She looked up at Hades in shock and disbelief, "This is my key."

Hades nodded, "Mm-hm. Now you know that my door is always open for you... That's real."

"But you said I couldn't come back."

"Yeah, well, I didn't mean it," Hades replied, "You can come and visit, talk, say hello, or something."

Nattie chuckled still smiling without taking her eyes off the key.

"This could be our little secret, but if you want to the whole world to know that's clearly up to you."

Nattie looked up Hades' golden eyes and whispered, "Thank you... for putting up with me for so long."

Hades chuckled, "Not a problem, my little raven."

Hearing him say my_ little raven _made Nattie emotional a bit. She missed him so much. Without thinking she pulled him into a hug.

Hades was taken by surprised by that sudden action. He honestly don't know what to do other than push her away (which he didn't plan on doing) or complete the embrace.

After a minute without letting go, Hades secretly smirked to himself. His plan to get Nattie back on this team was a small step into the right direction. It'll take a while for her to fall back into the dark, but Hades was a patient god. However, he couldn't wait too long. He only had another year before he had to unleash the titans. He needed this girl to make sure that his plan for the uprising would go right.

"Babe, one question," Hades said.

"Hm?" Nattie muffled against Hades' chiton.

"Who the hellis Tom Hiddleston?" he finished with a questionable look on his face.

**A/N: I know it's been forever since my last update, but I'm back. Thank you all for being patient. Up next is another episode. I'm debating which episode to do next. Any ideas?**

**Thank you: nightmaster000, SecondaryPsychopath, Firestar5277, Grumpydrawer, Carlisle Fan 22, Guest, Peasweet01, Tazia, LostRebel, K9Train, AL19, Estrella. Dearbo, Axelgirl, Shadowridder221, and JetCyle for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite or followed this story.**

**I have two new stories published. One is my first Loki/OC fanfic titled _When Storms Come and Stars Collide; _and my Batman sequel, _Madness is like Gravity. _I encourage you all to read them and tell me your opinion. Thank you.**


	8. Disappearing Heroes Part 1

**Episode 21: Disappearing Heroes**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

It's been a full week since the Ragnarok incident in Asgard. Hercules and the rest of the gang tried to enjoy the summer vacation they have right before their senior year in high school.

Hercules and Phil were invited to bond with two heroes, Nestor and Meleager at Athen's bowling ally. The hero dress in bear fur, Nestor, was up next to bowl. He picked up the bowling ball and mentally prepared himself before he rolled the ball.

"Alright!" Nestor stated, as he inserted his fingers in the bowling ball without taking eyes off the pins before him, "Bowling rule #1: Keep your eyes on the pins."

His eyes were swirling red, zooming in the bowling pins up close. While Hercules' gift was strength, Nestor's talent was having keen eyes. He can see things that no one can't in a naked eye.

"Not a problem for someone who has keen of sight as I am," Nestor pulled his arm back, took a couple steps forward, before he rolled the ball, that managed to knock down all the pins.

"STRIKE!" Nestor cried victoriously. He sped toward his hero friend, Meleager, giving him a high five.

Meanwhile, Phil and Hercules were sitting at the bench nearby. Phil was watching the action, Hercules was reading a scroll, not paying attention.

Phil scoffed at Nestor's accomplishment with an eye roll, then muttered, "Lucky roll."

"I heard that!" Meleager appeared next to Phil, leaning his big ear close to Phil's personal space. Meleager's gift was big ears, really good at hearing things far away, or sounds that were too quiet for anybody to hear.

Meleager winked at Phil, before he rushed back to Nestor, showing off his big and long ears and laughing with him.

Phil growled at them with annoyance. He stomped towards the two show offs and said, "Okay! Nestor's got the eyes, and Meleager's got the ears, but Herc's got the power! Right, Kid?" Phil turned to Hercules to ask him, but noticed Hercules wasn't giving him an answer, instead he was reading a scroll. Phil face palmed, while the two gifted heroes gave each other a smug look.

Nestor went over to Hercules and snatched the scroll from Hercules's grip, also gaining Hercules' attention.

"Someone's not clear of the whole bowling and bonding concept," Nestor said to him.

"Sticking Scroll worm," Meleager called him.

"Kid," Phil hid his face with humiliation while he muttered to Hercules, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Huh?" Hercules quickly realized what's happening, "Oh! Oh! Sorry! I..." He pointed at the unraveled scroll, Nestor was holding, "I was reading the latest scroll of Odysseus. Man, is he cunning!"

Nestor rolled the scroll back in it's place, "Cunning hero, lousy bowler!"

"You guys know Odysseus?!" Hercules asked, acting like a big fanboy.

"Know him?" Meleager placed his fists on his hips, "He owes me twenty drachmas, that bum!"

"Hey, are we going to bowl or what?" Phil demanded, holding up a bowling ball for Hercules, "You're up, kid!"

Hercules made a thin smile as he took the ball from Phil. He was took the stance, taking a minute to stare at the pins before he's ready.

He took a deep breath, then said to himself, "Okay. Okay. You can do this. Concentrate-"

"Tuck in the chicken wing!" Phil cried out to him. Even if they don't have hero training today, Phil was still coaching him as if it was training. Hercules glared at Phil, who smiled sheepishly and shushed himself.

Hercules turned back to the pins, "Keep your elbows straight." He took a couple steps forward, while pulling arms back. "And..." Hercules swung his arm forward, releasing the ball. Instead of rolling it, the ball was flying down the lane, breaking through a wall not the pins.

The ball was flying across Athens, knocking down a temple's column, a stack of vases, and the head of Athena's statue.

Back to the bowling ally, the wall that Hercules hit, knocked down, revealed a man holding two pins.

Hercules laughed sheepishly, "Um... Do I get bonus points for knocking down the wall?"

Nestor and Meleager were sitting at the bench eating and drinking, while watching Hercules bowl with amusement.

"Phil," Nestor began with his mouth full, "Your boy should learn how to control himself..." He paused to burp, "Like me."

Meleager reached his hand inside his snack bowl to nothing inside. He looked down to see that their cups and bowls were empty.

"Snack run!" he cried as he and Nestor leaped off the bench and rushed to the snack bar.

"Herc, there's more to bowling than strength," Phil explained, "It takes finesse."

"Right, right," Hercules dismissed him as he walked away toward their bowling lane to try again, "I-I got it, Phil."

**~000~**

"I miss you _so _much!" Nattie stated, petting her dog's middle head. It's been forever since she last seen Cerberus. Tonight was her first reunion with him and it had been great. They played fetch and tug-a-war with Cerberus' special bone, Nattie fed him his daily meat, and she pet all three heads equally. Just like old times.

"You know that?" she asked Cerberus.

The dog nodded all three heads and snuggled against Nattie, licking her in the process.

"Ugh!" Nattie was socked in saliva. Even though she missed her three-headed dog, she didn't liked being covered in dog spit.

"I see that you're having a sweet reunion with the dog."

Nattie looked up to see a certain blue devil hiding in the dark shadows. She smiled, her full attention was on him, but her hands were rubbing the dog's right head.

"Out of all the days, Cerberus had been here, I've never seen him this happy to see somebody."

"Yeah. I noticed that Cerberus lost a couple pounds. What happened?" Nattie asked curiously, "Did you forget to feed him?"

Hades scoffed, "No!"

Nattie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, debating whether he's lying or not. Although, she didn't remember the time he ever lied to her, this would probably be the first.

Hades noticed her unconvinced look and shrugged, "The imps wasn't taking care of the dog like you used to."

Nattie rolled her eyes, turning her attention back on the dog, "Next time, Cerby, I'll give you three pieces of meat. You don't have to share. What do you think about that? Huh?"

All three heads barked loudly in agreement. Nattie and Hades covered their ears from their loud barking.

"Okay! Okay!" Hades called out, "We get the point! You're happy! Stop the bark, will ya?!"

Cerby's barking died down, and continued to nestled into Nattie, who caressed each head equally.

"So, Nattie." Hades began.

"Hm?" Nattie asked.

"What does Cassie think you're doing right now?" Hades asked.

Nattie stopped caressing the dog's left head and turned to Hades questionably, "Did it occur to you that I might've told her I was coming here?"

Hades smirked and shook his head, "Not at all. The last conversation she and I had was... _pleasant_. Her last, friendly words, she said to me was that you moved on and forgot about me."

Nattie chuckled, "I'm sure she did. She's still mad that you made her kiss Icarus."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Hades made a time out sign, "Let me stop you right there. Let's clear the air here." He gestured the whole room, "I didn't make her kiss anybody. She could've let _Icky_ sleep for eternity."

"It's _Icarus_," Nattie corrected him. "And she couldn't let him sleep forever, she didn't have the heart to do that."

"Then, that's her fault. Not mine." Hades pointed at himself. "Now about my previous question..."

Nattie sighed as she folded her arms, "If you must know, I told her that I went with Hercules to watch him bowl."

"Are you planning on going, or is that a lie?" Hades asked curiously, secretly clenching his fist, when she mentioned his enemy's name. He really hated that H word.

Nattie shrugged, "Yes and no. No, I'm not planning on going. Yes, that's partially a lie. I did tell her the truth when I said that Hercules was bowling a few friends."

Nattie would be lying again if she said that lying to her best friend didn't bother her. It did, but that's the consequences for choosing to visit the enemy.

"You do realize that you have to come up with another lie, right?" Hades asked, "What happens if she asked you how bowling went?"

"Easy. I'll tell her that Hercules got his ass kicked."

Hades burst into laughter.

"I'm serious," Nattie said, holding back the laughter, "I watched him bowl, and he isn't really good."

"I would pay to see that," he mumbled with a chuckle.

Nattie leaned her head against the dog's middle head, decided to change the subject, "So when are the imps going to be here? I haven't seen them in a week."

Hades scoffed, "Never. If we know Pain and Panic, they're probably too scared to come near Cerberus with his barking and all. You know what I'm saying?"

Nattie nodded, "Yeah."

As she was resting on Cerberus, she noticed that Hades had his back turned and his hand massaged the back of his shoulder and neck.

"Rough day at work?" Nattie asked curiously.

"Huh?" Hades turned his whole body to face, then shrugged, "Well, yeah, but I threw my arm out when I had target practice with the imps."

"Ah," Nattie nodded in understanding, "I noticed that you're not moving your head as much, you got a crick or something?"

"Sure, but look, it's no big deal."

Nattie jumped off of Cerberus and walked toward, "Hey, Hades, can you make a massage table appear?"

Hades turned his body to face her with confusion without taking his hand off her neck, "What?"

Nattie pulled his hand away from his neck and into her own hand, "Let me try to work that out. I can tell it's been forever since you tried to relax."

Hades nodded his head with the best of his ability, "Yeah. It's been in eternity, hasn't it?" He waved his arm and a massage chair fit for a king appeared.

"Come here," Nattie pulled Hades towards her, guiding him to the chair, "Sit on this chair. Close your eyes. Relax, and let me work my magic."

Hades sat down, resting his arms below the pillow in front of him. "Babe, make sure you don't-" Hades' words were cut off when he felt a pair of miracle hands working in between his neck and left shoulder. He moaned in pleasure as he rest his face on the pillow, "Oh, yeah, right there."

"Wow, Hades, you really are tense," Nattie said, working her way up and down his back.

"Oh, babe, you have no idea."

"This is going to need _massive_ body work."

Hades lifted his head up, when a thought came to mind, "Whoa! Time out!" He turned his body to face her suspiciously, "How much is this going to cost me?"

Nattie opened her mouth, making an 'O' shape, and placed a hand on her chest, "You wound me, Hades. You think I'm going to massage then charge you. Did it ever occur to you that I want to do this to help a friend in need?"

Hades chuckled, shaking his head, "Not at all."

Nattie frowned, "Okay. A drachma per minute will be enough."

Hades smirked, "In that case, take me to Olympus, babe." Hades laid his head back on the pillow and continued to moan, enjoying Nattie easing his tension.

**~000~**

Back at the bowling ally, Hercules was still struggling to hit the pins, while Nestor and Meleager were getting snacks from the bar and were staring a red-head woman, who was passing by.

Meleager made wolf whistles at her, then quickly turned back to the bar meeting another lady. Not just any lady, the transgender version of Hades, Hecate! What could she possibly be doing at a place like a bowling ally?

"_Hello_," Meleager greeted the witch slyly with a missing-tooth smirk on his face. "You're new here, huh?"

"The regular girl couldn't make it," Hecate explained. What the two heroes didn't realize was that the snack girl was near, who was wrapped up in magic bandages like a mummy.

Nestor smashed Meleager's face against the counter, turned his attention on Hecate, "Give me some Calama olives. They're big and black like your eyes. Huh?"

Hecate smiled and stared at Nestor as she grabbed a glass cup behind her. "Speaking of eyes, yours are incredible." Hecate glided in front of Meleager, "And your ears."

Nestor and Meleager couldn't help but fall under the witch's spell by her compliments.

"Yeah." The big-ear hero said with a playful smirk, "The name's Meleager. I can hear a flea's sneeze fifty hectors." Suddenly, his ears perked when a sound outside the bowling ally reached his ears. "Right now, I can hear a flapping of... wings."

"Birds?" Nestor guessed.

Meleager frowned and shook his head, "No."

"Insects?"

"No. Whatever it is sounds very-"

"Flying wolves, perhaps." Hecate answered as she took a couple steps away from the two heroes.

"Yeah! That's it!" Meleager grabbed a handful of popcorn from a red bowl in front of him and tossed one in the air. "How did you know?" he asked curiously.

Suddenly, he heard the flapping wings close to him, above him actually. He looked up, and the popcorn hit his face then land on the floor. He got his answer when he spotted two flying wolves above him.

"They're with me." Hecate explained.

"Support staff if you will," one wolf said.

"Got to serve," the other wolf added.

Hecate raised her hands up, that lighted up. Both heroes fell onto the ground all wrapped up like the girl behind the counter.

Meanwhile, Phil watched Hercules' poor bowling, then perked up when they heard noises from the heroes. "Whoa! Somebody bowls worse than you," he said to Hercules, didn't realize that the heroes were in trouble.

The heroes tried to call for help, but their faces were covered along with their mouths, they couldn't speak.

"Let's go home!" Hecate stated proudly before she disappeared. The wolves each took a hero and flew out of the bowling place.

Hercules's ball finally rolled down the lane along his person. He and the ball knocked down all the pins. Phil face palmed.

Hercules chuckled sheepishly, "A-At least I knocked all the pins this time."

He and Phil perked up when they heard loud muffled noises coming from the snack bar. They got up and went over the bar to check it out. By the time they arrived, the heroes disappeared along with Hecate and the wolves.

"Huh? Nestor? Meleager? Where did you guys go?" Hercules asked.

**~000~**

"A little more?" Nattie asked.

"Oh yeah," Hades replied, muffled against the pillow.

Nattie didn't realize how long she had been massaging Hades. She lost track of the time. If it were two hours, Nattie would be a very rich girl.

"Do you have the time?" Nattie asked curiously.

Hades turned his wrist that held his hourglass watch. "10:42." His reply caused Nattie to halt her movements.

"What?!" Nattie cried out.

Hades sat up, finally able to move, he turned his neck to face Nattie, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"You bet there's a problem!" Nattie rushed to the corner of Cerberus' room to grab her bag and her black shawl.

"What's the hurry?" Hades asked, getting up from the chair.

"I have to go," Nattie explained, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders.

"Why? You got a date or something?"

"I was supposed to be back at Cassandra's at 10:30! I have to go home now!" She sped over to Cerberus to give each of them a kiss on the head then dashed out of the room. Hades snapped his fingers and teleported to where Nattie was headed, the River Styx.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hades stepped in front of frantic Nattie. "Time out for a minute."

"Hades, I don't have time! Step aside!"

"Babe, in case you forgot, uh, did I not give you the pearls last week?" Hades asked.

"You did, but I used the last one when I came here."

"Why didn't you tell me you ran out?"

"It slipped my mind, okay?! Do you have more here?" she asked hopefully.

"Next shipping is tomorrow." Hades explained less sincerity, "Sorry, babe."

Nattie groaned, "I just need to get home now, even if I have to run with these sandals." Nattie attempted to flee, but Hades grabbed her waist and spun her back to her original spot. Nattie looked up at Hades angrily, demanding to know why he's keeping her from leaving.

"Actually, babe, I have a _better_ idea," Hades snapped his fingers, they disappeared in black smoke.

They reappeared in the room where the chariot and the griffins were held. Nattie looked at the chariot with confusion. Before she could ask Hades why he brought her here, he interrupted her.

"Giving you the ride home, babe."

Nattie widen her eyes in shock, "Y-You're actually going to give me your chariot-"

"_Lend_," Hades corrected her, "I'm going to_ lend_ you the chariot for the ride home." His face turned serious and wagged his finger at her, "But don't think I trust you with my ride. I don't."

Nattie furrowed her brows in confusion, "If you don't trust me, then why are you lending me the chariot?"

"Because you're late for curfew and I feel responsible, so I have to lend you a helping hand."

"You should, and I appreciate it. Thanks." Nattie was about to get on the chariot, but Hades grabbed her arm to keep her from getting on the vehicle. Nattie looked up at him questionably.

"Not so fast. There are a few ground rules to cover."

"I know the rules, Hades. I drove the chariot before."

"True, but I want to give your brain some washing. You know what I'm saying."

Nattie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. What are the rules?"

"Chariot rule number one: No food or drinks on this ride. Rule number two: Don't drive this chariot on muddy trails. I just made the imps clean it inside and out. Rule number three: Don't fly too close to the sun or the moon. Rule number four: Don't release my griffins. And more importantly..." Hades leaned down toward hers threateningly with his flames turned yellow, "If I see a single scratch on this chariot... Well, lets just say no one will be happy. Got it?"

"Got it," Nattie confirmed, managing to pull out of Hades' tight grip. Before she stepped inside the chariot, she turned around, realizing that she forgot something. "Oh, and Hades, before I forget, you owe me forty drachmas for that thirty-four minute massage."

Hades blinked in disbelief, "Whoa! Forty? What happened to a drachma per minute? Huh?"

Nattie smirked, "There's an interest included."

Hades scoffed, "You failed to mention THAT part to me, you little rat."

"It's just business, Hades. Don't forget that life is not fair. If it was, you wouldn't be here working as the Lord of the Dead." Nattie laid her hand out for the money. "Cough it up."

Hades growled as he made his wallet appeared with a wave in his hand, "You're lucky that your magic hands are worth every cent. Great work, but the price is a sham."

"Oh, come on! You know you like me being sneaky."

"Yeah, but I don't appreciate it when you use your tricks on me!" Hades slammed a pouch, that had the money inside, on her hand angrily. "Now get out of here!" He snapped, hating the fact that he was ripped off.

Nattie smirked as she tucked the money in her pocket pants, she wore underneath her toga. "It's pleasure doing business with you, Lord Hades."

Hades growled with his flames turned red. Nattie knew she had to leave, before Hades get pushed to the limit. She slapped the reigns against the griffins, and they're off.

**A/N: In a short amount of chapters, I received a lot of positive support for this story! I know I haven't updated this story as much as I used to, my excuse is because I have a life outside the computer, busy working on my other stories, and I wasn't sure which episode to do next. I decided to do the Disappearing Heroes episode. Hecate has returned! Wonder how it'll turn out? Can Nattie keep her visits with Hades a secret, or will she slip?**

**Thank you: Axelgirl, nightmaster000, bloodyrose2014, Firestar5277, Carlisle Fan 22, Xitan22, SuperMaurryn, LDRF890, AL19, Grumpydrawer, Peasweet01, Rainlily216, Kit-kat74, nycsinger16, Tazia, MagicalGirl23, Jennybolt12, Guest, Archdruid89, and SecondaryPsychopath for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite or added this story to the alert.**


	9. Disappearing Heroes Part 2

_**Disappearing Heroes part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

Nattie sped the chariot down the road, until she came across Athen's traffic. Nattie pulled the reigns, slowing down the griffins. She growled in frustration, knowing she was going to be home late. She would've drove Hades' chariot to the sky, but she was afraid of heights, and Hades told her not to drive too close to the moon, so flying wasn't an option. She blew the horn and cried out, "MOVE IT!"

The chariots in front of her didn't move, instead the traffic was getting slower like molasses.

Nattie tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the chariots to move. She needed to go home right now. Her eyes moved over to an empty lane beside her with a white line separating her and that lane. She knew that she shouldn't do it, but what's the harm in driving in that lane? No one was using it. No one would get her hurt, and she won't be late for curfew. She made her decision by turning the reigns, and now she's driving on the empty lane. Laughing with satisfaction, she said to herself, "I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it!"

Meanwhile, a policeman named Chipacles was driving a newly retired cop, Mentor, to his retirement party located at the station.

"COME ON!" Mentor screamed, blowing his horn, "I'm not getting any younger here!"

Chipacles should've been annoyed, but he wasn't. In fact, Chipacles actually worshiped Mentor as a role model. He loved Mentor's determination and toughness. He was honored of presenting the golden sundial to Mentor at the party.

"Don't make me come over there!" Mentor threatened the man, holding the traffic vase. The guy was shaken with fear and immediately turned the vase around, showing a green color, meaning the chariots can drive.

"That's more I like it," Mentor growled with satisfaction.

Suddenly, a chariot sped past the police chariot and the other vehicles. Chipacles was stunned at what he just witness. Who would dare drive an illegal lane?

"Hang on tight, Sir," Chipacles stated with narrowed eyes on the speeding vehicle, "Cause we got ourselves a speeder." He jerked the reigns to the side and followed right behind Nattie's trail.

Nattie continued smiling, but that happy moment was over when a sound of police sirens was made. She took a glance over her shoulder to see two cops right behind her. Chipacles was pointing at her and was telling her to pull over.

She slammed her fist against the chariot in frustration, not thinking that she probably made a mark on the ride. "Damn it!" She pulled the reigns, telling the griffins to stop. When the vehicle stopped, so did the police chariot.

"Great," Nattie face palmed, "Now I'll never get back home."

Chipacles approached Nattie, shining a lantern at her face.

Nattie knew she needed to pull out the sweet charm in order to go home quickly.

"Good evening, Officer," she greeted him with a smile.

"Your driver's license, Ma'am," Chipacles commanded sternly, writing out a ticket on his book.

"Oh, yes, of course," Nattie went through her pants pocket underneath her toga to find her wallet, where her license was in. "Is there a problem, Officer?"

"Did you know that you were speeding on an illegal route?"

"Uh... No, I did not. I'm sorry, Officer. I have no idea. You see, I'm still learning. I just got my license, and this is the first time driving by myself." she lied, hoping the policeman would bought it, just like some of the officers that pulled her over in the past. Beginner drivers normally receive a warning.

"Then let me have the honor of teaching you a lesson." He wrote down on his booklet, and Nattie realized what he's doing.

"You're giving me a ticket?!" Nattie asked, no longer using that sweet country girl voice. This jerk was willing to give a _beginner_ a ticket?! Nattie knew she wasn't a beginner, but if she were the officer should've shown mercy, he didn't.

"Your license, Ma'am!" Nattie jumped, realizing the other cop, Mentor, was standing on the other side of the chariot. "Now!"

"Okay! Okay!" Nattie quickly pulled out her wallet and opened it to get her license out for the officers. Her shaky hands weren't achieving the task faster, that midget cop really scared her to the core. "H-Here you are, Officer."

"Thank you," Chipacles took the license from her, then analyzed it with the lantern.

Mentor wrinkled his nose in disgust as he inhaled sharply. Nattie and Chipacles turned their gaze to him.

"What?" Nattie asked Mentor.

"Have you been drinking?!" Mentor asked harshly.

"Uh, like what?" Nattie asked, crept out by Mentor's scary tone, "Water?"

"Like alcoholic beverages," Mentor replied. "Can't you smell it on her, Chipacles?!"

"What?!" Nattie winced when she felt Chipacles coming into her personal space, inhaling her scent. Nattie never had any alcohol, and she couldn't smell it either. Was it their excuse to harass a girl in distress?

"Negative, Sir," Chipacles replied quietly.

"MY NOSE ISN'T WRONG!" Mentor snapped.

"Of course not, Sir," Chipacles saluted at Mentor.

"This is ridicules!" Nattie snapped, "I never have alcohol."

"You shut your mouth, Missy!" Chipacles snapped, "Mentor has the scent of a bloodhound, and if he says you've been drinking, then you must be drinking!"

"I haven't been drinking, Sir. I admit that I've been speeding, but that's it."

"Oh?!" Mentor reached his little arm over the pouch compartment of the chariot and pulled out what looked like a flask. "What is this?!" Mentor demanded.

Nattie widen her eyes as she stared at the flask in disbelief.

"What is it, Mentor, Sir?" Chipacles asked curiously.

Mentor opened the tab of the flask, sniffed inside the bottle before he took a sip from him. He clicked his tongue a couple times, then stated, "This is a dirty martini..." He clicked his tongue some more and licked his lips, before he quickly spit on the ground, "YUCK! You drink a martini with worms?!"

Nattie and Chipacles formed a disgusted look on their faces. Nattie now figured out that the flask belonged to Hades, she had no idea that he owned a flask.

"Why would you taste that?" Nattie demanded with her nose scrunched up.

"To make sure this has alcohol!"

"Okay, first of all, why would you drink out of the container? It's nasty! And second, did you have the authority to taste that?"

"Yes!" Mentor stated.

"Do you?"

"Of course he does!" Chipacles snapped.

"Well, I didn't know a cop was free to taste something like that. Sniff it? Sure, but taste it?"

"Are you questioning our work, Missy?" Chipacles demanded.

"Of course not!" Nattie assured him, "I just never heard a cop have the right to drink alcohol while on duty."

"We should be questioning you!" Chipacles pointed at her, "Considering that you're drinking while driving, that is a federal offense!"

Nattie gasped from that bold accusation, "What?!"

"You heard me!"

Nattie shook her head, "No! No!"

"YES!" Mentor cried.

"NO! No! No! I have never seen that container in my life! I have no idea! That is not mine!" She raised her arms up defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Chipacles questioned her, "Then what is it doing in your chariot?"

"It's not my chariot!"

The cops' brows rose in suspicion.

"This isn't your chariot?" Chipacles asked.

Nattie realized that it came out wrong.

"I-I didn't steal it, Sir! I'm not a thief! This ride belongs to a friend. You see I was running late, and he was kind enough to lent me his chariot so I wouldn't arrive home later than I would be by foot. That is _his _chariot, _his_ flask, none of it is mine! We can go to his home if you want, and he'll explain! He'll tell you that I never have alcohol in my life!" Nattie knew that was another lie. She had alcohol before, but it was a long time ago and the drink was terrible.

"I want a straight answer, Missy," Chipacles began, "Have you been drinking? Yes or no?"

"Listen, Officer...?"

"Chipacles," the tall officer introduced himself, "And this good man behind you is Mentor, the best cop in all of Greece."

"Yeah. Yeah, nice to meet you both," Nattie dismissed the introduction, "Look, I haven't done anything wrong, and it's wrong that you're pointing the finger at me without real evidence! But I can be forgiving, if you just let me off with a warning and we'll pretend like this has never happen. I'm kinda in a hurry, if you can tell."

This was ridiculous. It was bad enough that she had been pulled over for speeding, but now she's accused of driving under the influence. The short but tough looking man was a little old to be working in the police force anyway. He should retire. All this was a complete waste of time.

Chipacles folded his arms and looked right at Nattie as if she was clueless, "Oh, I do apologize if I caused you some sort of delay. How thoughtless of me. Because the last thing I want in my conscious right now is for Mentor or some other private citizen in Greece to be disappointed in the performance of my duty."

Nattie frowned, "I wasn't trying to offend you, Officer, I just want to go home."

"Step out of the cart please," Chipacles ushered her out.

"What?" Nattie asked in shock.

"Get out of the cart, Ma'am." Chipacles repeated.

"Is that really necessary?"

"He said... GET OUT OF THE CART! NOW!" Mentor roared.

Nattie was shaking with fear from Mentor's voice and was raising her hands up in surrender, "Yes, Sir! I'm getting out! I'm getting out!" She leaped out of the chariot, and waited for further instructions.

Nattie spent fifteen minutes, taking a sobriety field test from the officers. They shined a bright light on her face, told her to follow their fingers without moving her head, continued to interrogate her with ridiculous questions, made her walk across a line without stumbling, touch her nose with her arms extended and eyes closed - each test, she past with flying colors. Cassandra and her parents were probably worried sick about now.

Nattie sighed and slapped her hands against her sides, "There. Are we finished now? I'm telling you I'm not drunk."

"Recite the alphabet," Mentor commanded giving her the evil eye.

Nattie huffed, "Alpha. Beta. Gamma-"

"Backwards," Chipacles added with a smirk.

"What the f***?!" Nattie cried in outrage.

"SHUT THAT POTTY MOUTH!" Mentor commanded, "Say the alphabet backwards!"

"I can't! I don't know how to the say it backwards! I learned my Alpha Beta Gammas, but not backwards."

"Then you failed the test," Chipacles stated, pulling out a pair of chains.

Nattie's jaw dropped, "No! That is not right! It's not my fault I can't say the alphabet backwards! It's not my fault that my former boss was drinking while driving! He's the one that should be in the cuffs not me! I'm innocent! Sir, please don't arrest me, I don't do jail!" Nattie was on her knees, practically begging not to get cuffed by the cops and be sent to jail. She had problems in cages.

"On the ground!" Mentor shoved Nattie on the ground, lying on her front. "Arms behind your back!"

"You're making a mistake!" Nattie begged but had her arms crossed over her wrists behind her back.

"The cuffs, Trooper!" Mentor commanded Chipacles while holding Nattie down.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Chipacles handed the cuffs to him.

"Please! Don't do this!" Nattie muffled against the stone ground

"And get the muzzle mask! We got ourselves a squealer!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Officers, listen to me, I have powerful friends, who will make you pay if you - MPH!" Nattie's words were cut off, when the human size muzzle mask was around her mouth.

"Get up!" Chipacles pulled her up and dragged her to their police carriage.

"Read her rights of arrest, Chipacles!" Mentor commanded. Nattie so much wanted to wipe that smug look on Chipacles' face.

"Gladly."

As Chipacles was talking two familiar wolves appeared on top of the police ride without gaining attention. The two officers' attention was on Nattie, with them distracted, now it was the perfect time to attack the tough cop.

"Natalie Camden, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain _silent_, anything you muffle will be used against you in the court of law."

Mentor fell to the ground all wrapped up like a mummy. Nattie widen her eyes at that sight in disbelief. She tried to tell Chipacles to turn around, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"You have a right to have an attorney."

Mentor was struggling and was muffling sounds for help. The wolves swooped down and picked Mentor up with their mouths.

"If you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided to you by the court. Do you understand what I have just said to you?"

Nattie kicked Chipacles, instead of informing him that something kidnapped his idol, but it only made Chipacles really angry.

"You dare assault a policeman?! That will send your butt behind bars for a LONG time, isn't that right, Sir?" Chipacles waited for a loud response from Mentor, but when he didn't hear one, he started to get worry. "Mentor?" He whirled around to find that Mentor wasn't there. "Mentor?!" He looked up and gasped, seeing two winged animals flying away with Mentor. He got down on his knees and cried out, "MENTOR!"

**~000~**

"Let's see..." Hercules and Phil arrived at the police station to find a certain officer to report a crime.

"It's around here some place," Hercules said walking down the hall.

"Forget it!" Phil cried, "Let's go!"

Hercules stopped when he came across a door with Chipacles' name on it. "Aha! Here it is!" Hercules opened the door to see the office empty. He walked inside and looked into his surroundings. He perked up when he noticed somebody crying in the back of the room. He gasped, seeing a familiar brunette with red streaks lowered her head and cried.

"Nattie?" he questioned.

Nattie perked up, noticing Hercules present, "Hercules?" She grinned and stood up from chair. "OH! Thank God! An angel sent you to rescue me! I'm so glad you're here!" She wanted to run over to Hercules to give him a hug, but she was cuffed to the arms of the chair. She decided to pick up the chair and shuffled towards him instead. She sat down and wrapped her legs around his, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Phil appeared behind Hercules and stared at Nattie with a satisfied look on his face, "Well. Well. Well. I never thought to see you handcuffed. What did the cops nail you with, Nasty?"

Nattie smiled, "As much as I want to insult you, I'm just too happy to see familiar faces."

"Nattie, what happened to you?!" Hercules asked with worry, "How did you get here?"

"A long story and a big misunderstand!" Nattie explained, before her eyes brightened with hope, "You wouldn't happen to have anything with you? Fruit? Juice? Bail money? Something?!"

Hercules looked at Nattie sympathetically, "Sorry."

Nattie groaned, "I've been sitting here forever with nothing to do! Officer What-his-face left me here to tell a few buddies that some party was canceled."

"Do you know when he'll get back?"

Hercules' question was answered when a door flew wide opened, revealing Chipacles. The trooper sobbed and stumbled towards his desk. He was so depressed he didn't notice two kids and a goat-man in his presence. He sat down on his chair and stared at an autographed picture of Mentor.

"I failed you, Sir!" He cried out in agony, "I'm not worthy of keeping the badge!"

"Uh, hello?" Hercules interrupted his cries, making Chipacles throw his picture over his shoulder and regain his composure. "Uh, city-state trooper Chipacles?"

"Buzz off, Punk!" Chipacles snapped, "I've got no..." Chipacles paused, then smirked wickedly when he noticed a familiar satyr in the room. "Well. Well. If it isn't the goat man. What did they bring you in for this time, Mr. Phil?"

"I don't have to take that from you, Flatfoot!" Phil replied angrily. Nattie burst into laughter, earning a sharp look from Chipacles.

"I told you to stay quiet!" he said.

Hercules covered Phil's mouth to keep him from saying unnecessary words.

"Uh! W-What Phil means to say is that we're here to report a crime," he stated with determination in his voice.

"Wait!" Nattie cried, "You mean you're not here to bail me out!"

"Well..." Hercules faced her, rubbing the back of his neck, "That's another task I'll put in my to-do list. I'll get you out of here. Don't worry."

Nattie rolled her eyes, '_Yeah, right!'_

"I've got no time for this, Punk!" Chipacles shouted, standing up from his chair and picked up the photo from the ground, "A heroic officer has been kidnapped!"

"You see?" Phil said, giving Hercules an I-told-you-so look, "Let's go!" He grabbed Hercules's arm, but Hercules pulled out of his grasp and faced Chipacles.

"But we're also here to report kidnapped heroes!" Hercules explained. Everyone glared at Hercules in shock.

"Hold it!" Chipacles marched towards Hercules with authoritative gaze, "I want to hear every word of your story!" He tapped Hercules' shoulder firmly, "From the beginning!"

**~000~**

Meanwhile in Hecate's lair, Nestor and Meleager were in separate old cages. They both were staring at a lifeless red creature before them.

"Oh please!" Nestor cried out in annoyance, "A halting creature crafted in a magical marble of reinforced bronze!"

"Yeah!" Meleager said, "What witch hasn't made one of those, huh?"

"Mine is special!" Hecate argued, looking at the creature with no eyes, or ears, or a voice... yet. "He's just... needy, but then..." She looked up at the two kidnapped heroes with a smirk and lighted her hand up, "That's why you're here." She zapped her magic on the heroes, and they cried out in pain as ghosts of their bodies floated out of them (losing their color and powers in the process).

"I feel... terrible," Nestor said weakly, leaning his body against the bars of the cage.

"Huh?! What?!" Meleager now have small ears leaned over toward Nestor's direction, trying to hear what he was saying, "I can't hear a word you just said!"

Their gifts floated away from the heroes and into the monster's body.

"The vision of Nestor," Hecate began, as her monster began to have eyes and ears, "And the hearing of Meleager. Now these are the qualities a monster needs!"

The monster turned his head over and muffled words, nobody could understand. He still didn't have the power to speak.

"What is it, Boy?" Hecate asked sweetly, "You hear something?"

The monster pointed at a random direction, hearing somebody coming.

"It's my loyal Empusa, and got another hero?!" Hecate asked hopefully.

The monster confirmed with a nod.

"Yes," Hecate smirked, "Mother knows." A bright magic hole appeared, and the wolves entered the lair with struggling Mentor with them. They threw him in the cage, and the mummy wrap around the short, fat hero's body disappeared. He could now speak.

"Let me out of here, you old coot!" Mentor cried.

"I've got to say he _is_ tough," the first wolf name Canis commented.

"Yes," Lupus agreed, "A lengthy career of civil service will do that to you."

"That's right, Fleebags!" Mentor snapped, shaking his fist in frustration, "I was going to get a golden sundial for that lengthy career!" He looked down at Hecate angrily, "You people owe me one golden sundial!"

"After all those years, the best they can do is a golden sundial?!" Hecate asked in disbelief, before she sighed, "I can relate." Hecate pulled an item from behind, "Years of service in the cause of immortal evil and _this_ is all I GET!" She held up the item that turned out to be a Hades' trophy that said: Dear _Hecate, thanks for the blind obedience._

"Poor, Hecate!" Mentor said mockingly, "Yeah, I know who you are, and I know your sob story! _Why can't I rule the Underworld?!"_

"WHAT?!" Meleager asked, "What's he saying?"

"He's mocking her and her life's ambitions!" Nestor replied.

"Oh!" Meleager nodded in understanding, "He is tough."

"Cry in the River Styx, Lady!" Mentor continued addressing Hecate, "You want to get ahead in the Underworld, you gotta get tough!"

"Can do!" Hecate used her magic on Mentor to steal his gift from his body. Mentor grunted, struggling the magic. No matter how hard he tried the magic was to powerful to bear. His ghost appeared out of his body and floated into the monster, just like before. The monster now had a new addition, his mouth and chin formed just like Mentor's.

"That takes care of toughness."

Lupus flew toward Mentor's cage to give him a good scare, "Boo!" Mentor jumped and screeched with fright and cowered at the other side of the cage.

"D-Don't hurt me! Please!" Mentor pleaded.

Hecate turned her attention to the monster and gave him a motherly hug, "I think my creature is really coming into his own!"

"Your objective of Underworld Takeover is unstoppable now!" Canis said.

"As if there was really any doubt," Lupus added.

The monster stood tall and mean as he chuckled evilly and deeply.

**A/N: Didn't see that coming huh? How is Nattie going to clear her name and prove her innocence? Can she insist on rescuing the heroes? Who is Hecate's next hero target? Review!**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, Peasweet01, LDRF890, Firestar5277, nightmaster000, Axelgirl, Carlisle Fan 22, gordhanx, Guest for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers for favoring and following this story thus far.**


	10. Disappearing Heroes part 3

_**Disappearing Heroes part 3**_

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

"Mentor. Nestor. Meleager. All heroes. All gone. Question." Chipacles turned his attention to Hercules, "Who's behind it?"

Hercules tapped his chin to think, but he couldn't figure out the culprit, "I don't know. I was bowling, when it happened."

"Suck at bowling if you ask me," Nattie muttered.

Chipacles gave her a sharp look, "How many times do I have to tell you?! Shut your trap!"

"Aren't you forgetting that I saw your idol getting kidnapped?"

"Nattie, you saw Mentor getting kidnapped?" Hercules asked.

Nattie nodded, "Yeah. While that guy-" Nattie pointed at Chipacles, "-was reading my rights, Mentor was wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon and was in the air, carried by two figures with wings."

"Two figures with wings?" Phil questioned her.

"I didn't get a good look, because Chip's big head was in the way."

"I don't need that from you!" Chipacles snapped, "I can book you if I please."

Nattie fell silent. She didn't want to go to jail. She don't do jail. Her mind was giving her reason, telling her to think before speaking.

Hercules was thinking about Nattie's description. His face turned outrage when he figured out that the winged figures were really minions. He realized whom the minions were with wings, and they were working for one villain. Only one villain was on the top of his suspect list.

"I know who," Hercules said angrily. Everyone turned to Hercules, curious to know who Hercules was referring to.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"Those winged figures, Nattie described, I know them. They are minions, working for someone. Someone named... _Hades."_ Hercules said the name with disgust.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Hades?!" Phil cried out.

"Hades?" Nattie questioned nervously.

"Hades?!" Chipacles cried, "You're talking Underworld!"

"Hades sent Pain and Panic to kidnap the heroes!" Hercules stated, "Nattie saw two figures with wings, and they work for Hades. I'm sure he's behind this."

"Herc," Nattie began, "I didn't get a good look at the perpetrators. It happened so fast, but I only saw them with wings."

Hercules nodded, "Yeah. And Hades' imps have wings, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! Hades is the guy behind this! He's responsible! I say we go into the Underworld and save the heroes, before Hades does something with them."

"But we don't know for sure it's him!" Nattie argued, "You don't have evidence!"

"Not true!" Hercules pointed at her, "You are our witness. You are the only evidence we need."

"But I didn't get a good look! What if it's not the imps, but some other figures with wings?"

"Hold on!" Phil stared down at Nattie suspiciously, "Are you actually defending the Flamehead? Our arch enemy? The Lord of the Dead?!"

"I'm not defending him." Nattie assured him, "But I believe that we need strong evidence against him. What if Hades has an alibi?"

"I have no problem questioning the guy," Chipacles stated with a hint of nervousness. He always felt a tremor when Hades was brought up. He wished he was tougher like Mentor. "We can take him in custody and interrogate him. Right now!" He slammed his fist against his other palm.

Chipacles stomped towards the door, while Hercules and Phil followed, leaving chained Nattie alone in her chair.

"Wait!" Nattie cried out, "You can't just barge into the Underworld and arrest him!"

"And why not?!" Phil demanded, looking at her over the shoulder, "I always wanted to see Hades in ghains!"

"He's a god, you IDIOTS! He'll flame you! Maim you!"

"She's right!" Hercules spoke up, "We can't go to Hades and burn to death."

"Thank you!" Nattie was relieved when Hercules found reason. However, that quickly disappeared when Hercules said next.

"We can ask my dad for assistance!" he suggested.

"Hey, not a bad idea, kid," Phil patted on the back. "Smart move."

Hercules shrugged, "Oh, thanks. Well, I couldn't have done it without Odysseus' scroll." Hercules pulled out the scroll from his toga, "It's really helpful. You should read it, Phil."

The satyr waved it off, "Maybe later. First, let's take that god down!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Nattie screamed out. The two men and the satyr looked at Nattie as if she was insane.

"And why not?!" Chipacles demanded, "I'm about to find an officer to put you in a cell where you belong!"

"Never thought I would agree with you on anything," Phil said to Chipacles.

"Nattie, what is going on?" Hercules asked, "Why are you insisting it wasn't Hades?"

"Because it wasn't Hades," Nattie stated quietly. The trio walked back to Nattie's chair, facing her intently, demanding answers from her.

"And just how do you know that?" Phil challenged her.

Nattie pressed her lips together. She didn't want to say it. She couldn't say it. How would Hercules react if she told him?

"Nattie?" Hercules asked with worry.

Nattie sighed, _The truth has to come out eventually._

"I know Hades didn't kidnap those heroes... It's because he was with me."

The trio gasped in shock.

"What did you just say, Missy?!" Chipacles demanded angrily.

"I said he was with me!" Nattie stated with more confidence. She looked at Hercules, whom was shaking his head in denial.

"No. No. No. No way!" Hercules stammered, tears were watering his eyes, "You can't - You wouldn't - You couldn't - You weren't with him!"

Nattie nodded, confirming her statement, "Yes, I was. From five to - I think - almost eleven."

"That's around the time when Nestor and Meleager were captured," Phil said.

Hercules continued to shake his head in denial, "No. It's not possible."

"It's the truth, Herc," Nattie insisted. "I know that Hades had done a lot of nasty things in the past, but this was something he didn't do. I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true."

"W-What were you doing?!" Hercules demanded.

Nattie shook her head with narrowed eyes, unclear by his question, "Not sure what you mean."

"What were you doing? With him?!"

"I ask the questions here!" Chipacles stepped in front of Hercules and faced Nattie with an intense look, "What were you doing with him?"

Phil scoffed, "Maybe they are dating."

Hercules gasped, "No! That is not true! Nattie, tell Phil it's not true!"

"It's not like that!" Nattie assured them, "We were just talking."

"Talking?" Phil narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Yes, talking!" Nattie said, mocking Phil's tone.

"About what?" Chipacles pressed.

Nattie turned to Chipacles as if he was stupid, "I don't think it's relevant."

"Actually it is, Miss Camden. If you are willing to prove your best friend's innocence, I want to know every detail of the conversation you two had."

"You know what?!" Hercules stepped in front of Chipacles, "I don't care about that! What I want to know is how you were with Hades in the first place?"

"It's kind of a long story," Nattie said, hoping that they'll drop it; unfortunately, that's wishful thinking.

"Then tell the long story," Chipacles leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at her, "From the beginning."

Nattie sighed, "Okay."

The trio spent the last five minutes, listening to Nattie's story... a bit of her story. Nattie didn't want them to know that Hades used to be her employer and that she's from the real world, only Hercules know that, but she didn't want Chipacles and Phil to know that.

She only told the story on how Hades forced Loki to take Nattie's engagement ring off her finger, and how he took her back to his home to warm her up, before she returned to Cassandra's place. Nattie also explained how they talked and grown to like each other's company, which was the truth.

"He was really friendly today, despite our disagreement with Hercules." Nattie finished off with an innocent smile.

The men and goat were staring down at her as if she was insane.

"Don't give me that look!" Nattie snapped.

"Why shouldn't we, Nattie?" Hercules said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at her, "You're fraternizing with the enemy."

Nattie rolled her eyes, looking down at her chipped nails, "Technically, I'm fraternizing with _your_ enemy. I try to be on Hades' good side as possible."

"Nattie, you don't get it! Hades is manipulating you to like him, that's what he does! Besides, why are you trying to be friends with a guy who tries to KILL me and OVERTHROW my father!"

"I already told you! I'm trying to be on Hades' good side, unlike you! Sheesh! Are you loss of hearing or something?!"

"She must've been hanging around in the Underworld so many times, Herc, it explains how she's picking up Hades' speech and habits!" Phil stated.

"I'm NOT picking up Hades' habits!" Nattie argued.

"And you have his temper too," Chipacles added.

"I DON'T HAVE HIS TEMPER!" Nattie screamed.

The men stared at her with wide eyes, cautiously taking a step away from the fiery woman.

Nattie sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at y'all like that. Don't be scared, I'm fine. I'm cool, I'm fine." Nattie turned to her red-head friend, "Okay, Herc, I get that you're upset with me-"

"How long have you been seeing him?" Hercules demanded.

Nattie blinked in shock, "What?"

"How long, Nattie?!"

_'After I left the Underworld months ago? Tell him the truth I suppose.'_

"I only hung out with him twice - maybe five I can't remember," Nattie admitted. Hercules gasped in shock, and turned away from the red-brunette. He couldn't stand the sight of her right now. "You know what, I don't see how this is any of your business, other than the fact that I'm Hades' alibi."

Nattie then remembered how the subject of Hades was brought up. The men were accusing Hades of kidnapping the heroes. Nattie wasn't going to stand by and let them arrest a man for doing something he didn't do... at least, she thought he didn't. The imps weren't around in the Underworld at the time. Could it really had been them? The minions had bigger wings than the imps; unless the imps transformed, they're capable of doing that.

"Look, I don't think we should focus on the whodunit right now." Nattie suggested, "We should focus on who's going to be the kidnapper's next target."

"As much as I despise you and your attitude... you're right," Chipacles admitted.

"Thank you!" Nattie looked at the satyr and Hercules. She wasn't surprised by Phil giving her a death glare. Hercules? He wasn't even looking at her. He must've felt betrayed, and he should be. She didn't mean to hurt him, but the truth hurts, whether he liked it or not. Nattie did feel a little guilty, making him feel this way. She wondered how he would react if she told him that she used to work for Hades.

Seconds turned to minutes. Nobody had any idea which hero could be kidnapped next... until Hercules spoke up.

"Uh, Phil, you know that new scroll by Odysseus?" Hercules asked, reading the scroll he had been reading recently.

"The one you can't keep your nose off of?" Phil nodded, "Yeah."

"Odysseus is at Athen's for a scroll signing tour."

"Kid, he's one of my former students." Phil walked toward his current student, before sitting on the table, Hercules was reading his scroll. "If you want an autograph, we can get you one, but lets focus on the disappearing heroes."

"Wait, Phil!" Nattie spoke up, "I think Hercules is onto something."

"Shut your lips, Missy!" Chipacles snapped at her, "No one wants to hear you talk."

Nattie snorted, "I'm just saying, Geeze Louise..." Nattie widen her eyes in shock. The satyr and the two men turned her way, also in disbelief. Did she just say _Geez Louise_? That's one of Hades' phrase. What if they're right? What if Nattie was picking up Hades' habits? She cringed at the thought of herself having flames for hair and shark teeth.

"Like I said, you're acting like Hades," Phil said.

"Shut up!" Nattie snapped.

"Phil, listen!" Hercules explained, focusing on the subject at hand, "If you were kidnapping heroes, would you pass up the chance to get Odysseus?"

Phil gasped in realization, "He could be next!"

"Let's go find him!" Nattie stated.

"Whoa!" Chipacles brought his hand up at Nattie's face, "Hold up, Missy. You're not going anywhere!" Chipacles tapped Nattie's nose with his accusing finger, "You're still under arrest for driving under the influence."

Hercules gasped in shock, "Nattie?!"

"First, you're dating Hades, and now you're driving drunk." Phil shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I haven't been drinking!" Nattie cried out in anger, "And I'm not dating Hades! Look, I can help y'all. Unlike you, I know martial arts and have a brain."

"Sorry, Nasty," Phil said with less sincerity, "this is a hero rescue for _heroes_ only, and you are obviously not a hero."

"I may not be a hero, but I'm not a villain either. The only reason I want to help is because of Hercules."

"Look, even if I want you to tag along," Chipacles began, "I can't. You're still under police custody, and should be behind bars."

"Is there anyway for me to bail out of jail? Anything I can do at all?! I really don't want to go to jail."

Chipacles tapped his chin, "Well... You could sign a bail bond."

"I'll do it!" Nattie stated. "Where do I sign?!"

"Do you even know what a bail bond is?"

"I don't care!" Nattie insisted, "I want to leave this freakin' prison!"

Chipacles went to a shelf of scrolls and pulled out a random scroll that must've been a bail bond contract for Nattie to sign. Nattie didn't know much about bail bonds, but it was her ticket out of jail. A smart part of her told her that she should read it, but she didn't have time. Odysseus was about to be kidnapped any minute. Without thinking, she signed it, and was relieved when Chipacles unlocked her cuffs.

"I'M FREE!" Nattie cried, rushing out of Chipacles' office. "Let's go!"

"Hold it there, Missy!" Chipacles chased after her, followed by Hercules and Phil. "You can't drive! Your license has been suspended!"

**~000~**

Chaos, mayhem, and fear were made in Pillars Parchment. People ran around screaming in terror as two flying wolves were in the air causing trouble. Hercules was right. Their next target was Odysseus, the cunning hero.

"Don't panic, people! Take cover!" Odysseus advised them, but their screams overpowered his voice.

Lupus, one of Hecate's wolves, landed on the ground, facing the cunning Odysseus.

"I guess you're not here to get an autograph..." Quickly, Odysseus threw two scrolls from the table and right at the two wolves, they dodged the scrolls and bared their teeth at the hero.

"Aren't you the clever one," Canis, Hecate's other wolf, said.

"I prefer _cunning_."

"Either way, you're mine!" Hecate appeared in front of the wolves, about to cast her wicked spell on Odysseus. The cunning hero quickly used a mirror as a shield, reflecting her magic against it. It zapped right at Lupus, who was knocked out.

Odysseus laughed triumphantly, "How do you like _that, _Hecate?!"

"Yeah, real cunning. Capture him already!" she ordered her wolves.

Meanwhile, the good guys and Nattie sped through the Agora with Hades' chariot. Chipacles pulled the reigns back, parking the vehicle in front of Pillars Parchment.

"Oh, they're here alright!" Chipacles stated, "I can smell 'em!"

The gang rushed out the cart and into the place.

Odysseus was dodging Hecate's magic by hiding under the table. Hecate zapped at the hero's hiding spot, only to have the broken pieces rebuilding a small Parthenon around him.

Hecate smirked at the cowering Odysseus, who used to be brave moments ago. She lighted her hand about to take his power away...

"Magic show's over, Witch!" Chipacles cried, gaining Hecate's attention. Behind the cop were Hercules, Phil, and a few more officers staring up at Hecate angrily. "I'm shutting you down!"

Hecate smirked at the good guys, then raised her arms, summoning her wolves. The men gasped in fear, but Hercules toughened up and threw a shelf right at one of them. With the men distracted, Hecate returned her attention to the cunning hero.

"Nothing personal, darling," she said sweetly to him with no sincerity, "It's just business." Before the witch could do her magic, a scroll flew and hit her on the head. "OW!" Hecate placed a hand on the crown of her head, turning to see who dared threw something at her. Her fury risen when she spotted the annoying assistant of Hades. "Maddie, what a surprise?"

Nattie rolled her eyes, "Okay, seriously, we're still going through the name issue. It's NATTIE!"

"Whatever!"

Nattie faced the men, who were clearly busy by Hecate's wolves, "You see, guys? I told you! I told ya Hades was innocent, but did y'all listen to me? No! You just had to jump into conclusions and accuse the fiery god, when you should be arresting the wicked BITCH of the night!" Nattie gazed at Hecate angrily, while Hecate returned the look.

"I don't have time to deal with you! I have a cunning man to steal!"

Nattie smirked, "How could you do that if there's not a cunning man to steal?"

"WHAT?!" Hecate whirled around to see the built tiny temple empty. Odysseus escaped, while Nattie distracted Hecate. The witch faced her angrily, "You-YOU LITTLE-"

"What's the matter, Hecate, upset that I played you? I knew arguing with you would get your attention long enough for the clever man to leave! Like it or not, Hecate, I outsmart you... AGAIN! HA!"

Hecate growled and flew right at her, only to get have her arm cut by Nattie's pocketknife, she hid behind her back. Hecate screeched furiously, seeing the golden blood ooze out of her arm. The witch attempted to zap her, but Nattie flipped out of the way and grabbed a mirror (Odysseus used before) and blocked another round of Hecate's magic. She threw the mirror right at her, but Hecate dodged it. Nattie realized that was a big mistake, now she had no weapon other than her pocketknife.

Hecate flew right at her cautiously, attempting to strangler her once again, only to get kicked in the face by Nattie. She dodged Nattie's blade, but quickly caught her wrists with both hands. Nattie lifted her feet up and kicked Hecate's stomach, pulling her wrists out of Hecate's grip. Hecate planned to fly in the air to use her magic once more, only to have her leg pulled by Nattie's strong grip. Nattie grunted as she tried to pull Hecate down, while Hecate tried to fly up and out of Nattie's clawing grip. They continued the tug of war, until Nattie was knocked over by a bookshelf and flew to a large scroll that said: _Cunning Odysseus, _and it closed in on her.

Hercules face palmed and groaned, clearly didn't mean to hit Nattie, no matter how angry he was at her.

Hecate tapped her chin and started talking to herself, "Hm... Has brains, trickery, wit, knows karate, and a villain too." Hecate smirked, "This is perfect." She whistled for her wolves, "Darlings, there's been a change of plans. Get her!" Hecate pointed at the scroll, Nattie was trapped in.

"NO!" Hercules cried in protest. His desperate pleas reached deaf ears as the wolves opened the scroll and carried unconscious Nattie away. Lupus flew right past the red-head hero, while Canis knocked him off balance. Hercules flew through the wall and fell right into the Agora's fountain. The statue that was displayed in the fountain was knocked on top of Hercules.

Hecate smiled and waved goodbye to the brave men, "Tootles!" She disappeared in smoke.

"Nattie!" Hercules pushed the statue out of his way, and jumped out of the fountain to chase after the wolves, but it was too late. Nattie was gone.

"Okay," Phil began, "I know we should be upset right now, but... That witch did me a great favor!"

"Phil!" Hercules cried, giving Phil a disapprove glare.

"What?" Phil raised his hands up defensively, "It's not like Nasty is this sweet damsel that needs rescuing. She's friends with Hades, remember?! I mean what kind of hero/friend be friends with a villain?"

Hercules rolled his eyes and turned away from Phil, "And what kind of hero/friend are _we_, if we just stand here and let Hecate torture Nattie?"

Phil shrugged, "Terrible ones, but I'm willing to bend the rules and make Nattie an exception."

Hercules groaned, annoyed by Phil at the moment.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a month or more since I updated this story. I have a busy schedule, and tried to overcome a writer's block for this story. I hope you enjoyed this anyway. Summer Break is coming up that'll give me an opportunity to write more.**

**So Hercules found out that Nattie is seeing Hades. Would he ever forgive and allow her to be friend's with his uncle/the enemy? Can Nattie and the heroes stop Hecate? What's going to happen to Nattie after signing the bail bond? Is Hades going to find out about Nattie's arrest?**

**Thank you: nightmaster000, Carlisle Fan 22, Axelgirl, Guest, LDRF890, gordhanx, Peasweet01, Tazia, kit-kat74, Guest, and Secondary Psychopath for reviewing the last chapter. I also want to thank the readers who favorite, followed, and had been patient with this story.**

**I don't know when I'm going to update the next part of the disappearing heroes episode; but in the meantime, check out the stories I'm working on currently or the ones that I have finished. Thank y'all, and until next time...**


	11. Disappearing Heroes part 4

_**Disappearing Heroes part 4**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

If there's one thing Nattie couldn't stand was cages. The bars around her were hard and cold, and she felt the air getting thinner. She couldn't breathe, she's claustrophobic. She's freaking out.

"Let me out of here! Let me out! You can't do this! You have no right!" Nattie gasping for breathing, shaking her body along, tightening her grip on the bars.

"Of course I have the right, Nancy," Hecate faced her with a smirk on her face, "You're my prisoner. I can do anything I want with you, and nobody is going to stop me."

Nattie looked both ways, asking the heroes for help, "Hello, you're the heroes! SAVE ME!"

"What?!" Melagar asked Nestor, "What did she say?"

"She's demanding us to help her!" Nestor explained.

"Lady, could you please stop swinging the cage like that?!" Mentor asked, cuddling himself at a side of the cage, away from Nattie,"You're freaking me out!"

Nattie was confused. Mentor was so mean bulldog before, now he's acting like a wimpy Chihuahua. The heroes' skins were grey and powerless. Something was wrong with them, and Hecate was to blame.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Nattie demanded.

"They have something I want," Hecate said simply, "You will soon be joining them."

Nattie widened her eyes in confusion, "W-What do you mean?" She didn't mean to sound afraid, but the cage that held her captive weakened her ability to fight back physically and mentally.

Hecate chuckled wickedly, "You see, Nellie, my last plan to conquer the Underworld had failed all thanks to you and the Son of Zeus. But no matter, now I have a new plan and it's fool-proof!"

"You're definitely a copy cat version of Hades," Nattie grumbled.

"I heard that!"

"I don't care about your stupid plan, just get me out of this cage!"

"Oh, I will, eventually, I just need to take your gift."

"My what?!" Instead of getting an answer, Hecate zapped right at Nattie. The girl grunted, struggling Hecate's magic. What she felt was a vacuum cleaner, sucking a part of her away, it was painful. Eventually, the pain disappeared, but a part of her was missing. Nattie watched in horror as her ghost-like self floated towards the big monster standing nearby. When her gift disappeared inside the monster's form, it immediately performed karate kicks, kung fu moves, did flips in the air and stuck the landing. The heroes around her applause for the monster's performance, screaming for an encore.

Hecate snickered with satisfaction, "Excellent. There's no way that Hades could stand a chance against a monster who knows karate and possess an evil brain. So my dear friend, what is your plan?"

The monster scratched his head, then shrugged his shoulders, not having a clue as to what to do.

"Come on! You must have a plan! You have Naggy's natural gifts! You're supposed to think, be evil, fight!"

Now that Nattie thought about it, her mind felt normal. Her body was gray and weak, but her mind was the same. She's still got the brains of a villain. Maybe Hecate stole only her natural gift, which were flexibility and martial arts. Brains was what Nattie had to earn on her own. She wasn't born cunning like Odysseus.

"YOU BITCH!" Nattie cried, shaking the cage frantically, causing it to swing side-to-side, "When I get out of here, I'm going to tell Hades on you, and he'll whoop your ass for me and force you to give myself back!"

"Well, Nagini, you won't be getting out of here anytime soon. Once I rule the Underworld, I shall cast you down to the River of Death... FOREVER!"

"What?!" Melagear asked loudly, having trouble hearing what everyone was saying.

Hecate caressed her monster's forearm, "Since you don't have a plan, I will think for you. You, my darling, will go to the Underworld!" Hecate pointed at a black and crystal blue design door nearby, "And defeat Hades for me! Once he's defeated, the Underworld shall be mine!" Hecate chuckled wickedly.

"Stop laughing!" Mentor shivered with fright, "It's horrific!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Nattie cried angrily, "Nobody is going to use my gift to kick anybody's ass, except ME!" Nattie continued swinging the cage, until the cage unhooked. She screamed as the cage fell and rolled down the stony ground.

"Get her!" Hecate commanded her monster, "You can use her as practice."

The monster nodded and obliged Hecate's order, stomping after the rolling cage.

Nattie felt like she was pushed against a wall multiple times, her head was spinning. She felt like she was rolling for eternity. The cage into a wall, breaking the cage open. Nattie managed to get back up on her feet and stepped out of that deadly trap. She looked up and gasped, seeing two red monsters coming her way. She may feel woozy and dizzy, but knew that she wasn't out of the situation yet. She planned to run, but she faced a wall, she's trapped.

She pressed herself against the wall, and raised a defensive hand out front, "Oh, come on now! Can't we talk about this? Let's not do anything you'll regret!"

The monster continued stomping closer until she was a few feet away. Nattie regained her senses to see one giant monster, punching his fist against his hand, preparing to throw a punch.

"Please! You can't do this! YOU must listen to me!"

Hecate snorted, "What makes you think he'll listen to you?! He only obeys me! He's my monster!"

"Monster, you gotta listen to me," Nattie pleaded frantically, "Because... Well, because... I'm your MOTHER!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried in shock. The monster muffled out the word, pointing at himself.

"What?" Nattie realized what she just blurt out, but she went along with it, "I mean yeah... I am your mother! Search your feelings, Monster, you know it to be true!" She also realized how her words sound so familiar. She's becoming like Darth Vader! She couldn't believe that she remembered her brothers' favorite TV Show quotes.

She looked up at the monster and saw his face like he's actually considering her words. She took his large clawed hand, and caressed it, "Join me, and together, we'll rule this Underworld side-by-side! Mother and Monster."

The monster let out a happy cry, pulling Nattie into a family, loving hug. Nattie winced, officially crept out by the monster's gesture.

"Don't listen to her!" Hecate cried in rage, shaking her fist, "You may have her gift..." She sniffled, acting hurt, "but I raised you!"

Nattie pulled the monster's attention back to her, "Join me, Son, it _is_ your destiny!"

The monster muffled happily, trying to pick Nattie up. He grunted with effort, trying to lift her; but he couldn't.

"What's the problem, Son?" Nattie asked curiously.

"Oh, Hecate!" Everyone's attention lied on the wolves that entered Hecate's lair.

"Look what we found," Lupis sing-song. Everyone realized that wolves were carrying another prisoner, Odysseus.

"Unhand me, you imbeciles!" Odysseus cried, struggling the wolves' grip. He was thrown inside an empty cage.

"We found him hiding underneath a cart of Agora," Canis explained.

"Excellent, my pets," Hecate cried excitedly, "Mother is proud."

"So I sacrificed myself to save a hero and lost a part of me for nothing?!" Nattie demanded angrily, "I don't think I like being a hero after all - this sucks!"

Hecate chuckled as she transferred Odysseus powers into her monster.

The monster formed a mouth, then pushed Nattie out of his arms. "You are certainly not my mother!" he said with an elegant accent.

Nattie groaned, "Worth a shot."

"I have enough of you, Minty," Hecate pointed at Nattie angrily, "Obviously, cages aren't sufficient for you, so I decide to put you in the torture coffin!"

"The what?!" Nattie followed Hecate's gaze to see a dark coffin in the shadowy part of the room. It wasn't just any suffocating coffin, that coffin had nails and broken glass sticking out on the inside. That coffin reminded her of the choky from the Matilda movie.

"Yes, the torture coffin, not only does the airless chamber steal your breath, but one wrong move and your body will stick into sharp pointy things!" Hecate cried enthusiastically.

Being in a cage was bad, but being inside a narrow, airless, and sharp coffin was worse. She tried to make a run, but the monster stepped in her way. Nattie attempted to roll under the monster's legs, but she regretted it. Her roll wasn't smooth at all, and she felt a pop on her upper back, it wasn't a good pop either.

"Ow! My back!"

"Take her to the torture coffin!" Hecate ordered the monster.

"NO!" Nattie cried, feeling the monster's claws on her skin, her natural reaction was to scream and pound her fists against his chest. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Yes, Hecate," the monster attempted to pick up Nattie once more, but he couldn't lift her.

"Come on!" Hecate commanded impatiently. "She's not _that_ fat!"

"Hurtful!" Nattie cried, still struggling to get out of the monster's grip, while the monster was struggling to lift Nattie.

Hecate opened her scroll and read, "Eyes of an eagle, tough as nails... wait a minute! Monster!"

The monster's attention was on her, who handed him the scroll.

"Tear this apart," she commanded. The monster took the scroll and attempted to tear it apart, but just like lifting Nattie, he was too weak.

"How could I have missed it?!" Hecate face palmed, "My monster needs strength!"

"It's perfectly understandable," Lupis said with sincerity.

"You have been busy lately," Canis added.

"Ha!" Nattie laughed triumphantly, "You failed, Hecate! You failed!"

"It is far from over, my dear," the monster released the scroll, "All we need to do is find the man with strength, and we both know who's capable of doing that."

Nattie widen her eyes, fearing for her friend's life, "You stay away from Hercules! You hear me!"

"Aw," Hecate cooed with fake sincerity, "Look at that, my friends, this girl cares." Hecate instantly growled with disgust, "Take her away!"

"With pleasure," Canis and Lupis complied, swooping Nattie off her feet and placed her inside the torture casket. Nattie gasped, feeling her back against a hard board. Before she realized it, her eyes saw darkness. She tried to pound it open, but regretted it. She screamed out in pain, forgetting that there were broken glass and nails sticking close to Nattie's body dangerously.

"F***! F***!" Nattie cursed, crying in agonizing pain. She knew that she wouldn't last in this tight-space chamber.

**~000~**

Everyone gathered and remain seated, waiting for their favorite talk show host to come.

"And now, Athen's daytime host, Merv Griffin!" the announcer pointed at the back of a staircase in between the audience, where Merv Griffin made his appearance. The crowd cheered when Merv Griffin appeared.

"Hey! Hey! Wow! What a terrific group!" Merv Griffin walked down the small stairs toward his stage, "You know Athens are the greatest audiences of the known world!"

Peering through the red curtain, Phil and Chipacles watched Griffin taking his seat and starting the show. Hercules, Phil, and Chipacles' plan to lure Hecate was set. Hercules was Merv Griffin's special guest today, and he's ready to take the seat across from Merv Griffin.

"This idea of yours _better_ work," Chipacles cast Phil a warning glare.

"No worries," Phil assured Chipacles, "The one thing she doesn't have is strength, which happens to be something Herc's got in spades."

Griffin silenced the crowd, and continued talking, "Our first guest is the Son of Zeus, but he was raised by mortals. We're going to be talking about heroism, his amazing strength, and a lot-lot more. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Hercules!"

Everyone applause when Hercules stepped out of the curtains and stood next to Griffin.

Meanwhile, Hecate and his monster in a hood were seated and smirking as Hercules appeared on stage.

"One super-strong hero as advertised," Hecate whispered to herself.

Hercules took his seat across from Griffin, and Griffin began talking once more.

"Hercules, all of Athens is talking about your heroic displays of strength. But it seems like you came out of nowhere like an overnight sensation." The crowd including Hecate applause again.

"Well, Merv," Hercules began, "it took me sixteen years to become an overnight sensation." The crowd laughed, then Griffin silenced them.

"Yeah, but come on now, what's it like to be a demi-god?" Griffin asked curiously. "I mean half-god and half-man."

"Well, it's not half-bad!" Everyone laughed at Hercules' joke.

"That's a good one, Herc! Wow." Then he gestured the crowd out front, "Let's go to the audience out here. Who's got a question for our guest?"

A middle aged woman giggled, standing up, "Are you married?" Her question made her husband next to her frown. "And if not, how do you feel about dating older women." Her husband pulled his wife back on her seat. Hercules chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing beet red.

"Well, my dear, if it doesn't work out, I'll be happy to step in," Griffin suggested, running his lion claws through his birdy head, "Although, I doubt I could keep up with you."

The wife's husband left the audience, tossing his wedding ring over his shoulder.

"Okay, the young fella over there," Griffin pointed at the boy next to Hecate.

"Merv, we want to see some strength!" the boy stated, showing off his own little biceps.

"No problem," Hercules said confidently, standing up and lifting Griffin along with his chair.

"Whoa!" Griffin cried with amazement, "Hey, that's strong!"

The crowd gone wild, impressed by Hercules' strength.

Hecate zapped at the boy, making him remain standing, trying to impersonate the boy's voice, "Nah, I mean, an extreme display of _freakish_ strength!"

Hercules placed Griffin back down and jumped off stage, lifting it from under. "You see the key is to lift from the knees." He grunted as he managed to hold the stage.

Hecate stood up and pointed at her creature, "My friend here wants to be as strong as you!"

Hercules replied, not realizing he's talking to Hecate, "Sorry. I was born this way."

Hecate frowned, "Gee, my friend wasn't born, I made him! You think that matters?"

Chipacles held up a wanted scroll of Hecate, identifying the goddess in the audience, "That's her! That's her!" His guards rushed in the scene, planning to arrest the witch. They only made it half way there, because certain wolves flew in their way, knocking them off stage. The three guards flew, knocking down the pillars, Hercules was holding along with the stage. Hercules grunted louder, feeling more weight on top.

Hecate took this opportunity to steal Hercules' gift, then transmitted it into her monster. With Hercules weak, he could no longer hold the ton of weight, he had been carrying. He collapsed along with the stage.

"Ooh!" Griffin formed a painful look on his face, "That looked painful. You have been a nice young man, and we thank you for joining us."

The wolves swopped down and took Hercules away. The now strong monster knocked over a few men, while carrying Hecate back to the lair.

"What a tragedy," Griffin commented sadly, before he smiled, "What a show! Hey, we'll be right back!"

**A/N: What a good way to end part 4! Summer Break is here, and I'm free to write more chapters.**

**Hecate has Nattie trapped in the torture coffin! Can Hercules rescue her, before she loses it or gets injured any further. Will Hecate and her plan to conquer the Underworld be stopped?**

**Nattie's plan to manipulate the monster into thinking she's his mother was definitely from Star Wars; and an episode from Timone and Pumba, Mook Island.**

**Thank you: JetCyle, disneyfanforever123, LanaDelRayFan890, Carlisle Fan 22, Firestar5277, nightmaster000, Axelgirl, Peasweet01, Tazia, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter. I also want to thank the readers who added this story to their favorites or alerts.**

**Until next time...**


	12. Disappearing Heroes part 5

_**Disappearing Heroes part 5**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

"Moussaka, again?!" Nestor asked out loud, staring at his bowl of soup in horror. "I can't take it, MAN!" He slammed the bowl down, gripping the bars of his cage tightly, screaming out, "I gotta get out of here!"

"What did he say?" Melagear asked.

"Somebody hold me," Mentor whimpered.

"I can't breathe!" Nattie inside the coffin, gasping for air.

"Nattie, take it easy!" Hercules tried his best to comfort her, "I'll get you out of there soon!"

"You're locked in a f***in cage! I'm trapped in an airless COFFIN, and my hand hurts like HELL! HELP ME! NOW!"

Hercules shook the bars of his new cage. If he had his strength, he could get out of here, but he's powerless and weak. "What are we going to do? Time's running out. We're the only ones who can stop Hecate!" He turned to the one hero who's got the brains - used to have brains. "Mister Odysseus, surely you have a plan!"

Odysseus tapped his chin, "Well, we could politely ask them to let us go."

"That's your plan?!" Nattie shouted, "That's bound to be worst idea you came up with!" Wheezing gasps were heard inside the coffin, Nattie could barely breathe.

Odysseus frowned, "Oh, who am I kidding?! You're right! I haven't got a clue!" He whimpered, slowly lowering himself down.

"Did somebody order a bust out?!" The heroes in their cages turned to see Phil and Chipacles entering the lair.

Hercules grinned at his new heroes, "Hey, Phil, you found us!"

"The old fashion way," Chipacles replied with determination, slamming his fist against his palm, "Through solid police investigation."

"He means we followed you," Phil explained.

"Guys, get Nattie out first!" Hercules instructed, pointing at the coffin not far away from them, "She's in that coffin!"

"I'll get the girl," Chipacles pointed at himself, before pointing at Phil, "You get them."

"You got it," Phil walked from Chipacles to do just that, while Chipacles pried the coffin open.

"See, Nattie?!" Hercules spoke to her, as Phil lowered his cage down, "I told you we'll be out of here." Nattie didn't reply, which was unusual, maybe she's saving her oxygen, once she's free.

Phil and Hercules managed to free the rest of the heroes, and came to Chipacles and Nattie. Her coffin was open, and Chipacles pulled Nattie out and placed her onto the ground. Hercules kneeled beside Nattie's form to see that she's unconscious.

"Nattie, wake up, we're safe!" Hercules patted her arm, but Nattie didn't respond. "Nattie? Nattie, wake up!" Nattie looked lifeless, unresponsive. "Nattie!" He lowered his head over her face, hearing any signs of breathing.

"Nasty, enough!" Phil commanded, "Open your eyes! You're starting to scare everyone!"

"P-P-Phil," Hercules stammered, his face showed that he was terrified.

"What?"

"S-She's not breathing."

Phil widened his eyes in disbelief, same with other men.

"W-Why isn't she breathing, Phil?!" Hercules demanded, "Why isn't she breathing?!"

"Move out of the way," Phil pushed Hercules aside and inspected Nattie's current state. Just as he feared, Hercules was right, the girl wasn't breathing.

"P-Phil, is she dead?" Hercules asked in a scared whisper.

Phil placed his hand over Nattie's wrist, feeling for her pulse. He sighed with relief, "No, she's not. But she won't last long, if she doesn't breathe."

"Do something, Phil!" Hercules cried, "Make her breathe!"

Phil was hesitant, not sure how to handle this situation. The woman, he hated and Hercules loved, was dying, and he's the only one that can probably save her. A part of him always wanted her gone, but was this the way he wanted her to go? If he decided not to help her, she'll die, and Hercules would never forgive him. She may be a pain, but she's still a being with a heart and soul.

That being said, Phil placed one hand over the other on Nattie's chest, and began to do chest compressions.

"Phil, what are you doing to her?!" Hercules cried in a panic, "You're hurting her!"

"Calm yourself, boy!" Chipacles snapped, "I'm sure he's not going to kill her."

After thirty compressions, Phil was hesitant, but forced himself to give Nattie mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The men stared at this scene with wide eyes. Phil was kissing Nattie. She certainly won't be happy about this, when she finds out.

After giving her two breaths, he continued to give her chest compressions.

"Come on, Nattie," Hercules encouraged her, "Wake up! Don't die! Please! I love you! Nattie, please, I love you! I forgive you for seeing Hades! I forgive you for keeping it from me! Just don't leave me, please!"

A minute later when Phil was in the middle of rescue breathing, there was a gasp and coughing.

Phil pulled away, and the men gasped with relief, seeing Nattie sat up and coughing for breath.

"Nattie!" Hercules kneeled closer to her, hugging, "You're alive! You're alive! Praise the gods!"

Nattie finally processed what happened to her. One minute she was yelling at Odysseus for having a stupid idea, next she blacked out. She looked up at Hercules' blue eyes, they held relief. She knew what happened, and she's lucky that she got a hero to save her.

"Herc, y-you saved me!" Nattie clung onto Hercules, refusing to let go.

Hercules was taken back by what Nattie said. He was about to tell that it was Phil who saved her, but the satyr quickly shushed him, pleading him not to say anything. Hercules didn't understand why Phil wanted to keep this a secret. Phil saved her life, not Hercules. Nattie should surely show respect to the goat-man now, and this moment proved that Phil did care about Nattie, when it came to life and death situations.

Chipacles realized that one hero wasn't at the scene, but still in his cage. He opened Mentor's cage and reached out to him, only to spook the former tough hero.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Mentor begged, shivering against the cage with fear.

Chipacles glared at the men and Nattie with determination, "I want that witch!"

"Hey, no problem, you're talking to the greatest heroes in Greece!" Phil gestured the four men beside them.

"What?!" Maleager asked, leaning closer towards Phil, "I didn't catch that?"

"You mean _former _greatest heroes in Greece," Nattie corrected him, watching Nestor run into a pillar.

"But Hecate took one thing from each of us," Hercules reminded everyone, "We're still heroes, right Phil?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure, kid," Phil said with little confidence.

"Then let's go!"

Everyone was about to run, but stopped by Nattie's whimper.

"Nattie, come on." Hercules reached out to her, but stopped when he noticed the swelling and redness on her hand, "What happened to you?"

Nattie winced from the burning sensation of her cut, "The glass from the coffin cut my hand, or was it the rusty nails?"

Chipacles took her arm gently, inspecting, "Ooh, this doesn't look good, Missy. You need to have it checked out at the hospital."

Nattie wanted to deny treatment and say that she'll make it; but her weakened state said otherwise. She's tired, breathless, weak, and in pain. She wanted to go to Hippocrates, he's the one who can make it all better.

"Chipacles is right." Hercules said, "You must stay behind."

"B-But what about Hecate?" Nattie asked. "She has my gift too."

"I'll be sure to give it back to you," Hercules said, then he whistled for Pegasus, who showed up in a matter of seconds.

"Hop right on there, Girl," Nestor commanded, helping her get on Pegasus' back.

Hercules stood in front of Pegasus and told him, "Take her to Hippocrates."

Pegasus nodded, turning as he was about to take off.

Hercules had one moment to talk to Nattie, "You're going to be alright. I promise."

Nattie nodded, "Kick Hecate's ass for me." Those were her final words before Pegasus flew himself and Nattie out of the Underworld.

**~000~**

With Nattie down, the men continued their quest to defeat Hecate. They rode the boat across the river with Charon rowing the boat.

"You sure come down here a lot for someone who is NOT dead," Charon said to Hercules.

"Well, I'm a hero-in-in-training," Hercules replied, "I go where the battle takes me, even the Underworld."

"Then may I suggest our multiple discount ticket?" Charon offered holding up two tickets. "Saves time and money."

"Uh, no thanks," Hercules replied.

"We also have a diet program," Charon chopped a soul's arm off with his sharp oar. He picked it up and smiled maliciously, "I'm this close to winning the cruise."

"Okay, Junior," Chipacles began with a straight face and arms crossed over his chest, "How do we stop Hecate and her creature?"

"Simple," Hercules replied, "We can show Hecate that Odysseus isn't the only one who can be cunning." He stepped towards the Nestor and asked, "Nestor, what's the worst thing about incredible eye-sight?"

"Bright lights," Nestor answered with disgust. "Hate them!" He perked up, realizing Hercules' plan. "Oh! I can see where you're going with this?"

"Where?" Odysseus asked, not having a clue.

**~000~**

"There you are, Miss Camden."

Nattie sighed with relief, and unclenched the sheets from the hospital bed. Hippocrates had disinfected her hand and wrapped it with a bandage.

"It's a good thing you came here as soon as you did. You seem to have a high fever, so we're going to keep you here till your temperature returns normal."

Nattie nodded, too weak to say anything.

"The nurses alert your friend and guardians that you're here, and-"

"Nattie!" The voice of her best friend's reached her ears. Cassandra rushed to Nattie's side, "Nattie, are you okay? We have been looking for you, we've been worried sick! Where have you been?!"

"J-Jail," Nattie mumbled, "J-Jail."

"You were arrested?! For what?!"

"Miss Cassandra, is it?" Doctor Hippocrates asked.

"Yeah, what is wrong with her?" Cassandra demanded.

"She had an infected wound on the hand and a high fever, and she has signs of difficulty breathing."

Cassandra widened her eyes and stared at Nattie in shock, "The jail did that to you?!"

Nattie tried to speak but no words came out.

"Miss Camden, don't pressure yourself to say anything," Hippocrates instructed. "Now I'll be back for your medicine." Hippocrates left to do just that.

Cassandra couldn't keep her eyes off her best friend. She so much wanted an explanation as to why she was gone all night and all day without notice, but looking at Nattie's weakened state, she decided not to say anything. Something happened to Nattie that made her so pale and weak.

Nattie's dark eyes fell onto the bag, Cassandra was carrying. She used her good arm and reached out towards her bag.

Cassandra furrowed her brows at Nattie's action with confusion, "What is it? What do you want?"

"Phone," Nattie replied weakly, "Eye... Phone."

"Eye-phone?" Cassandra asked for confirmation.

Nattie slowly moved her head up and down.

"Okay," Cassandra stuffed her arm inside the bag and pulled out the item she was looking forward. "How about I call for you? Do you want me to call Herc?"

"Hey..." Nattie paused to take a deep breath.

"Do you want me to get Herc?" Cassandra repeated.

"H-Ha-des."

Cassandra widened her eyes in disbelief, _Did Nattie just say...?_ "What?"

"H-ad-des," Nattie repeated softly, feeling the need to doze off.

"Hades?!" Cassandra asked in an angry tone, "Why?!" Nattie was supposed to be done with that scumbag, at least Cassandra thought she's done with him.

"He-ca-te." Nattie gasped for breath, slowly her eyes drifted shut, "Warn... him... He-ca-te." Those were the last words before her eyes drifted shut.

"Doctor!" Cassandra cried, scared that Nattie might've fallen in a lifeless slumber. "Doctor!"

"I'm here!" Hippocrates quickly inserted the medicine in Nattie's system, and sighed with relief when he checked her pulse, "No worries. She's fine. She's only asleep."

Cassandra finally exhaled, no idea that she had been holding her breath for so long.

"This concoction I made was supposed to make her sleepy, but I guess whatever happened to her, might've worn Miss Camden out." Hippocrates clasped his hand, "Well, it's best if you go, Miss Cassandra. The girl needs her rest."

Cassandra now understood Nattie's intensions for calling Hades. Nattie knew something about Hecate, something not good, and she tried to warn him. Hecate must be the one who harmed Nattie.

Decided to return the favor, much to her better judgment, she called Hades.

**~000~**

Meanwhile, Monster broke down the barrier, and he's currently in an empty throne room.

"Hmm, it looks like Hades is out and about," Monster said.

"Always the same story," Hecate said, appearing beside her creation. "Hurry up and wait."

"The wait's over, Hecate!" a loud voice caught their attention. They looked over to see Hercules and the other three heroes in their normal hero stance.

"Well, look who's here?" Hecate frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "The _former_ heroes. Take care of them."

"But that would be like wiping out myself," the Monster said sincerely, before he shrugged, "Oh well. No big deal."

"Hey, Big Eyes!" Monster looked over to see Nestor near a lit torch. Nestor blew the fire near the Monster, blinding him.

"Hey! How do you like the big ears NOW?!" Maleager screamed near the Monster's ears, causing the Monster to wince in pain and cover his ears.

Now it was Hercules' turn to weaken the Monster, he punched the Monster's gut, but it didn't effect him, only Hercules.

"Ouch!" Hercules cried in pain. He gasped when the Monster was throwing punches and kicks at him, and Hercules dodged every one of them. He ran a few feet away with the Monster chasing him. Hercules laid flat on the ground, hoping the monster would trip over him. Instead the Monster front-flipped over Hercules, and continued to chase him. Hercules was cornered, but quickly moved out of the way as the Monster charged at him and his head went through the wall.

Hercules laughed triumphantly, "Guess you're not the only one who's cunning."

"Don't get too smug, weakling," the Monster said, using his strength to pull his head out of the wall, "When I get loose, I'll..." The monster's strength caused a stalactite to fall and land on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Get up! Get up!" Hecate commanded the Monster, "Come on! Rise and shine. YO! BIG HEAD!" When the Monster didn't respond, Hecate knew that it was up to her to end this once and for all. "Well, that tears it! I might not be able to stop Hades, but I'll certainly can do a way with you all!"

However, she didn't have a chance to do that, because somebody finally made his appearance.

"Whoa! Well!" Hades appeared in smoke and sat on his throne with that obnoxious smirk on his face, "Well. Well. Isn't this an interesting little tableau? So!" He clasped his hands eagerly, "Anyone want to tell me what's happening here? Hm? Don't be shy now. Come on..."

He analyzed the group to see them staring at him sternly with their arms folded. Hades ignored their looks and continued to act friendly, "Speak up. Let's get it off our chests."

His eyes landed on Hecate, the one Cassie warned him about, "Hecate - doll face - babe! What gives? Come on! Talk to me. Like... _NOW_!" He growled with his flames turning bright yellow.

Hecate's face twitched with emotion. The last thing she wanted was to suffer another round of Hades' fury like the last time she tried to take over the Underworld.

She chuckled nervously, "There really is a simple explanation."

"Oh, Hecate!" Hercules said sweetly, "She's just being modest."

Hecate cast him a glare.

Hercules ignored her and started explaining the situation to Hades, "Somebody stole our and Nattie's heroic traits, and put it in this monster..." Hercules gestured the unconscious monster on the ground. "So he can defeat you."

Hades yawned in boredom, knowing fully well who was the thief. He quickly realized that Hercules also mentioned Nattie's name. Where was she anyway? He decided not to question it, because it might earn suspicion.

Hecate pushed Hercules aside and spoke in defense, "And as soon as I heard of the plan, I rushed over here to stop it! Hence the wreckage around you."

"So now, Hecate is going to magically transfer our powers back to us," Hercules trapped Hecate's body with his arm, and narrowed his eyes at her in a threatening matter, "Isn't that right, _Hecate?"_

"What can I say," Hades said in mock happiness, "I'm touched. This is like another side of you, I'm seeing. I'm touched."

"Well, the Underworld is my life so to speak," Hecate said with force politeness.

"My life! Ha! That's a good one! Listen, don't go away!" Hades disappeared in smoke.

Hercules frowned at Hecate, "Make us whole again, or I'll spill the beans to Hades." Hecate returned the gesture at Hercules, hating that her plan, once again, failed.

"Very cunning," Odysseus complimented Hercules. "You got her between a rock and a - uh... um... something." Odysseus lowered his head and returned to the group.

"Nice work, Kid," Phil high-fived him.

Hercules shrugged, "Hey, there's more to being a hero than just strength, right?"

Hades reappeared again; this time he was holding a Hades trophy. He shoved it in Hecate's arms, "Just a small token of my appreciation. Love you, mean it. Call me at every ten minutes. Boom."

Hecate sneered at the trophy, before she smirked, "I've got just the place for it." She turned to the Monster and used her magic to pull the heroes' gifts out of the it, then transformed them back in the heroes' bodies. She made a jar appear in her free hand and stuffed Nattie's trait inside. She shoved it in Hercules' hand, "This belongs to your friend."

Hercules smirked with satisfaction, "Thanks."

Hecate growled at him before she disappeared again.

**A/N:** **Finally finished the episode. I don't know which episode to do next. Any suggestions? I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thank you: kit-kat74, Firestar5277, Carlisle Fan 22, disneyfanforever123, Peasweet01, Axelgirl, HinataSoup, Guest, and KR Wolfe for reviewing the last chapter. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story so far. Until next time...**


	13. Deal With It

**Deal with It**

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

**EDIT: 11/2016**

_Nattie was surrounded by darkness. Everything was pitch black, tight-spaced, and cold. She can feel the nails and knifes sticking against her skin. She could barley breathe. The tightness of the room was stealing her oxygen. She can feel the room getting smaller and smaller._

_"H-help," she whispered in between gasps, "Someone... Please!"_

_She felt the knives and nails pierced through her skin, she let out a loud scream._

"_Nattie! Nattie!" _a voice called out to her.

"Help me!" Nattie screamed.

"NATTIE!"

Nattie jumped wide awake, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from her forehead. She stared at her purple haired friend with wide eyes.

"Nattie, it's okay," Cassandra attempted to calm her friend down. "You just had a bad dream - it's over."

Nattie gasped for breath, placing a hand on her chest, regaining her oxygen, "W-What happened? W-Where am I?!"

"You're in the hospital," Cassandra explained gently. "You have a cut on your hand from what looked like a rusty nail. Hippocrates managed to fix you up, and also provide you oxygen, because you're breathing irregular."

"All of it was real?" Nattie asked in disbelief.

Cassandra nodded, "Yeah. Thank gods, you're okay."

"I-I have to g-go," Nattie stated, pushing the sheets off her by her uninjured hand.

"What?! No! Are you crazy?!" Cassandra pushed Nattie back on the bed, making Nattie hit her head against the headboard.

"OW!" Nattie cried, placing a hand on her bumped head, casting Cassandra a dark look.

"I'm sorry! But you can't leave, you're not clear yet."

"B-But H-Hecate!"

"She's taken care of! Hercules came by an hour ago to make you whole again. He was very concerned about you."

Nattie paused and looked down on herself. Her skin had color again, she felt strong again. Relief spread all over her body.

"Did they put that wicked bitch behind bars?"

"She... She got away."

"WHAT?!" Nattie cried.

"Hercules said she disappeared before they could do anything."

Nattie groaned, "Well, that's just great! She stole from me, locked me up in a cage, have her beast and wolves manhandle me, trapped me in a coffin (ALMOST DIED), and her sharp objects stabbed my hand (and it hurts like HELL)! OW!" She grabbed her bandaged hand, feeling the pain reeling in.

Cassandra frowned at Nattie's mention of the last word, and it wasn't _OW, _"Speaking of hell... When were you going to tell me that you have been seeing Hades again?"

Nattie widened her eyes, then averted her friend's gaze.

"All those hours, you never went to Pummeled Pomegranate or the gym. You left school to see _him_, didn't you?" She spat the word _him_ in disgust.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nattie whispered, still avoiding her gaze.

"You're not as good of a liar as you used to be. Drop the dumb act, Nattie, Hercules told me that you visited him twice - or five, but I know it's more than that."

Nattie cast her friend a dark look, "What I do is none of y'alls business."

Cassandra shook her head in disappointment. "You're full of shit, you know that?"

"Excuse me?!" Nattie cried in anger and disbelief. How dare that bitch talked to her that way? Cassandra never used language like that - ever!

"You're excused!" Cassandra snapped. "I thought you were done playing games, Nattie. I thought you have grown up. You told me, after you moved in my place, that you're done with Hades."

"I am-"

"But you came back to him! WHY?!"

Nattie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Enough with your crappy lies. Tell me now, or else."

"Or else what?" Nattie challenged her.

"Or else I'm kicking you out of my house and our friendship!"

Nattie's mouth became agape in shock, "You... You can't mean that!"

"I am, because I am sick of your games, Natalie Camden! We all are! I'm sick of watching you going behind my back, manipulate Herc and Icarus, and have Hades and the imps wrapped around your finger. I am so sick of you playing both sides, just for your own personal game. Come clean, Nattie! Tell me the truth! What's your angle?"

"I don't have one!" Nattie cried.

"Then why are still doing this?! I thought you were done! The reason why you left Hades and broke up with Herc was because you were _figuring out what you want_," Cassandra air quoted the last words with sarcasm.

"I did leave because of that!"

"Then why begin the game again?!"

"It wasn't a game, Cassandra!"

"Then what is it?!"

Nattie's eyes brink with tears, but Cassandra refused to take pity for her.

"Do you love him?" Cassandra asked.

That question caught Nattie off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love him?" Cassandra repeated, "I'll try not to judge you if you do."

Nattie was silent, not exactly how to respond, except one question, "Are you crazy?"

Cassandra sighed, knowing her silence was answer enough, "Not responding right away indicates that you have some feelings for him."

"No, not responding right away indicates that I can't believe you ask me that."

"But do you want to date him?"

Nattie let out a laugh, not saying a word. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. Even if she wanted to, there was a law in Olympus: gods can't date mortals. Would Hades be willing to break _that_ law for her? Maybe. He's known to be a rule bender from time to time.

"I don't know," Nattie admitted.

"Look..." Cassandra began, sitting down on Nattie's bed, "I know you like him." Nattie scoffed, rolling her eyes. Cassandra continued, "I know you don't want to hurt anybody. But you need to decide. You can't have everything. You need to make a decision, and whatever you decide... I'll support you."

Nattie furrowed her brows in confusion, "Says the girl who threatened to kick me out."

"I only said that to scare you into telling me the truth. It worked obviously."

Nattie rolled her eyes but smiled, "You're getting better with that. Scaring somebody to tell the truth, you may be better than me."

Nattie frowned, when she saw her injured hand. She quickly realized that she's losing her spark. She's becoming like Megara - a damsel in distress. She promised herself not to be that person, but it's happening already. Was leaving the Underworld changed her for the worse? She hoped not.

"I'm serious, Nattie," Cassandra continued, "This will blow up on your face if you continue to play games. Figure out what you want, and go for it. Sure, you may break hearts on the way, but at least you're not hurting anybody anymore because of it."

Cassandra was right. Nattie needed to make a choice, and it needed to be soon. She must set things straight between the two opposite guys in her life. Once she's out of the hospital, she'll do just that.

What Nattie and Cassandra didn't realize that a certain someone was overhearing the beginning part of the conversation, just when he was about deliver a get-well fruit basket for her. When he heard what Hecate did to Nattie, he put the fruit basket on a random table and left to deal with the witch.

**~000~**

In her lair, Hecate was flying back and forth, wrecking things in the process with frustration.

"It was foolproof!" Hecate cried, "We were close to destroying Hades, but certain heroes just couldn't quit!"

"Don't worry, Hecate," Lupis the wolf encouraged her.

"Yes, we'll find a way to take down Hades once and for all," Canis added.

"Oh, shut it!" Hecate snapped, "I don't need your useless remarks! I want the Underworld! I want the heroes, Mandy, and Hades gone! I want them down on their knees and beg for MERCY!" Hecate finally had a minute to cool down before continued softly, "I need a plan for revenge." She banged her fists against her head, "Think, Hecate, Think!"

Suddenly, she felt a cold hard grip around her neck, and the next think she knew, she was roughly pinned against the rocky wall face to face with her nemesis.

"How about you think of a plan to escape _my flames_?!" a dangerously familiar voice of Hades tightened his grip on her neck.

"How dare you lay a hand on our mistress!" Canis and Lupis flew down to rescue Hecate, but Hades snapped their fingers without taking his eyes off Hecate, binding the wolves to the ground by Hades' smoke-like rope.

"H-Hades," Hecate choked out, smiling nervously at him, attempting to get Hades grip off her throat, "What a pleasant surprise... What ever is the matter? Y-You seem... tense!"

"Had amnesia, huh? Well, how about I refresh your memory?" He grasped her neck tighter, until her face turned dark blue. He carried her with one hand, gliding to the coffin Nattie was trapped in.

He got a chance to take a look at it, picturing Nattie inside the closed casket with broken glass and nails sticking against her body was terrible to think about. He knew that she was claustrophobic, and that coffin heightened her fear. Hecate was going to pay for what she did. Not only did Hecate damaged his walls and attempted to take him down with a monster, but she also changed Nattie emotionally. He didn't see the fiery, clever girl he knew and liked, but a frightened little yutz. He didn't like that. He wasn't okay with that. He didn't want a minion to be like a weak little girl.

"You had your big red yutz waltzing into my home like he owns the place, smashing my wall, causing a big mess. I didn't hire a maid yet!"

"D-Don't you have your h-henchgirl to d-do it?"

The mention of Nattie made Hades become more infuriated. His flames turned bright red, squeezing Hecate's throat tighter till her face turned dark purple.

"Speaking of my henchgirl, did you happen to put her in that lovely coffin over there?"

Hecate tried to talk but her squeezed windpipe was making it difficult.

"Blink once for yes. Blink twice for no," Hades instructed.

Hecate wanted to lie, but she was pretty sure that he already knew the truth. The girl must've been a tattletale. Hecate slowly closed her eyes, then forced herself to open them, staring at Hades' dark yellow disgusting eyes.

"Wise move, witch. You didn't lie. Here's my deal I would like to offer you, stay away from my belongings and you'll live to see the night of day. Capishe?"

Hecate grasped Hades' forearm, trying to pry his hand off her. She's about to black out at any moment. When Hecate didn't respond right away, it only to made Hades very angry.

"I need an answer, witch!"

Hecate quickly blinked once, answering his question.

Hades smirked in satisfaction, "Good." He released his hold on her throat causing her to gasp and tumble on the floor, coughing for air.

"Are you insane?!" Hecate cried, looking up at him with fury eyes, "If your brother hears what you did to me, I'll-"

"Oh, you want to spill the beans to the big guy? Why don't we do that? While you tell him how I tried to kill, I'll tell him that you stole his son's gift just for your own personal game. And lets see who he is going to smite more."

Hecate widened her eyes, lifted her arm up, pleading and begging for mercy, "No. Wait... I-I'm sorry, Hades."

Hades let out a laugh, "Oh, don't worry, Hecate... I know you're not, but I'm sure you will be once I deal with you."

Hecate narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, before she knew it, he picked her up over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Hecate screamed out. She called her babies for help, but the wolves were still gaged and tied by Hades' rope. "NO!"

Hades unlocked the coffin and threw Hecate inside, then slammed it shut, not giving Hecate a chance to react. She screamed when the nails and glass stabbed her hands, and cursed Hades in the process.

"What's the matter, Hecate?" he asked her in mock concern, "Can't breath? Did you oxygen cut short?"

"I'll get you, Hades! You will be sorry! Someday, you will fall, and I will be on top!"

Hades rolled his eyes, leaned his body against the casket, then said in boredom, "Yeah, yeah Whatever. But if you're smart, Hecate, you wouldn't dare mess with me again."

"Let me out!"

Hades paused before he smirked and shook his head, "Nah. I mean your wolves can get out their rope and free you... eventually. For now, enjoy the hot air inside, it will take your breath away. Literally." He laughed as he snapped his fingers and disappeared from view, leaving Hecate to scream bloody murder.

**~000~**

After a few days, Nattie finally recovered and was free to leave the hospital. She went to the island to find Hercules, only to not find him there. She searched all of Athens, until she found Hercules at the bowling place, whom was trying knock down Hades pins. She laughed, wondering how or why they replaced the normal pins with Hades face. She had no clue nor cared.

"Hey, Herc."

Hercules jumped with fright, accidentally throwing the ball up in the air, away from the pins. She laughed and shook her head, he still didn't know how to release the ball, though it's not his fault, she scared him, and he had super strength.

"N-Nattie, y-you're back," Hercules stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, not taking his eyes of the hole he created on the ceiling.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just want to stop by and-"

"Duck!" Hercules cried.

Nattie immediately complied as she screamed and covered her arms over head as a shield. She closed her eyes, waiting for a blow that never came. She glanced up to see Hercules with the bowling ball in his hand.

"Good thing I caught that," Hercules said, "Otherwise, you would've been back in the hospital."

Nattie sighed and smiled with relief, standing up, "Yeah. Good thing. It was boring staying in bed all day."

"So - uh - how's your hand?" He asked.

Nattie shrugged, looking at her bandaged hand, "Healing. Still sore, but I'll be okay. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah! I'm fine. I'm so glad I have my strength back." Hercules bowled again, but it flew through a wall above the pins. He groaned that he couldn't bowl right.

"Still having trouble?" Nattie asked.

"Lets face it, Nat. Bowling is not for me," Hercules crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

Nattie let out a laugh, picking a random ball from the stack.

"It's not funny, Nattie!"

"I'm sorry, Herc. Here, allow me to help you." Nattie handed the ball to Hercules, whom hesitantly took it. "When you release, keep it low. Like this." She grasped his bulky wrist and stepped behind him, instructing him how to bowl.

Hercules nodded, "Got it." He took a shake breath, and bowl the same way Nattie showed him.

It was a miracle. The bowl was rolling on the ground and not flying. It rolled towards the pins, and it knocked down two pins.

Hercules' mouth dropped open in shock, "I-I got two. I knocked down two pins!" He jumped with excitement, while sweeping Nattie off her feet. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Nattie gasped, tapping Hercules' shoulder, "H-Herc, c-can't breathe."

Hercules widened his eyes, instantly released Nattie, "Oh my gods, Nattie. I'm so sorry!"

Nattie sat down on the bench, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?"

Nattie gasped a breath, before nodding in response, "I'm good."

"You sure? Nattie, I feel bad-"

"Herc, i-it's fine, really," Nattie assured him, patting his arm.

Hercules exhaled with relief, "That's a relief. For a second there, I thought..." Hercules trailed, shaking his head, "Never mind."

"You thought I'll black out again."

"Well... yeah. I was afraid I have to find Phil again."

Nattie furrowed her brows in confusion, "Phil? What does he got to do with this?"

"Okay, don't tell him I told you, but... _he_ was the one who saved your life."

Nattie blinked in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"Phil did this..." Hercules preformed chest compression movements, "to your chest, even gave you the kiss of life."

"He did what now?!" she cried in disgust.

"He saved your life!" Hercules reminded her.

Nattie let out a disbelief laugh, "You're serious?"

"Would I ever lied to you?"

Nattie paused, thinking about the times he lied, which were none. She shook her head, "No... I just can't believe it. He really did save me?"

"Yeah... I guess he doesn't hate you after all."

"I-I guess so." Nattie looked up at Herc. They both began speaking in unison, but stopped with a nervous laugh.

"You go first," Hercules pointed at her.

"Great..." Nattie paused, before she began speaking reluctantly, "Listen... About what happened... about me and... _Hades_..." She looked up at him to see his face twitch at the mention of the devil's name. She continued quietly, "I want you to know that I'm-"

"I forgive you," Hercules cut her off.

Nattie blinked in confusion, "What?"

"I said I forgive you," Hercules repeated. "You realized that seeing Hades was wrong, and that you're sorry about it. Don't worry, I forgive you. I-I mean I was mad before, but when you were dying... I realized that I can't be angry with you. I have to forgive you or else I'll regret it. But I'm glad that you won't see him again."

Nattie blinked once more, "Excuse me?"

"I mean come on, Nattie. He's the enemy, my crazy uncle, the devil, the-"

"Hercules, stop!" Nattie cut him, now it was Hercules' turn to be confuse.

"N-Nattie, what is-"

"Listen to me, Herc, and listen good," Nattie begin in a serious tone, "Seeing Hades behind your back, _that_ I can apologize for. But I'm not going to apologize for seeing him at all."

Hercules' mouth became agape, "What?!"

"No one tells me who I can or can't see. I'm my own woman, I can make my own decisions."

"But Nattie-"

"No. No. No. Don't _but Nattie _me, okay? I know how Hades is. He's selfish, a schemer, annoying, disloyal, lazy, sulfur breath, predictable, egotistic flamehead I have ever met!"

"And your point is?" Hercules asked, not sure where she was going with this.

Nattie paused, almost forgetting what they were talking about, then it clicked. "He's all those things, no doubt about it. But he at least doesn't try to kill me... Most of the time."

"Most of the time?! All Hades does is hurt me and everyone I love! You can't be serious, Nattie?! Don't you see what he's doing to you? He's trying to lure you to his dark side! He's probably using you!"

"If he is, that's my problem."

"But-"

"I don't care what you do to each other - insult, fight, kill. It's y'alls business! But I have nothing to do with this." Nattie knew that's a lie, but she wanted to make a point.

"Why do you care so much about Hades? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am! Still am! But I want to be Hades's friend, too." Nattie admitted bluntly.

Hercules don't know what to believe: the fact that Nattie was defending his enemy or the fact that she wanted to be Hades' company. Hades was using her, gaining her sympathy, and turning her against Hercules. That had to be it. Hades didn't care for anyone, he didn't have a soul in his body.

"Whether you like or not, I'm seeing Hades, and will continue to see him."

"You mean... see him as in you're... d-dating him?" Hercules asked in disgust.

The thought gave him cold shivers down his spine. He have noticed the way Hades was looking at her, or how easy he was with her when she was his prisoner. Could it be possible for Hades to have a crush on Nattie? Was it normal for villains to fall for the heroes' best friend that's a girl? He wasn't sure, because he never had a villain experience.

Nattie widened her eyes at his question. She didn't expect Hercules to ask that. She had thought about it, during her time on the hospital bed. It was wrong to do it, but she couldn't deny the attraction and curiosity to try it, if Hades was up to it.

"Absolutely not!" Nattie blurted out.

Hercules sighed with relief.

"Look, I going down below to see Hades, _willingly_. And if you don't like it, then you and I are through."

"What?!" Hercules widened his eyes in shock, "N-Nattie, you... you can't mean that!"

"I do! If you can't accept me being friends with Hades, then you're not a true friend."

"N-Nattie..." Hercules paused, rubbing the back of his neck. This was so much to absorb. His best friend/ex-girlfriend wanted to be friends with the enemy. Simple sentence, but a wrecking ball in disguise. He didn't like it, he can't accept it - won't accept it. Hades was a villain, he will try to take advantage of Nattie. Hercules can't let that happen. He needed a plan. A plan to show Nattie Hades' true colors. Once Hercules do that, Nattie would be the clever girl, he knew and loved.

"Well, Hercules?" Nattie demanded with folded arms over her chest, "Are you going to have a problem with it?"

Not wanting to lose a good friend like Nattie, he made a decision.

"N-Nattie..." Hercules began reluctantly, "I-It's too much to process... At least, give me time... to come around, please?"

Nattie pursed her lips, not expecting that response. She thought that he'll fly off the handle. He hated Hades. He could've walked out, he had other friends to depend on besides her, but surprisingly, he didn't.

She nodded, "Fine. I get it. Thank you for not saying no. It means a lot to me." She hugged him, and he hugged her back, secretly made a face of agony. He can't let Hades come between his relationship with Nattie. He must protect her. But how can he show Nattie that Hades wasn't the misunderstood guy?"

"What's going on here?"

The couple pulled away to see Phil coming back with a bowl of grapes and two cups. Phil placed the tray down, and stared at the teen couple sternly with a hand on his hip.

"I-I should go," Nattie said, stepping back from Hercules.

"N-Nattie, you don't have to-" Hercules began.

"I know, but there's something else I need to take care of. Keep bowling for me," Nattie offered him a smile.

Phil scoffed and mumbled, "If he had the skill."

"I-I will," Hercules returned the gesture.

Nattie turned to Phil and kneeled in front of him.

Phil narrowed his eyes on her, "What do you want, Nasty?"

"Herc told me that it was _you_ who saved my life," Nattie stated.

Phil gave Hercules a dark glare, whom smiled sheepishly. He turned back to Nattie, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure he did. Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Without hesitation, Nattie placed a gentle kiss on the cheek, before pulling away.

"Thank you," she whispered, before leaving the bowling ally while wiping her mouth.

Phil stood there with wide eyes and agape mouth, speechless and blushing.

Hercules let out a laugh, "Phil, you're face is bright red!"

Phil didn't respond, because he was in shock. Nattie did the one thing he wanted her to do when he first her. Nattie kissed him. Finally.

**A/N: Ooh, Phil got the stuff. Let me assure you that Nattie/Phil - not going to happen! For those who like them together, sorry.**

**Anyway, I know it took a while for me to update this story. I apologize. I was planning on how I want this story to go. I know most of you are looking forward to reading the movie, but y'all have to wait. I have a couple episodes left. The list below are the ones that are most likely going to be featured in this story:**

Big Sink

Driving test

the Bacchanal

Trojan War

Drama Festival

Green Eyed Monster

Song of Circe

The Prom

Hostage Crisis

Big Show

**Which of these would you like to read in this story?**

**(Cueing trumpets and fireworks) This story has achieved 200 reviews took me over 40 chapters for me to have that much in the last book. Thank y'all for supporting and waiting patiently this story. I have a lot of readers to thank so here I go...**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, KaseyKay10, Anonymous Plot D, Macel, Peasweet01, Axelgirl, LanaDelRayFan890, Firestar5277, KR Wolfe, disneyfanforever123, Carlisle Fan 22, gothicpoet0615, MagicalGirl23, Guest, GodWriting, HinataSoup, Empress Nightshade, K9 Train, sammiemaire123, kit-kat74, Secondary Psychopath for reviewing.**

**I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story. You guys rock too!**


	14. Big Sink part 1

_**Episode 22: Big Sink part 1**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

_**Edit - 9/7 **_I didn't like how I wrote this, so I made a few changes and added a few details. Hope this is better than the original.

_**~000~000~000~**_

Deep down in the ocean, a city was buried underwater.

**"****_The lost city of Atlantis then revered as the cultural city of the ancient world..."_**

Inside a log, a creature opened it's one yellow eye, then quickly swam out, revealing itself to be one of Ursula's helpful eels.

**"Like a dream, it was gone."**

Meanwhile, Sebastian, King Triton's helpful crab, was crawling on the city's roof, staring ahead in deep thought.

**_"The fate of Atlantis a mystery that has baffled human kinds for generations... until now..."_**

**_~000~000~000~_**

"Look!" Hercules held up a snow globe of Atlantis, "Atlantis City underwater!" He shook it, until the specks of snow was sprinkling on it. "With snow!" He added with a laugh. "You can only get this stuff here."

Cassandra was looking at the globe in disinterest. Icarus rushed into the scene, while Nattie followed right behind. They just got back from the Atlantis gift shop. Nattie spent most of her money on T-Shirts, giving one for Icarus as a belated birthday/make up gift.

Last week, she had forgotten his birthday and missed his party. Icarus demanded to know why she didn't show, she explained that she had donated blood in the hospital and wasn't feeling well. That was a lie, of course. Nattie would puke at the sight of blood. Icarus bought the lie, immediately, and gave her the last piece of cake with a bite out of it. Icarus was hungry on the way to Cassandra's house. Nattie may have fooled Icarus, but Cassandra overheard the conversation and knew Nattie's story was BS. She knew that Nattie was visiting Hades behind everyone's back, though Nattie didn't admit it. Nattie was losing her edge, her silver tongue. Her lies were becoming more unrealistic, it was almost pathetic.

"Ooh! Super cool!" Icarus cried, staring at Hercules's snow globe with fascination. "Must have! Sorry, Nattie, but I may have to return my birthday gift." Before Nattie could say anything, he dashed back to the gift shop.

Nattie's mouth became agape, but closed as she turned to face her friends, "So much for the best gift ever."

"Could've warned you that's going to happen," Cassandra grumbled with her arms crossed, her face still sour.

"Ah, come on, Cassandra!" Hercules patted Cassandra's back, "It's the last week of summer! You should be smiling! You can't be gloomy about Atlantis. It's got the boardwalk, the beach-"

"And gives you a nice tan," Nattie added, pulling down her strap to show off how much sun she received. She was dark tan, while part of her skin, that had the strap over it, was light.

"Whoo!" Icarus came in, wobbling around, holding onto a leash for three small dogs, acting as if he was a dog walker. "I'm walking with invisible Cerberus! Look at me!"

Nattie scoffed at the size of the collars for the leash. If Cerberus was visible and tried out the leash, he could never fit. He's too big.

"I think I'm not a summer vacation kind of gal," Cassandra said nonchalantly.

"That would explain your pale skin," Nattie grumbled, earning a dark look from her friend.

"Come on, Cassandra! What can be bad about summer?" Hercules asked.

"Just like winter, fall, and spring... visions of disaster," she replied.

Suddenly, a man dashed to the group with a pencil and notebook in hand, "Disaster?! Did you say disaster?"

Nattie, Cassandra, and Hercules blinked at the guy with confusion.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nattie demanded, "And where did you come from?"

"Homer!" the reporter greeted, shaking the girl's hand swiftly, "Greekly World News." Then, he pushed her out of the way, turning his attention to Cassandra.

"Uh! Rude!" Nattie cried out, but Homer ignored her.

"You say that there's a vision of disaster?" he asked Cassandra.

"Not at the moment," she replied.

Homer widened his eyes slightly, before he slumped in disappointment, "Too bad. Do you have a puppy?"

"What?"

"Cute puppies and disasters! That's what sells papers!" He perked up when a dog barked nearby. He dashed away, investigating the puppy, hoping that something disastrous would happen to it.

"That was pretty weird," Nattie grumbled, still caught off guard with what just happened.

Icarus made his appearance with two tickets and a snow globe (from Nattie remaining money), "Wow! Yes, Sir! I scored us front row tickets to the Diamond Centaur Show! Yes, Sir!"

Cassandra's eyes began to swirl white and green. Nattie and the boys couldn't help but watch and listen.

"Those tickets will be worthless."

Homer quickly made his way back to the group, standing next to Hercules, staring into Cassandra's swirling eyes with curiosity.

Nattie furrowed her brows at him, "Seriously, are you stalking us?"

"Vision?" Homer asked Hercules.

"Vision," Hercules confirmed.

Suddenly, they heard a cry of warning from above.

"Look out below!"

Nattie took a few steps back for safety purposes as a Centaur fell from the sky and through the board walk.

"Great centaur accident!" Homer cried happily, "Yaza!"

Nattie looked up at the sky in confusion, "How in the world did he fall out of the sky? This makes no sense!"

"Who cares!"

Centaur came up from the big hole, he created, groaning in pain as he was struggling to climb out.

"Here! Let me help you!" Hercules offered, pulling the Centaur out of the hole.

Centaur groaned in pain, rubbing his head but smiling appreciatively at Hercules, "Ah, thanks. That's never happen before." Then, he galloped away. "Must've been wind sheer."

Nattie was officially confused. She knew she had seen that guy at the club, when she and Cassandra were investigating the missing amphora, months ago. Hercules had beaten the crap of the breed for information. Was it the same centaur? Did he change his scheming ways? Not a clue.

Cassandra's eyes swirled again, having another vision of disaster, "I foresee tourists in a giant hole."

Icarus flapped his elbows as if he was a chicken, "Well, they should've stuck with their vacation budget."

Screams were made from behind. They all turned to see chain of carts filled with tourists falling into the hole, Centaur had created.

"Great wagon accident!" Homer cried, writing the news down on his booklet, "Yow-za!"

Nattie looked up at the sky with furrowed, "How in the world do people fall out of the sky? Is there a portal?!"

Hercules came to the tourists' aid, and pulled them out of the hole and pushed the donkey back up as well.

"Incredible!" Homer said, writing the words down on paper, "Front page news!"

Hercules wiped the dirt from his hands, smiling appreciatively, "Just doing hero work. As usual."

Homer casted Hercules a disapprove look, "Not you!" He pointed at Cassandra's face, "Her!"

"Me?" Cassandra asked, pointing herself for confirmation.

"Cassandra?! B-But I just saved all those people!" Hercules cried, gesturing the tourists.

"Heroes are old news, Son," Homer explained. "But teen seers, that's a gimmick!" He turned his attention back to Cassandra. "Name! Give me a name!"

"Cassandra," she replied casually.

"I'll make Cassandra, the vision of calamity!"

"Okay," Nattie began, "I don't know who you think you are-"

"Homer, Greekly World News."

"Yeah, I know, we shook hands already!" Nattie snapped. "But you should know that you're wasting precious time."

"Oh? And what makes you think that, young lady?"

"Because nobody ever believes Cassandra's visions," Hercules explained for Nattie.

"I'll take care of that!" Homer stated. "If there's one thing the Greekly World News should have is credibility."

"That's Cassandra," the teen seer repeated with a smile, "with two s's."

That caught Nattie and the boys off guard. Cassandra always be gloomy and nonchalant about everything. Why the change of tune?

**~000~000~000~**

The quartet were walking around Atlantis followed by Homer, who was keeping a close eye on Cassandra.

"Deadline Athens on the teen seer. Any predictions yet?" he asked the girl.

"Sorry," Cassandra replied with a shrug, "It's a very unpredictable curse."

Icarus crept beside Cassandra, still giving Homer a disgusted look on his face. "Whoa! He's following you everywhere!" he whispered, "How can you stand it? It's creepy!"

"Years of practice," Cassandra replied, tapping Icarus' nose.

"I need a catastrophe for the latest addition!" Homer stated.

"What about the disasters you have written down about the tourists and centaurs falling out of the sky?" Nattie asked with a raised brow.

"Cenataurs and tourists falling from the sky?" Homer scoffed, "Pfft! Old news!"

Much to his relief, Cassandra's eyes swirled once more, "I foresee molten lead falling from the sky."

"Yow-za!" Homer wrote the prophecy on his notebook.

"Holy shit!" Nattie looked up at the sky, then took in her surroundings to find a place that's lava proof. The Academy taught Nattie how to protect herself from tornadoes, earthquakes, and gorgons, never falling molten lead.

Just as everyone except Homer feared, a fireball came falling from the sky.

"Does anyone have a lava proof umbrella?!" Nattie demanded.

"Ooh!" Icarus perked up at Nattie's words, "A lava proof umbrella! Good idea, Nattie! I'll have to talk to Dadalus about it!"

Hercules gasped when he noticed a baby stroller nearby. He realized that the molten fire was about to land on the baby. He couldn't let this baby get killed.

Hercules ran from the group and pushed the baby cart away from the spot the molten lead would land on, and quickly used his strength to carry the Atlantis fountain from the middle of the city to where the fireball would land. The molten lead was defused by the water in the fountain. Smoke mixed with steam formed, fogging the whole city, causing everyone to cough and fan it off, until it faded away.

"Yow-za!" Homer cried to the people, who recently gathered to watch the seen unfold. "Another perfect call!"

The people in Atlantis were amazed and bewildered by what they've just witnessed.

"Why her prophecy just saved this baby's life!" a man said, pointing at Cassandra.

"Ooh! Ooh! What's next?! Tells us more!" a younger man said ecstatically.

"Oh, is it going to rain?" the elder woman asked. Everyone in town was chanting out questions for Cassandra. She couldn't help but grin. She normally didn't care about people believing, but people do believe her... it felt good.

"You believe me!" she said happily, "You really believe me!"

"Yes!" another man replied, "Prediction!"

Everyone was chanting for the prophet to give her prediction. "Foresee! Foresee! Foresee!"

"Okay..." Cassandra walked to the center of the big circle, the townspeople had created. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for that deadly disaster to happen. She waited... she waited... but nothing came.

"Ready when you are?" Homer said anxiously, prepared to write it down on paper.

Cassandra began to panic. Everyone was waiting for that prediction but nothing was happening. She couldn't let her fans down.

"Anytime... Now would be good!" He cried.

"Oh! Shut up, Homer!" Nattie snapped, "Like she said, it's a very unpredictable-"

"I-I think I'm getting something!"

Everyone turned to Cassandra. Nattie and the boys noticed that her eyes weren't swirling like they usually do. Something was off.

"I... I foresee..." Cassandra looked at Icarus' birthday gift. Icarus was shaking the snow globe until it was sprinkled with snow. She noticed the globe was filled with water. Atlantis... Water... That's it!

"I see Altantis..." The crowd perked up. "...underwater!" Everyone gasped in fear, but Cassandra was smirking and folding her arms. "Atlantis is underwater! The city is going to sink!" She casted Homer an annoyed look, "Good enough for you?"

The townspeople ran away to escape the alleged falling city. Homer was screaming out to stop the presses, because there's a huge headline coming to play.

Cassandra and her friends were the only ones here at the moment. Icarus was back in the gift shop, hoping to buy something that was fire proof.

"Oh my God!" Nattie cried, "Atlantis is going to sink?!" She paused, quickly recalling the facts from her modern history class, then whispered to herself, "Oh wait..." She slapped herself for being stupid, "That's going to happen anyway." She shrugged carelessly, "Oh well."

"C-Cassandra, y-your eyes didn't get all..." Hercules waved his hands above his head, "t-that vision thing!"

Cassandra smirked, "Homer wanted something big."

Hercules widened her eyes in shock.

"You made it up?!" Hercules cried.

"Yep."

"Cassandra, I-I can't believe you! You lied!"

"Slow vision day," Cassandra shrugged. "Besides, nobody really believes what they read in the Greekly World News. It's all fake."

Nattie let out a laugh, earning a disapprove look from Hercules.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter, Nattie!"

"Actually it is, Herc. You see during my modern years, I learned from Mythology class about Atlantis."

"And?!" Hercules demanded.

"_And_..." Nattie continued calmly, "What Cassandra said was pretty accurate."

"Y-You mean... It's really going to sink?!"

Nattie shrugged, "Yeah. Not sure when, though, but it's going to sink anyway."

"Wow," Cassandra cried, "I didn't know that lie could be realistic... unlike Nattie's lies recently."

"Excuse me?" Nattie raised a brow, "Are you saying that I'm not a good liar?"

"Donating blood to a hospital instead of attending Icarus' party? We both know that you went to see Hades at that time!" Cassandra stated, pointing at her accusingly.

Hercules widened his eyes, he knew that he shouldn't be shocked by this news, but Nattie being friends with his great enemy was effecting him a lot. "You went to see Hades?"

Nattie shrugged, "So what? I didn't mean to miss Icarus's party, okay! I just got caught up in things! That's all!"

"But you missed Icarus's party!"

"Hey, don't try to make me feel worse about myself than I already am!" Nattie snapped. "It wasn't my intention to hurt Icarus, but I made it up to him."

Cassandra scoffed, "Yeah, by buying him a snow globe and a cheap shirt."

Nattie rolled her eyes.

Hercules continued, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Nattie. I'm just saying it's wrong to miss our good friend's party, just to see my uncle - the god who tries to kill me! The god who tries to take over my dad's kingdom!"

"You said that you're okay with it. Did you lie and it's really bothering you?" Nattie asked.

_'Yes!'_ Hercules screamed mentally, but refused to say it out loud. He realized that they were way off subject.

"Girls, focus!" Hercules cried. "Even if Atlantis is going to sink, we don't know _when_ it's going to happen! It could sink a hundred years from now!"

"Would you relax, Herc?" Nattie said. "Cassandra did everyone a favor and warn them that it's going to sink. Even if the sink is a hundred years from now."

"Yeah, Herc," Cassandra agreed, "What could happen?"

A lot of things did happen. There were immediate world news report Cassandra's predictions on paper.

_**"Local Girl has sinking feeling! Read all about it!"**_

_**"Sassy Soothsayer sees certain sink!"**_

_**"Late additions is out of control, hits pedestrian!" **_The weekly news scroll spun in the air and hit Icarus right in the face, knocking him out cold along with his shirt, snow globe, and Cerberus leash.

Nattie picked up the scroll, while Hercules tended Icarus. She opened the scroll, scanned the headlines.

Icarus woke up with a black eye, but that didn't stop him from taking a quick peek at the paper, "Whoa! Herc was right! **_Vex Vacationers Vacate Atlantis!"_**

Hercules took the scroll from Nattie, showing it to Cassandra while giving her a disapprove look, "_What could happen_?!"

Cassandra giggled sheepishly, "Oh, I - uh - didn't see a problem."

"It still isn't, Cassandra," Nattie assured her. "You have done those people a favor. This city is going to sink, and nobody will drown. Everyone is alive and well."

**~000~000~000~**

Everyone was alive and well, except one. He's alive, but certainly not happy.

From a golden tower, a man dressed in purple was watching his city going downhill. Buildings were vacant, people disappeared along with the money that was supposed to be made here.

_**"But there was a problem, and his name was Croesus, richest man in the world and owner of Atlantis City."**_

_"_My city is empty and my checkbook is emptier thanks to that one woman prophet second machine! I predict a doom for her!"

He scowled at this horrid scene before him, before returning to his luxurious office inside.

"I just need to make it look like natural causes, which would require... a cooperative god," Croesus tapped his diamond ring finger against his chin, thinking, before that mischievous smirk stretched across his tanned face, "And I know just the god to do it!"

He looked up at the sky and cried out for the _certain_ god, "Yo, Hades! Beseeching Hades!"

The blue-flamed devil himself made his appearance in flames and smoke with a smirk on his face, too. He reached his hand out for a handshake, doing his normal introduction, "Name's Hades, Lord of the-" He widened his eyes, realizing who beseeched him, "Yo! Hey! Croesus! Buddy!" He wrapped his arm around the short, dark obese man, "Didn't know it was you."

He released Croesus and glided towards outside of the pillars to look at the empty city, "Now, _this _is a view! I gotta get me one of these babies."

Croesus looked down at his peach rug that contained a charcoal spot in the middle, caused by Hades's amazing entrance. He humphed and frowned disapprovingly with his hands on his hips, "Gotta get me a new rug."

"Ouch!" Hades finally noticed how empty the city was, "Look at your boardwalk, and I thought the Underworld was dead. Ha!" He glided back inside to face Croesus.

"That's why I beseeched you, Hades, my man," the smirking owner placed his arm around Hades's shoulder up to his reach. Hades didn't appreciate Croesus putting his hands on him. Nobody puts their hands on the Lord of the Dead, except for one girl - his little raven. She was an exception, whether he liked it or not.

He flared up orange, causing Croesus's purple sleeve to be caught on fire. Croesus scampered around the office, chanting how hot Hades's flame was being. He rushed down the stairs of his tower, jumped into the ocean to put out the fire, then quickly went back up, and stood behind his desk, beginning to talk business with the Lord of the Dead.

"Hades, I would like to book a cruise on the River Styx for someone. How much is that going to cost?"

Hades shrugged, "Just gotta pay the boatman. Bada-boom."

"_Well,_" Croesus sat down, pressing his fingers together, "this person is not, uh... _currently_ ill." He finished with a wicked chuckle.

Hades's face faltered a bit in suspicion, "Wait... Hold it. Time out!" He made a time out sign with his hands before gliding towards to Croesus, "Uh... Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying? I'm a god! Not a hitman!" He pressed his hands on top of Croesus's desk, scowling at him disapprovingly, while Croesus was writing something on paper. "My services can't be BOUGHT!" He flared in orange.

Croesus smiled, ripping out a page from his book, handing it to Hades. The blue devil raised a brow in confusion, before taking the piece of paper from him. He turned away, scanning through the paper, only to realize that this paper was a check, with a lot of zeroes.

"Is that a decimal point?" Hades asked curiously.

"No, that's a comma," Croesus declared, smirking. He knew money can change a person, especially to a god.

"Comma?!" Hades flared up in blue flames in a good way. "That's uh... That's... That's a _lot_ of zeroes. That would... That would buy me a lot of brimstone!"

"So do we have a deal, Hades?" Croesus asked with his arms crossed.

"You want this person dead? I will provide you two of my henchmen - PAIN! PANIC!" Hades's hair turned orange, calling out to his impish minions.

Pain appeared with a poof, standing in front of Hades, proudly; while Panic appeared under the ruined rug with his thorns sticking out. Hades pulled Panic out.

"You bellowed, your greatness?" Pain asked.

"I'm loading you up, boys," Hades explained happily. "Make the old man proud!" He turned away from them, about to make an exit, "Meanwhile, _I'm_ going to make a killing of the stock market. Bada-boom! I'm gone!" He disappeared in smoke, leaving his minions alone with their temporary master.

The imps turned to Croesus, greeting him with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Panic," Panic introduced himself, before pointing at his magenta partner, "And this is Pain. We'll be your minions, today."

"What evils can we inflict for you?" Pain asked. "Vengeance? Torture? Adult contemporary music?"

Croesus placed his hands on his hips, "Well, I got a prognostic sheen public nuisance on my hands." he towered over the imps, sneering at them, "She's on the Merv Griffin Show, this afternoon, at the celebrity amphitheater. Make sure, she's a..." Croesus smirked and chuckled wickedly, "A no show."

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I wrote the last chapter. Sorry to keep y'all hanging, but I was focusing on new stories that are planned to be a working progress and college coming up. I'm writing as much as I can, before I have to focus on real work. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter over all.**

**Thank you: LadyofSlytherin101, gothicpoet0615, Christineoftheopera, KaseyKay10, nightmaster000, Firestar5277, Empress Nightshade, Carlisle Fan 22, shattered-glass-slipper1, snmuenst, JetCycle, Macel, peasweet01, Axelgirl, disneyfanforever123, Guest, and bellacullenstar07 for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story, and for being patient.**

**I'll try to update this as possible. I got my most of current stories caught up, so I'm working on my recently published ones like my Pitch Perfect fanfic, Red Eye, and Harry Potter. I encourage y'all to read and leave a comment if you can.**

**I'm also thinking about setting up a youtube account to make trailers and videos for my fanfic. If you like me to post videos, review. I need the confidence, because I have never done anything on youtube, except watch videos.**

**Until next time...**


	15. Big Sink part 2

**The Big Sink part 2**

**Disclaimer: read the beginning...**

**A/N: Before I forget, I redid the first part of the Big Sink. I didn't like the way I have written it. Hopefully, the edit chapter is a lot better than the previous one. Before you read this, I suggest you go back to the last chapter and read it.**

"And now... Athen's daytime host... _Merv Griffin!"_

The crowd went wild as the talkative griffin made his appearance on stage, greeting everyone with his friendly smile and wave.

"Thank you! Thank you! What a crowd!" Merv commented.

Backstage, behind the red curtain, the now-famous teen seer was grinning ear-to-ear, excited by the crowd's cheer. It had been two hours since the Big Sink announcement, and already she was the most talked about in Greece, along with the dating rumor between Persephone and Orpheus.

"Excited?"

Cassandra paused her daydream to see her best friend leaning against a column. Her face was emotionless, there's no telling what she's thinking about. Cassandra didn't reply to her, but Nattie continued.

"You know, after all this time of getting to know you, I have never seen you welcome fame with open arms."

"That's because I didn't care what others think at the time, but now..." Cassandra peered through the red curtain to see Merv Griffin warming the crowd up. "They all believed in me!"

"They believed the story you made up," Nattie pointed out.

Cassandra cast Nattie a look, "Didn't you say that Atlantis is going to sink anyway?"

"Yeah, but when is the question. I may be the girl from the future, but I am not a seer."

"Have you ever thought about it?" Cassandra wondered.

Nattie furrowed her brows in confusion, "What?"

"Have you ever thought of telling everyone where you came from?"

Nattie scoffed, "No! Because alpha: people will think I am crazy. Beta: it might jeopardize the story."

"A little too late, Nattie. The plot already twisted the moment you set foot here. There's no telling how much you changed the story, or how you're going to save the original plotline."

Nattie shrugged, "Who said anything about me saving it? I am just going with the flow."

"Are you going with the flow when the war comes?"

Nattie paused. All this time, she focused on the past and present, she never thought of the future. The wait wasn't very long. She knew there will be chaos, titans, betrayal, and death. Cassandra's question hit Nattie square in the chest. She needed to think about it. Could she really have the heart to step back, or do something about it? She already put herself in the middle, in between good and evil.

Would she help Hercules out, when the time comes; or let him battle on his own? He's a demigod, he can take care of himself... most of the time. The only thing he required was a brain, and that's Phil's job. Could she have the heart to betray Hercules, and help Hades take over, just to go home? How can Hades do that? How can he send her home? She never asked him that question before. Curiosity got the better of her. She added a memo to herself - _Ask Hades how I'm getting home._

There were a lot of things to consider. Like the plotline, Hades's plan, Zeus, Megara... Meg...

Nattie growled at the thought of that woman.

That little bitch ruined her night. Meg paid a centaur to steal Lethe water, just so she could forget Adonis. She got the worst taste in men. Didn't she know that he's with Helen, currently? Doubt it. At the end of the night, the Lethe water spilled on Meg, making her forget ever meeting Hercules. That was a good thing. Meg and Hercules wasn't supposed to meet anytime soon.

Nattie looked over her shoulder to see Hercules listening to Icarus go on about the snow globe he bought at the gift shop. Meg may have forgotten Hercules, but Hercules didn't forget her. Nattie wondered if Hercules ever thought of Meg. He claimed that he loved Nattie, but that wasn't supposed to happen. Hercules not loving Meg was a major plot twist on Nattie's part, unintentionally. Nattie basically took Meg's spot. Meg was supposed to be the one working for Hades, falling for Hercules, dying to save him. Nattie worked for Hades, she had Hercules fall for him, but there was no way she could risk her life for Hercules, as he would do for her. She was too selfish. She wanted to live, be happy. Right now, she was confused, conflicted, and bitter.

"Nattie?"

Nattie returned to reality, seeing Cassandra's concerned face.

"Are you okay?"

"All this time," Nattie began quietly, "I still don't get why I'm here."

"You haven't figured it out, yet?" Cassandra asked curiously.

Nattie shook her head, "No. I planned to ask the Fates, but I already know what they're going to say... _'We're not supposed to reveal the future," _she finished, imitating the Fates' nagging voice. Cassandra chuckled, shaking her head.

_"Today, folks, we have a few special guests..." _the girls heard from Merv behind the curtain.

"I guess I should get ready," Cassandra stated, shaking her arms.

Nattie raised a brow, and gave her a teasing smirk, "Nervous?"

Cassandra snorted, "No. It's not like I never been on stage before."

"Cassandra, you never been on stage before."

Cassandra tried to act confident, but exhaled shakily. She normally was the emotionless girl in the group, but this was a different side, Nattie was witnessing.

"Here's some advice," Nattie patted her friend's shoulder, "Just imagined the audience in the their underwear. That would do the trick."

Cassandra chuckled at that idea, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Break a leg."

"Thanks."

**~000~000~000~**

Meanwhile, the imps were hiding behind the bushes, watching Nattie leaving her best friend alone backstage. Big mistake. The imps were shocked when they found out who they were supposed to steal.

"C-Cassandra!" Panic asked in disbelief, "H-He wants to kidnap her?!"

"Well, how about that..." Pain seemed to get out of shock state quickly, and returned to the important task. "Come on, lets get her." Pain was about to leave his hiding place, but Panic pulled him back.

"Wait!"

The imps stumbled onto the ground, rolling down the hill like a bowling ball. They cried as they flew in the air. Pain landed on the ground first, face-down; followed by Panic. He was flying, until he landed on top of Pain, with this pointy horns piercing his butt... again.

Pain yelped at the stinging sensation. He pushed himself up from the ground, casting Panic a mean look, "Watch the horns!"

"S-S-Sorry, Pain! So sorry!"

Pain grunted as he pulled Panic off his butt, rubbing his sore backside once Panic was removed.

"What's with you?!" Pain demanded.

"A-Are you s-sure that t-this is a good idea?" Panic stammered.

Pain put his hands on his hips, casting Panic a disapproved look, "Hey, our temporary boss ordered us to take the girl, we're taking her!" Pain's frown deepened when he saw the guilt look in his eyes, "Don't tell me that you have a crush on her _still!"_

"No!" Panic denied, though his cheeks reddened. "I-It's j-just that she is Nattie's friend."

"So?!" Pain asked.

"So Nattie will kill us when she finds out what we're doing!"

"You mean... _if_ she finds out," Pain pointed.

"Of course, she's..." Panic's nervousness slowly melted, his quivering lips stretched into a smile, "_If_... If is good."

The imps returned up the hill, happy to see Cassandra glued to her spot, ready for her cue. They looked both ways to see anybody around, specifically Nattie. When the coast was clear, they began to disguise themselves, starting with the make up.

Pain was applying a coral colored lipstick, while Panic was applying mascara.

"Let me see that eye pencil, I want to bring out my eyes," Panic said. He took the dark eye pencil from Pain's hand and applied on his eyelids. Pain smacked his lips together with a pop. Once they were finished, they transformed into ugly women.

**~000~000~000~**

Cassandra was anxious but excited all at once. She never done this before, but she couldn't wait to sit down next to Merv, all the attention will be on her.

_"Just picture the audience in their underwear, and you'll be just fine."_

Nattie's method to ease the nerves was ridiculous, but hilarious.

"Oh no! This is all wrong!"

Cassandra perked up and looked over her shoulder to see two women. One tall and skinny, dressed in blue, holding a big makeup bag. The other blonde but obese, dressed in magenta. Both of them wearing too much make up.

"You can't go out there like that!" The skinny women pointed at Cassandra in disgust.

"You're not a spring!" The fat woman spat, "You're a winter! Take it from us - we're professionals."

Cassandra widened her eyes in sudden panic. All this time, she thought about how she's going to act on stage, she never gave a damn about her looks. The fat woman was right about one thing, she was a winter. No glow or vibe in her. She needed to hurry so she can look good for her fans. A part of her wished that Nattie was here. She was an expert when it came to things like this.

"What do you think I need?" Cassandra asked.

The skinny woman smiled, "Lipgloss, some rogue..."

"A blindfold and a gag," the other woman added.

_'Okay,'_ Cassandra thought, '_Lipgloss, rogue, blindfold, gag... Wait! What?!'_

It was too late for Cassandra to react, because her eyes were quickly covered. She attempted to scream, but tasted another piece of cloth in her mouth, keeping her from calling for help. Next thing she knew, her hands were tied behind her back, and was carried away to a place only the Fates know.

**~000~000~000~**

Hercules and Icarus were seated in the VIP section, waiting for their friend to make her appearance on stage. Nattie finally returned to her seat before Merv finished warming the crowd up.

"How is my muffin doing?!" Icarus asked happily, hopping up and down his seat.

"She's fine," Nattie replied casually.

"Not nervous?" Hercules asked.

Nattie rolled her eyes, "You know Cassandra."

"I still can't believe this is happening," Hercules said to himself. "I can't believe that she actually lied about-"

"Herc, stop and chill!" Nattie commanded, "For the last time, it's going to happen anyway. Cassandra did these people a favor, before their asses went under. You should commend her for being heroic and warning everybody."

Hercules sighed, "But I don't feel right about this."

"Then, feel right about this, Herc!" Icarus patted his friend's back, "My honey-boo-boo is going to be on the Marv Griffin Show!"

Nattie slightly jumped when she felt her iPhone vibrating. She pulled it out of her bra. She noticed that gross expressions on her friend's faces about the place where she put the phone. "Don't judge me!" she snapped, "My toga doesn't have pockets!" The boys whistled sheepishly, averting her hard gaze. She looked at the phone to see who's calling her.

She smiled and immediately answered the call, "Hello?"

The boys turned back to Nattie confused look on their faces. Cassandra was about to come up on stage, can't the phone call wait?

"Hey, Hades."

Hercules felt a sharp pain in the chest, when he heard that awful name escaping Nattie's rosy lips. That name was supposed to be said in disgust, but Nattie was saying his name as if he was her best friend.

Icarus was the last person to find out about Nattie's relation to Hades.

"WHAT?!" Icarus cried in shock with widened eyes and agape mouth. He pointed at Nattie accusingly, "You're talking to Hades?!"

Nattie shushed him, leaving her seat to talk to Hades without distraction.

"Nattie is talking to Hades?!" Icarus asked Hercules.

Hercules's narrowed eyes glued on Nattie, even when she left to talk and laugh with Hades. He didn't like this. Nattie leaving her friends just to talk to the enemy - _their _enemy - _his_ enemy. He recently found out about her friendship to Hades, and she expected him to be okay with this. He knew he said that she should give him time to process this, and eventually he will understand; but that was a lie. He would never accept it. Not at all.

"Yeah," he replied darkly.

"Wow! Wow!" Icarus didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know what to feel, it was so unexpected.

"Can you believe it?" Hercules murmured.

For the first time ever, Icarus was speechless. He perked up instantly when he heard Merv begin speaking something important - he's about to bring his blooming blossom.

"And now, lets give a big, warm, Athens welcome to my special guest!" Merv raised his paw up towards the big, red curtain that slowly raised itself from the ground. "Cassand-" He stopped himself when three figures jumped on stage through the curtain, none of them was Cassandra. The three surprising guests were the dark-clothed, ancient hags that know everything - past, present, and future.

"Whoa!" Merv cried and stared at his guests in wonder, "The Fates?"

The crowd oohed and awed at this unexpected twist, especially Hercules and Icarus.

"Hey, where's Cassandra?!" Hercules turned to Icarus. "She was supposed to be his special guest."

_"So how's your final week of summer going, babe?"_

"Well..." Nattie trailed off when she turned to the stage. She nearly dropped the phone when she didn't see Cassandra, instead the Fates took her place.

_"Hello?"_ Hades asked impatiently,_ "Nattie, babe? Is this thing on?"_

"Let me call you back," Nattie didn't give Hades a chance to reply. She hung up and hurried back towards the stage, close enough to hear what the Fates and Merv were saying.

"Well, unexpected to say the least, b-b-but welcome!" Marv greeted the hags heartedly, "I mean, Ladies, this is an honor! You know I have been trying to get you on my show for years!"

"Well, we have been pretty busy," Clotho said nonchalantly, "weaving the future, crocheting death and pestilence into people's lives."

What the hell were the Fates doing here? Nattie asked herself. She never thought they would like to appear on camera. She hurried backstage to check on Cassandra, only to find her missing.

"Cassandra?" she called out, "Cassandra, where are you?!"

She was getting anxious. Cassandra wasn't here. A part of Nattie thought that Cassandra bail from the bad case of butterflies, but another part of her was telling her differently. The fear rise when Nattie spotted something Cassandra would never leave behind - her sandal. She kneeled down and picked it up to examine it. If Cassandra really bailed, she would never run with one shoe. This could only mean one thing. Someone kidnapped Cassandra, and replaced her with the Fates. Question: who took Cassandra?

"Nattie!"

She turned and almost gasped when Hercules and Icarus were behind her closely.

"Where is she?" Hercules demanded.

"Yeah, where is my delicate flower?" Icarus asked with worry in his tone.

Nattie handed Cassandra's sandal to Hercules, who stared down at it with widened eyes. He came to the same conclusion.

"Oh no!"

"Yep," Nattie nodded, taking the shoe from Hercules.

Icarus looked at Hercules and Nattie frantically, not having a clue to what's happening, "What? What? What's going on? Oh no, what? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Cassandra is in trouble," Nattie blurted.

Icarus gasped, placed his hand around his throat, having trouble breathing. He fainted in Hercules's arms.

"Icarus," Hercules shook his little friend, urging him to wake up.

"We're a hit girls!"

Hercules and Nattie jumped at the hagging voice of Lachesis nearby.

"Let's take our show on the road!"

Hercules jumped behind a column, pulling Nattie and Icarus along with him. Hercules covered Icarus mouth to keep the snores from escaping his mouth as he was waking up. Nattie and Hercules were intently watching the Fates glide past them and towards a figure standing by a big tree. The duo squinted their eyes at the shadowy figure, not recognizing him.

"Who is that?" Nattie asked quietly.

The mysterious man cackled, "Let me be the first to say, you ladies, knocked them dead!"

"We have a knack for that sort of thing," Atropos said with an evil glint in her eyes.

The man pressed his fingers together, "I appreciate your assistance, Ladies. Now if you continue to be cooperative, I will double your payment."

The ladies cackled.

"It's a deal, Croesus!" Clotho shook the man's hand, who winced at sudden gross contact. He planned to sanitize his hands after this.

That's when everything clicked... for Hercules and Nattie.

"Hey, that's Croesus," Hercules whispered to his friends, "The owner of Atlantis."

Icarus jumped out of Hercules grip and grasped his toga in agony, "There's no time for the who's who in the cradle of democracy!" Nattie and Hercules shushed him, covered his mouth, and scooted directly behind the column when a pair of eyes turned their way.

"Be quiet!" Nattie hissed at Icarus.

Icarus mumbled against his friends' hands with tears of agony in his eyes, mumbling words Hercules and Nattie didn't understand.

"What?" Hercules removed his hand from Icarus's mouth, "What did you say?"

Icarus sniffled, "We gotta find my honey-bun."

"Icarus, focus!" Nattie slapped the side of Icarus's head, pointing at the man resuming his conversation with the clothed hags. "It's Croseus. _He's _the one that kidnapped Cassandra."

Icarus raised a brow at her, looking at her dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Can't you see?" Hercules demanded, "Thanks to Cassandra's prediction, he's now losing a lot of money! And now, she has disappeared. See the connection?"

Crickets chirped in Icarus's mind, not catching on like Hercules and Nattie did.

Hercules and Nattie groaned.

"We follow him, we find her," Hercules explain.

**~000~000~000~**

They did just that. They followed Croesus by using Pegasus. They flew in the air, until they reached Croesus tower on empty Atlantis. Pegasus dropped them off at the tower balcony. Hercules, Icarus, and Nattie could see Cassandra all tied up, blindfolded, and gagged.

"Cassie-lassie!" Icarus rushed towards her, but Nattie and Hercules pulled him back and hid themselves out of view. They noticed that Cassandra was guarded by two figures they didn't expect to see.

"Pain and Panic," Nattie hissed in shock. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Nattie, is Hades involved with Croesus?" Hercules demanded.

Nattie glared at him questionably, "How should I know?"

"You're friends with him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but the guy doesn't tell me his plans anymore."

Hercules furrowed his brows at Nattie's choice of words, "Anymore?"

Nattie widened her eyes, cursing herself for saying that. Before Hercules could question her, Icarus attempted to rush inside.

Hercules tightened his grip on Icarus for he was trying to reach out to his princess. Hercules urged him to be quiet. The trio stood still when doors flew open on the inside.

The trio heard a voice and footsteps. They peered over to see Croesus approaching Cassandra. He ungagged and took off her blindfold, she immediately started coughing and spitting in disgust.

"Hey! Stop that! The flooring isn't cheap you know!" Croesus cried, wagging his dark finger at her.

"But you have Hades's helpers gag me with a dirty rag instead of a cloth made of silk. I mean would it kill you to at least wash it?"

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am?"

"Yeah," Cassandra grumbled, "You're that cheapskate Croesus that owns this joint."

Croesus growled pacing back and forth the room.

"Be careful!" Panic warned her, "Y-You don't want to mess with him."

"I heard from Hades that he's got the biggest toys when it comes to torture!" Pain added, "Don't ya, boss?!"

Nattie and Hercules looked at each other with confusion, "_Boss_?" This was confusing. Hades would never allow the imps call anybody boss, except for Nattie; unless he allowed them. Where was Hades? Why were the imps doing Croesus's bidding?

"Why am I here?" Cassandra demanded.

"Well, Miss Prophet, your prediction has cost me a lot of drachmas. Now..." He approached her, placing both hands on either side of the chair, towering over her, "How much will it take to shut you up?"

Cassandra shrugged, "Nothing."

Nattie widened her eyes in shock. Nothing? If Nattie was in Cassandra's shoes, she would've gave him a number on his little checkbook. Cassandra should go home with money. What's wrong with her?

"Oh, come on!" Croesus stepped away from her, pulling out his ink and checkbook, "Everybody's got a price! Name it! Ten - Fifteen - Twenty million?"

Nattie wanted to rush inside and accept the twenty million dollars on Cassandra's behalf, but Hercules pulled her back, ignoring her silent protests.

"Nothing, really!" Cassandra insisted, "Look, I made up the whole thing!"

"What?!" Croesus cried in disbelief, throwing his things in the air. "I bribed a major god and three cosmic croons for NOTHING!"

"Is it too late to stop payment on the checks?" Cassandra asked.

Croesus face palmed and grumbled, "One of them was to Hades."

Cassandra widened her eyes, "Yow-za."

Nattie covered her mouth to hold back the gasp. Hades was bribed? She never thought this would happen in a million years! There was bribery with massages, but drachmas was a different story. He was a god! He couldn't be bought! Though, that would explain the imps being here. It didn't matter how much money was offered, Hades knew Cassandra was Nattie's friend. Would he really do that to her?

Nattie mentally slapped herself for asking that. Hades was a villain, of course he would do something like this. She would be lying if she said that it didn't hurt her.

"Nattie, are you okay?" Hercules asked, noticing her tan face turning red.

Nattie nodded, "Yeah. But after this, I am going to kill Hades for this."

Hercules felt a glimmer of hope for Nattie. Maybe this was what she needed to see the light. He was glad that he didn't have to do anything to show Nattie how evil Hades can be. Hades can do that all by himself.

"I demand a full confession!" Croesus growled.

"Ooh! You want her to talk!" Panic said happily, hopping on Cassandra's back, "Well, that brings all sorts of torture!"

"But she already confessed," Pain scratched his head, "Seems kinda backwards."

"This job does not have perks!" He pouted like a four-year-old but leaned against Cassandra's body.

Cassandra frowned at Panic for being too close, but ignored him. She was already used to certain boys clinging onto her like she's their favorite toy.

Outside, Hercules and Nattie were trying to hold back Icarus from being Cassandra's knight and shining armor.

"You have to let me go! I want to save my Cassie-poo!"

Hercules and Nattie tried to keep him quiet, but it was too late.

"Who said that?!" Croesus demanded, marching outside, along with two imps.

Icarus seemed to have cold feet when it came to rescuing his girl. He whistled for Pegasus, "I change my mind. Let's go! Let's go!"

"Too late."

Before Pegasus could arrive, the trio was face-to-face with Croesus and the imps.

"What do you kids think you're doing?!" Croesus demanded, pointing at them accusingly, "How did you get here?"

"By a flying horse," Icarus replied.

Nattie and Hercules face palmed, they knew they should've left Icarus behind.

"Who are you, brats?" Croesus demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

Hercules cleared his throat, standing in a heroic pose.

Nattie rolled her eyes, '_Oh boy, here comes the speech.'_

"As a hero-in-training, I insist that you release Cassandra!" Hercules commanded. The others were looking at him in disinterest.

Nattie pushed by him, it was her turn to speak, "What my friend is trying to say - _hi__, I'm Hercules. It's nice to meet you._ My name is Nattie, and this..." She placed her sisterly arms around Icarus, "is Icarus-"

"If you hurt my Cassie-boo, you will regret it!" Icarus cried.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. Panic seemed intimidated by Icarus's threat, it looked like he's got some competition.

"Heroes trying to save their friend, huh?" Croesus asked, nonchalantly.

Hercules was about to say something heroic, but Nattie butt in.

"No, just friends that don't want their friend killed." Her eyes lowered down at the imps, who were smiling at her sheepishly.

"H-Hey, Nattie," Panic began.

"Y-Yeah, how's it going, Nattie?" Pain tried to start sweet, because he knew that he and Panic were in hot water now.

"Hey, boys," Nattie waved at them.

"Whoa! Wait!" Hercules turned Nattie to face him, pointing at the imps accusingly, "You're friends with the imps too?!"

Nattie shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Hercules's jaw dropped, acting speechless; along with Icarus. Nattie rolled her eyes as she faced the imps again, about to hear a stammering apology.

"N-Nattie, this isn't what you think!" Pain began.

"Y-Yeah," Panic nodded, "We-we would never hurt-"

"Save it!" Nattie raised her hand up, silencing the imps. They cowered behind their current boss.

"Nattie, we're sorry!" Panic pleaded, "Please, don't be angry."

"We'll talk about this later when we meet that son-of-a-bitch."

Everyone widened their eyes at Nattie's choice of words for Hades. They should've gotten used to her swearing by now.

"Right now..." Nattie sighed, "There's important things to discuss." She approached Croesus, who was looking at her with disinterest.

"Listen, missy, if you think I am going to let her go-"

"I understand," Nattie cut him off, "How about we discuss this inside?"

"Why should we?"

"Because you're not the only one with connections."

Everyone raised their brows at her, not entirely sure what she meant by that. Eventually, Croesus agreed and ushered them inside the tower.

"_Exactly_, what kind of connections do you have?" Croesus asked curiously, sitting behind his desk.

"Well, just like you, I am a personal friend of Hades."

Croesus widened his eyes at that statement.

"I am also friends with monsters, the gods, even the Son of Zeus - right behind me," she pointed at Hercules, who was waving but couldn't believe what Nattie was saying. She better be lying when she said that she's friends with the monsters too.

Croesus scoffed, "Please. A little girl like you? No way!"

"Uh, boss," Pain jumped in on the conversation, "S-She's actually telling the truth." Panic jumped in for Nattie's defense as well. Eventually, Cassandra played along and said that she did, only to get a _shut up_ from Croesus.

For solid proof, Nattie secretly pulled something out of her bra, only for Croesus and the imps to see. The imps were a little disgusted by the way Nattie was carrying her things. She pulled out the wallet and opened it to show Croesus her employment ID. Her Underworld employment ID. It should've been destroyed when she quit working for Hades, but she kept it with her in case she needed it. Croesus widened his eyes at the sight. This girl was actually telling the truth. She really knows Hades. Before he could comment, she held a finger up to her lips, ushering him to keep it quiet.

"Okay. I'll bite."

Nattie sighed, "Look. I get that you're pissed about what Cassandra predicted."

Croesus scoffed, and Cassandra sighed.

"And that prophet cost you a lot."

"You don't even know half of it!" Croesus snapped.

Nattie winced at Croesus's yell, she stuck a finger inside her ear for a few seconds, regaining a bit of sound.

"I understand. But I also understand that you're a reasonable guy. How about we both get what we want without a bloody mess on your ten thousand drachma floor."

"It's actually a hundred thousand drachmas," Croesus corrected her.

Everybody else rolled their eyes. Nobody cared how much money he had spent on the marble flooring. He's a rich man, they get the point.

Croesus continued, "But I'll be willing to take up on your offer; if you find a way to assure everyone that what that prophet said about Atlantis isn't true."

"Say, didn't Nattie say that Atlantis _is_ go-" Hercules cut Icarus off by covering his mouth again, the spikey haired boy earned a warning glare from Nattie. Icarus needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, didn't you bribe the Fates to do that?" Nattie pointed out, turning back to Croesus.

Croesus shrugged, leaning back against his chair, "Sure. But people needed to believe it from the horse's mouth." He chuckled.

"How about a public confession?" Cassandra suggested.

"I told ya to be quiet!" Croesus snapped.

Cassandra's jaw snapped shut, but a groan escaped her.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" Hercules spoke up, releasing Icarus, "That's not a bad idea."

Nattie nodded, "Yeah. Cassandra tells the world that she lied, people will come back to Atlantis, you earn money, and nobody dies - Bada-bing, we all walk home happy. What do ya say, Croesus? Deal?"

Hercules gasped, "Nattie!"

"What?" Nattie demanded.

The imps snickered.

"You are using one of Hades's catch phrases again!" Pain pointed.

Nattie widened her eyes in realization, _'Oh shit! I need to stop being under Hades's influence!'_

"I think Hades is growing on you!" Panic teased.

"No, he's not! Shut up!" Nattie snapped. "So what do you think, Croesus?"

"About what?" Croesus asked.

Nattie raised a brow, _Didn't that bastard heard what we all just said? _"About the public confession, what do you think?"

Croesus perked up at the idea, "Yes! Yeah, that's it! A public confession!"

"I tell the world that I lied, you will let me go. Deal?" Cassandra offered.

Croesus turned to Cassandra with a smirk, "My dear, the sooner you spill the beans, I am more than happy to have you out of my life - forever! Now if you excuse me, I have a press conference to call!"

Croesus went behind his office desk and sat down on his large chair. He opened his drawer and pulled out an eyeball - no, an iPhone. It seemed like Nattie, Cassandra, and Hades weren't the only ones that got one.

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated this story. I apologize for the delay with college and all, I have been busy. I managed to finish this chapter, hope you like it.**

**I want to thank the readers who were patient, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. I can't promise that I'll update soon, but I'll try my best to finish the next chapter when I have free time. **

**Oh, and before I forget, I finally created a trailer for this fanfic on . The link is on my profile page. I encourage you to check it out now. I hope you like it.**


	16. Big Sink part 3

**Big Sink part 3**

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

"Thank you for coming," Croesus greeted behind the podium. Hercules, Icarus, and Nattie were standing close to Cassandra, who was tied up with the imps holding the rope.

"I called this press conference to make a major announcement..." Croesus peered through the room to see a reporter's hand raised. "Yes, yes, you there in front?"

Homer was the reporter who raised his hand. The _only_ reporter in the room.

"Yes, is this about the sinking of Atlantis?" Homer asked.

Croesus chuckled, "You know better than that, it's the _alleged _sinking of Atlantis."

Pain poked Cassandra's back with a pair of tongs, ordering her to start talking.

Icarus didn't approve Pain's action. He snatched the tongs from Pain, casting him a furious look, "Get your poking, filthy tongs off her! No one pokes my girl... except me!" Icarus poked Cassandra's back with the tong more gently, but Cassandra snatched it from him and whacked him on the head with it.

"I guess that's my cue," Cassandra muttered as she walked next to Croesus.

"Okay, now go tell the nice reporter what you told me," Croesus commanded Cassandra in a whisper.

As Cassandra stepped up, she was becoming nervous. She thought that she got this in the bag, but when it was time to express the truth right here and now... her bravery disappeared.

"T-The truth is... I-I got a little carried away with all the publicity."

"No kidding," Nattie muttered, receiving looks from everybody. She shrugged, "What? It's true! I mean who wouldn't get a little carried away. Fame is glitz and glamouer."

"Well, sure, Cassandra the Prophet is the seen eye in the center of the storm!" Homer stated, pointing his stake at Cassandra.

"Yeah. Yeah. Self realization. Blah. Blah. Blah - WOULD YOU TELL HIM!" Croesus cried impatiently.

"T-The truth is..." Cassandra continued, "...is..."

"Cassandra, just say it already! Please!" Hercules cried, clearly Croesus wasn't the only person that's impatient.

Right when he said it, her eyes swirled, though nobody noticed.

"Atlantis _is_ going to sink!" she stated.

Everyone gasped, disbelieved by her words.

"Cassandra!" Hercules and Nattie cried. Now they're all going to get it now. Nobody was leaving Atlantis... alive.

"That is so entirely _not_ what you're supposed to say!" Croesus said, towering over Cassandra's sheepish face. "MINIONS!"

The imps saluted, giving Croesus their undivided attention.

"She's yours!" Croesus stated, not before turning to Homer, "Him too!" Homer didn't realize what Croesus said, until Pain and Panic jumped on him.

Croesus turned to Hercules, Nattie, and Icarus with a sneer, "And as for you three... I am afraid your visit here has expired!"

"Crokus!" Nattie began frantically.

"_Croesus!"_

Nattie waved off the correction, "Yeah, whatever! Listen to me! Cassandra may have made up the story, but Atlantis will sink anyway! She did everyone a favor and saved the lives of innocent people!"

"Saved them?! All she did was chase my people away, losing thousands of drachmas!"

"Please, Sir!" Hercules begged, "We don't know when Atlantis is going to sink, but we need to leave-"

"Before we all take a road trip DOWN to the DEEP and DARK, COLD UNDERWORLD!" Icarus cried scarcely. He quickly gained his composure and turned to Nattie, "Do you think your new BFF will show us mercy."

"Me and you? Maybe. Hercules?" She scoffed, "Not happening. Although, once I reach the other side, I will be whooping his ass for what he's doing to me!"

Hercules laughed and muttered to himself, "I would like to watch and join in the Hades butt kicking."

"What he's doing to you?" Icarus questioned Nattie's words, "What about my Cassitopia!" He jumped and clung onto Cassandra's mid-section. He tensed up when he heard a growl coming from Cassandra.

"Once we get to the other side, I will be whooping _this_ one's ass for eternity," Cassandra muttered, giving Icarus a grave look.

"ENOUGH!" Croesus cried. "Take them all down below!"

Pain scratched his head, "Uh... What's down there?"

"My expensive dungeon," Croesus explained.

Hercules, Icarus, and Nattie formed a fighting stance when the imps started to approach them with a rope and gag. Nattie immediately reached inside her bra, hoping to find something valuable. Hercules and Icarus looked at her in disgust.

"Nattie, now's not the time to make adjustments!" Icarus snapped. "We are all going to be tortured and killed for all eternity!"

"Maybe you all are..." Nattie was relieved when she found what she's looking for. "But I'm NOT!" She pulled out a tube with the last pearl inside, she immediately placed it on the ground.

"Nattie, what are you-"

Hercules didn't finish her question as Nattie stomped on the pearl. She disappeared in smoke, leaving her friends alone to defend themselves.

**~000~000~000~**

After all the months of procrastination and going through catalogs, he finally found a few candidates for a very important task. What Nattie didn't realize was that Hades was secretly searching for a back up henchgirl, just in case Nattie decided to ditch him forever. A few girls came to mind, especially one who was very eager to work for him, which was so surprising to Hades.

He was interviewing in his special office filled with a dusty desk and stacks of scrolls.

"So what is your experience on cleaning?" he asked professionally.

The nymph, Hades was interviewing now, looked to be like twelve or thirteen years old. Mint colored skin; hazel eyes; greenish-teal, long, messy hair. She was dressed in a plain white dress. There were no curves in her body unlike Nattie's; but he could careless. Well, maybe he cared a little. He wasn't just looking for a maid in this place - he needed a weapon. Nattie was his special weapon, but for how long was the question.

"Well, I have been doing cooking and cleaning for my parents my whole life!" the girl stated with an eager southern accent.

Hades raised a brow, "You cook?"

The girl nodded, "Absolutely! Whatever you want, I'll make it! Pies, ice cream, sandwiches-"

"Ambrosia?"

"Yes! Especially ambrosia!"

Hades wrote down his notes, which wasn't long. He knew that this girl would be perfect as the maid of the Underworld. However, there was only one important question he had in mind.

"How do you feel about taking care of a mangy three-headed mutt?"

Before the nymph could answer, a door slammed, catching Hades off guard. He knew who decided to show up to the Underworld unscheduled.

"HADES!" the woman screamed.

His heart was racing. If Nattie found out what he's doing, she's going to throw a fit. He turned to the nymph who looked skeptical.

"Lord Hades, who is-"

"Nobody! Nobody!" Hades assured the nymph with a nervous chuckle. "Just... wait in here - _stay_ in here! And I'll be back shortly. Okay? Kay. Buh-bye!" Hades snapped his fingers and appeared in the throne room.

"Nattie, babe!" Hades greeted her. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

What he didn't realize that he was about to meet Nattie in full mad-woman mode.

"Tell me, babe. What brings you here -"

SLAP!

Hades was cut off guard by Nattie's greeting. She swatted him across the face leaving an echo in the room and a sting to his cheek. He looked at Nattie with a confused face and his mouth agape. He should've got used to this gesture from Nattie. It seemed like he received slaps from occasionally. Whatever it was, he knew that he did something to drive her mad. What did he do was the question.

"Uh... Did I miss something?" Hades instantly grabbed her wrist to keep her from slapping him again. She growled and writhed against his hold.

"You bastard! You sick son of a bitch! HOW COULD YOU?! How could you do this to me?!"

"Babe, I honestly don't know how I could do this to you."

"You killed her! You killed her!" She circled her arms out of his grasp and started punching his chest.

Hades was really confused, "What?! What are you- Nattie, stop it!"

"You killer!"

Getting fed up with her temper tantrum, he spun her around and pushed her body against the wall with her arms pinned behind her back.

"Get off of me, you hot-head bastard!" Nattie writhed against his tight hold, "I'm going to kill you!"

Hades rolled his eyes at her empty threat, "Babe, before you do something, I _know_ you'll regret..."

Nattie growled and lifted her leg back, nailing him in between his legs. Hades groaned in pain. He was calm before, but now she really pissed him off. Feeling his grip loosened from her kick, Nattie spun around to escape, only to have her wrists tightened and her back roughly pinned against the wall.

"Nattie, enough! Stop it NOW!" Hades' flames turned bright orange and slammed his free fist against the wall dangerous close to Nattie's head.

She snapped her jaw shut and stared at him with widened eyes when she heard a crack on the wall. She almost forgotten about Hades' strength.

"Look, I know you didn't come here to pick a fight with me. We both know you're better than that."

"No, I'm not."

"Well, as much as I love to hold you like this... babe." His eyes roamed down at her frowning, submissive state. She was struggling to be the dominant. She can try to fight, but he would always reign on top... most of the time. "I can't. Cause unlike you, who is free to go upstairs, I don't have the light of day to chat and have a drink."

"And somehow, you found the time to plan power for Olympus, and piss me and the gods off!"

Hades narrowed his eyes at her.

"After what you did, I _want_ to kick your ass!" she stated.

He couldn't help but chuckle in amusement by her words. "Okay. Before you try and do that, could you _calmly_ explain to me what I did to drive you mad? Without hitting or throwing temper tantrums."

She shoved him off using her free leg, "Get off me!"

Hades was relieved that she's smart enough not to throw a sharp object at him, while throwing a temper tantrum.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did!" she cried, pointing at him.

"I'm not," Hades insisted, clearly confused and taken back by her words. "I really don't know what I did to make you mad! Whatever it is, I'm sure it has _nothing _to do with me!"

"Oh?" Nattie crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes at him, "So you didn't give the imps to Croesus, so they could get rid of Cassandra for him?"

Hades widened his eyes at her bold, but accurate accusation, "What?"

"Yeah, you heard me! Did you or did you not assist Croesus on getting rid of Cassandra by giving him Pain and Panic?!"

"Croesus wanted Cassie dead?!" Hades asked himself in disbelief.

"Aha!" She pointed at him accusingly, :So you admit it!"

"Wait! Wait! Okay! Before you get angry, yes, I did lend the rich guy a hand-"

"I knew it!"

"Keep your toga on, babe! Let me talk!" Hades snapped. Nattie rolled her eyes, but she let him finish his excuse. "Nattie, I gave him power over my imps, but I had _no _idea- _NO idea - t_hat his victim was your BSFF (Best Seer Friend Forever) Cassie."

"Oh, you didn't?"

"No! No idea!"

"Well, did you even have the slight curiosity to ask who Croesus was planning on killing?!"

Hades's face formed into a sheepish one. He chuckled nervously, running his hair through his flames, "Ehh... No."

Nattie's face flushed furiously red by his answer. She was this close to grabbing a vase at his face, "You... IDIOT!" She ran towards him to give him a beating, but her body ran through his, making her tumble on the stone ground. She groaned out in pain, but she sat up to cast Hades a dark look.

"Now, babe, I warned you not to do anything you regret."

"You really are sick twisted BASTARD, aren't you?!" Nattie stood up, "I should've known better than to get involved in your-"

"Hey! Stop right there, Nattie!" Hades held up a finger to silence her, "We had argued over worst things than this. Let's not say things we can't take back!"

"It's the truth!"

"Look, you need to understand where my head was at the time and the greedy position I was in! If you were in my flames, you would've done the same thing."

"Excuse me?! Hades, I have known you for years, even before we met!"

Hades sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I never thought that you would be bribed by a mortal bitch like Croesus."

"Hey, he's a _rich_, mortal bitch," Hades corrected her. He waved his arm, appearing the check Croesus gave him. "Did you know how much he paid me for service?"

Nattie scoffed, snatching the check from him, "Please. I'm sure it was nothing. Like two grand. Ten grand. One million..." She glanced down at the check briefly, before quickly looked down at the numbers again. Her breath got caught in her throat. She could barely breath. Did she need her eyes checked? How many zeros were there? Nattie didn't have a clue. "Uh... Hades?"

"That's right, babe," Hades smirked, knowing that she couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"Did he put down a lot of zeroes on accident?"

"Nope. I'm getting one trillion smackaroos!"

Her body gave out, and Hades laid his arms out to catch her. He nearly caught the check in his free hand and made it disappear in smoke. He scooped her in his arms and took her to his chair - the arm of the chair - and set her down.

He analyzed her shocked face. Her mouth agape, her eyes widened, her body limp. She looked adorable when she's this way.

"One..." Nattie could barely process it, "One trillion... drachmas!"

"Ding! Dong!" Hades rang a bell before he waved it to disappear in smoke, "You finally got it! Now babe, let me ask you something... if you were offered to sacrifice your friend's life for one trillion drachmas, what would you do? Deal... or no deal!" he finished, using a bad Howie Mandel impression.

Nattie didn't reply, and that was answer enough for Hades. He couldn't help but smirk in triumph. Nattie finally done it. She got a bit of her spark back. Her eyes were filled with greed. She would actually consider doing it. Who wouldn't consider this tempting decision?

"Well?" Hades demanded, "What would it be, babe - and don't you even think about lying!" He narrowed his warning eyes at her, "I'll know!"

"Okay..." Nattie whispered in a nod, patting her legs, before standing up to pace. "Okay, I can see that... I get it now. I can see why you didn't ask questions."

"Good. All is forgiven... well, almost. You didn't say sorry for slapping me, again," he rubbed his slapped cheek that was still tingling painfully.

"However," Nattie continued as if he didn't say anything. His arms slapped against his sides dramatically, knowing that he wasn't going to get that apology. "I still don't feel right about leaving Cassandra to die in Atlantis."

Nattie turned to face him, but stood there stunned when he was smirking at her, "Why are you smiling? I mean I get that you're rich. Good for you. But my best friend's soul is going to float in the River of Souls any minute now."

Hades shrugged, "Babe, who said that she can't be brought back?"

Nattie raised a brow, catching on what Hades was saying, "You mean... we can bring her back?"

"Hey, the guy told me to book a cruise through the River Styx, but he never said that she can't be in there forever."

Nattie let out a laugh, "Hades, I gotta say this... you are starting to become full of surprises."

"Oh?" Hades raised a brow at her, "And you're saying I haven't been?"

"Not at all," she said bluntly.

Hades scoffed but smile playfully. It was so good to have Good Ole Nattie again. The Nattie that won't throw a vase at him. The Nattie that won't cry over pity things. The Nattie that was manipulative and greedy as he was. Good to see her again for a change.

"And... I want some of that money."

Hades widened his eyes at her bold demand, "Uh? Pardon me?"

"I said I want some of that money. Twenty-five percent of it."

Hades scoffed, "Ha! You have lost your mind if you think I'll split my money with you."

"It's _our_ money, the moment you pissed me off."

"So you think giving you my money will earn your forgiveness?"

Nattie shrugged.

"Well, guess what, sweetheart? I don't need your stinky forgiveness. All I need now is ambrosia, and Zeus and Hercules' head on a platter."

"Medium or well done?"

Hades chuckled wickedly as he sank onto his chair, "Trust me, babe. Once Cassie is dead, I'll bring her back while keeping the dough." He pressed the button on the remote to see the TV.

"Sounds like a plan. But I still want some of that money."

"Forget it," Hades said, flipping the channels.

Nattie was watching the screen in disinterest, until she got a glimpse of a ginger boy in front of something big and green. She pressed a hand on top of Hades' wrist, "Wait, go back!"

"What?"

"Go back! I thought I saw something."

Hades sighed, flipping back five stations. He was glad that Nattie stopped him when she did. His greatest enemy and his weird friend was standing before a hundred foot sea monster with bleeding red eyes, sharp fangs, shaggy brown hair, green skin, and sea serpents as her tentacles - Scylla.

Nattie sat down on the arms of the chair, intrigued to see how Hercules could defeat it, "What the hell? Hades, what is that?"

"One of Popo's monster, Nattie. Just in time!" Hades stated happily, folding his arms behind his head.

"How could Poseidon let Croesus borrow one of his monsters?"

"Well, he's like us, babe. Money can change a person or a god in this case," he chuckled.

Nattie and Hades watched Hercules's friend attempting to communicate the monster, imitated her growl and roar. But it only pissed off the monster even more. She roared angrily at Icarus causing him to run into a column, knocking him out.

Nattie chuckled, "Wonder what he said her."

"He said that her hippo butt is a lot bigger than my mother's."

Nattie laughed louder, but skeptical that Hades understood what Icarus said, "You know the monster's language?"

Hades shrugged, "Gotta learn how to recruit, babe."

"Understandable."

They watched Pegasus take Icarus away for safety, Hercules dodging the sea serpent's mouths. Nattie noticed Hades clenching his fist, but not saying a word. She knew that he wanted the monster to finish off Hercules.

"Aren't you going to comment on the fight?" Nattie wondered.

"I don't want to jinx it, babe," he replied.

Nattie was shocked again. Hades must've taken her unpredictable comment to heart, he must really want to prove that he wasn't predictable.

He grew angry when Hercules managed to knock out the sea serpents' heads by using one of their tongues. That only made the monster even more angry. She took a piece of wood from the board that Hercules was standing on, and flicked him away.

Hades' flames turned bright blue, happy that something bad happened to Hercules for a change.

Hercules landed on a booth where the Fates' were presenting the Tapestry of Fate to their guests, knocking over people.

_"No cuts!" Lachesis scolded the boy._

_"No exceptions to the Son of Zeus," Atropos made kissy noises at Hercules, making him, Hades, and Nattie cringe with disgust._

"Yeck!"

Hercules stood up and gasped to see Scylla not far behind. He grabbed her finger, making her shriek, spinning her around then released, throwing her far away from him. Her enormous body knocked over the top half of Croesus tower.

"_Uh-oh," _Hercules muttered, realizing who's also inside the tower.

"You idiot!" Nattie cried, "Cassandra and the imps are in there!"

The pointy end of the falling tower knocked out the sea monster while landing on the boardwalk, forming a wave on the pieces of wood.

Meanwhile, the Fates continued their demonstration of cutting a mortal's life line.

_"Observe how we nip then tuck to torment the wicked king of-" _Just when Atropos' scissors was about to cut Clotho's thread, the wood waved below them, knocking their footing. Atropos' scissors accidentally cut something from the tapestry. It was the stitching design of Atlantis. Everyone gasped and widened their eyes in horror. The picture of Atlantis disappeared in smoke. Cassandra's prediction was coming true. Atlantis was going to sink... for real!

"We gotta get the imps!" Nattie stated, hopping out of the chair, frantically searching for the pearls.

Hades sat there, looking pretty distraught.

"Hades, help me!" Nattie begged.

"You know what I just realized, babe?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

Hades pulled the check out of his chiton and stared, "Atlantis is going to sink, that means everything including the bank will go down with it. So much for being rich."

Nattie scoffed, pulling Hades up from his chair, "We'll con the guy into getting the money later! We got some saving to do, and you're coming with me!"

Hades sighed in irritation, "Oi vey." What he thought she's back, disappeared really quick. She was becoming noble, and he didn't like it. Though, he agreed, only because his minions were over there. What he forgot to do when he left was that he still had a candidate waiting desperately for him to return.

"Lord Hades?" the mint skinned nymph called from the closed office door. "Are we going to continue with the interview?"


	17. Betrayed My Trust

**Betrayed My Trust**

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

Water was flooding the soon-to-be lost city. The Fates disappeared back to Fate Mountain, people were running to the boats to escape the city, Hercules was going after Cassandra who was currently tied up with Homer. The imps were nearby the crashed tower of Croesus, fighting over a torture weapon.

"I want to use it!" Pain argued, tugging the object towards him.

"I found it!" Panic rebutted, snatching it from him, "It's mine!"

Hercules made it to the scene, calling Cassandra's name. Cassandra muffled out cries as he was coming to her rescue.

"Hercules!" the imps cried in unison, assumed that he was already killed by Poseidon's monster.

"Fun's over," Pain stated, knowing exactly how this was going to play.

"But we can keep this," Panic added, indicating the torture weapon, "It's portable." The imps hurried out the scene, taking the weapon with them.

"We got to get out of here!" Hercules cried, untying Cassandra and Homer, "Atlantis is sinking!"

"Who would've guessed?" Cassandra said sarcastically.

"YOW-ZAH!" Homer cried, taking in this scene before him, "Atlantis the Lost Continent - what a headline!"

Icarus returned to Atlantis with Pegasus, offering them an escape ride, "Well, need a lift?"

Instead of taking Icarus's hand, Hercules ran passed him, immediately started climbing up the rocks, "You three get back to Athens! Quickly! I got some heroism to do!"

Hercules started running, until he came across Syclla still buried underneath the debris of the tower. He grabbed one of its tentacles and threw her far away into the ocean. He clapped the dirt of his hands, and continued running to save the people of Atlantis.

**~000~000~000~**

When Hercules left, Croesus's head popped up, squirting the ocean water out of his mouth. He looked around and realized that the annoying prophet's prediction was correct.

"Atlantis? Sinking?! I've got to do something! I'm washed up!" He anxiously searched through his chiton, "Where's my checkbook?!" When he couldn't find it, he was beseeching all gods that could help him.

As soon as he said it, Hades and Nattie appeared from his view.

"Hades!" Croseus cried with relief, "What a relief! Just the god, I need!"

"Hey, look, I'm not here for _you_!" Hades snapped, "I just want my minions back!"

"PAIN! PANIC!" Nattie called out for them frantically. She was relieved when she spotted the imps sailing with a torture device. Panic stuck his tongue at Croseus as he passed by as if he was telling him, _"Sucker!"_

"B-B-But I need your help, man! I'll pay anything!" Croesus begged.

Nattie tugged Hades's chiton, gaining his attention, "Say Hades, why not lent the guy a hand?" Hades glared at her, while Croseus nodded his head, his eyes lit up in hope. "If we saved him now, we can still get his money, right?"

Hades scoffed, "That's a great idea, babe, but - uh -" he waved his hand, making the soaked check appear, "his check bounced. It appears his bank..." He turned her around and pointed at (what used to be) the bank, "had gone under!"

Nattie's mouth became agape, stared at the empty sight in horror, _'So much for being freakin' rich!'_ She groveled onto the watering ground, crying out dramatically, "NOOOOOO!"

Hades continued, addressing Croesus, "And by the looks of things, so will _you_ in the next ten minutes - Oh! Right! You're a bad swimmer. Make that five!" He snapped his fingers, making himself, Nattie, and the imps disappear from view.

**~000~000~000~**

They all returned to the Underworld, specifically the throne room. The imps left to play with their device.

Nattie was sitting on the arm of the chair, still stumped about losing so much money, "I can't believe we're not rich."

Hades groaned, while playing with his figurines on the chessboard, "I still can't believe you're getting _my _money."

"You would've let me have some eventually."

"Well, get over it, babe. It is what it is. And besides, I'm rich... just as not as much as Croseus have..." He chuckled, "I mean what Croseus _had_, considering the fact that he's going to be dead!"

What felt like an eternity, Croesus moaned as he floated the throne, entering the Underworld tunnel. The sign above said that Hades had a total of 100,002,001 souls.

"It seemed like you have more souls than the last time I checked," Nattie commented.

Hades rolled his eyes, said sarcastically, "Yep. A _lot_."

Nattie turned on the TV to find if her friends were okay, but all she saw was a lost city down under. No sign of her friends. Her breath hitched fearing that her friends might be dead, but she had faith. If they were dead, their souls should've arrived by now.

_"They're going to be okay," _she chanted to herself, "_They're going to be okay."_

Her worries and Hades's planning were interrupted by the imps.

"Your brokenness?" Pain began.

"_What?!_ What?!" Hades snapped with his flames bright yellow, "Can't you see I'm busy scheming here?!"

"W-Well... Menthe was wondering when you're continuing the interview with her?"

Hades dropped his Hydra figurine, staring ahead in shock. Menthe. That nymph waiting in his office. He forgot about the interview when Nattie showed. He was surprised that the nymph didn't leave, she must've been really desperate for this job. He looked at Nattie, and she perked up in interest.

"Interview?" she questioned with raw emotion in her tone.

"It's nothing, babe," Hades assured her, dismissing her question with a wave, "It's nothing!"

"Hades, what the hell-"

"I'll be back, babe!" He snapped his fingers to head to his office to kick the nymph out.

Nattie hopped out of her throne, heading straight to his office. She had to know what's going on, before Hades hide the evidence. The imps were standing there, not sure what to do next. Should they follow her and hear another round of drama? Or continue playing with their torture device?

Panic widened his eyes, realizing what they had done, "Oh no! Nattie was here! She wasn't supposed to know about the new hiring position! Hades is going to kill us!"

Pain, the one who thought about things logically... some of the time, "Lets not panic, Panic. I'm sure he would take his anger out on arguing with Nattie. They would always wear each other out with their yelling! Right?"

Panic continued to pace back and forth, still having an anxiety attack.

**~000~000~000~**

Nattie made it to Hades's office, just as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Nattie was heading for the door, but he was blocking her path.

"Let me through!" she commanded.

"Babe, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"Don't worry about it?! What the hell is a Menthe?"

Hades shrugged carelessly, "She's just a nymph, babe."

Nattie widened her eyes in disbelief, "_SHE?!"_

Hades squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block Nattie's screech.

"_SHE?!"_

Next thing Hades knew, his manhood was struck by Nattie's knee. He tumbled onto the ground, grunting in pain. Nattie hopped over him, opening the door.

"Nattie, stop!" Hades cried, gritting his teeth in pain. Out of all the times she touched his private area, this time she really did his number on it. He's probably not going to have kids after this... which wouldn't be an issue, because he didn't want to have kids.

Nattie frantically looked around the office to see where the nymph was.

"Are you satisfied now?" Hades demanded, limping inside the office.

"Where is she?!" she commanded.

"Would you stop, Nattie?! I'm telling there's nothing going on! Nothing for you to worry about!"

"Oh?!" Nattie went to his desk and found a resume and notes about how great a cook _Menthe_ apparently was, "Then, what the hell is _this?!"_

Hades sighed, knowing that there's no going back. Nattie was pissed. It's time to face the music and tell her the truth. "Just an interview session. No big deal."

Nattie widened her eyes, clearly in disbelief, "An interview?"

"Yeah."

"For what?!" she demanded, Hades stammered his explanation, but she interrupted in a hostile tone, "_What?!"_

Hades took a deep breath. The only way to get through this was to charm. Doubt it would work, but it's worth a try. "Nattie..." he began with a nervous smirk, "Babe, my sweet, little raven; my-"

"Shut up!" Nattie snapped, causing his jaw to snap shut, "I don't want to hear _that_ crap! Okay?! No excuses! Tell me straight out. What _exactly_ are you interviewing her for?"

Hades sighed in defeat. If she wanted him to be blunt and honest about it, that's fine. "Okay, fine! I'm interviewing for a maid position in the Underworld."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "_Jus_t the maid position? That's it?"

He looked away from, "_Well..."_

She gasped, "Are you replacing me, Hades?!"

Hades glared at her. What a mistake. He didn't miss the madwoman in those dark orbs of hers.

"Is that it?!" She threw the papers out of his desk, "You're interviewing pretty girls behind my back?! Am I _that _replaceable?!"

"Babe! Stop this!"

"Stop what?! You're expecting me to be okay with you going around, and find some skimpy slut in a short toga, showing off her boobs-"

"Mint wasn't a skimpy slut!"

Nattie widened her eyes in disbelief, "Are you serious?! You are seriously protecting her-"

"I'm not protecting the kid! If you see her, you would agree. She isn't actually pretty. She's just a kid."

"Just a kid?" she asked with furrowed brows, "How old is she?"

He shrugged, "I-I don't know! Maybe thirteen - fourteen-"

"Thirteen?!"

"_Maybe _thirteen!"

"Oh, so that makes it okay?! You think it's right to find a little girl to do your evil deeds, you _pedophile!"_

"What?!" Hades cried, "Pedophile?! I didn't touch her! I never even shook her hand! She's not my type! She's just a kid, Nattie!" _Why was she acting like this? It's not like she_ _works for me anymore or that we're dating! She's acting like I cheated on her._

"_I_ was a kid too when you recruited me, Hades! I was _fifteen _years old!" she argued, "And you didn't have a problem with touching and kissing me at that time!"

"Babe! You were different!" Hades cried. She was silence once he said it, but still kept her cruel eyes at him. He took that as a sign to continue, "You're special. You're one of the a kind. That mint girl wouldn't live up to your standards. I wasn't going to hire her anyway!" He rubbed his temples, "Geez Louise, I didn't know you would over react about it."

"Overreacting? Over_reacting?!" _Hades blinked at her screech. "How could I _not_ _over-react _about this?! I can't believe you! " She threw a chair right at him, but it only hit the floor a few feet from him. "Do you think I would be okay with you replacing me?"

Puffed up with pride, Hades decided to express his rage, "You know what? Yes! I would expect you to move on!"

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"Nattie, you left!" he stated, pointing the finger at her. Again, she fell in silence. "For months, you weren't here! You weren't here to be evil with me! You weren't here to clean up after me! You weren't here to give me a back rub when I am tense - which I'm feeling _right now_ no thanks to you!"

Her frown deepened, though he still wasn't finished.

"Did you honestly think that I would sit around and mope, until you decided to come back - _if_ you decided to come back?!"

Nattie inhaled her nose sharply, before she spoke in a dangerously calm matter, "You knew why I left."

"Sure, I did, but I had priorities that needed to be fulfilled. I didn't know if you were coming back or not. I can't afford to wait for you to make up your mind!"

"So is that it then?" she asked in a sad whisper, "You're... just going to forget what we had, and replace me?" She snapped her fingers, "Just like that?!"

"No! Maybe... I don't know! I just want more employment, babe! What's wrong with that?!"

"What's wrong is that you're having someone take over _my_ job! MINE!"

Hades now see Nattie. She was hurt, angry, scared, and probably going to have a nervous break and check into a mental asylum any minute. Seeing her like that torn him to shreds. But this was her call. She asked to leave this place. She needed to learn that every choice she made would end up in consequences. She needed to know that not everyone would go her way the way she wanted. She was too selfish. She needed know that he wasn't going to wait for her to come by the time the titans would make their appearance. He's got so much to lose, and he wasn't going to let this girl ruin him.

"You betrayed my trust, Hades! I could never forgive you for that!"

He sighed, "Nattie, baby..." he began, slowly approaching her. She turned away sitting on his desk, folding her arms, thinking.

She admitted the thought of her being replaced crossed her mind. On the first night at Cassandra's, her friend predicted that this would happen. Nattie knew she was irreplaceable. She was from the future. Hades wouldn't be dumb enough to find and top that position. This nymph wasn't psychic... was she? She couldn't be sure, but Nattie found out how wrong she was about being irreplaceable. She actually thought that he would wait for her. Didn't their last kiss proved it?

She felt his hand touch her bare shoulder, immediately retracted, "Don't touch me!" She didn't want his touch. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Nattie, I can't apologize for what I'm doing."

She closed her eyes, feeling the burn of tears behind her lids.

He continued, "But I _can_ apologize for hurting you."

"I'm not hurt," Nattie denied it.

"Nattie-" Hades turned her body around to face, but she forced herself to look away.

"I'm not! You are right, okay? I should know better. You have to do what you have to do. Go find some skank to be your cheerleader. Find someone who can help fulfill your dark wishes!"

"Nattie, stop being a pain in the ass!"

"Isn't that what I am to you?!" she cried in anger, "A pain in the ass?! When I left, weren't you so desperate to find another pretty thing to have my shoes, but better?! Well, guess what, Hades?! You can do that!" She slammed his desk with her fist, facing him with angry teary eyes, "You don't need my fuckin permission! Have her keep you company! Screw around that thirteen year old nymph for all I care! But I won't be around when you do as much as I want to _puke_ at that sight!"

She was about to leave the office, but Hades grabbed her biceps and pulled her close.

"Nattie!"

"Let go of me!" she writhed underneath his grasp.

With their lack sense of timing, the imps peered by the door, watching Hades and Nattie go at it but their bodies were dangerously close. They were playing a round of rock, paper, scissors to see who would interrupt their private moment first. They both chose paper.

"You and I both know how much you mean to me," Hades said.

"It's because I'm from the future, right? You're only using me for my brains and looks."

The imps both chose rock in the second round.

"I mean why else would you come back for me, after two and a half months of no contact from my pretty face?" Nattie gestured her face with a fake smile.

Hades lowered his head to have eye-level contact with her, "Hm...I don't remember you complaining about it. And I don't remember asking you to come back here after our reunion. You came here, because you _want _to be here."

Nattie narrowed her eyes at him, keeping her angry gaze at him. Hades was the true definition of the word - bastard.

One imp picked paper, while the other picked scissors. Panic lost the game. He had no other choice but to interrupt, before it was too late.

"UH... I'm sorry to interrupt, B-Boss, your flamefullness," he began.

Hades and Nattie turned their attention to the quivering imps. Nattie managed to get out of his grasp, just when he burst into orange flames.

"_WHAT?!"_

The imps shivered at the sight of Hades's angry flames.

Nattie sighed, "Boys, now is not a good time."

"W-We come h-here to warn you, B-Boss!" Panic said scarcely.

"About what?" Hades demanded.

"You see... there's a guy standing by your chariot with his own ride," Pain explained.

Hades furrowed his brows in confusion. His silence encouraged the imps to explain further.

"Y-Yeah, we told him that he can't trespass the Underworld, or he will suffer your wrath!" Panic exclaimed, "But he went ahead and hooked his chariot with yours. He's taking your chariot!"

The couple was in shock by what the imps just said.

"WHAT?!" Hades exclaimed, turning bright red. He snapped his fingers and everyone appeared on the location.

**A/N: I know! I am a terrible person for making you wait this long for a new chapter. As luck would have it, I didn't have school last week, because of snow days, so more chapters to write. Thank you for being patient. I'll try my best to finish the next chapter. Seems like Hattie is going downhill again. Nattie found about his interview with Menthe. That's right! _Menthe_. Does that name ring a bell to any of you? Are we going to see more of that nymph in future chapters? Is she going to stand in Hattie's way from being together? Hmmm?**

**This story has reached 260 reviews, more than a 100 favorites and followers! Thank y'all so much for your support!**

**Oh, and before I forget I created a video of Hades and Nattie for the Hattie fans. Sorry, Natcules fans. I'll find the time to create a video for them. If you want to see the Hattie video go to my channel, the link is in the profile page.**

**Also I found a Nattie outfit tribue at polyvore . com, created by lionheart-marie; and I loved it! I didn't expect someone to create something to do with my characters and stories, but it happened. This girl did great! Special thumbs up, lionheart-marie!**

**I also liked to give a special shout out to - CarlisleFan22, Ariel-Sarina-Jen, Axelgirl, SwingingOnAStar, and Devil Counting Tear Drops for reviewing; also to those who subscribed this story!**

**What's going to happen to Hades's chariot? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	18. Clash of Villains

**Clash of the Villains**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**A/N: Made a change to this chapter. It would probably sound the same at the beginning, but once you continue reading, it's a 360 change. Just read and you know what I'm talking about.**

The imps were right. There was an overweight guy, chewing a straw, while hooking the chariot with his own ride.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Hades yelled at the guy, "STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

The man stopped and stared at the Lord of the Dead carelessly, "Is there a problem?"

Hades scoffed, "Uh, yeah! You bet there is, pal! What do you think you're doing with my chariot?!"

"Oh... This is yours?"

"YEAH! Mine! What are you doing with _my_ ride!" Hades exclaimed, flicking an orange color while it's yellow.

"I came here to pick it up," the tow man said, "I got a repo order."

Nattie's mouth dropped, but couldn't help but feel amuse at Hades' bad luck. Maybe this was karma coming back to bite him - hard. She wasn't going to walk out of this place, and not enjoy Hades's misery. She stood by Pain and Panic and watch it all play out.

"A _REPO ORDER?!"_

"Yep," the tow man reply. "A repo order."

"From _who_?!"

"I don't know they didn't tell me. They just said to pick it up, and so I got it."

Hades was clearly dumbfounded. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say except one thing, "Why would I have a repo order?! This has to be a hoax!"

"Did you make your payments?" the tow man asked.

"Always! Check them if you don't believe me! I'm always prompt with _all _of my payments!"

The tow man shrugged, "Well, it could be repo for multiple reasons. I don't even know why it's even repo. You gotta know something. They don't just take the chariot for the _heck_ of it..." He gave Hades a moment to think of an explanation. "Nothing? Nothing comes to mind?" Hades's silence clearly meant that he was clueless. "Let me help you out. It could be a security thing, a bunch unpaid parking tickets, it could be jaywalking - people do that all the time."

"I haven't done any of that!" Hades cried. "I have been working here and go to the stupid Council of the Gods meetings! That's all I do, most of my time! This chariot is at home with me! I don't do any of that!"

"Well, know this - I did two repos for prostitution and drug dealing."

Nattie covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. This was hysterical.

Hades folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the tow guy, who had some nerve to come here and take his ride away, "What are you implying?"

The tow man shrugged, raising his hands defensively, "Just giving you possibilities."

"Do I look like a pimp to you?"

The tow man didn't reply.

Hades's eyes widened clasped his hands together, "Oh!" He began laughing, turning blue again, "I get it! Zeus put you up to this, didn't he? This is one of his games and tricks to get a laugh from me. Heh-he-he! Well, why don't you go back to his cloud and tell him that he did it. Okay? Buh-bye - Sayonara, babe!"

The two man stared at him blankly as if he was drunk, "Okay... I don't know what you are talking about, so I'm just going to go do my job and take the chariot."

Hades amusing face fell. This was serious. Zeus had nothing to do with this prank. This wasn't a prank. His chariot was repo without explanation.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hades snapped, "How the hell am I suppose to get my ride back without a clue to what's going on?! Tell me, babe. How?!"

The tow man raised his hand up, "Don't ask me. I'm just the repo guy."

Nattie couldn't stop enjoying Hades's karma. She didn't know what Hades had done to get it tow, but the tow guy couldn't have picked a good time to visit.

Another chariot appeared at the scene. Nattie widened her eyes at the sound of a police siren, the man driving the blue cart with a gold police sign on the side. She recognized the annoying cop. Chipacles decided to join the party.

"Oh great! More intruders!" Hades cried, waving his arms in the air dramatically, approaching Chipacles, "What are you here for? Huh? Are going to repo my chessboard? The TV? My chair?!"

"As much as I want to see you suffer, Lord Hades, I have bigger fish to fry." He walked passed Hades, who looked confused.

Nattie widened her eyes, seeing that he was walking towards her.

"Hello, Miss Camden," Chipacles began with a smirk. "Why are you hiding in this hell hole from the force, huh?"

Nattie shifted uncomfortably, feeling five pairs of eyes on her.

Hades folded his arms, approaching Chipacles and Nattie, "Uh, excuse me? But who are you? And why do you have a yutz take my chariot?!"

Chipacles didn't reply, his eyes remained on Nattie, "Tell him, Camden, you know what's going on here."

"No, I don't!" Nattie denied, "I don't even know who you are or what you're talking about!"

Chipacles clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "Don't play dumb, Miss Camden. You and I both know what you did."

The imps and Hades were officially confused.

"W-What did you do, Nattie?" Panic asked.

"Okay! Can someone kindly tell me what's going on here?!" Hades demanded.

Chipacles cleared his throat, turning to the Lord of the Dead, "Well... your best friend was arrested for speeding, reckless driving (causing endangerment to others) drinking under the influence, and assaulting an officer; and she was supposed to appear in court, but she didn't show up. But she put that chariot..." he pointed at Hades's chariot that was hooked up and ready to depart. "up for collateral."

Hades's mouth dropped, his skin turned yellow. He stared at Nattie with fire in his eyes, "He's kidding right? Is he fuckin kidding right now, Nattie?"

"Of course he's kidding!" Nattie cried, "I never did that!"

"Did what?" Pain asked, "Got arrested or put his ride up for collateral?"

Nattie huffed, "Okay, I was arrested!"

Hades let out a disbelief laugh, shaking his head.

She continued, "But! It was only because I was running late and there was traffic! And as for the DUI charge! I passed that test - I never took a drink in my life! He found your flask, Hades! Tell him it was yours! Tell him that _you_ have been drinking and driving!"

"What about putting my baby up for collateral?! Did you do that?!" Hades exclaimed.

"NO!"

"But you signed this bail bond, did you not?" Chipacles asked, showing her the paperwork. She and Hades peered at the pages, until their eyes were at the bottom. It contained a signature - Nattie's signature.

Nattie looked up at Hades's angry gaze sheepishly, chuckled nervously. She already knew she was in for it now. "Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

"Sorry?! You damn right it's late!" Hades snapped. "How the hell could you be so fuckin careless?!" He laughed in disbelief, "Why did you put _my _ride up for collateral! And why the hell am I surprise? This is something you would do!"

"No!" she argued softly, earning a direct stern gaze from him. She sighed, "Maybe, I could do that. But this was not intentional!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were arrested?!"

"Why didn't you ask?" she replied softly with a shrug.

"Shut up!" Hades turned to Chipalces, "Okay, babe-"

"_Officer Chipacles_," the cop corrected him sternly.

Hades waved it off, "Whatever. Chip - can I call you Chip? How can we make this go away?"

"Well... you can start by paying her fine."

"And how much will that cost me?"

"9,000 drachmas."

Hades's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"If you don't pay that, I will have to take this chariot in."

"You should know that it's your fault too!" Nattie butted in, only to earn a dangerous gaze from Hades, that forced her to shiver. "If you hadn't put your flask in, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Can you arrest her?" Hades asked him.

Nattie widened her eyes in shock, "Hades!"

"I don't want to look at her, right now!"

"That is rude!"

"You think _I'm _rude!" he snapped, "Why don't you look at the mirror! You're no saint! What you did is... UGH!"

"I feel the same way, Hades! If I had known what a bails bond is-"

"You don't know what a freakin' bail bond is?!"

Nattie shrugged, "Well, I know _now_."

Hades turned to Chipacles, "Can you _please_ arrest her?! I'll pay you extra if you rough her up a bit!"

Chipacles grabbed Nattie by the wrists, putting them behind her back.

"Hey!" Nattie cried, "What are you doing?!"

"Checking to see if you're straight," he replied, placing her hands on Hades's chariot as he was frisking her. Never had Nattie felt so uncomfortable and insulted in her life. She was close to elbowing the cop when his hand reached her chest. He froze at a certain spot when he detected something in her bra.

Nattie turned to face him about to snap for him touching places a man shouldn't be touching. Before she could talk, Chipacles swiftly pulled the hard object out of her bra, leaving her agape and horrified.

"Excuse me! That's mine!" She reached for it, but the cop pulled it out of reach. He stepped away to get a better look. It's a wallet, but that's not all.

Chipacles opened it up and widened his eyes in surprise, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Nattie, don't tell me..." Hades pinched his nose, knowing exactly what Chipacles was looking at. Nattie's fake IDs.

One by one, Chipacles looked at each card, calling it by fake name, "Zoe Wolfe, Samantha Quick, Kelly Clarkson, Lily St. Regis, Hades -"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hades stepped in between Chipacles and Nattie, making a time out sign, "Time out for a sec!" He turned to Nattie in disbelief, "You impersonated me?!"

Nattie couldn't help but smirk, clearing her throat as she threw her Hades' impression, "_Ding dong, babe. Whatcha going to do about it? Send me to Tartarus for eternal torment? Love to, babe, but unfortunately, I'm already in hell! Bada-Bing! Bada-boom!"_

The imps snickered at Nattie's perfect imitation and Hades's dumbfounded face.

"Well, guess what, Miss Camden!" Chipacles spun Nattie around, her body facing the chariot, "You will be spending the rest of your time in my house! You're under arrest!"

"Now wait a minute!" Nattie's voice no longer held amusement.

"You have a right to an attorney," Chipacles continued, "If you can't afford an attorney, we'll provide one for you."

"Hades is my law attorney!" Nattie cut in, "He can bail me out, right Hades?!"

Hades raised a brow at her, pointing at himself questionably, "You talking to me, babe? Talking to moi?"

Nattie widened her eyes at his change of attitude, "Hades, I'm going to jail!"

"So I noticed."

"Hades, you can't let him take me! You know I can't take those bars! You know what they do to me!"

"Just give it time, you'll learn to get use to it."

"HADES!" Nattie screeched, writhing against Chipacles's grip, ready to strangle Hades.

Hades just stood there nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his cheat, huffing in boredom.

"Stop struggling!" Chipacles commanded with a grunt, managing to get her near the wagon for prisoners.

"You should gag her. She'll be talking non-stop on the road," Hades suggested.

Chipacles paused, thinking about Hades's suggestion, "I never thought I say this, but that's a... pretty decent idea. Stay on the ground, Miss Camden, while I get you a muzzle for you."

"A muzzle?!" Nattie cried in shock, "Who do I look like? A dog?! I have feelings!"

Chipacles ignored her as he went inside his wagon to find the perfect size muzzle for Nattie. That gave her time to talk to Hades.

"Hades, why can't you just pay the fine and get over it?" Nattie asked softly.

Hades raised a brow, "Excuse me? I'm not the one charged with DUI!"

"But I don't want go to jail!"

"Well, I don't want my chariot taken away, but I guess we both don't get what we want. Huh?"

"Hades," she warned him softly, "We both know how this ends if you continue like this. You and I both know that you need me as much as I need you."

Hades stared at her with a nonchalant face. Was he debating or not changing his mind about letting her go to jail? Nattie can't be sure. She used to be good at reading him. He was always predictable, but not in this case. He was stone cold.

The repo man approached the two, addressing to Hades, "I just want to apologize, Lord Hades."

Hades scoffed.

"I pity you and your situation, right now."

"I don't want your sympathy, babe!" Hades snapped, raising his hand up to silence him, "I just want my ride back!"

"I could maybe bend the rules for you," The repo man stated.

Hades raised a brow at him questionably, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Usually I take repossessed chariots to the impound, but I'm willing to keep it safe with fair trade."

"What do you expect to get out of this?"

"W-Well... Maybe we could talk about this at my house."

Hades furrowed his brows, not sure where he was going with this, "Your house?"

"And maybe we could have dinner and a few drinks-"

"WHOA!" Hades stepped away with his hands up, keeping a safe distance from the repo man. The imps were in the background snickering, witnessing their boss asked out on a date by a repo guy, who seemed to have fancied men. "Excuse me? Did I hear you right? You want us do dinner?"

"Well, yeah," The repo man replied.

Hades laughed, "No!"

"Hey, you're a sexy man. I was just trying to-"

"Babe, I'm flattered! I would love to go out and have drinks, but I wouldn't date you if hell freezes over."

"That was uncalled for, Hades!" Nattie snapped. "The man has feelings, too!"

The repo man blinked, clearly offended, "Is it because I'm overweight?"

"It has nothing to do with that..." Hades's eyes roamed over the guy's beer belly, "Well, maybe it does, but you're not my type."

"I have a pulse and a soul."

"Well, my standards involve in the feminine side. Thank you very much."

"Hades!" Nattie called to him. Her eyes teared up, not from sadness, but from her hysterical laughter, "Just go out on one date! You can get the cart back without pay."

Hades looked at her in disbelief, "You're seriously blaming _me _now? That I won't go out on a date with this creep?!"

"You don't have to sleep with him! I promise I won't tell your brother!"

Hades cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. First, he found out that his girl got arrested. Next, his ride was about to be repossessed. What he thought that was bad, he was asked out by a gay repo man, and his former henchgirl wasn't doing anything to back him up.

Much to his relief, Chipacles came back with a human size muzzler.

"Hey, Chip," Hades waved him over, while keeping a distance from the repo man. "Come here, I want to talk to you."

Chipacles ordered Nattie to stay away from the wagon until he gets back. He walked to the Lord of the Dead, crossing his arms over his chest, "What's up?"

"I know there's a fine I have to pay, but is there anyway we could work this out and maybe not send Nattie to jail? From what I have observed earlier, you don't seem too thrilled of having her. Am I right?"

Chipacles sighed, "Look... I don't want to be here. As much as I would love to..." he trailed off to see the prisoner standing up and leaning against the wagon. One thing he told her not to do. "Stay off the wagon, ma'am!"

Nattie huffed, ignoring him.

Chipacles's mouth dropped at her defiant behavior, "I mean are you serious? What is it with her?"

"Nattie!" Hades addressed to her, "Get off the wagon, you look like an idiot! Get off the wagon!"

Chipacles approached Nattie getting right at her face, "Damn it, girl! How many times do I have to tell you?! Do you want to get mace?!" He pointed at the direction near his horses, "Get over there!"

Nattie rolled her eyes, stepping towards the horses, "Dude, this is ridiculous."

"You know what I'm sick of this!

Next thing Hades knew, Nattie was on the ground, screaming and on the ground. Her eyes were glued shut, and Chipacles had a spray in his hand. Nattie was pepper sprayed. He should be laughing. He should be saying that the bitch had it coming. But he felt completely opposite. No matter what Nattie said or did, the thought of her in the state of pain killed him... even if he was immortal.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hades stepped in between the cop and prisoner, holding Nattie up, forcing her to look at him. "Babe! Nattie, you alright?"

Hades was close to punching Chipacles when the cop pulled him away from Nattie. They were cursing and arguing. It was close to being physical. Hades was going to be red at any second. The imps were cowering behind the repo man, hating the confrontation.

"You think this is a joke?!" Chipacles demanded. "Do ya?!"

"If it was, why aren't you laughing?"

"Well, guess what, Hades! It _is _a joke!"

Hades's face softened into confusion, not sure what the cop meant by that, "What?"

"Hades!"

He turned to his former henchgirl, no longer teary eyed or in pain. What was going on?

She pointed at certain stone wall not far from them, "Look right there. Right there, Hades."

Confused, Hades turned to face the direction Nattie was pointing at. He approached the wall, and found something sticking up there. He realized that it was an eye-phone, and it was recording everything.

"I got ya, Hades!" Nattie said, laughing out loud, freed from the cuffs. "You got pranked! HA!"

Hades realized that the girl got her revenge. She played him like a fool, this time she needed assistance to pull it off. He knew for certain, that he needed a drink.

**~000~000~000~**

After the soap opera/prank had ended, Hades went to the dining room to get that drink. Nattie followed him, still in his face about how she got him good. The imps left, because they don't want to be burned to crisp by Hades's firey response to the prank.

"You should've seen the look on your face, when Dale asked you out."

"Uh-huh. I was there," Hades said dully, taking a sip of his martini.

"Oh, c'mon, Hades! Lighten up!" Nattie commanded, shaking his shoulders slightly, "You were laughing when you pranked me. You knew it was funny."

"Was it, Nattie? Was it?"

Nattie paused, thinking about what happened during the prank. She realized a couple things. One: Hades was homophobic. Two: Chipacles do carry muzzlers for humans. She experienced the mask, first hand. It was sweaty, uncomfortable, and not to mention - tight. Three: Hades was a villain. She already knew that he was, but he reminded her that he wasn't a best friend. He was her former boss, a villain, a manipulative Lord of the Dead. He doesn't help anybody for the good of his heart. He would consider letting his best henchgirl go to jail, knowing that she can't stand jail and that she could be a good help to him.

A part of her accepted that, because she would've done the same; but a soft part of her wished that he would've been more protective of her. Treat her like she was unreplacable... Speaking of _unreplacable_, Hades was planning on hire someone for the henchgirl position. She couldn't believe he did that behind her back. Did he not have faith that she would come back for him... eventually? What if she waited too long, and it was too late? What if Hades moved on from her? She hoped not. She was the Modern Girl. Hades could never forget that.

"Well?" Hades demanded.

She masked the moment of hesitance with a smirk, "Yep!"

"So how did you manage to get Chip and Dale to help you."

"It wasn't easy," Nattie stated, sitting on a chair across from Hades, placing her feet on the table like she owned the place. "I did have to pay that fine for that charge and sacrifice my license. Letting Chip rip my driver's license was the hardest thing I have ever-"

"Whoa! Whoa! What?!" Hades cut her off, "Time out! Correct if I'm wrong, but did you just say that you _were_ arrested?"

Nattie sighed, "That wasn't a proud moment for me-"

"So you did get a DUI charge?"

"All because of you!" Nattie snapped, "I never took a drink, but because of you forgetting to take your flask out before I left, they thought I did!"

Hades wanted to make a snappy comeback, but she was right. He did left the flask there. It wasn't intentional, but if she hadn't drove the chariot recklessly, she wouldn't have been pulled over. He held back the red, until the time was right, "Did they make you take a sobriety test?"

"Yeah! They think I was drunk, because I couldn't say the alphabet backwards! I mean who has time to learn the alphabet backwards."

Hades smirked, "Omega, psi, chi-"

"Don't start," Nattie snapped.

"But you did know what a bail bond was, right? You wouldn't dare sign my ride away without knowing what you're signing for, right?"

"Um... sure..." Nattie lied. She had no idea what a bail bond was, until Cassandra explained it to her. She got a notice at Cassandra's house that her time for pay was about to expire. Nattie had to find a way to get money, or Hades would kill her. But thank the gods, they provided her a plan in her empty scheming mind.

Hades leaned back against his chair, sipping his martini, keeping his suspicious eyes on her, "So tell me a story, Nattie. How did you mange to pay 9,000 drachmas?" Where did that money come from? Please, tell me that you didn't sell an organ or become the next club stripper?"

"Even better. One word... Croesus."

Hades furrowed his brows, "The chubby cry-baby in my river? What about him?"

Nattie spaced out, thinking of her flashback...

_FLASHBACK: Croesus's Office..._

_After Croesus made the call for a press conference, he stepped away from his desk, ordering his temporary imps to keep the prisoner in a tight hold. Hercules was calming Icarus down, keeping him from doing something stupid. There was a place and time to be a hero, but now wasn't it. _

_Nattie stepped behind Croesus desk and spotted his check book with his signature stamped at each one of them. Exactly, how much money did that owner of Atlantis have? Enough to pay a fine... That's when Nattie's mind click. _

_Identity Thief wasn't her forte. She never tried to steal money, unless she was desperate. Besides, Atlantis was going to sink anyway. If this kingdom was going down, so would him and his bank. He was too selfish to give away money if he died, so why should the drachmas go to waste when they could be used for a good cause: Save Nattie from Going to Jail and Hades's Flames Foundation. She carefully ripped the paper from the checkbook and placed it in her bra._

_With the idiots not looking, Nattie opened one of his drawers to see another booklet containing his account number, passwords, amounts paid, etc. A book filled with important security stuff shouldn't be in an unlocked drawer with tiny black nail-polished hands taking it. This could be a lesson for Croesus for not being careful with his things. She managed to take the book, just when Croesus looked her way..._

REALITY...

"Before I came here to rip your head off, I stopped by the bank and got every cent from that sucker!" Nattie laughed in victory, "Not only did I pay my fine, but I also paid Chip and Dale to help me pull off this prank!"

"Wait... You said that you took every cent from Croesus," Hades began, processing her story, "Exactly... how much money do you have now?"

Nattie smirked, jumping up on her feet, slamming her hands on the table, "Hades! You are looking at the new trillionaire!"

Hades's mouth opened slightly, realizing that Nattie was no longer the poor girl who had a mind from the future. No. Nattie was the rich girl, with an identity theft crime in her list. He never realize that stealing was her forte, until now. She could be the next best cat burglary.

Nattie continued laughing and clapping her hands, "Can you believe it? Now I have enough to buy myself and Cassandra a place, no longer have to put up her preppy parents! They're laid back, but they sing nursery rhymes - it's annoying!"

"You are so going to jail," Hades commented.

"For what?" Nattie asked, still proud of what she accomplished, "The guy is dead. He doesn't have a will. Atlantis sank, so there's no evidence that money was taken. And the way I gave the bank clerk the check and gave him the guy's account number, Croesus practically gave me all the money I could ask for. Why let the money go to waste, when I have better use for it."

"But Nattie... Don't you think that's a little suspicious? How are you going to explain everyone how you got that money without a job?"

"Simple. They're not going to know. Only you, me, Cassandra, and the Fates at their mountain cackling proud of my accomplishment."

"Babe..." He slowly formed face that was filled with proud. "You are bad! And here I thought I've seen powerful women in my day, but not as strongly wicked as you."

Nattie grinned, the lust of power and greed was consuming her veins. What was happening to her? The thought of being the richest badass bitch in Greece and Hades's compliments were making her heart beat rapidly. She changed over the past year. She wasn't the same pitiful fifteen-year-old desperate to go home. Now here she was, the youngest, richest girl in Greece have allies on her side - both good and bad. She never have felt so alive. Who knew being a badass would be fun?

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah... We would be having a villain moment, if only I wasn't confused."

Nattie raised a brow at him, "What's confusing about this?"

Hades furrowed his brows, "If you had the money all along... why did you ask me to split my check with you?"

The egotistic Nattie face fell instantly. "Believe me, Hades. I would love to give you fifty-fifty. For everything you have done for me. For everything that I put you through... What an idiot I was for thinking that."

Hades's frown deepened.

"You would never do the same for me. You're selfish! You only care about is yourself!"

"Babe, I _earned_ that money. I'm not going to spend it on trendy dresses and makeup and pranks."

"You think I _waste_ money? I thought you knew me better than that!"

_Not really..._

"Do you really want to go there?" Hades set his empty glass down, before rising from his chair, "Babe, lets not be a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?" Nattie asked.

Hades's tone slowly turned menacing. Nattie's smile fell, looking at his face. He was no longer amused. He's in serious business mode. Nattie hated that look. Were they going to have another argument again? What did she do now to deserve it? If anyone who deserved to be yell at it would be him.

Hades bit his lower lip, chuckling. It wasn't a humorous, it was wicked.

"What's so funny?" Nattie asked, confused with Hades's opposite emotions. "Are you finally laughing with me about the prank, now?"

"Oh, I'm not laughing about the prank, babe. You did good. You got me! I would be laughing with you, if only I didn't want to strangle you."

"Why would you do that? What have I ever done to you that was horrible?"

Hades chuckled louder, "Wow! What a stupid question, Nattie, and here I thought you were smart!"

"I am smart!"

"I'm conflicted, babe." Hades disagreed, "Because hours ago, you were in your mighty horse! Telling _me_ off!" his flames flicked red for a moment, gesturing himself, "for betraying _your_ trust! When all you have done was stab me in the back, and twist the knife over and over and OVER!" He flared up orange, causing Nattie to jump slightly, but tried to form a brave face.

"How did I stab you in the back? I paid up the fine. You got your chariot!"

"That's not the point!" Hades continued, "When you were going mad woman on me, I tried to be calm. I tried to be cool. But now... I want to FUCKING kill you!" His flames grew bigger and his skin was deep red. He was angry, _very _angry.

"Look..." Nattie spoke gently, "Let's try to be adults and-"

"Shut up!" Hades snapped, "You got your ride on the Trojan horse! Now it's my turn!" Nattie closed her jaw tightly, knowing that yelling back could lead to regret. "When were you going to tell me that you put my chariot up for collateral?! When were you going to tell me that you got arrested? Why didn't tell me that you were rich when you came here?!"

Nattie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. How they came from laughing at Nattie's accomplishment to this. She didn't know what to say, except... "It wasn't my intention to have your chariot taken away. You have to believe that."

"Oh no, Nattie! That's where you're wrong! Even if you were telling the truth (for once) you _still_ wouldn't tell me. You would've sit back and watch it all play out! It's so typical with you! You are the _same, _deceitful bitch; but only worse!"

"I thought you liked me being deceitful!" Nattie stated.

"True, but not when you're deceiving towards _me_! You're screwed up, Nattie."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean you got a split personality, babe! You helped Wonderboy and his trustee friends, help him defeat _my _monsters, _my _plans; but when his back is turned you're like... THIS! I mean I don't know who I'm talking to. The girl who is from AD 2012 or the girl... I don't know who _that_ girl is..." Hades pointed at her, "I'm trying to know her. I don't know whether to like her because she's wicked or kill her because she's dangerous and could screw me - BIG TIME."

"You can trust me, Hades!" Nattie pleaded. She reached out to touch him, to assure him, but he pulled his hand off the table before she could reach it and turned away from her. He could hear her gasp in disbelief. Was he rejecting her?

"W-What do you want from me, Hades? Be bad for you full time? Lose the good guys as my allies? And stick a lightning bolt target on my back for Zeus?"

"You know what! YES!" Hades turned back to face her, raising his hands dramatically, "That's what I want. I want somebody who is fully committed to taking over as I do. Time is wasted, Nattie. Now is not the time for play games."

"Is that why you tried to replace me?"

"Because you fucking left!" Hades snapped, "How long did you think you can keep playing games? Did you think you can play forever? What did you think is going to happen, huh? I wait for you for eternity, until you make up that hormonal mind of yours that cries and throws tantrums and complain about having cramps once in a full moon?!"

Nattie's silence was answer enough for Hades.

He scoffed, "Oh my gods, you did think that did ya?! You think I'm that desperate?! Don't think too highly of yourself, babe!"

"Why not?" Nattie argued. "I'm from the future! Unlike that Mint - seaweed girl - whatever the hell her name is!"

"So what?! It's not like what you did for me the past year was helpful! You made my life a living nightmare! You're the definition of hell! You can't even cook one meal for me other than finger sandwitches and a martini!"

"If I'm so terrible at my job, then why did you keep me around for so long! You could've killed me any time you want!"

"Oh, don't be too cocky about it, babe... I admit you have guts and brains and a pretty face, I'll give ya that. You maybe wicked from the future, but you're holding back on me."

"I'm not-"

"You are. You can't commit, Nattie. You don't know the meaning of that word!"

"Hades, that's not fair."

"You're right," Hades nodded, giving her a sad chuckle, "It's not fair... What's not fair is that you're playing both sides, claiming that you plan on making a decision, only you haven't. I used to enjoy watching you tug Hercules's heart, then break it after... But now... I honestly feel sick and sorry for the guy. You know he's all over you... but you keep on baiting him then twisting the knife in his chest. Sad thing is that I get how he feels."

Nattie's face fell, comprehending what Hades just said. _Did he admit that he had feelings for me?_

"There's no time to play games, Nattie. No more playing both sides. I can't have someone who isn't going to be by my side all the way."

Nattie furrowed her brows in confusion, "W... What are you saying?"

Hades sighed, resting his hands on the table, removing eye contact from Nattie's face, "I want you to leave."

That's when Nattie's time stopped. Did he really said what Nattie thought he said?

"W-What?"

"I want you to go, Nattie. Stay away from me. No more contacting me. No more tricks. No more talk. I want you out of my life."

"Out of your life, Hades?! What does that mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, babe. You obviously don't need me, babe. You got the money you need to build a life of your own. A life that I don't want to be apart of."

"You're joking!"

Hades made a disbelief chuckle. His heart skipped a beat when he made eye contact. He could tell that she holding the emotions. She realized that she was going to lose an ally - a very powerful ally.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Hades asked rhetorically.

"But... But what about everything we have been through together?! What about your plans! You can't just kick me out! You need me!"

"I can do things my own way without you!" Hades snapped, "I don't need a girl from the future to screw me! I'm done, Natalie. I'm done with you!"

She didn't know what stunned her more, that he was really letting her go or that he called her by her real name. Nobody had ever called her Natalie in a long time.

"No!" Nattie shook her head, going around the table, trying to out to him again, "Hades, you're not thinking straight! You can't! You can't do this!"

"I can. And I did."

"I don't believe you mean it. I know that you care about me."

Hades sighed, trying to block out the girl's pleas. This was exhausting. He was just done with this charade.

"What makes you think I do?"

Nattie's mouth became agape, "Are you trying to hurt me?"

"I'm about to if you don't leave my domain this instant!"

Nattie widened her eyes and slowly backed two steps. She couldn't believe what was happening. Hades was going to give up on her, after everything? Images of their time together entered her mind. The moment they first met, their first deal, their first fight, their first kiss... her stomach was in knots at that thought. She so much wanted to kiss him, melt the hatred and anger away. This unrecognized hatred he felt for her couldn't last forever, could it? They fight, they kiss, and make up - that was their thing. That was their routine.

Hades faced her, his skin grew deep orange, "Did I stutter? I want you to GO! NOW!"

Nattie blinked the tears away, trying to form a brave face for herself, "Hades, you are regret doing this. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you!"

Hades scoffed, "Yeah, like a flesh eating parasite!"

Nattie's mouth was opened, couldn't believe the things he was saying to her. What could she do to make it better? There was only one thing to make this all go away, "Okay! Okay! I am sorry for whatever I have done to you! If you want some of the money, you can have it. If you want me to stop, I'll stop! Let's just not do this okay? Please. Come on. Come here."

She reached out to touch his face, but was in shock by a hand striking hers away from him.

"No! I am done with you!"

Nattie was staring up at Hades in disbelief, rubbing her slapped hand. He denied her. He hurt her. He slapped her down from a powerful being to an imp; it wasn't a good feeling.

"GET OUT!" Hades roared, flaming bright red, causing Nattie jump and leak a few tears, "NOW!"

Nattie's bottom lip quivered, and her eyes were watery. She wasn't only upset but angry.

"SCREW YOU!" She screamed before grabbing her back and leaving the Underworld. This time... When he said she was allowed to come back, she couldn't. She was never coming here again. There were no goodbyes, no emotional hugs or kisses. She left the Underworld life again, and this time for good.

**~000~000~000~**

Cassandra walked up the stairs to her shared room, passing her devastated parents. She and Nattie told them that they were moving out and buying a hut together. Good bye parents, and hello to independence.

"Okay. I purchased the hut catalog, and I have a few circled that peaked my interest..." Cassandra stepped inside to see Nattie lying on her side on her bed, her back facing her friend. At first she thought she was sleeping, but then heard whimpers and sniffles.

"Nattie?"

"Go away," Nattie pleaded in a hoarse voice.

Cassandra could tell that she was upset. How could she be upset? She had been recently crowned trillionaire. They should be celebrating while moving out, enjoying the last week of summer.

"Nattie, what is-"

"Cassandra, go away please!"

Cassandra huffed, instead of leaving her be, she approached her friend on the bed, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Nattie, what happened?"

As soon as she got home, she jumped on the bed and cried in her pillow, thinking about what just happened in the Underworld. Never have she been so shaken with Hades in her life. She didn't want to believe it, but it's over between her and Hades. The Lord of the Dead didn't give her choice. He just kicked her out for good. What happened was unfair, just unfair. Nattie knew that her choice to help him was not an option. She can't help him take over Olympus, she can't go home, she can't...

She can't be with him more than just a boss and henchgirl...

Her mind flashbacked when they said goodbye three months ago...

_FLASHBACK..._

_They stared at each other, not entirely sure what to say._

_"Well, it's been fun while it lasted, babe," Hades continued._

_"Yeah."_

_They stood there, thinking of something else to say. Hades wasn't sentimental, he wasn't going to say that he'll miss her. Nattie knew that. Nattie wasn't going to say goodbye to him, because this wasn't a goodbye at all. They'll see each other again. When Hades plan to kill Hercules or take over Olympus, she'll see him, but won't be helping him._

_"You know I'm not doing this to hurt you, right?" Nattie asked._

_Hades sighed, before nodding, "Yeah. I know."_

_Without thinking, Nattie wrapped her arms around Hades neck and pulled him down, only to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She pulled back and faced him with tears in her eyes. She hesitantly continued with five, small words, "I'll see you around, Hades."_

_Nattie pulled her hands away from Hades' shoulders and walked away from him. Before she could take another step, Hades grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She faced him confusingly, "Hades, what is- MPH!"_

_Her words were cut off, when Hades placed his lips over hers. Nattie widen her eyes in shock, but quickly recovered. It didn't take long for her to close her eyes and kissed him back._

_The imps and Charon were watching the scene before them, and their jaws dropped in shock. They were getting a little gross out and wanted to tell the couple to stop, but knew better. The couple wasn't paying attention to them. Their main focus was their last kiss. Hades placed his hand behind her head, and placed the other hand around her waist, lifting her up in the process. Nattie cupped and caressed his face, while she felt Hades' fangs nipped her lower lip, pushing his tongue against her teeth, asking for entrance._

_Nattie felt like she was in a dream. She loved to be kissed like this. She loved to be in Hades' strong and tight grip. However, her reality returned, and Nattie realized that the imps and Charon were behind them. Nattie broke the kiss and panted for breath. However, Hades wasn't done. He inhaled, before kissing Nattie again. He gave her a few quick kisses, before he pulled away._

_They stared at each other for a few moments. They weren't in shock nor regret the kiss. They liked it, but sad that they won't see each other more than they're used to._

_Hades ran his fingers through Nattie's hair, while Nattie caressed Hades' cheek with her thumb. They both knew that Nattie had to leave now, otherwise Nattie won't leave at all. Hades set Nattie back on the ground. Nattie released Hades, resting them against her sides. She smiled sadly, before turning away from Hades. She walked past the shocked imps, not before she gave them a pat on the head, and stepped inside the riverboat._

REALITY...

Nattie broke down into tears, not realizing what she was holding onto Cassandra, burying her face into her friend's long sleeve, mumbling words, saying that it was over.

_"It's over! It's over!"_

_It's over between me and Hades..._

**~000~000~000~**

As soon as the living precious soul left the Underworld, Hades had a breakdown. He burst into flames, burning everything in his realm: souls, imps, furniture, décor, the TV. He stopped by a room he never thought he'll see again. _Her room_. Left how it should be. Exactly the way it should be the last time Nattie visted. Memories were in that room. The fights, the heart to heart talk, the moment when he accidently spotted her naked in the shower. It was all there. The images of her sweet smirk, her devious dark orbs, the raven haired.

_His little raven has flown away..._

The thought angered him. What she was supposed to be the best ally turned enemy. She was going to turn on him in the future. He had no choice. He had to protect his best interests. What he didn't realize was that he risked his plans all for her. The thought pissed him off even more. He didn't realize that he burst into flames until the purple painted room turned crispy black and the furniture into ash.

He finally cooled down, running his fingers through the blue flames. He needed to drink, smoke, plan, something to keep his mind off her. He shut the door, planning to get of the room for all eternity. It was a painful memory that would be in his past. He wanted to move on. He wanted to move on from the times she played his emotions, his mind, his plans. He wanted to remove the images of them kissing, and fantasies of them doing more than that. They could've had it all. Power, wealth, lust, a home at Olympus, a companion... He could've given her all that, but she made her choice. She chose to be a stubborn, scaredy-cat.

He wanted to forget her. Forget it all. Maybe he should take a drink from the Lethe water just to forget. Forget that he first met a potential weapon, forget that he created a villain, forget that kissed the villain, forget that he cared for the villain. He didn't know whether she was a hero or villain, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Time was running out. He needed to get rid of Hercules, and his plans to rule will succeed...

**~000~000~000~**

**A/N: I told you it's a 360 change, did I not? Hattie fans are going to hate me for this. But the original chapter, I was going nowhere. Hopefully, I could write more chapters with this revised chapter, no matter how heartbreaking it is.**

**I have seen OUAT on youtube, because I didn't have the time of day to watch it on TV. Hades is officially my favorite OUAT character, he really stole the spotlight (Like Oswald Cobblepot in Gotham). Greg did an amazing job with Hades. I love the character so much I might consider making a OUAT fanfic that might involve my OC (wink wink) if I have the time of day and my stories are done.**


	19. Driving Test

**Episode 23: Driving Test**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**"_Let us consider the special role of a hero. Heroes occupy unique place in the world, and beyond..."_**

A vase contained a painted image of a hero throwing a spear changed into a painted plate of temple.

_**"Their private corner of the Underworld is the Elysium fields. In Elysium fields, heroes enjoy the endless golden hours of eternity-"**_

"HOLD IT!"

The plate cracked into pieces, faces of the muses were revealed.

"Sounds like you're talking about some boring cruise ship," the big hair muse commented.

"Honey, Elysium fields is the place to go PARTY!" The spikey haired muse commented.

**_"Do you mind?" _**Bob demanded, "_**I'm trying to make this a distinguished presentation."**_

"Honey, go and set your distinguished butt down," the fat muse commanded, before throwing a piece of scroll in the air, "We'll show you how it's done!"

The muses began to sing another musical number.

_"Because you have a heroic reputation. You deserve an extra long vacation, where you have eternal relaxation. Elysium Fields!"_

**~000~000~000~**

"I can see it... I can smell it... but I can't TOUCH IT!" Hades burst into flames as he was staring at the pleasant fields from afar. He threw a fire stone at it but had an invisiable wall to protect.

"Yeah, too bad Zeus set it up so you can never go in."

Hades's flames turned yellow, glaring darkly at Pain.

"Uh - d-did I say _too bad_? I-I mean it's a shame."

Hades grinded his fangs, narrowing his eyes at the magenta imp.

"W-Well, the place isn't e-entirely villain proof. I mean Nattie does lock pick her way in," Panic stated.

Hades's flames turned orange and let out a cry in frustration, giving the imps another taste of his flames, "I told you to NEVER say that name again!"

"Who's name?" Pain asked, scratching his head, earning a slap behind the head from his teal companion.

"Nattie, silly! Who else?!" Panic immediately covered his mouth, realizing what he just said. They received another round of more heated torture.

Ever since the confrontation with the girl, Hades's temper had grown worse. Snapping at anyone who pissed him off, even if it was the smallest thing. Anyone who mentioned the Modern Girl, they would receive agonizing torture.

Before Hades could begin his torture for his imps, a soft knock interrupted. Hades turned to the direction of the knock, spotting a young girl in her apron, carrying a tray with ambrosia and a martini.

"Lunch Time, my lord."

It had been weeks. Weeks since her last visit. He planned on hiring a new henchgirl to take the foul girl's place. But there were no other applicants other than the first girl he interviewed. He recently hired the mint colored girl to clean and cook. From what he learned about his new recruit was that she was a sixteen-year-old who aimed to please. Best quality in this profession. Yes, sixteen - not fourteen-thirteen. She may look young and promising, but she didn't have the _right curves _along with an annoying southern accent; but she would have to do... for now.

Much to the imps relief, Hades's color cooled down, "Be right back, boys. Don't think you're off the hook, just yet."

The imps panted with relief, but the anxiety didn't go away.

Hades appeared by his throne, allowing his cook pull out a table in front of him and place his lunch tray. She stepped back and bowed her head in respect - a true servant. She didn't utter a word, just wiggling her petite fingers, mentally praying to the gods that the martini was better blended and dirtier.

He took a sip, slurping a worm in the process.

"Hope it meets your standards," Menthe whispered.

Hades sighed, "Congrats, babe. You finally got it right."

Menthe grinned and curtsied appreciatively, "Thank you, Lord Hades. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

Lord Hades. How he loved to be called that.

"Actually, I want to share a small dilemma with you."

"Oh?"

"Let's say... that you want to have a piece of land. A piece you want to maim and destroy, but your brother wouldn't let you go near it. What would you do?"

Menthe giggled, never have Hades asked her opinion before. She tucked a hair behind her hair, "W-Well, I don't know, My Lord."

"Just spit it out, Mint," Hades snapped. "I know you have some idea in that brain of yours."

"I... I could maybe go and trick Zeus into giving it to me."

Hades raised a brow at her.

Menthe averted his eyes, her cheeks turned pink under his gaze, "J-Just like he tricked you into taking the Under-"

He raised his hand, cutting her off from talking, "Don't need to know the details."

"S-Sorry, my lord."

"So you're saying that I go to Zeus. Make him an offer he can't refuse, and I can have Elysium Fields all to myself."

"M-Maybe."

Hades stared ahead into consideration. Menthe was standing there, nervously. She had witnessed his bad moods before, mostly with the imps, but if he got a bad idea from someone he would snap. The cause of his temper, she had no clue. When she asked the imps, they responded that it's none of her _busi-wax! _It's clear that they weren't welcoming to her, neither were the monsters or Cerberus, but the feeling was mutually. She hated them all, except for the boss.

He pushed the tray away, and Menthe immediately took it from his view. She was a little offended that he barely touched the finger sandwiches she made for him.

"Mind the place, Mint. I'm going out!" Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Menthe stood there with the tray in her hands, smiling goofily, staring ahead with goo-goo eyes as if her boss was there. She sighed happily, "I'll miss you too, dumpling."

**~000~000~000~**

Few weeks have passed, and school was back in session. Hercules and his classmates were having a serious case of senioritis - less school work, less time studying, more time being lazy.

The gang was hanging out at the Agora, enjoying chocolate malts.

"Oh, I love the Speedy Pita!" Icarus cried happily, staring at the students around them, "People from near and far, joining together in a public form with one common goal - Graduating high school, yes sir!" Icarus stood on the table, raising his glass, "To seniors, BABY!"

The students cheered with him, raising their glass and clicking with another.

"Cheers!" Hercules said, clicking glasses with Nattie and Cassandra.

"Yippee," Nattie mumbled, eating the cherry on top of the shake.

Her appearance have changed dramatically. Her hair had the red streak, but was wavy and messy like she just woke up. Her face paled from not tanning every day; she didn't have make up on; her nails contained chipped black paint; underdressed in a black toga with a red sash across diagonally.

She hadn't been spending money than she should, but she was a trillionaire, she could do whatever she wanted. She could get a tattoo if she wanted to, but not today.

"Oh, come on, Nattie!" Hercules patted her back, "Lighten up! We're seniors! We can do all sorts of things this year!"

"Like what?" Nattie asked.

Cassandra huffed and rolled her eyes. She warned her friend. She warned her what would happen if she didn't decide and kept playing the game. Now she lost one of the men who cared about her. A really good ally who could protect her and make her happy. Why did she continue playing everyone's emotions and pushing them away? Didn't Nattie care about others than herself? Didn't she realize that she's going to self destruct? Nattie needed to get her act together. If she continued this, Cassandra might move back to her parents place. Might. She didn't know whether she wanted to live a girl with a zombie attitude or her parents that asks the waitress to give her the kid's menu.

"Well... maybe you could retake that driving test," Hercules said.

Nattie groaned, "Don't get me started on that."

"Oh, come on, Nattie!" Icarus wrapped his arm around her, "Your ten thousandth time could be the charm!"

Ignoring his comment, she asked, "Would one of you be willing to drive with me?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Nattie expected it. She had a reputation of being a reckless driver. How she managed to get her license was a mystery.

"As I thought."

"You're not mad that Hades hurt your feelings, are you?" Icarus asked.

The bastard's name inflamed Nattie's personality. She glared at the spikey teen darkly.

"Icarus!" Hercules and Cassandra hissed at him.

Icarus shrugged, "What?"

Nattie stood from her seat and walked away, "I need a break." As soon as she was gone, Hercules began lecturing Icarus.

"Icarus, what were you thinking?!" Hercules hissed.

"Nothing at the moment," Icarus stated.

"You know how Nattie didn't take her argument with Hades well! Why did you bring that up?!"

Hercules was relieved when Cassandra told him about Nattie's current status with Hades. Their relationship was in the toilet, and Hercules was thrilled. However, he felt bad for Nattie. She poorly chose the wrong kind of men like Hades to associate with. He warned her, and she was too stubborn to listen. But since Hades broke her, it's up to him to put her friend back together. The woman he knew and loved. Someone who was strong, intelligent, brave, funny, and sometimes sweet. Right now, thanks to Hades, he didn't see that girl anymore.

"Sorry, I thought she got over it!" Icarus said, "But I guess I was wrong."

"Can't believe Hades would hurt her. What _exactly_ did Hades say to her, Cassandra?" Hercules asked.

"Do you really want to know the details?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes!"

Cassandra shook her head, "I don't think you do. It would make you more determined."

"I'm already determined! I want to march downstairs and punch that flaming bastard!" Hercules punched the table, causing the table to split in half, crashing the malt glasses to the ground.

"Herc!" Icarus cried, "Not only did you destroy my malt, but you said the b word!"

Hercules widened his eyes, realizing how much Nattie had influenced him. He was never fond of cursing, but Hades was just the push he needed to go over the edge.

"I want him to pay," Hercules grumbled.

"You know what that would do, Herc," Cassandra replied, "Lead to stupidity."

"What do I need to do, Cassandra? Let Hades get away with hurting Nattie?! Let Nattie suffer with injustice?"

"Just be her friend, Herc!" Icarus suggested, "That's all you can do. Last thing she would want is two guys fighting over her."

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Cassandra rubbed her temples, "But Icarus is right."

Icarus gasped, "Cassie-Lassie! That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Hercules stood from the table, looking over his shoulder to see if Nattie was nearby, "I should check up on her."

"Okay, if you want to smell her smoke."

Hercules glared at Cassandra with widened eyes in shock, "What?!"

"Every time she says that she's..." she air quoted, "_Taking a break _it really means that she's smoking."

"When - how - why?! Why does she want to breathe that poison?!"

_"I miss his cocky smile, his flames when he gets angry, his scent... I almost started smoking again, because I wanted his scent so badly." _Nattie's words of reason echoed inside her head, giving her an eye roll. Who knew that a fiery pathetic god like Hades could strongly affect a pretty girl like Nattie so badly? The only reason Cassandra would ever smoke was to reduce stress, but she won't because of the foul stench.

And what things keep on getting better, the perky Helen had arrived with her painted pink chariot decorated with hearts.

"Oh, great," Cassandra grumbled, "It's Helen. Most likely to launch an international conflict."

"Hi, kids!" Helen greeted everyone sweetly. All the boys including freshmen, sophomore, juniors, and seniors gathered around the beauty queen, falling under her love spell.

"H-H-Hi Helen!" Hercules greeted.

Cassandra scoffed, "Like she would be interested in you."

Hercules shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "What?! No! No! I-I don't like Helen that way! I-UH-"

"Of course not, Herc-mightster!" Icarus stated, patting his friend's back, "You still got your eye on Nattie!"

Hercules pushed his hand off Icarus, "No! I-I'm over, Nattie. I like her as a friend."

"Uh-huh," Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Sure, you are."

"Well, my sweet!" Icarus said to his love happily, "It gladdens me to know that you are by my side at this table."

"Not by your side - across from you."

Icarus let out a laugh, only to have his chiton tugged by Cassandra, meeting her angry gaze.

"I'm _not_ kidding," she said warningly.

Adonis finally made his appearance, approaching his naïve girlfriend by his own chariot, sipping his milkshake, "Helen, my dear, leave these commaders and ride with the royal me."

"Oh," Helen cooed at him sweetly, "I would love to, Adonis." Her face fell, "But I gave my attendant the night off. How would I get my chariot home?"

All the boys raised their hands, volunteering to help Helen.

"You see?" Adonis said, "Throw some nobody a bone."

"Oh, Daddy will have kittens if I have trusted a stranger without a spotless driving record." All the boys disappeared, neither of them had a good driving record. Helen perked up to see Nattie coming back from her break. "Oh, Nattie!" she sang song.

"Yes," Nattie mocked her voice.

"Could you be a dear, and..." Helen sniffed and held back a gag, "Oh my, Nattie... what a... what a new fragrance you have. It smells like vanilla and... do I detect burnt pinewood?"

"I just smoked," Nattie stated bluntly.

Helen widened her eyes in shock, "Oh... you do? Forgive me for sounding forward but - uh- I-I heard smoking isn't good for you, it gives you wrinkles."

"So I heard," Nattie grumbled. "And as for the vanilla scent you smelled, yeah, that's my shampoo."

"Well, you smell... _nice_."

"Natalie, my dear, you really let yourself go," Adonis stated in horror, "You should really take care of that sexy body of yours, or nobody wants you."

"Adonis!" Helen scolded.

"No. No. Don't worry, Helen. He's right. I have been lazy. I should really use mouthwash, so I won't scare people away with my breath. Adonis on the other hand, he should change his attitude. Snootiness isn't attractive."

Adonis huffed, looking away from the girl in black.

"And that zit by his nose," she added meekly.

Adonis gasped, pulling out a mirror to check his face, "What?! Where?!"

"Nattie, could you be a dear and drive my chariot back to my place?" Helen asked.

"WHAT?!" Adonis, Hercules, Icarus, and Cassandra cried in shock.

"Helen, my pookie bear, you can't trust _her_ with your ride!" Adonis stated,

"W-Why not?" Helen asked, glaring at her boyfriend nervously.

"Did you not hear what she did to my chariot? She crashed it outside of school, the damages were horrific, and those black winged lions with beaks of hers scared away my horse!"

"They're called griffins, Adonis," Nattie retorted, "And as I recall the only reason we crashed was because you were entering the exit route instead of the enter route to the school."

"I entered the school just fine!" Adonis argued, "You hit me on purporse!"

"Now. Now. Now, Adonis," Helen placed a hand on him with reassurance, "I'm sure it was just an accident. Nothing to it."

Nattie had to laugh. Helen was right, it was an accident, but she was glad that Adonis received a scratch.

"Adonis is right..." Hercules glared at his friends in disbelief, "Did I just say that?"

They nodded.

"I'm insulted, Hercules," Nattie mumbled sarcastically.

"W-Well, Nattie, lets be honest... you can't drive, and you got your license revoked."

Nattie shrugged, "Whatever."

Icarus raised Hercules's hand, "Hey! Herc can do it!"

"What?!" Everyone repeated, only this time Nattie was included.

Hercules smiled nervously at Helen, who grinned in awe.

"Oh, Hercules!" she cooed, pulling him towards her chariot, "You are a dear!"

"And today's forecast is perky," Cassandra whispered.

Nattie heard, giving Cassandra a chuckle and fist pump, "True that."

"Drive safely."

"I can't," Hercules stated, "The truth is... I don't have a driving license."

Everyone in the Agora gasped, except for Nattie and Cassandra.

"Why is everyone surprise?" Nattie asked.

"High school thing," Cassandra grumbled.

"Now that is a stunning admission," Adonis said with a grin. "What a loser such as yourself."

"Aww, I'm sure you have other nice qualities," Helen said sweetly.

"Oh come on! I'm not the only one without a license! N-Nattie! You don't have a license!"

"Yeah, and I'm planning on getting mine again, next week," Nattie argued.

"Me too!" he stated.

Nattie raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh?"

"You're getting your license next week, Jerkules?" Adonis asked in mock sweetness.

"No, I-I-I'm getting mine tomorrow."

"Since when?" Icarus asked Hercules in a whisper to his ear with speed.

"Since _now_," Hercules hissed.

Icarus's eyes brightened in understanding, racing back to his table.

"Oh really?" Adonis challenged Hercules, "I believe the temple of moving vehicles closes at sunset." He stepped out of the vehicle, placing an arm around Helen's waist, "You'll have a license by that time?"

"Definitely!" Hercules confirmed.

"Then bring it here," Adonis said, driving Helen away in his chariot.

Icarus cheered, "My friend, Herc, right here!" He imitated driving the chariot, before doing a model pose, "Mr. Confidence."

"You don't know how to drive, do you?" Cassandra accused Hercules in boredom.

"Not even a clue," Hercules grumbled.

"Oh, it's easy. Just show the cop the boobs and pay them off if they ever try giving you a ticket," Nattie joked, "You'll be fine."

"But didn't you have your license revoked by Chipacles?"

Nattie frowned, "Don't start with me, Wonderboy." She groaned, mumbling that she needed a break. She pulled out a cigarette from her case, looking through her designer bag she recently purchased, looking for a lighter. "Damn it! I know I just bought one yesterday!" She looked around for somebody with the desired item, "Hey, does anybody got a light?!"

All the boys approached her, holding up either a lit lighter or match. Nattie smiled appreciatively, sticking the cigar in her mouth and lit it up. Taking a short, deep puffs to ease her temper before she enjoyed a long drag. Smoke was in the air, gagging the people around her, killing the nearest plant or bird.

Hercules held his nose, trying not to breathe the stinky smell. He didn't know what was wrong with Nattie, but she needed to quit smoking. It killed him to see her like this. She wasn't the woman he knew. She was darker, much darker. Either the money she stole from Croesus changed her or...

Hercules's eyes narrowed at one particular name that came to mind.

"_Hades... He is going to pay... going to pay..." _Screw Cassandra's warning, he was planning to pay the flaming bastard a visit, and it won't be family friendly.

**A/N: Nattie had gone from bad to worse. Can she and Hades patch up, or will they go on their separate ways? Can Hercules and Nattie get their licenses?**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story.**


	20. Driving Test part 2

**Driving Test part 2**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Cassandra was sleeping soundly in her comfortable mattress, until she heard a door slam. She jumped upright from her bed, and lit up the candle. She went to her housemate's room to wake her friend up with a hiss, "Nattie. Wake up. Nattie!"

She turned on the room light to see that her friend wasn't in her bed. Cassandra furrowed her brows in disbelief. Where did she go? Cassandra drove herself and Nattie home, hours ago. Now it was three o'clock in the morning. Where could she be? Cassandra's ears perked at the sound of mumbling and singing.

_"I was d-driving downtown with the boy I love, and I'm like... fo-forgot you... whoop whoop!"_

Cassandra crept downstairs with a silky blue robe around her, spotting her best friend tossing her purse on the couch and spinning around like crazy.

_"I guess the pain in my pocket wasn't enough. I will forget you, and... you fuck her too. I... blah blub blub..."_

Cassandra tilted her head slightly at Nattie's words. What in Zeus's name was she singing about.

"Nattie?"

"Wha-what - Ah!" Nattie began laughing, realizing who she was facing. It was a blurry image of her best friend. "Oh, Cassie. Hey, girl! Long time no see."

"Nattie, what are you doing up?" Cassandra demanded with a groan, "It's three o'clock in the freakin morning!"

"Oh... Well, I was up, but I decided to head out."

"To where?"

"Who are you? My mother?" Nattie snorted, before giggling like a school girl, tumbling onto the couch.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Nattie, please tell me that you haven't been drinking."

The girl on the couch swayed her body back and forth, giggling once more while nodding, "Duh!"

Cassandra scoffed.

"Captain Obvious, you hit the head on the nail."

"It's nail on the head."

Nattie rolled her eyes, standing up on her feet, "Same difference."

"How did you get home? Why didn't you call me?"

"Didn't want to wake you. A nice taxi got me a guy."

"You mean a nice guy got you a taxi?"

"That's what I said!" Nattie snapped, before she stumbled passed Cassandra, "Damn, I'm so going to be out of it tomorrow. Don't bother waking me up for school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Don't care if test is tomorrow, I'm going to sleep."

Cassandra glanced at Nattie's face, but narrowed her eyes at something sparkling Nattie's nose, "Hold it!" She grasped her shoulders, spinning around to face her.

"Are you playing ring around the rosy?" Nattie asked tiredly, "It's a baby game."

"What the hell is on your nose?!"

"What?" Nattie crossed eyed to looked at her own nose, while tapping it.

"That!" Cassandra pointed at two small rings attached to the crest of Nattie's nose.

"Oh!" Nattie laid her head back, smiling, "That! Got a nose pierced. Sweet guy... he gave free piercings for pretty girls like me. S-Sweet guy. OH!" She lifted her toga up, revealing her satin black lacey panties and her pierced navel. It was a beautiful golden ring that had a lily design made up by diamonds.

"Holy Hera, Nattie! You pierced your navel!"

"Yep!" Nattie said proudly, "Didn't hurt a bit... well, except for my nose. Gave me a good bleed."

"Wow. You are not going to be happy about waking up to this."

"No, I won't."

"Just how do you know that?"

"I got these done before I drank at Pummeled Pomegranate. Sweet guy. Gave me a free shot for giving him my bra."

Cassandra scrunched her nose in disgust, "But Nattie... you hate body piercings! You said it'll give you permanent holes in your body! What the hell made you decide to do something like this?!"

"Well... We got home from Pita Speedy, and..." Nattie nodded, "Well, the idea hit me. Telling me what the hey?! Why not get your body pierced?" She snorted in laughter, "It's not. It's not like I got a tattoo or anything - now _that_ lasts forever. Not good for the skin." She sighed, before slapping her hands on her thighs loudly, "Well, going to crash. Bye. Good night. See you tomorrow." She stumbled upstairs to bed.

Cassandra watched her friend going upstairs while stumbling. She couldn't believe Nattie's behavior. Why would Nattie do something so careless? She wasn't talking about the piercings. She was talking about getting drunk by herself. What if she got hurt, kidnapped, or raped by a creep? This behavior had to stop. Cassandra didn't want to stay up, wondering what her friend was going to do next. It's clear that losing a friend was hurting Nattie to the core. Cassandra believed what's the best solution for her friend. She's worried about her. She didn't want anything happened to her friend. Nattie needed to get her act together or she will reunite with Hades in the Underworld, but she will be a soul.

**~000~000~000~**

"Hey, Zeus!" Hades appeared on Olympus that night to persuade his brother about his proposition. "How are you, huh? It's been too long. You don't call. You don't visit." He approached his brother who was too busy sharpening his bolt. He tapped on the tip of the bolt, gaining his brother's attention.

"Hades!" Zeus greeted his brother happily, "G'day, mate, how are things _down under? _HA!" He laughed at his own joke, "Down under! Get it?! Ha!"

Hades chuckled with him, crossing his arms over his chest, holding back the flames, "Lightning wit as usual. Great."

"Sit down," Zeus commanded, gesturing a small stool before him, "Give your flame a rest." He pointed his rod at Hades with snacks balancing on top, offering them to Hades, "Nector? Ambrosia?"

"Let me cut to the chase," Hades pushed the rod away from him, blowing a puff of cloud, creating an image of Elysium Fields, "You know Elysium Fields? Well..." The heavenly temple changed into a fiery hell, "I'm creating a new development there, okay? Let's just say a time share." He snorted, "Well, I won't share actually, but you get the concept." He waved his vision away, approaching his brother, "Okay, I know you're a busy god, so I was just wonder if you could give away your transfer title to me," Hades made the property deed appear and a skeleton pen, "Just on the doted line. An autograph." He placed his arm around Zeus's shoulder, shoving the contract right at his face, "And then I'll be out of your hair. What do you say? Deal?!"

"But it's supposed to be the blissful refuge for heroes," Zeus retorted.

"Yeah. Yeah," Hades waved it off, "The happiest place on earth like Disneyland. Whatever. But-"

He was cut off by a sun chariot flying across the sky - Apollo's chariot. Creating day time in Greece.

"There goes Apollo," Zeus said, "Right on schedule."

The sun has lit up the sky, now daytime.

"You can set your watch with that guy," Zeus said, gesturing his sundial.

"Yeah, people do, actually," Hades said.

"Oh."

"Now about my deal, sign it, and-"

"And it's time for the morning Hercules report, Your Mightiness!"

Hades was interrupted again, only this time, the Messenger God flew into the scene.

"Pick a number, twinkle toes!" Hades snapped in orange flames, grabbing the winged god's foot. "I'm negotiating here!"

"Chill out, Hades," Zeus commanded, blowing his flames out, laughing, "Ha! Look at that! I should make a wish!"

Hades flamed his hair back, still orange, growling under his breath, "How about a death wish?"

**~000~000~000~**

Cassandra watched Nattie getting on Pegasus, leaving to see Hercules. She was glad that she managed to convince her friend to see him and take a driving lesson with him.

Watching her leave, she called Hercules with an eye-phone. Hercules and Icarus received one too from Nattie's trillion.

"Cassandra, hey, is she on the way?" Hercules asked.

Cassandra nodded, "Yeah, but I must warn you, you're going to suffer her hangover mood."

"W-What do you mean?" Hercules asked nervously.

"Not only is she smoking and getting body piercings, but she came home drunk."

"She's been drinking?!" Hercules asked in shock.

"Yep."

"I-I... I don't know what to say. W-What's happening to our friend?!"

"I don't know. But she needs to be stopped. She could've got herself killed, last night."

"What can I do?"

"Maybe try talking to her. She could use a friend to influence her. Maybe try talking her into getting therapy."

"Whoa!" Hercules raised his hands up, "Cassandra, therapy? I know Nattie has... issues all because of _Hades..." _Hercules growled at the evil name, "but why does she need therapy?"

"Herc, something is wrong with her. Something that's eating her that she can't talk about it."

"H-How do you know?"

"I have a vision," Cassandra admitted, "I saw her bursting into tears in front of somebody."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but if we can't get her to open up, then maybe a psychiatrist can help."

"I-I don't know if-"

"You want the old Nattie back, right?"

Hercules nodded over the line, "I do. I also want to beat up Hades for-"

"Don't start!" Cassandra hissed, "Look she is on the way now. Just try to talk to her. Be a friend. And don't let Phil try anything to upset her."

"Okay. I really don't want her taking breaks."

"Yeah. I don't know if I can stand her stench for another minute." A knock interrupted her conversation with Hercules, "Look I got to go. Someone is out the door."

"Oh, okay. Have fun at your new place."

"I will," Cassandra hung up on Hercules and approached the door. She widened her eyes to see who was outside. Nick and Evelyn were standing their with bloody-red teary eyes. "Mom. Dad-"

"Come home, Cassie-poo!" her parents begged in unison.

Cassandra groaned, "Oh boy."

**~000~000~000~**

"Oh, I hope Nattie shows up soon," Hercules said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Geez, kid, chill out," Phil said, "It's not like you're meeting Orpheus."

"Now remember, Phil, be sentimental with her."

"Remind me, why I need to be nice towards her? She is anything but nice to me."

"Well, she is having a hard time, and she kissed you, remember? Surely, you can cut her a bit of slack."

"Kid, that was for saving her life, and I did _not_ enjoy it!"

Hercules scoffed, "Yeah, right. You smiling and giving the goo-goo eyes isn't enjoying it?"

Phil crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes up at his trainee, "Don't start with the sass, Herc. Remember, who agreed to teach you how to drive in one day."

"Nattie is learning too."

Phil widened his eyes, shaking his hands and fingers, "Oh no! Never in a thousand years! Nasty tried to run me over!"

"Come on Phil, I'm sure it was just an accident!"

"She backed up and tried again!"

Hercules rolled his eyes.

What felt like an eternity, Nattie finally arrived in the market place of Athens with Pegasus, meeting Hercules and Phil with the student driving chariot.

"There she is!" Hercules said happily, grasping onto the reigns excitedly.

Nattie hopped off of Pegasus, offering the satyr and the driving student a wave, "Hey."

Phil and Hercules nearly gagged at the smell of vomit and liquor in her breath.

"Hey, Nattie," Hercules said politely, holding back the urge to pinch his nose.

"Whoa! Nasty, you are-"

Before Phil could pull off his mean insult, Hercules leaned towards him and whispered, "Do you want her to smell like a skunk too?"

Phil stopped himself at Hercules's warning, he quickly masked his disgust into friendliness, "Lovely. Just lovely."

Nattie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Are we driving or what? I got a bed waiting for me afterwards." She stepped inside the chariot, letting Hercules and Phil attach Pegasus to the chariot.

"Geez," Phil grumbled, "And you weren't kidding when you said that she's a hot mess."

Hercules nodded.

**~000~000~000~**

Screams mixed with excitement and fear were made as the chariot sped across the streets, nearly knocking down a pedestrian or vases. Nattie's insides leaped as she was having the time of her life for the first time in weeks. And to think that she was the worst driver in Greece. Hercules was just as bad.

"Kid!" Phil snatched the reigns from Hercules, slowing down the cart, "You're losing points for this!"

"Come on, Phil. He was just having fun," Nattie retorted.

"You should be taking notes, Nasty. You failed the gig ten times!"

"Five times actually," Nattie retorted, "The sixth time, I passed with flying colors... before my license was revoked, and now I have to take the test the seventh time!" She grew angry at every word, sticking her hand inside her bra to find her case of cigarettes, "I need a break."

Before she could open the case, Phil jumped and snatched it from her, "No, you don't!"

Nattie and Hercules's mouths dropped as Phil threw the case out of view. Nattie shook her head, overcoming the shock and turned angry. For the first time ever, Phil grew nervous. Nattie physically grabbed Phil by the horns, giving him eye contact.

"You are going to pay for that, goatboy."

"Goatboy?!" Phil turned bright red, "Why you little-"

Screams were heard up ahead. Phil lost control of the reigns, so Hercules took over anxiously.

"N-Nattie... please!" Hercules pleaded, "Put Phil down. We'll buy you a new pack! Please!"

Nattie glanced at Hercules for a moment, before she released Phil, letting him fall on his butt.

"Whatever," Nattie shrugged, resting her hip against the chariot, "I got the money."

"How?" Phil demanded, "Last time I checked, you're unemployed."

"Me to know and you not to find out," Nattie snapped, before rubbing her temples, "Ugh! This hangover is killing me. I need pain reliever."

Phil glared at Hercules in disbelief, "Is she serious?"

Hercules sighed, "Can't we get back to the lesson?"

"Yes, please!" Nattie agreed, "That's the only reason I came here and tolerate the goatman."

Phil wanted to say something smart, but thought against it. He didn't know if Nattie was sober or intoxicated, from what he learned was that drunk people could do stupid things. Nattie had a temper, combined that with alcohol could cost him his life and a trip to the Underworld.

"Okay, fine," Phil gave in, "Let's talk about the written test."

"Oh! I know what to ask him," Nattie cleared her throat, "If an um... If you're driving on the road and found a baby lying there, what should you do?"

Hercules and Phil looked up at her as if she was an idiot.

"Did they ask that in your written test?" Hercules asked.

"No, but you never know. I would drive off the road to avoid hitting it or another vehicle."

"_Exactly_ how _did_ you pass the license test?"

Nattie's mind spaced out, having a flashback...

**FLASHBACK: First time taking driving test...**

_Hades dropped sixteen-year-old Nattie off at the Temple of Moving Vehicles. The imps tagged along for support._

_"Okay,__ here's your stop," Hades pulled the reigns back, slowing down the griffins, "Tell me how it turns out."_

_"Good luck, Nattie!" Pain said._

_"Yeah, good luck," Panic added._

_Before Hades stepped out, Nattie grasped his hand, stopping him, "Hades, wait!"_

_Hades glanced at his hand that Nattie was holding, before glancing at her face, "What?"_

_"Can't you be... I don't know... supportive like Pain and Panic are."_

_"And why would I do that? As I recall... you never support me."_

_"Because... I'm a little nervous," Nattie admitted quietly._

_Hades scoffed, "Nattie, you're a big girl. You'll do fine. You know the yutz's rules, just follow that and you'll be just fine."_

_"And I can drive your chariot?!" Nattie said with a hopeful smile._

_Hades paused in consideration before he said with hesitance, "Get your license and we'll talk. Okay, babe."_

_"Okay," Nattie replied, rushing inside the temple with anxiety but determination._

**_An hour later..._**

_Hades and the imps appeared in the chariot with Nattie. Her driving instructor went inside, leaving her alone._

_"So? How did it go?" Hades asked._

_"Well..." Nattie began, "I pulled over when I was talking in my phone."_

_Hades paused, waiting for her to continue, when she didn't he said, "Okay... but did you pass?"_

_Nattie sighed, "I failed for talking too long."_

_**Taking the test the second time...**_

_"It's okay, Nattie," Hades began, "A lot of people fail their test on the first try. I know I have, but you studied so hard and know your stuff."_

_Nattie smiled, loving this supportive Hades, but freaked out a little._

_"Nattie!" Pain began cheering in his cheerleading outfit along with his buddy Panic._

_"Nattie!" Panic repeated._

_"Is going to pass!"_

_"Is going to pass!"_

_"Her driving test!"_

_"Her driving test!"_

_"GOOOOO NATTIE!"_

_Nattie was touched by the imps's cheer, while Hades was annoyed, "Awww, thanks guys, you're so sweet. Once I get my license, we'll drive this chariot to get ice cream on me!" Nattie rushed inside the temple, hearing the imps' cheering and Hades's reply._

_"I never said you could drive my chariot!"_

_**After the test...**_

_Nattie huffed in frustration as Hades and the imps appeared._

_"So which ice cream place are you taking us?" Panic asked._

_"I would like to try Sweet Greek," Pain said._

_Panic scoffed, "That's not ice cream! That's frozen yogurt."_

_Hades zapped the imps, shutting them up, before turning to Nattie, "So how did you do?"_

_"I didn't pass," Nattie snapped._

_"What?!" Hades and the imps cried in shock._

_"Please tell me you weren't talking in your eye-phone again," Hades pleaded._

_"No, I forgot to signal before changing lanes, nearly hit a garbage wagon."_

_Hades huffed._

_**Taking the test... the fourth time**_

_"I understand the past few times could've been the Fates messing with you," Hades continued his support with determined Nattie. She was no longer nervous. She just wanted to pass her driving test._

_"But I have confidence that you are going to go out there and pass with no problem at all."_

_"It's ashame that the imps aren't here to support me," Nattie said, "I planned on driving them to the waterpark."_

_"They think they're a bad omen," Hades rolled his eyes, "Whatever. As long as they're not getting on my last nerve with that cheer..."_

_"Hey, I needed support."_

_"And I don't give you enought?"_

_"I didn't say that!"_

_Hades sighed, "Whatever. Just pass your damn test. And don't forget to signal, or look both ways before driving, follow the signs, watch out for the elderly, and don't talk on the phone either! Okay, babe?" He snapped his fingers and disappeared._

_"Wow," Nattie commented under her breath, "You up lifted my spirits, Hades."_

_**After the test...**_

_Hades appeared again. He didn't need to ask. The look on her distraught face was answer enough._

_"Let me take a wild guess... You didn't pass."_

_Nattie huffed, "Well... I stopped a bank robbery in progress."_

_"What?!" Hades cried. "Don't tell me that you weren't Jerkcules and jumped out to save the day, sacrificing your chance of getting your license not to mention your life."_

_"No. I ran the men over. They need to go to the hospital before they suffer prison. But the only reason I failed was because my instructor got stabbed. I'm okay, but..." she glanced at the side of chariot, "One of the crazy guys' swords scratched the chariot, while he was grazing the instructor."_

_"WHAT?!" Hades flared up orange, looking over the side of the chariot. She was right. There was a long silver scratch, denting his vehicle._

_"Hades, look on the plus side. Some of men I ran over are in bad shape. There's absolutely no chance that they're going to make it. I practically gave you souls on a silver platter."_

_Hades ran his fingers through his flames, "Yeah, but because of you I have to deal with my cart insurance!"_

_Nattie's face fell in defeat, "Oh..."_

_**Sixth time taking the test... this is getting old**_

_"Okay, Nattie..." Hades began, his flames were orange but his skin was cool gray "Here's the deal... I don't think the whole support you thing isn't helping you pass one bit. So allow me to be blunt for the next thirty seconds. Okay?..." He narrowed his eyes at the girl, "You better pass the damn test this time!"_

_"Hades, the last one wasn't my fault!" Nattie argued, "There were Dalmatian puppies everywhere, a crazy jackass riding my tail in! What the hell was I supposed to do?!"_

_"A-tah-tah! You listen to me, my little raven," Hades slowly changed color to an angry orange, raising his voice at each sentence, "And listen good! I don't care if an old lady was slowing you down! I don't care if some punk was treating you like shit! NO EXCUSES, Nattie! I'm not paying these fees for you to dance around and flunk this simple test!"_

_"If you think it's easy, why don't you try taking this damn test yourself?!"_

_"Shut up!" He flared bright red, "The next time you fail this, babe, I'm going to make sure that you won't have the ability to drive FOR ALL ETERNITY!" _

_"BUT-" Nattie was about to retort, but Hades lift his finger up to silence her._

_"No buts, Nattie! If you don't pass this time, I will F***ING KILL YOU!"_

_Nattie ducked down, protecting her head from the raging flames, Hades expressed._

_"GOT IT?!"_

_"Alright, I'll pass this time," Nattie mumbled in defeat, raising her hands up defensively, "I promise."_

_Hades huffed before he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Nattie gripped the reigns, inhaling sharply and exhaling slowly, trying to relax._

**~000~000~000~**

**Nearly at the end of the test...**

_The chariot widely turned, the wheel hit the curb of the parking lot, causing Nattie and the instructor to jerk forcibly._

_"Oh thank gods," the instructor whispered with relief, "It's over."_

_"So..." Nattie turned to him with a sweet smile, "How did I do?"_

_"Miss Camden... how you managed to pass the written exam, I'll never know," The instructor declared with his voice filled with anxiety. He must've been traumatized by Nattie's driving._

_Nattie furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"_

_"W-Well," the instructor glanced at his scroll, and read it, "You sped passed a red vase."_

_Nattie rolled her eyes._

_"You made an illegal U-turn to eat at Speedy Pita; sped twenty-five miles over the speed limit; didn't signal as you made a turn."_

_"The only reason why I didn't signal was because a chariot wasn't behind me. And as for passing the red vase, I was trying to catch up with traffic."_

_"There was no traffic!"_

_"That's how far behind I was."_

_"Well, the police said other wise - Oh!" He looked at her in horror, "You almost ran over a little girl!"_

_"Hey, in my defense, the girl's parents should teach HER how to cross the street. You never know how many crazies you'll meet on the road."_

_"I think I already did," the instructor mumbled._

_Nattie sighed, knowing what's about to come, "Riley-"_

_"Mr. Fredrickson," the instructor corrected her._

_Nattie dismissed his correction with a wave, "Whatever. Look, I know what you're going to say."_

_"Do you really?"_

_"Yes! Now before you say anything..." She placed a gentle hand on top of the instructor's, causing him to jump with fright. "or do anything I know you'll regret... let me just say this... If I don't pass today, my guardian will kill me."_

_"I...I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Camden, but-"_

_"AND!" Nattie continued, "Not only am I going to come back and retake the test, but I will request you and only you!"_

_The instructor widened his eyes at her words._

_"And again, and again, and again." Looking at the poor man's face, Nattie knew that she had him. She wished that she thought about this plan before. Surely, the instructor don't want to see her face again. "For as long as it takes."_

_The instructor cleared his throat, adjusting his chiton, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He knew the next thing he'll say, he would regret later._

_"On second thought..." He looked up at her with a forced smile, "You pass."_

**Reality...**

"And that's how I got my license," Nattie finished.

"You threatened your instructor?!" Hercules asked in shock.

"I can't believe you're still surprised," Phil said with his arms cross, "It's something that Nattie would do."

"No way!" Hercules argued.

"Actually, it is, Herc," Nattie retorted with a small smirk. "Desperate times call for desperate measures right?"

Hercules didn't reply after that comment. How could he?

"Listen to me, Herc," Phil grabbed Hercules's attention, "Don't do what Nasty does, and you'll be fine."

Nattie rolled her eyes.

"The key is to stay confident, but relax."

Before Nattie could take a nap in the chariot, she noticed a huge wagon filled with massive pillars stored inside. It was too close to running them over.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nattie cursed. Hercules and Phil noticed the massive chariot before them, causing them to gasp.

"HERC, WATCH OUT!" Phil cried.

Hercules was too scared to move. So the girl, who apparently have to do everything herself, took over.

"Give me that!" She snatched the reigns and made a sharp turn away from the massive chariot. The males screamed as Nattie speed through the marketplace like Zeus's lightning rod. She made sharp curves, hitting an old man, a woman's laundry line, and a few more shops. Everybody screamed and ran away, avoiding Nattie's reckless driving.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" the older man cried.

"S-S-Sorry!" Hercules apologized, holding onto the Phil for dear life.

"Give me the reigns!" Phil demanded Nattie.

"Hey, I came here for a lesson!" Nattie snapped, "Teach me or shut up!"

"Okay, rule number one: don't drive at all!"

Nattie didn't have time to make a turn. The chariot sharply turned uncontrollably, knocking down pots and vases, along with the gang and the chariot.

Pegasus popped out of the pots first, then Hercules, then Nattie.

"I-Is... is everyone okay?" Hercules asked.

Nattie rubbed her head, feeling a bruise coming on her forehead. She turned her head, but felt a strain in her neck. She must've had a whiplash.

"Nasty!" Phil appeared, sticking his head out of the vases, feeling all dizzy, "Stick to walking! It's healthy."

Nattie glanced darkly at Phil, before she took in her surroundings, "Hey." She released a small smile across her lips, looking at the pots around them. "Would you look at that? I knocked down _all _the pots."

Pegasus and Phil face palmed.

Hercules scratched his head confusingly, "Uh, Nattie... why-"

"I mean... we are _supposed_ to know down the pots at the driving test... right?"

No response.

**A/N: Just a brief explanation as to how Nattie got her license. You think it's over between Hades/Nattie. Don't worry there will be moments and flashbacks of the two... and another video of them on YouTube. Only this time, OUAT is in the picture! I'm still debating whether to write a OUAT Fanfic during or after Hercules and the Modern Girl. I will tell you that I want to include Nattie in the story. Would you like that? Review your answer. Also check out the video on YouTube. The link to my channel is on my profile page.**

**Thank you: Guest, Carlisle Fan 22, and Tora Hayashi for reviewing. I also want to thank for those who favorite and followed this story. You guys rock!**


	21. Driving Test part 3

**Driving Test part 3**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Back at Olympus, Hermes was giving the full details of what's going on with Hercules to Zeus. Hades was sitting nearby impatiently with the deed in his hand.

"So now, Herc has got until sunset to pass his driving test," Hermes finished the story. "Huh, isn't that just too wacky?"

Hades rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, "You know I'm kinda on the limb here. I'm willing to bet that my _dear nephew_ blows it... badly."

"For your information, Hades!" Zeus began, pointing an angry finger at Hades, "What Hercules sets out to do, he does!"

"Oh, _flawlessly, _I'm sure, but you know..." Hades glared down at the scroll in his hand, a plan unraveled in his brain. "You know I'm thinking, maybe you care to make... a wager."

"You mean _bet_ on my son?!" Zeus asked in disbelief, "To complete a nearly impossible task?!" He slammed his fist on the arm of his throne, "In a HEARTBEAT!"

"Hey! Hey! Fab-u-lous!" Hermes stated, pushing his red specs up his nose, "I'll take some of that action."

"You know... we need some stakes here. You know, just to make it _interesting_," Hades paused, pretending to think, until he smirked, glancing down at his deed scroll, "Ah! I know! Here's an idea!" Hades stood up from his chair, gliding towards his brother, "If junior doesn't get that license by sunset, uh... you give me Elysian Fields! What do you say?"

"That's outrageous!" Zeus cried.

"Ooh," Hermes made a thumbs down sign, "Count. Me. OUT!"

Hades raised his hands up in surrender, "Fine. Fine. If you don't have that kind of faith in that little tyke, I understand." He turned to leave, "After all, he's only human... mostly-"

"You're ON!" Zeus stated from behind. Hades didn't hesitate to turn back around to shake his older brother's hand, causing electric sparks once they sealed the deal.

Hades pulled away, shaking his shocked hand, "Oh, and Zeus... you know _anybody_ could do this with _your _help."

"Why Hades..." Zeus turned to Hermes with a knowing wink, "I wouldn't _dream _of interfering."

Hermes returned the knowing gesture by a thumbs up.

Hades caught on their secret scheme with a nod, "Uh-huh, okay, good. Oh, and Hermes... the rules apply for you too, okay?"

Hermes and Zeus widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Okay, gents, catch you later! If you need me," Hades chuckled, "I'll be packing."

**~000~000~000~**

Pain, Panic, and Menthe stared at the 3D model of the new _approved _Elysium Fields, until Hades returned. The boss grabbed the imps, who shivered in fear.

"Whatever it takes..." Hades began, "You make sure that kid doesn't get that license. Capiche?" Hades slammed both of the imps' heads, making the cloud model disappear.

Menthe raised her hand, "Uh, excuse me, my Lord?"

"Yes?" Hades looked down at her with sweet mockery.

"I - uh - couldn't help but over the conversation through the TV, but... didn't you and your brother promise not to interfere?"

Hades shook his head, chuckling, "Here's the thing, Mint, Zeus swore not to..." He pointed at himself, "I didn't. Get it?"

Menthe widened her eyes in realization, "Oh!"

The imps looked at each other with a smirk.

"Oh, when he's bad!" Pain began.

"He's _very_ bad," Panic ended with a snicker.

All four were having a moment of evil laughter, well Minthe was giggling sweetly, nothing evil about it. The moment ended as Hades kicked the imps out of the Underworld to do the job. All who's left was himself and Menthe, just as the nymph likes it.

"Okay," Hades sat on his throne, resting his arms behind his head, "Now all _I _gotta do is sit and wait."

"And what do you assign me to do, my Lord?" Menthe asked.

"Um... I'm somehow in the mood for finger sandwiches. Whip those up for me, will ya?"

Menthe's face faltered, "Uh... Would you like me to help and be in on this scheme?"

Hades chuckled, "Oh, Menthe, you are so adorable. You want to help me! That's cute!"

Menthe nodded, "Yes, sir, I do."

Hades slowed down his laughter, turning to Menthe with a raised brow. '_Geez Louise, i__s she serious?' _By the look on her face, she was determined. He sighed, "Look, Mint, I appreciate you being the first one eager to work for me - I do! But... I don't you think you're ready."

"I want to please you, Lord Hades."

"Yeah, I can see that, but - uh..."

"Why can't I help, Lord Hades? I'm sure I could do a lot better than those ignoramus imps!"

"Ignoramus?" Hades raised a brow, "That's a new word." He shook his head, returning back to the subject, "Sorry, Nat, not today."

Menthe blinked confusingly, "Uh... I'm Menthe."

Hades glared at her sharply before quickly regained his composure, "That's what I said. I said Mint. Are you deaf?"

Menthe narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She could've sworn she heard him call her a different name. However, she didn't dare questioned him. She didn't want to get fired by the hot-flaming devil.

"Anyway, I hired you to cook and clean, and that's what you're going to do."

He expected an argument, a fight, but what she replied next surprised him.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she said, "Okay."

Hades seemed taken back, "Okay?"

"I shall whip up those finger sandwiches, then I'll clean the dishes, Lord Hades," Menthe curtsied before she turned away to complete her new task.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait! Time out! Time out!"

Menthe turned back to her lord with confusion, "Is something the matter, Sir?"

"You're not fighting me. Why are you not fighting me on this?"

Menthe raised her brows at him in surprise, "Why would I do that? You are the boss. If you wish me to do something, I'll do it; or if you told me not to do something, I won't. You're the boss. I could never argue with you."

Hades felt uneasy with the big change of attitudes. He's used to a henchgirl being rebellious, rude, and unsupportive. He hated it so much. However, when Menthe came to the Underworld, everything ran smoothly without complaint... too smoothly. He didn't know if he liked it or not. He wasn't used to a drama-free atmosphere. The only times was when he got angry was when some imp or some monster mentioned... His flames flickered at the though of _her_. He refused to go through that again. The last thing he wanted was to scare away his new henchgirl.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Menthe asked.

Hades cooled down, running a hand through his flames, "Just peachy, babe." His face turned into a serious boss face, "What are you waiting for? Go! GO clean! Do dishes - whatever! Look like you are working. Okay, Nat- Menthe!"

Menthe smiled brightly, making a solute, "Yes, Lord Hades!"

Hades should feel pleased to have an eager henchwoman, but something inside him made him feel queasy. Looking at Menthe was just like looking at the pair of _ignoramus _imps.

"Another kiss-ass - oy!" Hades grumbled.

He thought back at the close call he encountered. He called Menthe by another woman's name - a name that shouldn't be named in the Underworld or in his presence. Thank gods that Menthe have the common sense not to question him. Hopefully, she'll forget all about the mishap once he congratulated her for making the finger sandwiches right.

**~000~000~000~**

The imps made their appearance by a divided road.

"Next stop!" Pain began. "A road to ruin!"

The imps transformed into humans, holding up a directional sign.

"The detour of DOOM!" Panic added.

Meanwhile, Icarus was driving the chariot with Hercules, Nattie, and Cassandra joining the ride. Hercules was planning on passing the test without an obstacle in his way. What he didn't realize what the imps' have in store for him, just up ahead.

"You guys are the greatest to come along, and help me pass!" Hercules said happily.

"Aww, it's our pleasure," Icarus replied, turning the reigns to left.

Cassandra was holding the driving hands-scroll, quizzing Hercules for the written test, "Okay, you're traveling on the road from Athens to Sparta. How many horse-lengths must remain before the chariot in front of you?"

Nattie shrugged carelessly, "I don't know... Two seconds?"

Cassandra glared at the scroll, widened her eyes in surprise, "It is... How did you know?"

Nattie sighed, releasing her nicotine breath, "Took me two chances on the written test to get _that _one right."

"How you managed to pass the written, is the only question I have in mind," Hercules commented.

"Hey, don't think I'm stupid or something," Nattie snapped, "I know the stuff."

"But you can't seem to com-pre-hend it behind the reigns," Icarus replied, only to receive a growl from her. He immediately froze still, holding the reigns tightly in fear. He never liked Nattie in this mood. He wanted his best friend back.

Nattie groaned, rubbing her forehead. It was bad enough that she didn't get enough sleep from partying all night, but now she had to tag along with her friends just to get insulted. She's pissed.

"Sorry, folks!" the purple toga man (disguised as Pain) said, holding up the left arrow sign with his teal toga friend, "Road close for repairs."

"Your tax drachmas at work," Panic added.

"But we got to get to the Temple of Moving Vehicles!" Hercules cried, pointing at the right road direction, "FAST!"

Panic pointed at the left road, "That way will get you there in a jiffy."

"And the views are lovely," Pain added.

Icarus slapped the reigns, and drove the chariot to the road of their left.

Before they disappeared up the hill, Hercules waved at the disguised imps with gratitude, "Thanks!"

The imps immediately transformed back into themselves.

"Jerkules," Pain grumbled, snickering with Panic.

"Say hi to the Sphinx for us!" Panic added. They continued laughing, until they realized who else was in the chariot.

"Wait!" Pain began, before scratching his horn, "Is it just me, or was that Nattie in the back of that chariot?"

Panic raised a brow in question, "What? No! Cassandra was in the back."

"You know that because you have eyes on her!"

"No, I don't!" Panic argued.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't! Even if that _was_ Nattie in the chariot, she would've known it was us and retreated. She knows fully well who is on top of that mountain up there."

Pain paused, before he shrugged, "Guess you're right. And if it was Nattie, she wouldn't smell like Hades!" He fanned himself, holding his nose, "P-U!"

Panic nodded while laughing, "True that!"

**~000~000~000~**

The chariot was driving up the mountain. What used to be sunny and bright, instantly turned cold and cloudy.

"Huh, what do that sign mean?" Icarus asked, looking at a diamond sign by the edge of the cliff.

Nattie glanced at the sign for a moment, but quickly gave a double take with widened eyes. The sign contained an image of a sphinx with the word _king_. She realized where they were heading, and she also realized the men from downstairs were familiar. Their voices were supposed to be a dead give away. Why didn't she catch that quickly? She and her friends were about to reach their ultimate death she used to see on TV every Saturday afternoon.

"Mister I-memorized-the-entire-DMV-manual," Icarus continued with a laugh, "Lay it on me, baby!"

"Icarus!" Nattie perked up, "Turn the chariot around!"

"W-What?" Icarus asked.

"I said turn around!" Nattie yanked the reigns from Icarus, quickly making a sharp U-turn. The chariot sped down the hill, causing Nattie's friends to scream.

"Nattie, what are you doing?!" Hercules demanded, holding onto the chariot for dear life.

"Yeah! You're not supposed to be driving, it requires a license."

As they were heading down the mountain in full speed, Cassandra noticed something flying above them. "Uh, what is that?"

"What's what?" Hercules asked, "All I could is my life flashing before my eyes!"

"Oh, grow up, Herc!" Nattie snapped, "I'm not _that_ bad a driver."

"I see a creature with wings and a body of a lion!" Cassandra told them.

"My Cassandra-roll," Icarus chuckled at his own pet name for his sweet, "What kind of vision is that?"

"It's not a vision! I see it coming right AT US!"

The gang looked up and screamed as a flying creature smashed against the cart, breaking it into pieces, sending Nattie and Icarus into a great fall.

"HEEEEELLLLPPP!" the falling victims screamed for life.

"NATTIE!" Hercules screamed over the edge of the trail, reaching his hand out for his friends. "ICARUS!"

The creature flew up in body level with Cassandra and Hercules, luckily grasping Nattie and Icarus with his paws. Nattie closed her eyes, refusing to look down. Icarus was clinging onto the sphinx's paw for dear life. Cassandra was pressing her back against her back, trying not to look down.

Hercules stared up at the creature, began to plead, "Please! We don't mean any harm! We're just passing through."

"Not anymore," the Sphinx said deeply, "You're here..." He flew closer to Hercules with a goofy grin, "To have fun!"

Hercules furrowed his brows in confusion, "W-What?"

**~000~000~000~**

"Welcome to the Riddler of the Sphinx!" a skeleton host declared. "And here's your host, Sphinx Martindale!"

On top of the mountain, there was a game show about to begin. Skeletons as an audience cheered. Hercules and Cassandra were standing by a single podium; while Nattie and Icarus were in the grasp of the Sphinx.

"Thank you, Bob!" Sphinx thanked the skeleton before turning to Hercules and Cassandra, "The rules of this game is simple. I ask just one question, answer it right and you will run free with fabulous prizes. Answer wrong and-"

"And we will lose OUR LIVES!" Nattie finished, mocking the Sphinx's game host tone, causing Icarus to yelp with fright.

Sphinx lowered his head at Nattie, "Why yes! How did you know?"

"I used to watch your show, Sphinx. Every time a victim comes along."

Sphinx frowned, "What do you mean _used to_?"

Nattie shrugged, refusing to answer. She remembered how she always laughed at the victims' stupid answers and their girly screams as they were devoured by Sphinx, but the fact that she will be a victim at any moment, terrified her. She wished she was drunk, right now.

"Now lets meet todays contestants!" Sphinx turned back to the the kids standing behind the podium - Cassandra and Hercules.

"How kids, what's your name?"

Hercules leaned forward and stuttered, "U-Uh, I'm H-Hercules, hero in training; and this is my friend Cassandra."

Cassandra made a small wave, refusing to utter a word.

"Well, Cassandra and Hercules. I would introduce you to my former contestants, but... I've EATEN THEM ALL!"

The skeleton audience laughed. One skeleton elbowed his neighbor, causing its bones to collapse on his seat.

"But enough chit-chat!" He raised Icarus and Nattie up, smirking down at them, licking his teeth hungrily, making the teens shiver with fear. "Here we go! The killer question... What is it that a man does standing up, a woman does sitting down, and a dog does on three legs?"

Cassandra and Hercules looked at each other questionably as the imaginary clock started ticking slowly.

"Can I have a good bye hug?!" Icarus opened his arms for Cassandra.

"Grow up!" Cassandra snapped, before turning to Hercules, "Can't we only save Nattie?"

"Nope!" The Sphinx responded to Cassandra's question, then repeated his riddle, "A man does standing up, a lady does sitting, a dog with three legs. Your answer, please."

Icarus sniffled, offering a hand to Nattie, "A good bye handshake?"

Nattie sighed sadly, shaking her hand with his, "It's been nice knowing you." The downside to this whole situation was that once she dies, her soul will float to Hades's Underworld... unless... Unless he will bring her back to life, so he doesn't have to put up with her. Nattie nodded at that thought, _Yeah, he would do it, wouldn't he? My life isn't over... yet._

"Shake... hands," Hercules replied slowly.

A buzzard was heard, indicating the answer was incorrect.

"Awww, I'm sorry!" the Sphinx said with false sympathy, tying up a napkin around his neck, preparing to devour the kids, "But for being such a good sport..." Icarus screamed when Sphinx picked up a knife and fork, "You'll get instant death and a..." Sphinx trailed off, his mouth became agape in disbelief, dropping his knife and fork, "W-What did you say?"

"Shake hands," Hercules replied.

The Sphinx's wings fell in defeat, "That's right." He released Icarus and Nattie who immediately rushed towards their two other friends and gave them a hug. "No one has ever gotten my riddles right before!"

"Aww, don't feel bad." Nattie said with sarcasm, "I watched you devour people who are smarter than Herc."

"Yeah..." Hercules trailed off, scratching his head, "Uh... Is that an insult or encouragement?"

Nattie rolled her eyes and sighed carelessly.

The Sphinx didn't want to see the kids' victory as he commanded Boney the skeleton to tell what Hercules had won.

"Glad to Sphinx!" Boney began, "Hercules, for getting the riddle right, you will be riding style..." He pointed at the curtain nearby that opened, revealing another skeleton dressed up in a sexy pink dress showing off Hercules's prize, "In a brand new chariot!"

Nattie looked up at the chariot and was immediately in love. The chariot was painted red with yellow flames. She could buy it off from Hercules, she's got all the money in the world now. It almost reminded her of... No, Nattie refused to go that route. She immediately changed her mind about buying the chariot the second she thought of the Flamehead jerk from Down Under.

"How convient," Icarus raised his arm up to lean on something, but when there was nothing to lean into he tumbled onto the ground with an oof.

**~000~000~000~**

Meanwhile in Down Under, Hades was dusting and polishing his 3D model of Elysium Fields, humming about there's no place like home. He evaporated his arm into smoke, reaching out for another set of finger sandwiches. He took a bite and froze, he slowly swallowed with distaste.

"Yeesh, too salty."

"It's a wrap, Boss," Pain arrived happily with his partner.

"Nobody has ever beaten Sphinx Martindale!" Panic said.

"Yeah," Pain agreed, "Herc is good as dead!"

"Good as dead, huh?" Hades asked.

"Uh-huh," the imps nodded excitedly.

"Well, boys... ever since the announcement of Hercules' survival, I paid extra attention to everything that's happened in here. So let me just ask you something, if Hercules was _really _dead..." He burst into yellow flames, "Don't you think I WOULD be the FIRST ONE TO KNOW?!"

"Um... you mean because you're the Lord of the Dead," Pain replied nervously.

"Duh!"

"Maybe we will just... double check!" Panic suggested, before he and his partner ran away from Hades's torturing flames.

**~000~000~000~**

Hercules' new ride was hopping on the road while speeding straight. The sad part to this new situation was that Nattie wasn't driving this time.

"And you guys say my driving is bad!" Nattie yelled, overcoming the sound of screeched wheels.

"WHOA! MAMA! We're all going to DIE! DIE I tell you!" Icarus cried with tears, wrapping his arms around his friends.

Hercules, now the driver, pulled the reigns up, slowing the horse down, "Whoa! Whoa!"

It was a miracle that the horse actually listened, slowing down the chariot. They thought the rough ride was over, but they were wrong.

Police sirens were heard from behind.

"Uh-oh, busted!" Icarus said with a whisper.

Nattie turned around to see Officer Chipacles pointing his firm finger that, telling them to pull over. She groaned, formerly thought that she would see the last of Chipacles, "Oh, great."

"A speed trap, I should've forseen it coming," Cassandra grumbled.

"Ya think," Nattie snapped.

Hercules stopped the chariot, waiting nervously for the officer.

"Remember," Icarus began, "Just let me do the talking." His confidence sank when the officer arrived.

"Teenagers out joy riding," Chipacles shook his head in disappointment, "I've seen it many times before. Tough luck, kids! Driver's licenses." He held his up for the cards.

Cassandra and Icarus handed Chipacles theirs. His eyes narrowed at Nattie and Hercules, who whistled nervously.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the trouble making teen," Chipacles began, paying attention to the messed up girl.

"Chip," Nattie cooed, "Good to see ya. Did you do something with that beard?"

Chipacles scoffed, "Enough with the sweet talk. You and I both know that your license was revoked."

"Yes, but I paid my dues, so-"

"Have you been drinking?" Chipacles questioned.

The gang behind Nattie groaned, instantly knowing what's coming.

"Yeah," Nattie replied bluntly, "Last night, and I'm recovering a hangover - thank you very much." She massaged her scalp, still couldn't get over her headache.

Chipacles was taken back by Nattie's blunt honesty, but disappointed how she broke the law... again.

"Step out of the cart, please," Chipacles commanded.

Nattie groaned, knowing that she will be in cuffs... again, "I figured you're going to say that."

"And you!"

Hercules jumped as Chipacles' finger pointed straight at him, "Hercules, the Son of Zeus. I never thought that I would see you ride with a teen now charged with DUI."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Nattie cried in defense, "I wasn't-"

"Where's your license?" Chipacles demanded Hercules.

"Uh... You see... I-I don't have one," Hercules admitted sheepishly, "But! We're on our way to get it, right now!"

"Not anymore!" Chipacles snapped, "Driving is a privilege, not a right; and you just lost it! I'll have Triple Alpha take your chariot away."

"W-What?"

Nattie looked at Hercules to see how distraught he was. She almost forgot how his sweet face warmed her heart. Looking at him now all broken, it softened her. While she was cold on the outside, she couldn't help but feel on the inside. She loved Hercules, and she wanted to make him happy. Knowing what she had to do, she tugged Chipacles for his attention, "Chip. Officer Chip, may I have a word with you?"

Chipacles raised a brow at her questionably...

...

Few minutes later, Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus arrived at the temple, keeping the new chariot.

"I can't believe it! We're finally here!" Icarus cried, kissing the ground.

"Thank Nattie," Hercules said happily, "I can't believe that she paid the fine for us."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop the cop from taking her back to Athens PD," Cassandra grumbled.

"For what exactly?" Icarus asked, "She wasn't driving."

"Yeah, but they think she did, and she has alcohol in her breath," Hercules explained. "Well, thanks to her help, I'm getting that license!" Hercules declared happily. He was sure that he was going to prove everyone that he achieve the most impossible task in Greece - getting a license before sunset.

"Did you talk to her?" Cassandra asked Hercules.

Hercules glared at Cassandra, "About what?"

"About getting help. I think something is going on that she isn't telling us."

"Yes! Hades screwed her up."

Cassandra shook her head, "I don't think so. At the beginning of summer vacation, don't you notice her acting a bit strange?"

"Well, of course she's strange, Cassie-lassie," Icarus jumped in, "She is from the future! She's an alien!"

Hercules and Cassandra groaned.

"Cassandra, are you telling me that around that time - the time when Nattie and I broke up - she changed."

_And Nattie left the Underworld, _Cassandra added mentally. "It seems that way."

Hercules's eyes lit up in hope, "Do you think... that maybe she... Do you think she regrets dumping me?"

Icarus and Cassandra widened their eyes at Hercules bold question.

"Now Herc-"

"It all makes sense! Nattie misses me! She loves me, but too hard rock to admit it!"

"Hercules-"

"And Hades must've said something to her about it, making her think that I don't want her! Well, she thought wrong!"

"Hercules!"

"I'm going in to get that license, and then I'll tell Nattie I love her!" Hercules ran inside with determination. Cassandra face palmed. Poor kid. If only he knew that there was more to Nattie than it seemed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yep, Nattie is going downhill, but hopefully, she'll regain her senses and be the Nattie everyone loves.**

**For those who wanted to see my YouTube videos, I fixed the link in my profile page. However, if it doesn't work my username is the same as my Fanfiction, Wattpad, and DeviantArt account - Starswim**

**Thank you: MusicIsMyStyle1, Tora Hayashi, Carlisle Fan 22, Guest, and snmuenst for reviewing. Thank you everyone else for adding this story to favorites and alerts.**


	22. Driving Test part 4

**Driving Test part 4**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Hercules entered the Temple of Moving Vehicles to see a super long line to the desk.

"Aw, man!" Hercules groaned, "This line will take forever."

Meanwhile, the imps made their appearance in the temple, hiding behind the front desk.

"I say we _speed_ things up," Pain suggested to his friend with a smirk.

"So the kid can fail... right now!" Panic added.

The imps created their own desk, before transforming into two men.

"Excuse me, Mister last-in-line? Hello!" Panic called out to Hercules, who looked behind him to see if anyone was there, then pointed at himself questionably.

"Me?" Hercules asked.

"Yes, you!" Panic confirmed, waving Hercules to come forth, "Come on down!"

"I know this stuff," Hercules chanted to himself, "I can do it."

Hercules approached the podium, waiting for his written test to begin.

"Uh..." Pain paused to think of a question, "If you - uh - you know driving along, and uh... found a baby lying on the road, what should you do?"

Hercules's face fell at that question, recalling the question before. Nattie asked him the same thing.

_'You never know if they're going to ask it,' _Nattie voiced inside his head. Hercules cursed himself for not studying that question.

Before he could utter a word, a man approached the imps disguised as men, "Coffee break, guys. Take ten."

"You mean coffee is free in this place?!" Pain asked happily.

"And I think there's some baklava left too," The man added.

The imps didn't hesitate to leave the podium to have the pastry treat.

"What a cool job!" Panic commented. "A break already, and we just started!"

"Yeah!" Pain agreed, "We didn't even finish giving Herc..." The imps slowed down, realizing what they've just done. They turned around to hear the man speaking to Hercules.

"Hercules..." the man slammed a stamp on a piece of paper, "Pass!"

Hercules smiled while the imps frowned and face palmed, "Alright!"

"Proceed outside where you will meet your road test examiner!" the man instructed Hercules.

"Y-Yes, sir! Thank you!" Hercules rushed outside to do just that, but immediately slowed down in disbelief when he realized who will be testing him. The cop he encountered before, the cop who booked Nattie for DUI - Officer Chipacles.

Hercules gulped as Chipacles smirked down at him. It's official. Hercules was screwed.

**~000~000~000~**

After doing the dishes, Menthe took the time for a breather and watched TV, while doodling on her scroll and humming a melody. She heard a loud poof, pulling her out of her thoughts and fantasies, startled to see the boss in her presence.

She immediately stood on her feet, "Lord Hades! I-I wasn't slacking, I swear!"

Hades didn't utter a word, he stared ahead as if he saw a ghost.

Menthe narrowed her eyes confusingly, "Uh... Lord Hades?" She waved her hand in front of his face, then snapped her fingers.

Hades blinked and shook his head, "Whoa! W-What? What? What just happened?"

"W-What do you mean?" Menthe question him.

Hades looked around and realized that he was in the throne, "Uh... What was I doing here?"

Menthe turned to the TV and asked, "Would you like to see if Hercules passed his test?"

Hades turned to the TV in train of thought. He saw torturing souls in the River Styx, then it was a real blur. How he decided to come here, he had no clue. However, while he's here, he should see how the imps were doing.

He sat on his throne, flipped a few channels to see Hercules in a cool, red-flamed chariot with Officer Chip. Hercules managed to pass the written test, he's one step closer to getting that license. That's unacceptable.

"WHAT?!" Hades flared up orange, "Why those little... AHHH!" He snapped his fingers and teleported to where his minions were standing. They're about to have a scheduled roast in a minute.

"Look, there's the student driver!" Pain declared.

"We got to stop him before Hades finds out!" Panic said with fear in his tone. What they don't know how much Hades know the truth.

"Ahem. Hello," Hades said from behind.

The imps widened their eyes in shock, before whirled around to face their boss.

"Hades!" Panic's breathing became rapid, "We were just... talking about you!"

"And how we miss your bold leadership and inspiration," Pain added with a sheepish smile.

Hades rolled his eyes, his flamed hair was still yellow, "I'm not wrong here, am I? But I finally have a chance to beat Mister Every-Which-Way-But-Zeus, and you two can't do _ONE_." His skin and hair started to flare at each italicized word, _"FLAMING. THING!" _He zapped the imps that were curled up on a ball in fear. The imps jumped in pain after the shock of pain.

Hades's skin returned to normal, but his flames was yellow. His hand created a fireball as he approached the edge of the cliff, the best view of Hercules, "Never send an imp to do a god's job." He raised his arms up, aiming it before throwing the fireball down.

Hercules was driving peacefully on the straight path, till he came across an unexpected obstacle - Fireballs. Hercules jerked the wheels, avoiding the fireballs that were falling from the sky.

"I thought the written test was tough!" Hercules cried.

"Signal! Signal!" Chipacles commanded firmly, "Check your blind spot! Check your blind spot!"

Hercules pulled the reigns as another fireball came straight at them. He and Chipacles started screaming.

"Good afternoon, racing fans!" Hades stated while throwing fireballs, "The sky is clear! And the demolish of a hero-in-training is on its way!"

The imps, dressed in hats and T-shirts, were waving a red checkered flag, sipping sodas, and snickering at the scene before them.

Hades grew into a giant, smirking, "Now... watch me take the checkered flag." Hades reached down and picked up the road, before slapping it like reigns, creating a road wave. Hercules and Chipacles were holding onto the chariot for dear life until the wave came crashing down on top of them.

Hades chuckled, "The kid is totaled, I get victory and..." He sighed happily, running his hand through his hair, "Elysium Fields. See ya in the Winner Circle, boys!" Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared. "HA!"

Hercules and Chipacles' head came up from the debris, groaning in pain.

"Phil's right," Hercules groaned, "I never should've opened my mouth. Now I have nothing to show for."

"That's not the worst of it, kid!"

Hercules's head perked up, spotting Phil flying towards him with Pegasus, "Phil. Pegasus!" He ran towards with a relieved smile, "Man, I sure am glad to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah, feeling is mutual," Phil dismissed the greeting, before cupping Herucles's face, giving him eye level contact, "Now, listen to me. You got to get that license, today, or we'll lose our light!"

**~000~000~000~**

After signing a few papers, paying a fine, and passing a lie detector test; Nattie finally made it to the Temple of Moving Vehicles by foot. She hated walking, her feet were receiving blisters from sandals. She would rather teleport herself or drive. If she wanted her license, she needed to stop breaking the law and actually _try_ to pass the test. However, her mind wasn't in works, right now. Walking and paying a fine was all she could do in one day.

"Nattie!" Icarus jumped into Nattie's arms, wrapping his arms around her neck, "We thought you are in prison."

"Icarus, you should know by now that I don't do jail, and another thing..."

"Yes?"

Nattie narrowed her eyes and growled, "Get off me, or you'll lose your arms quickly."

Icarus immediately hopped off her with a sheepish smile, and slowly backed a safe distance from her. His fear made her eyes roll with irritation.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked.

Nattie shrugged, "The usual. The interrogation, questioning, testing, paying up fines. It ran a lot smoother when Chipacles didn't come to play, which was so surprising, he usually be the one to lock me up, but-"

"He's out testing with Hercules, right now."

Nattie blinked, "He's Hercules' instructor? Huh. How about that?"

Suddenly, a blue god flew right inside the temple, looking around frantically.

"Hermes?" Nattie greeted the messenger god questionably.

"Did he pass?" Hermes asked with a mix of anxiety and hope in his tone.

Nattie rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too."

"I don't have time to chit-chat! Did Hercules pass his driving test?!"

"He's still on the road, Chief!" Icarus replied, "Yes, sir!"

Hermes panted heavily, "I don't know how much I can wait."

"Quick question," Nattie rasied her head, "Why do you care if Hercules pass or not? If he failed-"

"That's the thing, Nattie! He can't fail!" Hermes said urgently.

Cassandra raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if Hercules fails then we'll lose Elysium Fields for good!"

"How did _that_ happen?"

"Zeus bet that Hercules will pass. Winner gets control over heroes' paradise."

Nattie furrowed her brows, "Zeus gambled on his child? What kind of father does that?!" _But then again, what kind of father ditches his kids for a tramp? _Nattie clenched her fist at that thought.

"The kind who has a lot faith in his son," Icarus replied.

"Who's in the waging circle?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Me, Zeus, and Hades!"

The last name boiled Nattie's blood pressure. She needed something to ease it down five levels.

"I need a break," Nattie rushed past Hermes, not caring if she ran into his shoulder or not. He spun around by Nattie's force, until he slowed down. He lowered his specs, watching her leave the temple.

"Uh... Is it just me, babes, or do I smell smoke in her breath?"

"Ugh! Hermes!" Icarus began, "It's horrible! Nattie started smoking!"

Hermes raised his brows in surprise, "Since when?"

"When she started drinking too!"

"I thought Nattie had better judgment than that," he shook his head in disappointment. "So much for betting on Team Natcules."

"Team Natcules?" Cassandra and Icarus asked with confusion.

"Yeah, it's a ship name that the gods and I came up with... Well, almost all the gods. Hera disapproved Nattie dating her son, because of her bad influence." Hermes glanced at the girl, inhaling the nicotine, "I'm starting to see why."

"Hey!" Icarus began, placing his arm around Cassandra, "We should come up with a ship name of our own, my sweet muffin!" He paused, tapping his chin, "Hm... How about... Icarusandra?"

Hermes stuck his tongue, "Ew. A mouthful."

"Or how about... Icassie-lassie?"

"What about Cassarus?"

"Reminds me of a casserole."

"Enough!" Cassandra snapped, "We got important things to worry about. How about we try to get Herc that license before sunset."

Hermes glared at the sky in panic, "Ooh, you got that right, babe!"

The man who passed Hercules's written test was stacking tablets, just when Cassandra approached him with determination.

"Look!" Cassandra began with narrowed eyes, "Hercules has to get his license today! Teenage pride is at stake, not to mention cosmic balance! How about it?"

The man paused, "Um... nope." He returned stacking tablets.

Icarus glared at the window, "The sun is about to set." He got out long, metal chains and declared, "But I will not allow this temple to close! I will NOT be MOVED!" he wrapped the chains around himself and the door.

Cassandra had to roll her eyes. Nattie pounded the door, demanding Icarus to open up. Icarus immediately regretted his decision, because he admitted one thing.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

**~000~000~000~**

"Sir, is there any way you can bend the rules? Just this once?!" Hercules begged.

"I don't care if you're the Son of Zeus!" Chipacles snapped.

"Well, actually-" Phil was interrupted by Chipacles as he continued.

"Rules are rules! The TMV don't close, until Apollo pulls his chariot across the sky and that life giving aura - we call - the sun sets for another day."

Right on cue, Apollo made his appearance at the sky, flying across the sun. Hercules' head fell in sadness. He was so close, but now he's so far. He'll never get that license. If only he could stop the sun from setting... That's when an idea hit Hercules' head. He jumped onto Pegasus, and they began to fly as well.

"Hey, kid, where are you going?!" Phil demanded.

"Don't go away!" Hercules pleaded as he disappeared in the sky, chasing after Apollo. Once the kid and the horse catch up to him, Hercules greeted him, "Um.. M-Mister Apollo, sir, my name is Hercules, I-I think you remember me. I'm Zeus's son. I drove your chariot a year ago."

"Ah, yeah. How could I forget? That sun almost cost me my job."

Hercules chuckled sheepishly, "Well, it-it technically wasn't my fault, Sir. It was my uncle, Hades - and speaking of Hades, I need to take one moment of your time."

**~000~000~000~**

The man in the TMV was about to flip the sign from open to close, "Time to go ho... Huh?" He looked at the sky to see that the sun have stopped from setting.

"What's going on?" Icarus tried to look behind him, but he's chained to the door, he couldn't see what's going on.

Hermes, Nattie, and Cassandra glared at each other in question.

"The sun has stopped," Hermes stated.

...

Chipacles looked at his sundial and saw that time stopped. He tapped his sundial, until Hercules appeared. Only this time, Hercules was driving _Apollo's _chariot... without the sun.

"Pegasus, proceed in a speed safe current conditions," Hercules commanded.

Pegasus slowed down as he landed on the ground.

Phil approached Hercules, whistling at the nice exterior, "Hey, nice wheels, kid." He tapped at the spikey wheel, earning him a prick on the finger. He licked the blood clean, before turning back to Hercules, "A rental."

"When I told Apollo how Hades cheated, he wanted to give me a fighting chance... and get revenge on Hades for almost making him become the God of Love." He turned to Chipacles with a puppy dog pout, "How about another shot, Sir? The sun hasn't set, yet?"

Chipacles face softened with a shrug, "Sure, why not? I'm the shoot of the hip kind of guy."

**~000~000~000~**

Nattie, Cassandra, Icarus, and Hermes waited anxiously for Hercules to arrive.

"Look!" Icarus pointed at the road to see Hercules and Chipacles returning with a new set of wheels and Phil. However, nobody cared about the change of chariot. They wanted Hercules to answer the number one question of the day... Did Hercules pass the test?

"So? So?" Hermes asked, circling around Hercules, "How did ya do? Did ya pass? Did ya fail? What? What?"

"Well..." Hercules glanced at Chipacles, asking the same question.

Chipacles sighed with a shrug, "He passed."

The whole group started cheering, hugging, and a little kissing.

Hermes placed both lips on each of Chipacles' and Hercules's cheeks happily, "Oh, praise the gods! Elysium Fields is saved!"

"Whoo-hoo! Wait to go, Herc!" Icarus patted his best friend's back.

"Kid, you did good," Phil said encouragingly.

Hercules looked up to see Nattie, and for the first time in weeks, she smiled. She actually smiled.

She gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Proud of you, Herc."

Hercules chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks, Nattie."

Nattie nodded, "Yeah, well, I need to go."

Hercules's face fell in question, "Go? Go where?"

"Well, I'm suffering a hangover, and I would like to go home."

"Oh, I'll drive you!" Hercules offered, "After all... You are now the only one without a license."

Nattie scoffed, but kept the smile, "I guess I can't say no."

_One step closer. One step closer..._

Hermes chuckled at the sight of Hercules and Nattie walking inside the temple together. He turned to the group and said, "Like I said before... Team Natcules is epic!"

"Natcules?" Phil raised a brow in confusion, "What did I miss?"

The others didn't explain. They just went inside, witnessing Hercules receive the license in stone before escorting Nattie to Apollo's chariot along with Icarus and Cassandra. Everyone was having a great day... well almost.

**~000~000~000~**

"_WHAT?!" _The 3D model of Elysium Fields shook slightly while raging Hades burst into flames, who have just discovered Hercules's status report. "He _stopped_ the SUN SET?!"

The imps were shivering in fear, stuttering out the explanation.

"R-R-Right before h-he g-g-got his license," Panic covered his face, bracing himself for the worst.

"M-Maybe Zeus will go double or nothing," Pain suggested.

Before Hades could do anything, a voice - the last person Hades wanted to hear - made his appearance.

"Oh, Hades..." A cloud of Zeus appeared in the Underworld, smiling and taunting the King of the Underworld. Lightning flashed at the 3D model of Elysium Fields, destroying it.

Hades chuckled briefly, forcing a smile, muttering sarcastically, "Nice. Nice one."

"I'm not the kind the man to say I told you so, but... I TOLD YOU SO!" Zeus cried happily, laughing as he disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Hades returned bright orange and red.

"Maybe we should redecorate this place," Panic suggested, holding up color patterns. He instantly regretted speaking up as he and his pal was roasted by Hades' flames.

Menthe stood by, watching how _her_ poor Hades was suffering, _'My poor Dumpling. My dumpling.'_

**~000~000~000~**

The sun still didn't set yet. Taken place at Speedy Pita, the whole senior classmates especially Adonis and Helen were staring at the sun, waiting to see if Hercules stayed true to his word.

"I'm getting a crick in my neck," Adonis stated.

"I think it looks lovely," Helen said sweetly.

A red head kid perked up at the sound of a horse's neigh, and gasped at the sight before him. He tilted Adonis's chin up from behind, who developed the same reaction as the kid.

Hercules was flying the chariot, and his friends tagged along for the ride. He landed softly and came to a complete stop. Cassandra and Icarus stepped out, smirking at agape Adonis.

"Need a lift?" Hercules asked, pulling out his license to show off.

Helena gasped, clearly happy for Hercules.

Hercules smiled, putting the license back in his chiton, "Maybe some other time. I need to take Nattie, and I promised to return Apollo's chariot by sunset."

"You mean _for _sunset," Nattie corrected him.

Hercules chuckled, "Yeah, you know what I mean." He waved the students goodbye as he and Nattie traveled back up to the sky. Hercules was thrilled to feel Nattie's arms around him. After all this time, she forgotten how to get used to heights.

Meanwhile, the Muses were sitting at the temple, ready for their song.

_"Never bet against a hero, because as sure as the sun will shine. And you'll please the gods - beat the odds! All in the name of time..."_

**~000~000~000~**

It seemed like Hades wasn't the only one gloomy. Sphinx was still depressed about how he was beaten by a teenager, and how he missed his dinner course.

"Oh, perk up, Sphinx!" Boney's head stated, "It was a great riddle." All he got in response was a flick by Sphinx.

**A/N: And that's it for the driving episode. I hope you enjoy it. I know most of you were expecting Nattie to drive in this chapter, but not to worry, she will take the test in the next episode... for the seventh time.**

**I started reading the beginning of this story - the _very_ beginning - back at Season 1, and I decided to tweak it. Not too much, but just enough that it sounds better. After all, this story started back at 2013. I let you know which chapters are updated, I'll even give a edit notice at the beginning of the chapter that has been edited. So far, chapter 1 has been updated.**

**Now I would like to thank Carlisle Fan 22 and starwater09 for reviewing the last chapter.**


	23. Wheel of Fortune

**Wheel of Fortune**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Hercules pulled the chariot over, dropping Nattie off at the big hut, she and Cassandra owned together.

"Well..." Hercules began.

"Well, this is it," Nattie stepped out of the chariot, "I'll see ya at school, Herc. For now, I want to spend the rest of Sunday taking care of this hangover."

Nattie was about to step inside, until Hercules's voice stopped her.

"N-Nattie?"

Nattie turned around to face Hercules, "Yes?"

"Um..." Hercules rubbed the back of his neck. Nattie knew what that meant. He was nervous. "N-Nattie, I... Well... You know that the school has homecoming coming up."

Nattie scoffed, "Yeah, and I remember being dragged into being part of the decorating committee."

"Yes, and I... I was wondering if... you know... w-we could go... together..."

Nattie furrowed her brows at him, "You want us to go together? Hercules, we're not-"

"As friends!" Hercules added with reassurance, "I know we're not together, but since we don't have dates..."

Nattie huffed, rolling her eyes.

"...Maybe we could go as friends. So what do you think?" Hercules finished with a nervous smile.

"Herc..." Nattie began, "Do you remember the last time I went to a dance?"

"Uh..."

"Let me refresh your memory. I was almost killed by your ex-psychopathic date! Do you have any idea how much trauma I suffered because of that night?!"

"I-I know, and as I said before _I'm really sorry!_ But I won't do that again! This time I want to go with a friend."

"Go with Cassandra and Icarus. Count me out. I'm not going." Nattie turned away, "Good night, Herc."

"What?!" Hercules stepped out of the chariot, chasing after her, "Wait! Nattie!"

"What now?" Nattie snapped, "Herc, the answer is no! NO means NO! Can't you guys, get that?"

Hercules didn't want to make Nattie mad, he decided to go to a softer approach, "I-I understand. I'm sorry."

"Thank you - now good night," Nattie placed her hand over the handle to open the door.

"But I thought that homecoming would be good for you. After everything that's happened."

Nattie glared at him questionably, "Like what?"

"Well... Senior classes are getting harder, your license is revoked, and Hades..." He stopped when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, he hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me, Herc," Nattie denied, opening up her bag. Hercules was confused as to what she's doing, until he spotted a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"Uh... Nattie, what are you doing?"

"Having a break," Nattie replied, putting one up her lips, before returning to her bag to find her box of matches, "Look, you may have heard from Cassandra that he kicked me out and told me not to speak to him again. Well... It may be what happened, but I think it's for the best. I'm over it." She found the box and pulled a match out, lighting it on fire. "I guess girls like me can't be friends with villains, huh? Lesson learned." She lit her cigarette, taking a few short puffs to ease herself.

Hercules pinched his nose, trying not to breathe that foul stench. "Nattie..." he said in a nasal voice, "C-Could you please stop doing that? T-That smoking?"

Nattie raised a brow at Hercules, before blowing the smoke out, "No. It's my hut. I can do whatever I want here."

"B-But Nattie-"

"I thought you understand the concept of no! If you don't like it, then just leave!"

That's when Hercules had enough.

"Okay, Nattie, this has to stop!" He said angrily.

Nattie paused her mid-smoke, raising her head up to Hercules with a questionably but warning glare, the look that dared him to speak to her like that again. She placed a hand on her hip and said slowly but dangerously, "What did you just say?"

Hercules gulped immediately regretted opening his big mouth, "N-Nattie... something is wrong - really wrong! Ever since you told me about... you know what," Hercules indicated her top secret, "I thought that would bring us closer... but when we broke up, you have been acting..."

"Acting?" Nattie asked with impatience in her tone.

"Off," Hercules finished. "And when you ended your brief friendship with Hades and stole Croesus's money, you've gotten worse!"

"Worse?"

"Look at you, Nattie!" Hercules pleaded, indicating the burning cigarette in her hand. "You said that smoking is for people with a death wish, but you started! You thought body piercings was for losers! And now I heard that you've been drinking!"

"So?"

"So!" Hercules cried in shock, "I don't know who you are anymore! You're not the girl I met a year ago! You're not the girl who I cared for. You're not the girl who would make me laugh, smile, and even..." Hercules stopped right before he regret finishing that statement.

Nattie sighed, "Hercules, I'm fine. Here's the thing you don't get. People change. I'm growing up. I'm becoming a woman. I'm doing things grown ups are doing. Sometimes when you try something new, you'll learn to like it." She indicated the cigarette in her hand, "Like me developing the filthy habit of smoking for example. You're right about one thing... I'm not the fifteen year old you met. She's growing up... and so should you." She inhaled the smoke, enjoying a long drag.

"You know what I think, Nattie?" Hercules asked.

"What?" Nattie muttered against her cigarette.

"I think you need help."

Nattie glared at him sharply, and Hercules could've sworn that her face turned red, "Excuse me?!"

Hercules flinched at her sudden angry tone, "I-I - uh -"

"Are you saying that I've gone looney tunes?! Are you saying I'm jacked up?!"

"What?! No! No! NO!" Hercules shook his head rapidly, backing up against the chariot, "Of course not! I-I'm just saying that... Well, I'm convinced that you're in pain and m-maybe you should talk to someone about your issues?"

"OH! So you're saying that I got issues?"

"No! No! No! That's not it! I..." Hercules gasped when he stumbled back into the chariot. Pegasus was standing by, watching the action happen. He was in shocked to see how infuriated Nattie had become, turning on Hercules like that. He wanted nothing more than to kick her with his hooves, but thought better of it. She's still got a lit cigarette in her hand that could burn you.

"Well, you are right, Wonderboy, I do got issues. But my issues are with _you!"_

As Hercules looked up at Nattie, he saw something in Nattie that was so familiar and scary at the same time. With a cigarette in her hand, the red streaks in her hair, the red heated face - looking at her was like looking at his uncle. But unlike Hades, he can admit that he was afraid of his angry ex-girlfriend...

**~000~000~000~**

After a few hours of letting out of steam, Hades finally cooled down. He was sitting on his throne, listening to the imps beg for forgiveness. He rolled his eyes, getting annoyed.

"We're sorry that we failed again, your flame-fullness!" Pain said, bowing before Hades.

"Y-Yeah! W-We'll do better next time!" Panic added.

Hades sighed, "Boys, every time you say _we'll do better next time, _the next time when I create a scheme it always _backfires. Every. TIME!" _Hades flared up for a moment, causing the imps to shiver in fear. He groaned, "Just go and do something useful, which I highly doubt you'll do."

The imps saluted, "Yes, your tired-ness." The imps scampered off to do something.

Hades leaned back, massaging his temples. Oh, how he would kill for a massage, right now. The last time he was tense free was when Nat... No! No! NO! Not again! That girl would be the last in his mind, right now. He's already got someone new. Sure, she wasn't a looker, but until he found someone better, she's here to please him at every shape or form.

Speaking of her, he sensed her presence with a scent of mint.

"I know you're out there, Mint. Get in here."

The mint girl scampered inside, curtsied before her Lord, "Forgive me for ease dropping, My Lord. I-I was-"

"Whatever. I don't care. Make yourself useful and..." Hades groaned, rubbing his shoulder, "Rub my back, will ya?"

Menthe widened her eyes at Hades' new command, but she wasn't going to argue him. She was here to please him, after all. She ran up the steps to Hades, and walked up behind his throne. Placing both hands on his shoulders, she slowly started kneading. First, she started light, then continued the pressure until Hades commanded her to go harder. Menthe's pressure was light-medium. She was now teasing him.

"Come on, babe! You can do better!"

Menthe blinked. She thought she was using all her might, but she didn't any forearm or elbow. She raised her arms up, sinking her elbows deep in Hades's upper trapezius muscle, she moved them in circles until she heard a please sigh from him.

"Ahh... Finally. That's the spot," Hades muttered.

"I shall work that out, My Lord."

"You better."

It's been ten minutes, and the knots in his upper back haven't loosened at all. It was because Menthe was exhausted for kneading the Lord of the Dead's back for so long.

"Go harder."

"Lord H-Hades, I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Hades snapped, "Deepen the pressure, Nattie!"

Menthe paused her movements, blinking in disbelief. Hades didn't realize what he said, until she stopped and stepped in front of him with a hand on her hip and a scowl across her lips.

"What?" Hades demanded.

"Uh... What did you just call me, Sir?"

Hades frowned, masking his sudden moment of shock, knowing that was the second time he called her by his ex-henchgirl. This time, Menthe noticed. If there's one thing that women don't appreciate was that a man calls a woman by a different name - another woman's name to be exact. It's time to smooch up to the nymph.

"Minty," Hades replied with a charming smirk. "I said Minty."

Menthe's frown deepened, "Are you sure? I could've sworn that you said Nattie. Who is she?"

How dared she? He understood that she's suspicious, but he thought that she was smart enough not to ask questions. The thought of her infuriated him.

"It's none of your DAMN business who she is!" Hades snapped, rising from his throne. Menthe stepped back, falling down the steps. Hades had no intention of helping her up. It's the least as what she deserves.

"Lord Hades, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, Mint," Hades raised his hand up, silencing her. "I don't want to hear it!" He needed to go, get some fresh air, get a drink. "Now, I'm going to get drunk. Don't bother waiting me, all night."

Before Menthe could say anything, Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared.

**~000~000~000~**

Hercules hissed in pain as Apollo's current girlfriend was rubbing aloe on his burnt patch on his left arm.

"Oh, you poor thing," The blonde beauty goddess said with sympathy, "Hopefully this gel from my plant will help a little."

"So..." Apollo began, standing by his temple pillar, "Your friend threw that filthy stick at you while it was _lit_?"

Hercules sighed sadly, "Yeah, nearly burned my clothes. After she did it, she went back inside, not even worried that I was in pain. Luckily, Mr. Physedipus taught us how to stop, drop, and ro-" Hercules hissed, feeling another burning sensation from the aloe.

"Easy, Sephy! The kid is having it rough."

"I'm sorry!" The Goddess of Spring apologized with defense, "But this wound needs to heal. I'm just trying to make it better for him."

"D-Don't worry, Miss Persephone - ma'am!" Hercules reassured her, "I suffered worse."

"Really?"

"Well... I can't think of them, right now, but there has to be at least one."

Persephone giggled, "You are so adorable and sweet, just like when you were a baby. I don't see how this girl could treat you so badly."

"The question is what did he do to make her mad," Apollo said.

Hercules sighed, running a hand over his face, "It's my fault. I-I was just trying to help and be a friend. I'm worried about her, and... and I don't know what to do. I love her so much."

"Aww, you're looking out for your friends that is so sweet!" Persephone placed a sweet kiss on the cheek as she wrapped a bandage around his arm. "Voila," she stood from her stool, "Now, put on Aloe and change the bandage - twice a day. Goddess's orders."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Hercules nodded.

"Good," She clapped her hands, "Now I best get back home, or my mother will throw a fit." The Goddess of Spring approached her current man, giving him butterfly kisses. "I'll miss you," Persephone tapped his nose.

"And I'll miss you!" Apollo said sweetly.

The two cooed, until they realized that Hercules was still here and getting uncomfortable.

"Well, ta-ta!" Persephone waved her hand as she disappeared in flowers and light with birds singing in the background. Her exit was just as good as Aphrodite's. Although, Aphrodite had a catchy song in her entrance and exit.

"Isn't she darling?" Apollo asked.

"Oh!" Hercules nodded, "Yes. Yes, sir, she is!" Hercules stood up from his stool, glancing at his bandage arm, "She did a good job."

"Yes. She is good with me, flowers, healing, and forgiving people."

Hercules cocked a brow, not sure what he meant with the last part, but he dismissed it, holding up a hand for Apollo, "A-Anyway, thank you again, Sir, for lending me your chariot And I'm sorry that I walked in on your evening picnic with Persephone."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's the least I could do, you brought the sun back from the Underworld, it's the least I could do."

"Well, thanks again. I-I guess I won't be bugging you anymore than I already am, so..." Hercules trailed off, heading for the door, only to get pulled back by Apollo.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold your chariot horses. You're not bugging me at all."

"I-I'm not?"

"No, of course not. In fact, I would like to hear more about your lover."

For the past hour, Hercules was telling his older half-brother about Nattie, not everything. Hercules kept his mouth shut about Nattie from the future.

"So this girl is acting hormonal and not herself ever since Hades ditched the friendship route with her?" Apollo asked.

"Yep," Hercules confirmed it, "I warned her not to do it, but it happened. Now... She seems tough, but I believe that she is really hurt... And I think I hurt her more by telling her that she needed therapy."

"Now don't go beat yourself, Herc," Apollo placed a reassuring arm around his younger half-brother's shoulder, "I know that you two are having a rough patch, but I believe that love can conquer anything."

Hercules groaned, "I wanted it to be true. But she seemed so heartbroken..." His eyes narrowed angrily at the god responsible, "It's Hades. He always had to ruin everything! He did something to her that made her snap! He has to pay!"

"Hey, that loser will pay in his own time. Being angry won't solve anything."

"He played her like a hook," Hercules continued, "He lured her in, stealing all her attention, then yanked the line away."

Apollo raised a brow, "Herc, what's going on inside your head now?"

Hercules glared at him questionably, "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean... do you feel something different with Hades other than anger?"

"Like what?"

"Well... you did say that he stole her attention. Does that bother you, when she's not paying attention to you?"

Hercules frowned, "I know what you're thinking, Apollo! Hatred and disgust are one of the things I feel for Hades, but jealously isn't on the list!"

Apollo chuckled, "Hey, I didn't say that. When I found out that Persephone used to date the guy, I felt different things for the god. But thanks to Persephone's mother, Sephy saw the light, and she and I are together."

"I still don't understand the story between them."

"It's best left unsaid, let me put it that way."

Hercules nodded in understanding.

Apollo continued, "Now I'm a big fan of Natcules."

"Who exactly started the whole Natcules concept?"

"Hermes and Aphrodite."

Hercules scoffed, "Not surprised."

"All the gods are betting on you two. I get the differences between you and her, but opposites attract you know."

Hercules sighed sadly, "After what happened last night, I doubt that she wants to speak to me again."

"She will!" Apollo assured him, "She's angry, just let her cool down and she'll eventually see the light. You can't give up on her!"

"She refused to be my date for homecoming - twice!"

"She's lost! Team Natcules..." Apollo smiled, "Is the best! Her and Hades?!" He held back a gag, "Ugh! Do you have any idea how gross that concept is?!"

Hercules shivered at the idea of the two in his head, "Thanks a lot for the image in my head, Apollo."

Apollo sighed, "Like you said before... she needs professional help."

"Yeah, but how am I going to convince her?" Hercules demanded in frustration, standing from the ground and waving his hands dramatically, "She won't let anybody in. She swallows the emotions by either smoking or partying."

Apollo paused in thought, before an idea lit in his skull, "I think you should go to the professional."

"And who is that?"

Apollo smirked.

**~000~000~000~**

"Oh, Aphrodite! Goddess of Love! I beseeched you!" Hercules was at the Love Temple, taking Apollo's suggestion and go to Aphrodite for guidance. If anyone who knows how to get through to girls and their hormonal troubles, it would be her.

Aphrodite's statue lit up with birds, flowers, and hearts - just like Persephone's, only thing included.

_"Aphrodite... Aphrodite... Aphrodite..." _The jingle. "_The Goddess of Love!"_

The Love goddess appeared in curls and have on a green. exfoliating. facial crème; wearing a hot pink silk robe and a green sleep mask over her eyes. Hercules and Pegasus flinched at the unattractive site of the beauty queen.

"Ugh! Who woke me up this time of night?! Can't this wait till morning? A goddess needs her beauty sleep?!" Aphrodite removed the mask, and narrowed her eyes at the demi-god.

Hercules smiled and waved sheepishly, "Oh, um... I-I'm sorry for waking you, Aphrodite."

"Oh, it's you," Aphrodite's anger melted instantly after recognizing the Son of Zeus, "If you weren't Zeus's kid, I would've turned you into a toad."

Hercules chuckled nervously, "Well, I... um - uh - I do need your help with someone."

"Uh-oh! This is girl trouble, isn't it?" Aphrodite spoke the obvious.

Hercules raised his brows in surprise, "H-How did you-"

"Herc, I may be in a tired phase, but I could recognize a male's body language in my sleep. This is about Nattie."

Hercules nodded, "Yes. I need your help, you see she's-"

Aphrodite groaned, "Seriously, Hercules, can't this wait till morning?"

Meanwhile, a figure appeared beside the temple, listening the conversation intently. As she listened to Hercules explained girl trouble, a smirk crept across her lips...

**~000~000~000~**

"A-Another r-r-round, H-Hades?" The bartender stuttered, fearing for his life.

Hades was at a night club outside of Athens - a loud, obnoxious nightclub. He regretted coming here, all he wanted . People were dancing too close to his personal space, playing loud music (Music that was Nattie's taste), laughing, gambling, and having a good time. He wasn't having a good time. All he wanted was to forget one particular person. That task was difficult.

After ten rounds of martini shots, he spotted drunk girls with short, tight togas with cleavage showing, dancing on stage. He noviced a particular wavy brunette. She flipped her hair back, and for a split second, he thought it was _her. _He looked at the group of people dancing on the floor, he thought another brunette was her, the girl sitting a few seats from him at the bar - he thought it was her.

He sighed, knowing that this was the stupidest decision he's ever made. Why did he choose to come to this bar, when there were other bars that were quieter than this - he never knew. He needed to leave. He paid his bill plus a twenty drachma tip, stepping out of the bar and heading straight for the door to get a smoke break. Right before he left, he heard a yelling familiar voice.

"I love this song!" A girl cried. He turned around and saw _another _brunette on top of the poker table, knocking down cards and chips. "I lost money, best friends, and more money tonight, but we're having fun, right?!" The monsters and men around her cheered, clicking beer glasses.

Hades narrowed his eyes, seeing the girl rubbing her forehead. She must've had too much to drink and suffered a hangover already.

She whipped her brown and red streak hair side to side, dancing to the beat of the music, "_Well, I won't tell you that I love you. __Kiss or hug you. __'Cause I'm bluffin!"_

She played with her shawl, tugging it until it was removed. Hades cocked a brow at this sight, questionably. Was she about to strip?

_"With my muffin. __I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning!"_

The men and monsters were whistling as she removed her belt.

"Oh boy," Hades chuckled with amusement, "Won't she regret doing that when she wakes up at the next sunrise."

_ "__Just like a chick in the casino..." _She pulled the hem of her black toga top up, revealing her tan back and a lacy black Aphrodite Secrets bra. The whistles grew louder. "_Take your bank before I pay you out. I __promise this, promise this!" _She had difficulty removing the top, and stumbled at the edge of the poker table. Hades knew that the striping show will go downhill to a tease. "_Check this hand cause I'm marv_-" The girl fell off the table, and the men didn't bother to catch her.

Hades couldn't help it, but laugh hysterically. Now, he's glad to come here after all. The girl gave him a laugh, and it's been forever since somebody did that. He had to congratulate her. She may not remember it, but at least he did his part and showed appreciation.

He teleported in front of the girl who was lying on the ground face down.

"Is she dead?" a little man with a long beard asked.

"We didn't even get to see the show!" a cyclops complained.

Hades pulled the girl up, while pulling her toga top back down. Her hair was in her face. "I just want to come here and thank you!" He said happily, "I didn't think I would come here to get entertained, but you did pretty good." He flipped her hair back to see her face, and to his horror, it was _her. _But that's not all that surprised him. Looking at her slightly chubby face and pale tan skin, this girl really let herself go. And did he smell alcohol and cigarettes in her breath?

He jumped back with his mouth agape and his flames turned yellow, "Nattie?!"

Nattie lifted her head up slightly to see a blury image of a god with blue skin and flaming hair, "Oh great... Another Hades dream." She raised her hand, slapping it against Hades face.

"Ow!" Hades pushed her hand out, rubbing his slapped face.

"Bad Hades. Go away!" Nattie demanded.

Hades scoffed, "No problem, babe!"

As he was about to leave, a bulky man appeared in the scene with his hands on his wide hips. No doubt that he was a bouncer. The badge was a give away. "Look lady, I need you to get out of here n_ow_."

"Yeah!" Nattie agreed pointing at Hades, "Dude, show the god who's boss."

Knowing that she was too drunk to have a conversation, he turned to Hades and her supposed friends, "We already kicked out the girls on stage, we have a rule about being too intoxicated and being too wild. Someone take her home now or this whole place gets crazy."

"Uh, isn't this club crazy already?" Hades asked.

"What's crazy is that others will go ahead and strip in front of everybody!"

Hades nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

The men on the poker table raised their hands, claiming that she's their friends and that they live together. As much as Hades would like to careless about Nattie, but he couldn't stand the pigs planning to take advantage of her. If others found about Nattie's rape and he didn't do anything about it, he won't hear the end of it from the gods - Hera and Zeus to be specific.

Hades scoffed, "Uh, no!" He pulled Nattie up on her feet, "Listen, babe - can I call you, babe?" He didn't allow the guy to respond, "You see Nattie is living with a roommate. And she's not one of those creeps on the table."

"Well, where is this roommate?"

"Don't know, but I'll be sure that her friend gets the message. I'm leaving anyway."

"You better! Get her out of here!"

"Alright! Alright! Geez Louise!" He picked Nattie up, and put her over his shoulder, teleporting her out of the club.

...

The only thing decent about this club was that there was a wishing well for them to sit on. Hades set her down, only for her to lean back soaking her head in the fountain. "Whoa!" He pulled her back upright. Nattie spit out fountain water while laughing, "Whoo! That woke me up!"

Hades sighed, waving his eye-phone to appear, "Okay, Nattie. Time for your friend to take you home and get out of my hair."

"Nobody's on your hair, dumbass," Nattie argued. "They will burn... Burn... Burn... Burn, baby burn."

Hades rolled his eyes, calling Cassandra until he heard a rude response.

"_What?!"_

Hades snickered, "It's good to hear your voice too, Cassie."

There was a pause, then a screeched.

"_Why the hell are you calling me, Hades_?!"

"Well, I was at a club, minding my own business, but then your friend appeared ruining my fun."

_"Nattie?!"_

_"Di_ng dong! You should thank me, because I saved her from men who wanted to get laid, tonight. She was hilarious. She almost did a strip show."

_"Can't read my! Can't read my!" _Nattie sang, waving her hands in the air, "_Can't read my poker face! I'm not going to love nobody!"_ Nattie was about to fall back in the fountain, but Hades caught her and pulled her off the railing of the fountain, setting her down on the ground.

Cassandra groaned, listing to Nattie's drunk singing, _"Oh, great. Look, I don't want to get up and get her. Could you take her back to our place? It's at-"_

_"Uh, e_xcuse me?" Hades raised a brow, "What am I? A taxi? Go get her yourself! I'm leaving!"

"_Hades, you can't leave her alone. She would do something crazy if you do."_

"Like what?"

"_Did you notice her nose ring?"_

Hades furrowed his brows, then glanced at Nattie's face by pulling her head up. Cassandra was right, there was a golden double nose ring at the crease of her left side of the nose.

"Huh. She does, doesn't she?" Hades could've sworn that Nattie stated that she hated body piercings. Since when did Nattie decide getting a nose ring?

_"Hades, I get that you hate her-"_

"That's a mild word to put it."

"_But I know that you care about her-"_

He scoffed, "Cassie, you must still be sleeping, because in case you didn't get the memo, I'm done with her."

"_You would've left her with rapists, if you didn't care, right?"_

Hades fell silent, not sure how to respond to that, but quickly overcome the hesitation, "Well, I'm not taking her home. I got plans."

Cassandra sighed, "Fine. _I'll get her. At least give me the address."_

Hades did, then Cassandra told him to stay with Nattie until she arrived. Before Hades could protest, she hung up. He groaned, knowing that he was stuck babysitting a spoiled brat.

"_Poker face. Poker face. Poker face. You can't read my face,"_ Nattie continued to sing, annoying Hades a bit. He knew this girl can sing, but she was too drunk to stay in key. He reached his hand out, making a vial with brown substance inside.

"Here," Hades opened the vial, forcing it in her hand.

"No!" Nattie complained, "I don't want alcohol."

"It's not," he assured her, "It's soda. It's something that'll keep you stable for a bit."

"Oh!" Nattie smiled, before taking a drink. Her face immediately reacted in disgust. She planned to spit it out, but Hades wouldn't let her. He kept her jaw shut, commanding her to swallow. Having no other alternative, she had no choice but to swallow. He released her, allowing her to cough and stick her tongue out in disgust.

"You liar!" Nattie cried. The potion immediately took effect, only making her suffer a hangover, although she's no longer talking drunk. "This isn't soda!"

"Relax, will ya?" Hades snapped. "That vial is going to make you stable, just enough for Cassandra to get here, and I will leave."

"What are you even doing here? I thought you don't want to see me again!"

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I _don't_ want to see you again! I'm only here to get wasted."

"What a coincidence? Me too."

"I thought you don't like to drink."

"I don't, but they're good for making you forget things."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, seeing your face is one of them."

Hades rolled his eyes.

Nattie continued, "Getting a D on my Arithmetic test, knowing that Monday I have to start helping with homecoming, and my argument with Wonderboy."

Hades furrowed his brows questionably, "Arguing about what?"

"Who are you, my father?! What's with the questions?! It's none of your business!"

Hades raised his hands up defensively, "Hey, I'm just curious as to why you started drinking, babe."

"That is none of your business either." She groaned, "You are stressing me out! I need a break."

She pulled out a pack from her bag. Hades's eyes widened at the sight of her smoking. Since when did she smoke? He thought the smoke-a-whole-pack lesson would teach her not to do it. He remembered her begging him not to make her smoke anymore. He should've stayed firm and make her finish the fifth one.

She struggled to find a box of matches in her bag, "Damn, where are the matches?"

Hades sighed, waving a cigar in his hand, lightening up his thumb on fire. Seeing Nattie smoke, made him crave a smoke himself. He lit his cigar, before offering his thumb to Nattie, "Here, babe?"

Nattie raised a brow, before she reluctantly lit her cigarette, taking a long drag, "My turn to ask questions."

He huffed, a part of him hoped that they won't talk and just wait for Cassandra. Knowing Nattie, there will be everything but silence. He took a puff from his cigar, his flames flickered dark orange.

"Why can't you just leave me be?"

"To keep you from doing something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Like..." He chuckled, his flames returned to blue, "Like striping in front of your poker buddies is one of them."

Nattie glanced at her top to see that her toga top was on backwards. She decided not to ask. She didn't want to know what she did. "Why do you care?" she asked.

Hades turned to her and stated with a hiss, "I _don't."_

Nattie's frown deepened.

"I honestly don't care if you live or die!"

Nattie inhaled sharply, "Then why stopped me from stripping?"

"I didn't. I stopped the boys who plan on taking you to their place."

"Why stop them?"

"Believe me, babe, I wouldn't have stopped them, but the guys in there saw my face. If the gods found out I was there during your rape attack, I would receive endless loads of lectures from the gods up there."

"But you will get off easy."

Hades raised a brow, "Uh, excuse me? You care to back that up, sweetheart?"

"Yeah!" Nattie said, "No matter what you do to Zeus or Hercules, or anybody else, all you get is a smite from Zeus's bolt as your torment and banishment to the Underworld where you already work. You have it easy compared to me!"

"Easy?! You think my life is _easy_?!"

"I know your life is easy! All you do is torment souls; roast the imps from time to time; boss people around while setting your butt on your big chair; and instead of doing actually work, you plan to take over Ol-"

"Nattie," Hades placed hands on her shoulders, "Babe, I think you left the Underworld too long, and you need to reread the memo, if you seriously think that my life is _easy!" _His flames flickered. "You on the other hand..."

"What about me?"

"Oh, come on, Nattie! You used to work for me. You used to tell me all the so-called drama going on at school."

"So called drama?"

"Yeah, picturing the dilemnas you went through, it's not that bad compared to what _I _go through."

"Oh, you think so, huh?"

Hades chuckled, "I don't think - I _know_."

Meanwhile, the figure that was outside of Aphrodite's temple appeared in the alley way of the club. She spotted Nattie and Hades arguing, listening to the conversation intently with a smirk, a plan was forming in her head.

"You wouldn't last a _day_ in my shoes!" Nattie stated.

"Of course I would, and I would even pass that driving test you failed _six damn times-"_

"It's five times!" Nattie corrected, "And most of times wasn't my fault!"

Hades scoffed, "Oh, puh-lease!"

"Excuse me?"

Before the conversation could get any hotter, Hades and Nattie froze and looked down at a little girl, holding a basket of coins.

"What? What do you want?" Nattie demanded.

"Would you like a coin to make a wish?" the girl offered, holding up two coins.

Hades scoffed, "Sorry, kid, I'm done with girl scout cookies."

"Not cookies, Mister. Coins," the girl corrected him with a sweet smile, "Take a coin, make a wish, then throw it in the water."

Nattie rolled her eyes, along with Hades. This girl was getting on their nerves.

The girl continued, "Once you throw it in the water, you-"

"Okay!" Nattie snapped, "If we take them, would you shut up?!"

The girl nodded, holding up the two coins, allowing Nattie and Hades to snatch it from her petite hand. Once the coin was in their hands, the girl smirked and walked away. Her plan was set in motion.

Nattie growled, returning her attention to Hades, "Why am I even talking to you?! You hate me! I hate you! Let's just leave it at that!"

"You know what?" Hades raised his hands up, "I thought I could put up with you, until your friend comes, but I have it! I'm done with you! Screw Zeus's lightning bolt! I'm OUT!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Nattie let out a blood curling scream, until she noticed people outside the club smoking and staring at her like she was insane. "What are you looking at?!" she demanded.

The people went about their business with a sheepish whistle.

She rolled her eyes, set herself back on the fountain bench. She looked down at the coin in her hand. In the middle of the coin was a picture of a woman with a crown on her head. She flipped the coin on the back, but dropped in the fountain by accident.

"I didn't even make my wish," Nattie shrugged, stepping on her cigarette, putting out the smoke, "Oh, well, like it's going to come true anyway."

"There you are!"

Nattie sighed at the familiar voice. Cassandra finally made it with her chariot.

"Cassandra, just in time."

Cassandra looked around to see if Hades was around. She couldn't find him, and that's when she realized the obvious. "Hades ditched you, didn't he?"

"Got that, right, Captain Obvious."

Cassandra raised a brow, "You don't seem drunk than usual."

Nattie shrugged, "Just wasn't in the mood."

Cassandra sighed, "Look, lets go home, okay? I don't need a vision to see that those perverted men over there want to get laid tonight."

Nattie followed her eye direction to see that two old men were wiggling their brows at them. She rolled her eyes, hopping onto the chariot.

Once they disappeared, the coin inside the fountain lit up for a brief moment.

**~000~000~000~**

The next day was a typical day. Nattie was in bed, curing her hangover, not bother her homework.

Hades went about his usual Underworld business, signing papers without reading it, flaming minions and souls, commanding his maid to whip him some finger sandwiches and clean the throne room. Just another boring day in the Underworld.

Hades called it a day once he got bored with torturing the souls in the River Styx. He went to a nearby vending machine to make himself a can of worms. He went through his chiton for a coin, until he found one coin that was given to him, last night.

A woman with a crown on her head. On the back was the same woman, doing something. The picture wasn't cleared, and neither were the letters engraved on it.

"_Take a coin and make a wish, and throw it in the water!" the girl stated._

Hades let out a laugh, "Like that's going to happen." He put it in the vending machine, only to have it rejected. "What?!" Hades tried again, but the machine didn't accept the coin. He growled, his flames turning bright orange. He turned and throw the coin into the River Styx.

"The vending machine ripped you off again, your flamefullness?" Pain asked.

Hades huffed, "No, it just didn't take my wishing coin."

Panic raised a brow, "Wishing coin?"

Hades pressed his lips tightly, and said warningly, "Don't ask. Close the place up for me, will ya, boys. Great, glad you said yes. I'm beat! Night-night." He disappeared into his bed room to sleep.

The imps stood there, processing what just happened.

"If the boss has a wishing coin to make wishes, I would wish for bunnies!" Panic said excitedly. "I always wanted a pet that doesn't have claws."

"Bunnies?" Pain asked, "Try more vending machines that don't require coins."

"Or maybe wish for Hades to stop flaming us."

"Now _that_ I would wish for!" Pain said.

**~000~000~000~**

A few minutes before midnight, a teenage goddess was up only to cast a fortune spell with her wheel.

"Now it's time to put my spell to work, Tyche," she said to herself.

Tyche, the Goddess of Fortune, has a plan. When she heard the conversation between Hercules and her mother, Aphrodite, about a certain stubborn girl. She so much wanted to pitch in and lend a hand. But once she witnessed a confrontation between the girl and Hades saying that they wouldn't last a day in each other's shoes, she decided to be a helpful goddess and grant them their wish.

"Wheel of Fortune..." She spun the wheel in a rapid pace, enchanting her words, "Once the coins has lit, at midnight's moon, a journey soon begins..." As she was talking, the wheel lit up, creating an aura, "its prize reflected in another's eyes, when what they see is what they lack then comprehension will change them back!"

She giggled as the wheel cast its fortune, sending the aura outside to make the fortune happen.

...

A minute left before midnight, Nattie was snoozing on her stomach, letting drool soak her pillow. Meanwhile, Hades was sleeping on his side, sucking his thumb. They were both enjoying seven more hours of sleep before their hectic day begins.

As the clock struck midnight, the aura appeared in their bedrooms, resting it on their bodies. Once the auras have touched them, Hades' body instantly turned onto his stomach, hanging his arm over the edge of the bed. While Nattie's body turned to the other side, sucking her thumb...

Once they wake up, their daily plans will have to come to a halt...


	24. Freaky Monday

**Freaky Monday**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

The next morning was going to be a busy day for Hades. He has to judge a hundred souls, torture and maim the imps, go to the Council of the Gods meeting, assign monsters to do simple tasks.

_'Okay, time to get up...'_ His eyelids blinked open, _'Time to...'_ He trailed off, closing eyes as the sun hit his eyes. He winced from the unexpected light, grabbing a nearby pillow to cover his eyes. '_What the... did we steal the sun again?'_

There was a moment of silence, until Hades bolted upright from his bed, only to groan from a splitting headache. "Whoa! Did I have too much drink?" Something in his mind clicked.

"Hold it!" Hades covered his mouth, the removed it, testing his voice out. "Testing... Testing... One... two... three... Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead!" He covered his mouth, widened his eyes in realization.

_'That's not my voice! That's a voice of a little girl!'_

He took in his surroundings. He was no longer in his bedroom. The room was decorated white and red.

_'Okay... what happened last night? This isn't my room! Why don't I remember this?!' _

He placed his feet on the ground, only to see that his feet wasn't his feet. It was smaller and paler. He jumped back onto the bed, staring at the pair in horror.

_'WHOA! That isn't mine!' _His eyes grew big, noticing his hands were like his feet, only the nails were long and painted black. '_Those aren't mine!' _He repeated the words over and over as his new hands were roaming over his body. He found long, tangled hair over his shoulder instead of his normal flames. He was wearing a silky white nightgown, falling down to his knees (those weren't his knees). The more he discovered himself, the more freaked out he was, especially when he touched his chest. There were things a man shouldn't possess. He gasped.

_'Okay! Where did these set of twins come from?!'_

He noticed a door across from him, and entered. It turned out to be a bathroom. A clean one. The best part was the mirror, where he can see his reflection crystal clear. He backed away, couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror.

He saw Nattie. No, he saw himself as Nattie! Was he going crazy? Was this some kind of sick joke or just a dream?! He had to wake up. He quickly turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He jumped at the water temperature.

"Okay, that's cold!" He cried, turning off the water. "I should be awake." He glanced back at the mirror, seeing that it wasn't a dream. Only a nightmare. He panted, his mouth agape, showing off his new set of teeth. His new brown eyes widened in horror. For the first time in eternity, he screamed... like a girl!

Meanwhile, his new roommate was in bed, moaning and turning her body to the other side.

"Don't get involved, Cassandra. Let her deal with her new dilemma herself."

Hades continued to scream as he exited the bathroom. He paced the room back and forth, trying to process what was happening.

"Holy Hera! What in Zeus's name is happening?! I'm in Nattie's body! I'm in her fuckin' BODY! This can't be happening to me?! Why me?! There must be some logical explanation for this! Something supernatural! Did Zeus do this?!" He scoffed, "No, he wouldn't be _that_ clever and come up with this sick punishment!"

For the first time he was feeling overwhelmed with emotions that he wasn't used to having. When his fingers accidentally brushed his new set of breasts, he had a nervous breakdown.

"I am in a girl's body..." He cried. Really cried. The Lord of the Dead doesn't cry! Why was he crying?! That's when he broke down in sobs, screamed, and stained his tears on the white pillow. He threw punches in the bed, trying to overcome the obstacle of emotions that charitably bestowed on him.

"Stop crying, Hades! Stop the fuckin crying! Why is this happening to me?! Why is this happening to me?! How did I have Nattie's..." His tantrum halted as he realized one thing. He was in her body. But what happened to Nattie? Could it possible that...

"Is she in my body?" Hades stood up and snapped his fingers, attempting to teleport himself to the Underworld. However, nothing happened. That's when he realized that he's in a mortal's body. Nattie didn't have powers. Sadly.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

Now he had no choice but to run to the Underworld, and luckily, there were a few shortcuts he knew about.

**~000~000~000~**

Hades entered the dark realm through the brick wall without having to cross over the river with Charon. If he spotted him, he wouldn't have let him pass or believe his story about the switch bodies. Hades almost regretted giving the skeleton man strict orders not to let her come here... almost.

He expected to find Nattie in the throne room, in his body, freaking out in red flames; but what he found was unexpected. His maid was sitting on his chair, acting superior and talking to herself or her imaginary servants.

"I, Menthe, Queen of the Underworld, hear by sentence you to eternal punishment in the River of Death! Take him away!"

Hades blinked and stared at his maid with an agape mouth. There were a lot of things to ask her, but more importantly, why was she on his chair? He shouldn't have done it, but his act of superior took over.

"Whatcha doing, Mint?" Hades asked calmly.

Menthe gasped and gazed down at him. She rushed down the steps towards him with narrowed eyes, "Who the hell are you?"

Who the hell am I? That question was more accurate than she realized.

"Menthe, babe-"

"Babe?!" Menthe stepped back, folding her arms over her chest, "Did you just call me 'babe'?!"

Hades snapped his jaw shut, almost forgotten his situation. He was in a girl's body. Nattie's body. If a girl was called 'babe' by another girl, it would have been awkward. It was lesbian, and Hades wasn't the homo-man type.

"No," He said quickly. "I-"

"I am not going to ask again. Who are you, and what are you doing in my lord's realm?"

Hades had to be careful to what he says next. One slip, and it will lead to a bunch of weirdness and an hour of ludicrous explanation without evidence. He might end up in a straight jacket.

"I am sorry," He began with his cheesy smile, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am-"

"Nattie?!"

He sighed, knowing those annoying voices anywhere. The imps appeared behind Menthe, staring up at him excitedly but anxiously.

"Hey, boys," Hades greeted with a wave.

Menthe glared at the imps questionably, while pointing at Hades accusingly, "Nattie? _That's_ Nattie?" From the tone of her voice, Hades noticed, held nothing pleasant. It was filled with hate like spitting out venom. Total opposite of Menthe's bubbly personality.

"Yeah!" Pain replied, "She used to work with us on Team Hades!"

"And she's our best buddy, too," Panic added.

Hades had to smile, amused by the look on Menthe's astonished face.

"So you're Nattie?" Menthe asked.

_'No'_ "Yeah, babe-_ Mint_!" he quickly corrected himself, "Yeah, Mint, my name is Had-_Nattie._" Hades reached his hand out for a handshake, "So nice to meet you." He memo to himself that he needed to practice his new introduction.

Menthe stared at his hand as if it was filthy, which probably was filthy like Nattie's current stench. He needed to do Nattie a favor by washing her clothes and taking a bath. Menthe grasped his hand with a firm, death-gripping handshake which was surprising. When she and Hades shook hands the first time, her shake was total opposite. It was gentle and nervous, nothing compared to this shake. Did this nymph have a mental disorder, he didn't know about?

Menthe pressed her lips together with a smile that didn't suit her. It almost looked forced. What was her problem? Was she mad that he walked into her delusional judgment call?

"So nice to meet you, Nattie." Now he knew she was forced into politeness. She hated Nattie. Why? What did his ex-henchgirl do to his maid?

'_You called her by Nattie's name - twice, you idiot!' _his inner voice said.

Oh-ho! How could Hades forget that? She seemed bitter by the whole ordeal and felt threatened by Nattie. Not that he could blame her. Compared to Menthe and Nattie, Nattie was more attractive and have a stronger personality than Menthe. However, after getting to know Menthe for the last few minutes, he was wondering if there was more to Menthe than meets the eye.

"Nattie, what are you doing here?" Pain asked in a hush whisper.

"Yeah, if the boss finds you, he will kill you!" Panic said hyperventilating.

"You are going to leave," Menthe commanded.

Hades raised a brow, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Seriously, Nattie, you have to go!" Panic said with heaving breaths, "Hades gets mad every time we mention your name, if he comes in here and sees you..." Panic gasped about to faint.

"He will kill you for sure!" Pain finished Panic's statement.

Hades found it amusing that the imps showed loyalty and care for Nattie. It made him wonder what else were they hiding from him.

"Or maybe Cerberus can beat him to it," Menthe said.

Hades widened his eyes, surprised by Menthe's choice of words. Never thought that she could say that to him or anybody in a million years.

Panic scoffed, "Ha! You can try, Mint!"

"Yeah, Cerberus won't eat her. That dog loves her!" Pain added.

Hades made a note to steer clear from Cerberus. He remembered times that Nattie came to the throne room all covered in drool and dog hair. Every time the dog sees her, they could lick her until she was soaking wet. The last thing he wanted was to be covered in drool.

Menthe snarled, sending chills down to Hades and the imps' spine. Hades never thought she could look like that. He didn't know whether to like this new side of Menthe or be crept out.

"I wish that Hades isn't asleep, sucking that adorable thumb of his."

The imps snorted, covering their mouths, hiding their snicker.

"Hades, sucks his thumb?" Pain asked Panic.

"Hilarious!" Panic said, while laughing.

Hades could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. That was a personal bad habit he was working on. Nobody knew about it, not even Nattie... He hoped Nattie didn't know for she would've died laughing. He also couldn't believe Menthe had the nerve to come into his bedroom without even knocking or asking. He had enough... with the imps laughing.

"Zip it!" Hades snapped. He really wished he had his flames back, his hair spreads the fear and dread in people and imps alike.

The imps snapped their jaws shut, taken back by their friend (Hades') change of tune. They cowered behind Menthe, shivering with fear. Good. They're scared of him. At least one good thing didn't change while he was stuck in another body.

"What's your problem?" Menthe demanded.

Hades narrowed his eyes at Menthe questionably, "Just _how_ do you know he does that?"

Menthe shrugged, "I check up on him a few times."

He raised his brows in shock. He knew that her job description was taking care of her boss and making him happy; but there was a thing call privacy. And Menthe called his thumb adorable. Really? Menthe crossed that line. When he gets his body back, they're going to have a serious talk about it.

"Although, this morning, he wasn't sucking this thumb this time. He looked... dead."

Hades's blood ran cold, "Dead?"

"Yeah. But he's a god so he couldn't be dead. But his arm was hanging out the bed, dragging his whole body with him. And he snores too, that is unusual."

He sighed in relief. His suspicion confirmed it. Nattie was in his body, and he was in hers. He needed to go wake her up, and explain the situation before she finds out for herself and flips out.

He sat down on his chessboard, carefully try not to tip over his figurines, resting his palms on the edge, sending a smirk at his employees, "Well, I'm not leaving."

"Excuse me?" Menthe asked bitterly.

"Yeah, you're excused, Mint. I'm not leaving until I see Hades."

"Why?"

"Because it's an emergency."

The imps widened their eyes filled with curiosity, "Emergency?"

"Uh-huh," Menthe crossed her arms over her chest, staring down at Hades suspiciously, "What kind of emergency?"

"Only me and Nat-_Hades_ to know," Hades replied, "and for you to stick your noes in your own business. Okay, babe?"

Menthe blinked then scoffed, "Just who do you think you are?"

_'Hades, Lord of the Dead.'_

"Wait! Did you just call Menthe-"

"No, I didn't," Hades snapped at Pain.

"And how did you know Menthe's name?" Panic asked.

Hades rolled his eyes, "What is this? An interrogation? I need to see Nat-HADES! I need to see Hades. Now!"

"Well, you can't," Menthe snapped, "He is asleep and when he comes here and finds you, he will flip out and make you wish you were-"

Suddenly the whole kingdom shook, and the smell of fire invaded their noses. A screech and a light of flames emerged from the halls.

"AAAAAAAHHH! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK!"

Hades suppressed a face palm moment. His head was spinning, now wishing he was on drugs. He wanted to forget that he was in this situation, confronted by a bunch of yutzes - his so-called employees. Nattie just found out whose body she's in, and obviously she didn't know how to control her new set of flames.

"Geez Louise," Hades grumbled quietly, "So much for breaking it to her gently - Oy."

**~000~000~000~**

The imps, Menthe, and Hades raced to the bedroom. Hades tried teleporting himself there, but realized that he was a yutz. Saddest part of this situation. He lost his powers, he was mortal. His life couldn't get any more complicated than this.

When he and his employees got there, they found the room turned to ash. Now he had to call in and redecorate the room now.

"My Lord!" Menthe cried worriedly.

The devil in red flames came out from the bathroom, staring wide eyed at them, specifically Hades. She immediately backed away against the dresser, her face looked like she had seen a ghost.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She cried, bursting into another round of flames. Everyone had to duck down to avoid getting burned.

"I am sorry, My Lord!" Menthe said apologetically. "I was just forcing this mortal to leave."

Hades scoffed, if only that kiss-up knew.

"We're sorry, boss!" the imps bowed down at Nattie's feet, transforming into worms, "We are your worms - worthless worms!"

Now it was time for Hades to step in and defuse the situation. "Hades!" He raised his hands up in surrender, addressing Nattie, "Good. You're up, and... yourself. We should discuss the... thing."

"What the fuck," Nattie mumbled, continued to stare at Hades with wide eyes.

"While you and I have a chat, you are going to send the imps out, and you are going to order Menthe to make us breakfast."

"Menthe?!" Nattie cried in anger, coming out her state of shock. She and Menthe must really hate each other's names.

"My Lord, do you want us to kick her out?" Menthe tightly grasped Hades's bicep. He had to admit, the nymph's got remarkable strength.

He swung his arm out of her grip, accidentally elbowing Menthe's nose, "Hey, hands off the merchandise, will ya, babe?"

Nattie widened her eyes some more, realizing who was the person in her body.

"Are you hitting on me or something?" Menthe asked. The imps blinked then shivered in disgust. "Stop calling me 'babe'! It's weird!"

Hades turned back to Nattie, keeping his hands up in defense mode, approaching her, "Hades... we have to talk... and you are going to send your help out. Okay?"

Nattie stared at him with wide eyes, still confused and freaked out. Not that he could blame her. He still have more energy to scream about, if it wasn't for the hangover.

"My Lord," Menthe began-

"Get out," Nattie stated, finally saying something else other than 'Menthe' or 'What the fuck'.

Menthe blinked completely taken back, "But-"

"Get out!" Nattie commanded.

"But she-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Nattie screamed, bursting into flames. Hades and Menthe ducked down, but unfortunately, the imps were the first to get the taste of Nattie's flames. The help quickly rushed out of the room, leaving Nattie and Hades alone to discuss this freaky situation.

"Okay, babe," Hades began, "I know this is a weird dilemma, we're having right now, but-"

"Was that Menthe?!" Nattie demanded.

Hades blinked, "What?"

"Was that the girl who replaced me?"

Hades's jaw dropped, completely didn't expect that reply, "Babe! Our bodies are switched, and you are worried about my maid?! Cassie is right, you have completely lost it!"

Nattie panted, feeling the heat ready to burst.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hades rushed inside the bathroom, quickly wet a bath towel and throwing it on Nattie's flame head. Nattie felt a cool sensation, dousing her red flames.

"Why did you do that?" Nattie demanded.

"Babe, you have no control over your flames..." he groaned, rubbing his temples, "Or your booze, oy."

"Just answer my question."

"What question?"

"Is that girl the one you hired to replace me?"

Hades huffed, "Yes! She works for me only as my maid and cook! Happy now?"

Nattie clenched her fist, "I need a break."

"Believe me, I would want one too. But babe, we have important things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know... um... let's see..." He grabbed a pillow and whacked it against her arm, causing her to mumble an ow, "Our bodies are switched, you crazy bitch! I am in YOUR body, and you are in MINE! Get the picture?"

"Oh yeah," Nattie went inside the bathroom to gaze at her new reflection at the mirror, "Holy shit."

"Yeah, I get that-"

"I'm OLD!"

Hades blinked, "Uh, pardon me?"

"Holy shit! I am like the crypt keeper!"

"Hey! If I was the crypt keeper, then you shouldn't have kissed him and called him handsome. Okay, babe?!"

Nattie continued to look at her reflection in horror.

Hades clasped his hands, "So... got any ideas how this happened?"

"How should I know?" Nattie turned back to him, "I was in bed all day yesterday. The day before I got drunk and was carried back to my bed..." She slowly smiled, "Huh, I just realize... my hangover headache is gone."

Hades scoffed, "Eh, no! It's still there, sweetheart. And it's KILLING ME!" He groaned, rubbing his head in pain.

Nattie shrugged, "Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Okay, I'm not."

He huffed, sitting on the bed, rubbing his temples, "Oy, why can't my life go right? Tell me. Why can't my life go right?"

"Because you are a egotistic, whiny asshole who tries to take over his brother's kingdom and kill his own nephew," Nattie explained smugly. "Hey, I didn't realize I could talk that fast."

Hades casted Nattie a dark glare, "Watch it, Nattie. I may not have flames, right now, but when I get my body back-"

"Wait!" Nattie held her finger up, coming into realization. "That girl."

Hades furrowed his brows in confusion, "What girl?"

"Hades, remember that girl who came to us and offered those coins to us?"

Hades paused, trying to look back but his mind was under the influence at the moment, his memories were hazy.

_"Take a coin, make a wish, then throw it in the water."_

He opened his eyes, looking at Nattie with the same conclusion, "Maybe... What would a little girl be doing near a nightclub without any adult supervision?"

"You think her magic coins did this?" Nattie asked.

"I don't know. I threw mine out. Where was yours?"

"I don't remember."

Hades scoffed, "Nattie, really!"

Nattie held her hands up defensively, "Hey, I was drinking! You can't remember anything when you are drinking or under medication for hangovers! Your mind gets all hazy when you try to forget stuff."

"Like what?"

"Does it matter?"

Hades rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples, "Oy. Now how are we going to figure out the way to change us back?! Huh?"

"Do I look like a witch?" Nattie asked sarcastically.

"Witch," he snapped his finger, "Witch! That's right! Why didn't I think of this before!"

"What?"

"Don't you see? It's Hecate! It was her! She did this to get back at me!"

"Get back at you?" Nattie asked, "What about me? I am the one who foiled her plans to take over _your_ kingdom - twice!"

"Yeah, well, I may have done something to her that might made her tick."

"Like what?"

He scoffed, "Why go into details?! Come on! Let's go find that witch."

Nattie shook her head, "Oh no! You are not going out there, looking like that."

Hades looked down at his white nightgown, before glaring up at Nattie who was looking at him in disgust, "Oh, so _now_ you decide to care about the way your body looks?"

"Well, do you want to see Hecate in your pajamas with bad BO."

Hades paused, before he reluctantly nodded, "Good point. I'll be back." He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After minutes of waiting for Hades, a soft knock echoed in the room.

"My Lord?" a soft voice from Menthe asked. "May I come in?"

"No!" Nattie snapped. The last thing she wanted was to face that green-face bitch.

"I made you and your friend breakfast."

The word 'breakfast' made her stomach growled. She didn't want to see Menthe, but her stomach was commanding her to do something different.

She groaned, "Get in here."

The door snapped wide open. Menthe came in with a table of food. Food that Hades would like, and food that mortals can tolerate.

"Don't know what your... _friend_ likes, so I made pancakes, waffles, and fruit for her."

Almost immediately, Nattie didn't like the new hired help. Menthe was fake. She could see it through her olive-colored eyes. That nymph didn't want Nattie... her body... to be here. Nattie didn't understand why Hades would hire someone who didn't have the complete package like she did once.

"Thanks." Nattie replied with gritted teeth.

Menthe looked up at her and noticed the wet towel on her bald head.

"Don't ask," Nattie snapped.

Menthe snapped her jaw shut and nodded, "W-Would there be anything else, my lord?"

Nattie paused about to ask Menthe clothes for Hades, but quickly stopped when she noticed the maid's attire. Menthe looked like that Alice character from the 1950 Disney movie. Nothing grown up about that nymph.

"Nope. That would be all Mint."

Menthe noticed Hades was in the shower. She must be curious as to what Hades and Nattie were talking about. Nattie didn't want to say anything to that nosy nymph. It's none of her business.

"Good-bye," Nattie ushered her out.

Menthe reluctantly nodded and before she left she said that if there was anything she needed her boss needed she will be there.

"Thanks. Bye," Nattie spat rudely.

Menthe finally left the room.

Nattie looked down at the table. The food looked delicious. At least Menthe was good for something. She skipped the finger sandwiches and took a bite of the pancakes. One taste, and she immediately spit it out. She looked at the pancakes with disgust.

"What the hell?" She tasted the grape juice and did another spit take. Those were her favorite things to eat. Why do they taste bad? It was like ash in her mouth. Then she realized one thing. She was in Hades's body. His tongue was accustomed to wine, eyeball ice cream, worm n cheese, and finger sandwiches. If her tongue find the real food disgusting, then what if... There was one way to prove that theory. She gazed down at the finger sandwiches in disgust, before reluctantly plucked one from the plate.

She held back the gag, whispering to herself that she can do this. She closed her eyes, trying to picture eating pancakes instead of a real finger. Her front teeth nip the tip of the finger and started chewing slowly. She widened her eyes at the finger sandwich in disbelief. It tasted... decent. Why do they taste good when it was supposed to be foul?

Nattie took another bite, just when Hades emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

"Babe, you pierced your navel, too?" Hades asked.

Nattie smiled, "Yeah, so?"

"Why? You used to hate piercings."

"I used to hate smoking, but it wasn't that bad."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Oy." He noticed the food before him and smiled, "Ooh, Mint, got me food. How sweet of her." He was about to reach for the finger sandwich, until Nattie grasped his wrist.

"Don't eat that," Nattie warned him.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that we are in different bodies with _very _different tastes. We have to do things, we're not used to."

Hades gazed down at her hand to see the finger sandwich. Nattie found those things disgusting, now she was eating them.

"Please! I am not eating something that will churn my stomach," Hades ignored her warning and took a big bite of the finger. He widened his eyes, clearly regretting that decision. He rushed back inside the bathroom to puke it out. Nattie couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

Once Hades was done barfing out the finger and the contents from what Nattie drank last night, he heeded her warning and ate the waffles. He moaned at the bready taste.

"Mm... Menthe is a good cook."

"She's good for something, I'll give her that," Nattie admitted, slurping a worm in her mouth.

"So what now?" Hades asked with his mouth full, "Got any clothes for me to wear?"

"I have some at my place," Nattie explained.

Hades grasped her hand, "Then get me something to wear, I feel there is a draft in here."

"How? It's a ten mile walk!"

"Uh, ding-dong- you're god now, remember?" Hades retorted.

Nattie was a god now. How could she forget? She's got magic, powers that she always wanted to possess. She missed the teleportation pearls, Hades used to bestowed on her.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah, _now_," he hissed. If he were to have his body, his flames would've been yellow by now.

"Okay... um... how can I-"

Hades huffed, "Just snap your fingers and think of the place you want to go."

"Like the pearls you gave me?"

"Exactly, now move it."

Nattie closed her eyes then snapped her fingers.

Then, suddenly, they heard people singing in Greek and smashing glass; then everything went quiet.

"Whoa!" Hades jumped, clutching the towel as he received stares from the people, mostly whistles from the men. He glared at Nattie darkly.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I was thinking about Greek food."

"Shut up, and get me out of here," Hades hissed, blushing when a big man in a mustache was talking dirty to him in Greek. Hades blushing? When does that happen?

"Okay, let's try again," Nattie mumbled, clutching Hades's hand and snapping her fingers.

**~000~000~000~**

"Okay, so Cassandra should be at school an hour ago," Nattie explained, walking back in her bedroom while Hades was changing clothes, out in the open. "Clearly missed first period."

Hades whirled around and faced Nattie in shock, covering his new body with Nattie's black toga, "Nattie, what are you doing?"

Nattie furrowed her brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Are you blind? I am changing!"

Nattie scoffed, "What's your problem? First of all, that's my body, I know what's there and what isn't. And second, since when you are so vulnerable about me watching you change."

"Babe, I am mortal - a mortal girl, I might add with a bunch of hormones! And I have a thing called privacy. Something you don't get the gest of!"

"You walked in me without knocking! You have the imps snoop through my stuff, and read my journal - You are the last person that should be talking about privacy." Nattie waved her hand, urging him to continue, "Go ahead, change."

Hades sighed, dropping the toga down and picking up a black strapless bra from the bed.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Nattie glided towards Hades, covering his eyes, "Don't look."

"Excuse me?"

Nattie picked up the bra and clipped it around Hades with his eyes covered, "This is my body. I know what it looks like, but you-"

"Nattie, babe, I have seen you naked before."

Nattie widened her eyes in disbelief, "What?! I mean I know I have seen you nude a couple times, but... since when did you see me nude?"

"Remember how I walked in while you were changing, and you told me to cover my eyes. And I assured you, I didn't see anything?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

Nattie scoffed, uncovering his eyes, "Pervert!"

"Hey, how was I to know that you are changing?

"I don't know - knock before you enter! You know why doors are invented, right? You are supposed to knock on them!"

Hades blinked in realization, making a time out sign, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out, babe! You saw _me_ nude?"

Nattie shrugged, "Yeah."

"Since when?"

Nattie chuckled, refusing to reply. She found it funny that Hades was acting so vulnerable with people watching him nude, especially with his new girl body.

Hades rolled his eyes, slipping on a pair of panties, "This is so awkward." He groaned, adjusting his new bra, "And uncomfortable."

"Welcome to world of womanhood. At least you don't have hair under your arms or sweat in places that shouldn't sweat! And don't get me started what I'm feeling between my legs."

Hades nearly gagged again from Nattie's dirty mouth. He had nothing to say to her. It would seem that she's the only one who can make him speechless. He waved his hand, silently telling her to shut up and let him change.

Nattie rolled her eyes, looking at the window, "Soon as we get to Hecate the better. I mean... you wouldn't last a day in my school, not to mention my body."

Hades slipped on his toga, glaring at Nattie with a raised brow, "Excuse me?"

Nattie let out a laugh, "Come on, Hades. You think you can be me?"

"Sure, I can. I can act like you, too. Watch," Hades cleared his throat, and began dramatically imitating Nattie's personality, _"Oh, school sucks, Hades. I have tests to study, I don't have time to go to your stupid meeting today. You are big pain in the ass, Flamehead! I need a break! Oh, Hercules is sweet. He is sweet and charming - better man than you will EVER BE!"_

"I don't talk like that!" Nattie argued.

Hades chuckled, "You do so."

"Hey, it's easy to run the Underworld business. All you do is sit there and flame souls and the imps all day."

"That's not all I do!"

"Yes, you do. I have seen you in action. I know how to act like you. Watch how the real pro do it." Nattie began her best Hades imitation, "Pft. Pft. _Here's the deal, babe. I run a full-time operation that my brother so charitable bestowed on me, down under; while he zaps his bolts and do a lot of - bugga, bugga, bugga. I mean give me a break! You know what I am saying? I didn't get my way, so I scheme to take over upstairs. But Jerkules is in the way. Once that yutz and Bolt boy is out of the picture, all of Olympus is mine to keep! You get the concept, babe?"_

Hades slowly nodded, admitting that her impression of him was pretty good, "Okay. You got the gest of me. Now you have to actually work and suffer like me..." Hades chuckled, making Nattie's face faltered.

"What?"

"This should be good."

"What? What's up?!"

"Babe," Hades adjusted Nattie's chiton, "You just got a seat at the Council of the God's meeting today."

Nattie frowned, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I will be walking down the halls, while you will be resting your butt, listening to Bolt Boy go on and on and on for a few hours."

Nattie scoffed, "Whatever. I will get that over with, while you..." Nattie smiled. "Hey, that means I don't have to help decorate a school for homecoming."

"Homecoming?" Hades asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. It's a dance where all kids-"

"I know what a homecoming dance is!" Hades snapped. "That's fine. I will go to school, put up a few banners, and..." Hades groaned, "You are still friends with Jerkules, are you?"

"Yep. You have to pretend to be BFF with the guy. He might try and talk you into being his date."

"What?!" Hades cried.

Nattie chuckled, "You wouldn't last a day, Hades. You won't be able to pass my driving test, while you are at it either."

Hades perked up, raising a brow at her challengingly, "Oh really. We'll see about that, babe. I will pass that test for ya, and you know what else - I will handle the so-called drama you have there."

"You won't survive high school."

"Hey, don't tell a guy that if he is already done with the education phase, eons ago. Okay, babe? I will ace your test, while you fail to keep up with the work that's going on _down under_."

"You're serious?" Nattie asked, "You want us to be each other."

"Temporarily, until someone admits they can't handle the job."

Nattie scoffed, "It's on."

"Bring it, bitch," Hades reached his hand out to seal the bet.

Nattie clutched his hand. One touch cause their hands to light up for a brief moment. They were both thinking that the other won't last an hour in his/her shoes.

"Perfect, now if you excuse me. I have a 'job'," Nattie air quoted the words, "To do. Oh, and... good luck getting to school without a ride." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Hades realized what he had done. He made a deal with the devil in mortal mode, and now he had to find a way to get to school without missing another period.

"You got this, Hades. You will show her. You will show her." He picked up his new handbag, grabbed a crystal ball to phone a cab, "You will go to school, put up some bright lights, pass that driving test, put up with Jerkules for a while..." Hades trailed off. "Wait... Jerkcules... the Son of my rival. I will be with him the whole time... I will be meeting him as Nattie... Hades wouldn't be close to Hercules, unlike Nattie... She would be up close and personal..." A smirk crept across his pale rose lips, "Close enough to humiliate the kid..." Hades let out a laugh, "PERFECTO! HA!"

He wished he thought of this scheme sooner. He will go to school as Nattie, giving him a golden opportunity to destroy that annoying hero-in-training one way or another. He had a feeling that this switch could be the best thing it could ever happen to him. He didn't know how it happened, but he was willing to thank the Fates for planting a little scheme inside his head.

"Oh, ho-ho - yeah! This is going to be good!"

**A/N: Yes, Hades and Nattie switched bodies! They think Hecate is the culprit, but they are willing to try out each other's shoes. Can they handle it? Nattie might try to figure out where her coin is, but Hades got other ideas. A new scheme is happening when Hades sets foot in Prometheus Academy. Will his plan to end Hercules succeed, or will it be just like his failed plans?**

**I know most of you don't like the new Nattie that is happening in season 4. I don't either. I will assure you, she will eventually get back to her old self and set the record straight with her feelings. First, she's got a lot of issues to address, and just like Hercules said "She needs help".**

**Here's a spoiler for you, the next episode will involve homecoming. And what episode of Hercules has Homecoming? People who watched the series should know this.**

**One question people will probably laugh at this... Is Hades going to have himself a date to the dance? If he does, will it be with Hercules to get close to kill him or... someone else?**

**Thank you: Axelgirl, starwater09, KaseyKay10, PasoFinoLovrr, Carlisle Fan 22, inugirl, Guest, and Palmtreez17 for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers for favoring and following the series. You guys ROCK!**


	25. Trojan War part 1

**Episode 24: Trojan War**

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

Hades made to school, eager to put his plan in motion. He didn't exactly have a plan, yet, but whatever opportunity he had to humiliate Hercules, he will take it. Once he stepped in, he noticed the stares and whispers from the students. What was their deal? He couldn't help but feel vulnerable. He hated this feeling. What was wrong with him? He cursed at the female hormones.

He ignored them and reached to his locker. He looked down at his hand that had the locker number and combination. He opened it and pulled out his Senior schedule. He scanned it through in boredom.

"Okay, first period: poetry. Second period: Arithmetic... blah, blah, blah. What time is lunch?"

"Nattie!"

Hades dropped his stuff, taken back by the sudden jump on his back. He felt like he was giving a piggy back ride.

"You made it! Made it!"

He didn't know who the kid was, but he better get off of him, right now. No. He's Nattie. He needed to act the part. If Nattie was used to this kid choking her to death, he should too.

Eventually, the kid let go, and Hades got a better look at him. It was that spikey haired kid, he encountered before. Nattie mentioned that he was the kid who flew too close to the sun.

"Hey! You smell nice!" Icarus sniffed against Hades clothes. The former flamehead was slightly grossed out by the creepy encounter. "Like vanilla and cinnamon! Thank gods, you don't have that stinky breath of nicotine."

"Thanks," Hades forced the smile, while secretly reading his other written hand, "I-Ica-rus."

"No problem, Nat!" Icarus wrapped his arms around his waist.

Hades chuckled, patting the boy's back while pushing him away slightly, "So Icky - Icarus!" He quickly corrected himself when he noticed a confused glare from the boy. "Icarus, buddy," Hades began, wrapping his arm around him.

The smile reappeared from Icarus's face, "Yes, best buddy?!"

"Um... You wouldn't happen to know where Jerk- I mean - _Hercules_ is, would ya?"

"Well, sure. He's in class now. But we don't get to see him, until lunch."

Hades's smile contorted slightly, "And when will that be?"

"Three hours!"

Hades's face fell, "Are you serious?"

"No," Icarus sniffled as if he was about to cry, "But I don't blame ya. _Two_ hours until I don't see my honeypot in Home Economics class. OH! THE TRAGIC!"

Hades raised a brow at him, "Honeypot?"

He didn't get an explanation as he was yanked away from his locker by Icarus.

"Come on! We can't miss class. You already on the edge of getting suspended, if you continue not showing up, but thank gods you are here to learn."

"Suspended?"

Nattie was close to being suspended? Icarus did mention about her missing class a lot. Usually Nattie was on to Hades about homework and projects. She told him that she's going to school to get a degree early, and she was only seventeen. Mainly, he tasked her to humiliate Hercules while in school, but she would never do it. Well, he'll show her. He'll show her how easy it was to be a student and get the job done. Something she will never do at the same time.

**~000~000~000~**

"Ahh," Nattie said happily, leaning back against her new chair - Hades's chair. The chair that she wasn't allowed to sit on, ever, except one time! She was only allowed to sit on the arm, but now, she was allowed to sit anywhere she wished. "This is the life." She was drinking a martini glass with a worm squiggling inside on one hand. Who knew they tasted like chicken. She would've had a break, but Hades didn't have a stash of cigarettes around, only cigars. Those smelt worse than the smaller sticks. Unless... She knew that Hades possessed magic. He could wave his hand and made things appear. She almost forgot.

She waved her hand, thinking of a cigarette, and voila - the small white stick appeared. She smirked, "Perfect." She snapped her fingers to make a light, but it erupted in bigger flames than she wanted.

"Whoa!" Nattie backed away slightly, until the flame died down. Luckily, she wasn't burned, except for her cigarette and glass. She sighed, "Okay, let's try again."

"Your flamefullness!" the imps appeared before her, bowing at her feet.

"Hey, boys," Nattie said cheerfully, waving her hand again to make the cigarette appear, "What's up?"

"We come to present you the paperwork," Pain declared.

Nattie froze, glaring at the imps confusingly, "Paperwork?"

"Oh, yes!" Panic nodded, handing her a clipboard, "A purchase order for brimstone. Sign here."

Nattie knew that writing a signature was involved. Signing wouldn't be too bad. She waved up a quill and signed the name, _"Hades Lord of the Dead". "_There you go." She returned her attention to her cigarette.

"But wait! There is more," Pain stated, holding another clipboard, "The demons spawn on sector 3 wanted a rideshare program."

"Okay," Nattie grumbled, signing the name again. "Is that it, because I want to-"

"And there's more!" Panic held up _another_ clipboard, "The torture masters in Tartarus are almost down to their last lash with requisition. Sign here."

Nattie sighed, signing the name.

"And here," Panic flipped the page.

She signed.

"And initial here."

She signed, feeling a bit agitated.

"And here," he flipped the page. And another. And another. Each page he turned, Nattie's flames were acting up. "And initial here."

Nattie had enough at the tenth page. She burst into flames, causing the imps to cower in her wrath.

"Enough already! Just how much paperwork do I have, huh?"

"Um-uh-um," Panic went through the pages with shaky hands, "O-Only thirty-five more pages to sign, sir."

"THIRTY FIVE?!"

"And lets not forget the torment and judgment call for the newbies," Pain said.

Nattie growled.

"S-Sir," Pain added weakly.

Nattie heaved for breaths, trying to calm herself. She really needed her break, now, and she was only working here for a minute exactly. At least she was able to let out a bit of steam with the torment. She would try not to take it out on the imps. They didn't do anything wrong. It's not their fault that there was thirty-five pages of paperwork to sign.

**~000~000~000~**

Three hours went by slower than Hades hoped. Every class was boring, and not to mention hard, especially with Arithmetic. Who cares about trigonometry? It's not like anybody will use it. Worst part was Poetry class. He was forced to stand in front of the class and recited a poem that Nattie was supposed to write. Not only was he humiliated but received an incomplete. A big, fat zeta!

Finally, it was lunch time. Icarus mentioned that Hercules will be there at that time. It was time for Hades to pounce at his prey. Hades was unsatisfied by lunch today. Mystery Meatloaf with gravy. Who would eat this junk?

"Nattie?"

Hades turned around to see the magenta haired seer. He smiled, "Ah, Cassie." She frowned with disapproval. He cleared his throat, "Cassandra! Hi... Cassandra."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "I never thought you would actually come to school."

"Hey, I thought you were psychic," Hades teased.

"Yeah," Cassandra grumbled, "Psychic for disasters."

"Uh-huh," Hades grabbed a glass and placed it underneath the goat's teeters. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He squeezed the teeter only to have it squirt on his toga. He pulled away and stared down at the milk stain in disgust. "Eck!"

Cassandra sighed, handing her a napkin, then milked herself a glass like a pro. Hades was impressed.

"Next time, aim the glass," Cassandra retorted.

Hades wiped the stain from his toga and took the tray with him, leaving the glass behind.

"So why did you come?" Cassandra asked, "Really?"

Hades shrugged, "Just want to be with my best friends. You, Me, Icarus, and..." Hades chuckled, "Hercules."

"Hercules?!"

Before Hades realized it, a sting hit his right cheek. It almost made him drop his tray in shock. The sound of the slap earned stares from the students nearby, others were to involved in their conversation to notice.

"Uh... do you care to tell me what that was for?"

"You have the nerve to call Hercules your friend, after what you did to him?"

Hades furrowed his brows in confusion, "Uh... care to back that up?"

Cassandra scoffed, "Real classy, Nattie. Pretend to forget what you did. Real classy."

"Cassandra," Hades placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her. "Where is he?"

"Probably hiding. You shook him really good that night. Almost gave him a scar from that cigarette butt."

"Cigarette butt?"

"Yeah! The cigarette _you_ threw at Hercules."

Hades couldn't help but widened his eyes in shock. Nattie threw a lit cigarette at Hercules? Why did he miss out the entertaining torment? He composed himself, trying to stick to the plan. Nattie messed up his plans as usual. Now it was up to him to butter up the yutz, so he could destroy his nephew himself.

"You're lucky his parents didn't know and not pressing charges."

"Yeah... I... I felt bad about it... Okay?" Hades took a deep breath, trying to sound sincere as possible to douse the fire from Cassandra's angry eyes. "It was wrong and... Well, I was hoping I come back to make amends."

"Seriously?"

Hades shrugged, "Yeah. Where is he, Cassandra? I want to tell him that I'm..." He inhaled his nose sharply and said the word he never wanted to say, "S-Sorry."

Cassandra raised a brow, "Seriously?"

"Yes!" he hissed. "Stop acting like you're shock about this. I am trying to be an adult here."

"Yeah, well... he's at the table, right now," Cassandra pointed at the table.

Hades suppressed a smirk, seeing Hercules burying his face in his tray. He knew that Nattie's body was present, but he didn't have the courage to talk. Nattie must've shaken him really good. Hades was impressed. But there was a timing for everything, and scaring him now wasn't the right time. Hades needed to be close to Hercules, not alienate him.

"Thanks, Cassie," Hades was about to leave, but felt a tug on his arm. He was pulled back to face Cassandra's dark glare.

"Don't think coming back here and spit out meaningless words will change anything what I said, last night."

Hades furrowed his brows, silently asking what she meant.

"I am not going to put up with any of your antics. Keep up the drinking and smoke, Nattie, and I will be moving back to my parents. I would rather room with them then watch you drink yourself to death." Cassandra stomped to her seat across from Hercules.

Hades was surprised by Cassandra's threat. She threatened Nattie about moving out. Judging her tone of voice, Cassandra must really mean that. Suddenly, his chest clenched, causing him to gasp and held onto his heart. What was this feeling? Pain? Sadness? Both? He wasn't acting this way before. His new emotions hit him like a tidal wave. He felt the urge to do something to distract himself. Like smoking.

_'Memo to me, take a smoke break after lunch.'_

He followed her to the table, sitting across from Hercules, next to Cassandra. It was time to turn on the Nattie charm to win back the hero.

"What's up, Wonderboy?"

"N-Nattie," Hercules whispered, astonished that Nattie was talking to him. If only he knew.

"Listen, Herc, I just want to come by and-"

"I'm sorry!" Hercules cried, catching Hades off guard.

"W-What?" Hades asked.

"Herc!" Cassandra said with disapproval. Hercules shouldn't be apologizing, first.

"I am sorry for upsetting you. That was never my intention," Hercules explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "You're my friend, and... and I want to help you at anyway I can."

_'Wow, this is better than I expected,'_ Hades thought to himself, trying to hold back the chuckle. He thought he was going to be the one to kiss the boy's ass, but Hercules had hopeless feelings for her, he couldn't resist. The boy was making Hades's job to ruin him a whole lot easier.

Hades offered a forced genuine smile, "Yeah, um... I... I appreciate what you try to do. How are the burns?"

Hercules rubbed his arms together, "Fine. Persephone did a real good job. No scars were made."

"Persephone?" Hades asked in shock.

Hercules nodded, "Yeah. She is so nice, so caring."

Hades clenched his fist at the thought of that Spring goody-two-shoes.

His ex? She helped his rival. First, she seduced him, then ditched him with Apollo, now she attended the burns. What a tramp! He was glad that his relationship with her was out the door. She was a gold digging man-eater anyway. Always demanding stuff, too controlling - she expected him to be her prince charming. Total opposite of him.

"That's... _sweet _of her to do that," Hades said with gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Hercules agreed, "It was."

"So listen, Herc, I-"

"You don't have to say it," Hercules said. "You are forgiven."

Thank gods. Hades didn't have to apologize, and he didn't have to say much. That boy is a sick puppy, easy to manipulate. He loved it.

"Thanks, Wonderboy."

"So!" Icarus hopped on his seat, devouring the mystery meat, "Who's ready to decorate?! I know I am!"

Oh, yes, the decorating for homecoming. How could Hades forget? Oy. This was going to be a tiresome day.

**~000~000~000~**

The torment and judgment for the souls were finally done by today. Nattie had to go over at least 130 souls. They all were the same. They committed crimes, but plead for mercy. After all the paperwork and listening to the dead people's complaints, her flames made it all easier. Hades was right. Letting out some steam was much easier, but it made her exhausted. She just wanted to pass out on his new bed, even if it was noon.

"Um... w-where are you going, My Lord?"

Nattie groaned, recognizing that sweet Southern accent anywhere. Menthe came by to pester her. Can't that nymph see that she was exhausted?

"To bed! I just judged a bunch of souls today. I'm tired!"

"B-But... I made ya lunch."

Nattie paused, debating whether to eat or sleep. Her eyes were heavier than her growling stomach.

"Tempting, but I prefer sleep. Now if you excuse me-"

"But my Lord, what about your meeting with the family?"

Nattie stopped and glared at Menthe questionably, "Uh... say what?"

"Your meeting. You have the Council of the Gods meeting this afternoon."

Nattie groaned, running her hands over her face, her flames flickered orange and yellow, "Oh, fuck!"

Menthe blinked, taken back by more of her boss's choice of language today. She hadn't been working here long, but she never once witnessed her boss cursing much until today. It must've been that mortal. Nattie. That name was the boost to her lord's stress. It was Menthe's job to soothe it.

"If I may, my lord. How about I draw you a nice bubble bath when you return."

Nattie perked up at the word 'bath'. "Really?"

Menthe nodded, "Mm-hm. It will be quiet, relaxing. I will be most happy to provide you food and music while you're at it too. I will see to it that no one disturbs you."

Nattie's flames returned to blue. Wow. Menthe does care about her boss's wellbeing. She cooked, cleaned, made sure her boss was happy. Hades never had much help these days. Nattie couldn't help but feel threatened. Although, her body was telling her differently. It was out of her control. She felt... appreciated. When she was alone without a friend with her, here was Menthe ready to serve her needs well. Nattie was positive that Menthe wanted a big check, but she couldn't care less. She wanted somebody who would meet her every need.

"T-Thanks... Menthe. That would be nice."

Menthe grinned big, clapped her hands, "Great. I will have it ready when you return. I will fix you lunch, before you go."

Nattie nodded, "Okay, great."

Menthe skipped away, leaving Nattie alone. Finally alone. It gave Nattie a quick opportunity to smoke a stick before she goes upstairs to Olympus. She never went inside Olympus before. She was curious to see what it was like. She's positive that it was beautiful. Hades described it as heaven.

Back to the subject of Menthe, when Nattie was working for Hades, she hardly did much work except do chores and keep the monsters in line. Hades always complained that she didn't do much around the place, never appreciated him. Now, here was Menthe, eager to please her master. Nattie didn't like this arrangement, but Hades should be satisfied with the new preppy help. Her accent was a bit obnoxious, but at least she cared.

A part of Nattie should feel happy for Hades to have someone who was willing to serve him without leverage. But a selfish part of Nattie didn't want to. She was the only female mortal that served the devil longer than any other servant, except for the imps. She wanted to keep it that way. She wished that Hades was patient and waited for her to decide if she wanted to come back him. She would've come back, if she decided to go home or...

Nattie sighed, inhaling the smoke before blowing it out with ease. Thinking about Hades was stressing her out. She didn't want to think anymore. She wanted was to prove her point that she can pull this switch off, then find a way to switch themselves back. Whatever happened to her, she was going to find out. Her bet was on Hecate. She will make the bitch pay for what she did.

**~000~000~000~**

Hades was the man who would rather watch than do the job. Putting up banners, setting up tables and chairs took a lot of energy from him. He hated this mortal body. When he was a god, he wasn't exhausted that easily. He would order his servants around to do the work without lifting a finger. Now he was forced to decorate without magic. His powers. That's what he missed the most, second to his hair. He wanted to end Hercules's life, right there with his flames. But that would only lead to stupidity and death by Zeus's bolt.

He also had it with this so-called prince waltzing around and ordering people around like he was king. Of course, he was the Prince of Thrace, after all. Nattie mentioned him millions of times. Adonis was the name. Hades didn't need to read his written hand to remember that name. Hades loved stories about how Adonis would humiliate the Son of Zeus. The kid had potential. All the prince needed was a few pointers, and he would be a good addition to Team Hades. Nattie would strangle him if he tried to persuade the golden man, but who cares what she thinks? She wasn't apart of his team anymore.

However, his gut was telling him a different story. Instead of feeling proud for the prince's bullying Herc, instead he was annoyed. Maybe it was from Adonis drinking out of the goblet that Hades polished minutes ago. Whatever these emotions were, they were out of his control. He bet it was the girl hormones, all jacked up as usual. He wished that they can go away. He wasn't used to feelings. He hated them.

"Hey, ever catch up on the jousting tournament between the Eagles and the Trojans?" a kid behind him asked, stacking the plates.

Her friend chuckled, "Yep. Sucks that the Trojans creamed us this time. I really thought we were going to win."

"I must admit, their best player... uh... Paris! Yes, Paris! He is pretty cute."

Hades rolled his eyes at the girl talk, continued doing his job and polishing the goblets and silverware.

Her friend scoffed, "Fraternizing with the enemy, Bolina?"

Bolina giggled sheepishly, "Can a girl help it?"

"Girl, if the students find out about this, they would call you a traitor. You know the rivalry between the two."

"I know, but-"

"I'm surprised that the Trojans didn't try anything recent. They are known to mess with our school pride."

Hades perked up in interest. Those girls inspired him. So the Trojans and the Eagles are rivals, huh? Hercules was a Prometheus student. The Trojans hated Prometheus students. He should use that to his advantage... maybe.

"OH, Hercules!" Adonis's arm was around the blonde girl next to him. What was her name again? Hannah? Hailey? Helga? Whatever! Hercules and Icarus were putting up a banner, and Adonis was bothering them. Hades was hoping that Adonis do the work for him and pushed the ladder right under Hercules. Sure, Icarus could get hurt, but hey - he could always bring the poor kid back to life... Maybe.

"It's crooked!" Adonis said to Hercules.

"It is not!" Hercules argued.

Adonis turned to the blonde beauty queen for an opinion, "Helen, my dear. It looks crooked, right?"

"It doesn't look-"

"Need to tilt it to the left, Herc!" Hades jumped in the conversation, wanting to mess with Hercules a bit too.

"Nattie!" Hercules cried.

Hades lifted his hands that was holding the dirty goblet and rag, "Just saying!"

"You see?!" Adonis pointed at Hades with a satisfied smile, "Even your ex-lover agrees with me. Fix it, Jerkcules!" He stuck his nose up snobbishly and waltzed towards the exit, "Chip-chop!"

Hades looked up at Hercules, clearly agitated. Who knew one prince could set the muscle-boy off. Hades made a note to add Adonis to his team wish list.

Hercules slid down the ladder and ran after Adonis, having enough of the prince's bossiness, "You say it's crooked, I say it's straight. What makes you right, and I'm wrong?"

"Well, it's simple, Jerkcules," Adonis explained like a mother to her child, "I am a king. King of Homecoming."

Hades tried to hold back the laugh, amusingly watched Hercules shocked face.

"Oh no! Not only are you royalty of your home, but you are royalty of this school too?!" Hercules asked.

"Oh yes," Adonis confirmed. "The crown was passed down to many generations - sort of an heirloom as it were." He chuckled.

"Well, I didn't pick you as king! This isn't fair!"

Suddenly, an idea went in Hades's head. This homecoming and rivalry between two schools was a golden opportunity to mess with Hercules a bit. Time to put himself on the game board. Hades set the cup and rag down and approached the boys.

"Oh yes!" Hades wrapped an arm around Hercules, "A real tragic, Herc. Real tragic."

Hercules looked down at a slender pale arm around him. Was Nattie holding him? Was he imagining this?

Hades continued, "What you said is true. I didn't pick Adonis. Who would?"

Adonis scoffed and touched his heart in mock hurt, "You wound me, my dear Nattie, and to think I asked you to the Aphrodisia dance."

Hades rolled his eyes, holding back the gag. The thought of being asked out by a guy was nauseating.

"But have you heard the old saying?" Adonis asked, "Life is unfair."

"Oh-ho! Many times!" Hades replied, recalling his share of unfairness. "You know what this school needs?" He tapped his chin, pretending to think, "It needs democracy. I bet if we speak to the superior, he would see that there should be equality to this entire dilemma."

"You mean let the students decide for themselves who should be king?" Hercules asked.

Hades snapped his fingers, "Exactly, Herc! Exactly! The entire school should pay tribute to this decision. It only happens once a year, and if Adonis leaves Prometheus, who would take his place then? I bet he doesn't have a little brother to take his place."

Adonis scoffed, "And who precisely will be foolish enough to run against me?"

Knowing how Hercules likes a challenge, he stated with determined eyes and smirk, "Well, call me a fool, Adonis."

Half hour passed by, Hercules and Hades went inside Mr. Parentheses's office along with Adonis, who wanted to join the argument. The uncle and nephew managed to convince the school councilor to have a student election for the Homecoming king and queen. Adonis was disappointed, but not giving up his crown just yet. He was determined, Hades was impressed.

"We did it, Nattie! He said yes!" Hercules said excitedly, exiting the office.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, don't get excited yet, Herc," Hades brushed Hercules's hands off his shoulders, "The battle isn't over yet. Adonis isn't giving his crown away without a fight. We need posters, bold words with exclamation points, and empty promises. I will be your campaign manager, if you want."

"You would do that?"

"Well, sure, Herc! You want the crown? I'll see to it that you get it."

Hercules smiled. Nattie was never like this - so helpful. Maybe she felt bad about the argument they had. Maybe she was trying to make up for it. He noticed that Nattie never touched a cigarette or drink today. Maybe Nattie was finally turning herself around. Whoever this girl was, he was starting to love her all over again.

"Aw, thanks, Nattie!" Hercules squeezed Hades's form, about to break his mortal bones. "You are the best!"

Hades chuckled, patting his nephew's back, "Don't thank me, just yet, Wonderboy." Secretly, Hades smirked at himself, realizing how easy his plan was working. Giving Hercules the crown was a piece of cake. But after that, Hercules better watch out, because Hades got plans for the soon-to-be king.

**A/N: Hades's got a plan! Helping Hercules's get the homecoming crown? How was that evil? Well, we'll see what he does once Hercules is elected. Nattie is starting to see that being Ruler of the Underworld wasn't easy. What's going to happen during the Council of the Gods meeting? Will she snap?**

**I have two fanfics in mind to write after finishing my Batman sequel. Suicide Squad Joker/OC or OUAT Hades/Nattie. Both plots are set. Just in the middle of a debate. I might make both first chapters and trailers for both stories to see if any of you are interested. What do you think? Suicide Squad or Once Upon a Time?**

**Anyway, onto thanking the readers.**

**PasoFinoLovrr, Axelgirl, Carlisle Fan 22, Palmtreez17, Alpha4Ever, inugirl for reviewing. Also thank you readers for adding this story to favorites or alerts. You guys ROCK!**


	26. Trojan War part 2

**Trojan War part 2**

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

"What is the next on the agenda, Hermes?" Zeus asked.

Nattie was dragged to go to one of Zeus's meetings. So far it was boring. It was exactly how Hades described it. Hermes was bringing crap that the gods could care less about; Athena and Ares were arguing like two year olds; Zeus would crack up bad jokes about Hades and the others would just laugh.

"Love is in the air, baby. Aphrodite and Hephaestus's wedding is on date and on point," Hermes lowered his specs, reading the clipboard. "Aphrodite requests that Demeter's daughter, Persephone, will be her maid of honor."

Demeter giggled happily, "Oh, my little Kore will be happy to uphold that position."

Nattie couldn't help but feel agitated when Persephone's name was mentioned. She remembered the faded tale how the Spring girl and Hades used to be together before she came to Ancient Greece. The relationship was rocky and controlling, not by Hades, but the Goddess of Spring herself.

Persephone expected him to dress and act like her noble knight, decorate the Underworld that could blind your eyes, and take her out on the most romantic and expensive dates. When Hades couldn't deliver, she dumped him for the sun god. Sephy almost reminded Nattie of Taylor Swift from all the men who wouldn't cut out to be her perfect man. Rumor has it that Persephone was cheating on Apollo with a male nymph. Crazy, right?

"Iris, Athena, and Artemis will be the bridesmaids."

Athena and Artemis looked at each other, holding back the groan of disgust. The last thing they wanted was to wear pink togas on Aphrodite's wedding day.

"Zeus will be the best man," Hermes continued.

"Yes!" Zeus cheered.

_'Kiss up,'_ Nattie thought about Hephaestus.

"Hestia will be in charge of decoration and food."

Hestia clapped her hands, "Splendid!"

"Dionysus will be in charge of music and entertainment."

Dionysus gave a thumbs up.

"Everyone gets an invite... well," Hermes chuckled sheepishly, "_Almost_ everyone."

All eyes lied on the obvious uninvited guest.

Nattie knew it, too. She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Whatever."

"You should've seen this coming, Hades," Aphrodite said bluntly, "I can't have flirters come and make a move on my wedding day."

Hephaestus growled at that thought, sending daggers to Nattie making her gulp nervously.

"As I said before, _babe_," Nattie insisted, using Hades's persona, "Whatever."

Zeus chuckled, patting Nattie's shoulder, "Now. Now. Don't get worked up, little brother. If you behave, you might be able to attend Persephone and Apollo's wedding."

Apollo smiled nervously at that thought. The last thing he wanted was for one of Sephy's exes to attend their wedding, mostly Hades.

"Not my daughter's wedding!" Demeter added.

Nattie flared up for a moment, feeling agitated. What part of she didn't care, didn't they get? Were they trying to make her mad? The thought made her flames turn yellow. She wanted nothing more than to call Demeter out for raising a hoe of a daughter, but she bit her tongue. After all, Hades wasn't exactly likeable in the group, the last thing Nattie wanted was to become the gods' target practice, specifically Zeus and Hephaestus.

"Hades, do calm yourself," Zeus ordered. "Violent outburst will not be tolerated in the council."

"Who said anything about having a violent outburst?! I'm fine! I'm calm! I'm _perfectly _calm."

"Really?" Hermes asked, "Then how come your flames-"

"Oh, can it, wing man!" Nattie snapped, taking deep breaths. She really needed a break. She didn't know how to turn back to blue again. She was still agitated.

"Hades, are you feeling, alright?" Zeus asked.

"Weren't you listening?! I said I'm FINE!" She flared up again, but quickly dismissed it with a wave, "Just... Just move on, okay?"

"Very well," Zeus cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the meeting, "Anyway, Ares wish to have thunderbolts for the upcoming battle in Thrace."

Athena scoffed, "Like thunderbolts would help."

Ares rose from his seat, jabbing a finger at his sister, "Oh yeah?! Well, your men are not as strong as my own macho soldiers!"

"Ha! Says you big sissy."

"Sissy?!"

Nattie groaned, rubbing her temples, feeling another migraine kick in. Can this get any worse than this?

"Enough!" Zeus silenced the siblings. Nattie silently thanked him, no longer able to hear the bickering. "I thought we have settled this at the games, but it seemed that nothing is going to change between you two. Is that correct?"

Athena and Ares grumbled, folding their arms over their chest, sending daggers at each other's gaze.

Zeus sighed, "Fine, if you two want to act like two thousand year olds, then so be it. As for your request, Ares, I will have to decline."

"What?!" Ares cried, banging his fist against the table, earning a snarky remark from his sister.

"Now the next ordeal is..." Zeus groaned, "Hades. What do you wish for me this time?"

Silence was made, making Zeus raised his head at his brother questionably. Normally, Hades would immediately demand something with his smooth talking, fast pace voice. Instead of listening to Hades, he watched his brother lighting up a cigarette.

"Hades!" Zeus called for his attention.

Nattie perked up, taking a long drag from her smoke, "What? Sorry, Zeus, I wasn't listening."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at her disapprovingly, "Hades, you know the rules."

Nattie furrowed her brows, not sure what he meant, until Hermes flew by her, taking the cigarette with him. "Hey!" she cried in protest.

"No smoke in the joint, babe," Hermes explained, putting the cigarette out.

"I haven't had one, today!" Nattie complained.

Zeus looked down at the smashed cigarette on the table. Normally, Hades would smoke himself a long cigar. Zeus had seen cigar smoke, but never a smaller half white and half orange stick like the one his brother attempted to smoke.

"This is an interesting stick you got there, brother."

"Yeah!" Ares raised a brow at Nattie questionably, "Since when did you decide to smoke the smaller pack?"

Nattie shrugged, "Like to cut down."

"Uh-huh," Zeus nodded in disinterest, "So what do you wish to share today?"

"Share? What is this show and tell?"

That comment caught everyone off guard.

"Uh, normally, Hades, you would demand something. Ownership of Elysium Fields? More souls to torment? A bone for your dead club? Vacation?"

"Why would I ask anything from you?" Nattie asked, slurping a worm in her mouth. She had gotten used to the taste. It was slimy yet satisfying. "We both know how this ends."

Zeus raised a brow, "What ends? The end of our lives?" He burst into laughter, "Life?! HA! You work with the dead, and - end life! HA!"

The gods were looking at each other, before they joined with Zeus in the laughter. Nattie's flames began to act up again, unwillingly. She didn't know how Hades kept his cool. She wanted nothing more than to burn Zeus's face. She secretly rolled herself a fireball, ready to throw at her target.

"Oh, lighten up, babe!" Hermes flew swiftly beside Nattie, "We are just pulling your flame."

Apollo blew the flame from Nattie's flame head, "Or blowing it out."

The gods laughed louder, raising her blood pressure. Nobody, not even her own brothers, would make fun of her that much. Before Nattie left Hades months ago, she knew how difficult the job ruling the Underworld can be. Today, she got a simple reminder of that time that ruling the dead was never easy. There was a lot of paperwork to sign (all those forty pages haunted her nightmares), going through ever single soul and judge, trying to compose himself and keep his flames in check.

She thought her brothers were bad, but witnessing how Zeus was belittling his brother was getting ridiculous. The worst part that nobody had their say in anything, only Zeus. Sure, the bearded man's king of the universe, but who gives a damn? Somebody needed to put him in place. If his own wife couldn't, then someone had to. Why not Hades himself?

"Oh yeah?" Nattie asked. "Then maybe you gods should stop kissing ass and say that The King of Olympus's jokes SUCK with a capital S!"

The laughter went silent instantly. The gods' eyes widened at Nattie, couldn't believe what she just said.

"Excuse me?!" the whole setting shook like an earthquake. Zeus was laughing, minutes ago, but now he was gazing down at his brother, ready to aim his lightning bolt at him.

Nattie would've been afraid of Zeus, right there if he disrespected him. But Nattie was a god now. She couldn't die from Zeus's thunderbolts. And what other punishment could he give his brother? Hades had done worst things like attempting to break up his brother's marriage with Hera. Nattie didn't want anything to do with that plan. Hades was on his own and got his ass fried for it. What more could Zeus do? Hades didn't have much to lose.

"That's right," Nattie rose from her seat, "Yes! You heard me, correctly, bro! Your jokes SUCK! Always have and always will!"

"Uh, Hades," Hermes flew back to her and hissed in warning, "Ixnay on offending the King of Thunder, babe."

"No! Why shouldn't I state my opinion? He is the King of the Gods! SO WHAT?! He can smite an entire with one bolt! SO WHAT?!"

"Hades," Zeus growled in warning, "I don't know what is going on with you, but I suggest-"

"I suggest, _Zeus - _No, scratch that - I suggest everyone in this room to stop kissing ass! And say I have ENOUGH! That I can't take it anymore!"

"Hades!" Zeus rose from his seat, narrowing his eyes straight at his brother.

"Zeus, what exactly do you do here, other than throwing bolts, cloud hopping with Bacchus, and fucking your wife?"

No reply was made, only a growl from Zeus. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out at any moment.

"Exactly! _I, _on the other hand, have done plenty! Do you know how many souls and papers I had to sign in the past hour?! Forty pages and five hundred souls! And it's not normal to work without pay! It's NOT! I am stuck down under with two imps who can't do a lick I say with perfection!"

Hermes adjusted his helmet on his head, "Sheesh, that is not normal."

"Exactly! Thank you! Somebody gets me!" Nattie continued, "And by the time I am done and ready to breathe, I found out I have to come to this sick joint and listen to things nobody CARES ABOUT! And don't think I'm the only one, I saw Bacchus secretly playing cards with Hermes, five minutes ago!"

Hermes and Bacchus widened their eyes as the entire group turned to them, specifically at Hermes's chiton that had a card sticking out. He swiftly ripped the card from his toga and threw over his head. "Cards?" he chuckled, "I don't have cards, see?"

"I am warning you, Hades," Zeus put his hands on his hips in a serious business like fashion, "Sit back down."

"Yeah!" Ares agreed, "Sit back down!"

Nattie scoffed, "Please, Ares. You are still not going to get thunderbolts from Zeus either way, okay?"

Ares huffed.

"And if you want to have thunder bolts so badly, ask Hephaestus. I am sure he can sponsor a few bolts for your little battle of yours."

Ares leaned over to Hephaestus and whispered, "Would you?"

Hephaestus handed him his blacksmith business card, "We'll talk later."

Nattie's flames was never put out. It grew bigger and hotter to a bright orange. Nattie was pissed now. "You try working in the Underworld without break!" She challenged Zeus, "You try signing forty pages and judging five hundred souls, every hour! And then tell me how I am acting a big BABY about it."

"Hades, quit being such a big BABY!" Zeus commanded. "If it's a break you want, then maybe we should go meet a few girls at the skimpy nightclub in Athens."

"We?" Hera raised a brow at him questionably. "Are you planning to pick up a few girls yourself, Honey?"

Zeus scoffed, "Not for me, dear! For him! Give him a social life."

"He better stay away from Aphrodite!" Hephaestus warned.

"And my daughter!" Demeter added.

Nattie snorted in amusement, "Demi, no wants to date that slut daughter of yours."

Demi gasped in horror, and Apollo stood for the woman's defense.

"Excuse me?" Apollo demanded.

"You're excused," Nattie said. "Trust me, babe, stop by at the waterhole at nightfall, and you can see your girl sucking face with another nymph."

Apollo's mouth dropped in disbelief. Did the God of Death really just say that? How could he know that Sephy cheated? She would never do that!... Would she?

"That does it, Hades!" Zeus roared, "As the King of the Gods, I hear by-"

Nattie raised her hand up, silencing the angry god, "Let me save your breath, old man, and escort myself out. For I am ready to go up in FLAMES!" Nattie disappeared in smoke, leaving the gods to process what they just witnessed.

...

Nattie reappeared back in the Underworld, realizing what she had done. "Holy shit! I just stood up to the King of the Gods!" She couldn't do this anymore. Hades was right. She wasn't cut out being King of the Underworld. She needed to find a way back in her body before Zeus comes and smites this body any second.

She knew one person who can help. She snapped her fingers, transferring to another area in the Underworld.

**~000~000~000~**

"_Vote for Adonis," _A blonde kid was reading one of Adonis's campaign banners in boredom, "_Because he deserves it." _He groaned, "Why bother?" He turned around to see Hercules, Hades, Cassandra, and Icarus putting up a poster of Hercules.

"_Vote for Hercules," _he read. "_Because Adonis doesn't deserve it!" _The kid perked up, "Okay! Alright! I will vote for..." He trailed off, tapping his chin in confusion, "What was his name again?"

Hades was pleased that his plan was going on splendidly. Every kid in the school agreed to vote for a new homecoming, and that kid happened to be Hercules. All Hades wanted to do was destroy Hercules and his father, but all he had to do was help Hercules become popular in school, it was kind of ironic.

After school, just as everyone predicted, Hercules won the election. Hercules was now crowned the Homecoming King, happily stealing the crown from Adonis. The over-the-top tan prince walked away with his head held high, but his face was filled with gloom. On the plus side, at least he still had a girl to put his arm around.

"I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" Icarus chanted, bowing before his new king.

Hades and Cassandra rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Hercules chuckled, commanding Icarus to get up.

"But sire, you're my mighty king!"

"I'm your _homecoming_ king," Hercules pulled Icarus back on his feet. "It's not a big deal."

Hades snorted in laughter, "Not a big deal? You don't seem to act like that when you snatched the crown from Adonis's head."

Hercules chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, yeah, but-"

"Oh, Hercules!" a sweet voice of an angel called. Helen approached the gang while linking her arm with Adonis.

"Oh! H-Hi, Helen," Hercules greeted her with a smile, then frowned when his eyes set on Adonis. "Adonis."

"Jerkcules," Adonis grumbled.

"So, Hercules," Helen began, "On Friday, when will you pick me up?"

Hercules raised a brow in confusion, "P-Pick you up?"

Helen giggled, releasing Adonis's arm, and wrapping her arms around Hercules's neck, "The dance, silly! I'm the queen, and you're the king."

"I'm sorry," Hades made a time out sign, "Time out for a sec. I could've sworn there was an election for the homecoming _king. _I didn't hear a mention of a queen in the election department."

"She ran unopposed," Cassandra whispered, "The dangers of a one party system."

Helen tapped her chin, "There _was _one vote for someone. Um... her name was... um... Feta-cheeks?"

Icarus was giving the goofy-goo-goo eyes at Cassandra, "You will always have my vote, my little muffin-buffin." He purred like a kitten, until Cassandra smacked him, knocking him onto the ground.

"So wait?! Let me get this straight," Hercules turned to Helen, "_You _are my Homecoming date?"

"Of course. You don't mind, do you, Herc?" Helen asked.

"Oh! Um... Well, you see - uh - uh..." He turned to Hades, who knew instantly where the boy was getting at. Nattie warned him that he would try to get her as a date for the dance. No way that's going to happen.

"He loves to!" Hades stated, wrapping an arm around Hercules and Helen. "King and Queen dancing in the homecoming moonlight! Great, no?"

"Uh-Um-Yeah!" Hercules replied to Helen with a smile. "Sure. I will pick you up a-at 7:00pm."

"Super!" Helen locked her arm with Hercules.

Hades happily stepped back away from Hercules, allowing the boy to schmooze all over that girl. As long as the kid stayed ten feet away from his personal space, Hades will not gag.

"Ooh," a thought came to Helen. "I haven't gone out without Adonis before." She giggled, "This will be fun for the both of us."

"Ha! No doubt!" Hercules agreed.

Adonis had enough, "Alright! Alright! ALRIGHT! Stop this at once!" He stepped in between the couple in rage, and Hades thought that _he _had anger issues.

"What's the matter, Prince of Thrace?" Hades cooed, "Jealous?"

"My dear girl, Hercules humbly accepting the crown is a heartwarming tale, but soon he will see the weight of that crown is a _heavy_ one."

Hades chuckled, if only Hercules could listen to Adonis's words carefully. If only the kid knew how right Adonis really was. He played along to get under the prince's skin, "Ooh, the Wonderboy is shaken in his new golden crown!"

Hercules chuckled, "Get over yourself, Adonis! I won! Accept it!"

"Oh, I will," Adonis promised. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Helen, attend me!" Helen was dragged away by Adonis, while waving the recently crowned king goodbye.

"You were saying, Herc?" Hades asked.

"I take it back," Hercules stated, "Being the Homecoming King RULES!" He pulled Hades into a hug. Hades wanted nothing more than to push him away and flame him. But his new set of hormones told him to hold the kid with a mixed of anxiety. What was he nervous about? His plan was coming to play. He had Hercules where he wanted him. What could go on? All Hades could do was play along with a false smile.

_'Enjoy this, Blunderboy. Enjoy it while you can.'_

**~000~000~000~**

"Think. Think. Think. Think," Hecate was pacing around her torture room with her trustee minions. "I need to think of another plan to overthrow Hades, once and for all."

"You are the smartest queen there is, Hecate," Canis the wolf said.

"Smarter than any other," Lupus added.

"Enough talk and think!" Hecate snapped.

Suddenly, she heard a poof behind her, and before she could turn; a hand was wrapped around her throat, and her body was slammed against the stone wall. She was face to face with golden eyes and blue flames. This was deja-vu.

"Hello, Hecate," Nattie grinned with false sweetness in her new voice, "Miss me?"

Hecate ceased her struggle and looked at the Flamehead with a hint of fear in her eyes. Oh no, not again.

**~000~000~000~**

"Really, guys, you don't have to stick around," Hades insisted. "I am just taking the test."

"We know, but we want to stay," Hercules replied, "To support you."

"Yeah! Seventh time is a charm!" Icarus cried excitedly.

Hades scoffed, "Don't remind me."

"Remember, Nattie," Cassandra began, "Caring about the road is important to _them_ than it is for you."

"Got it."

"Look both ways before crossing," Icarus reminded him.

"Got it," Hades said with a bit of irritation.

"And be sure to-"

"I get it!" Hades snapped at Hercules. "Enough with the tips and warnings. I got this!"

His 'friends' huffed as they watched him head to the podium for his written exam.

**...**

"Natalie Camden, you pass the written test... again." the man stomped a stamp on the written test, and handed it to Hades.

"Great!" He said happily. "When can I get that license?"

The man chuckled, "Now. Now, Miss Camden. Hold your horses. You know the drill. You passed the written part of the exam, all you have to do is pass the road test."

How could Hades forget? Nattie was good with the answers, but when she gets behind the wheel, that's a different story.

"Proceed outside to where you will meet your new instructor."

Hades sighed, taking the paper from the man, "Thanks a lot, bud." He looked over his shoulder to see his friends by the entrance, silently asking the question. _'Did you pass the written test?'_

Hades waved the paper and gave them a thumbs up. Hercules and Icarus smiled happily, wishing Hades the best of luck. This was a new feeling to Hades. Normally, he hardly get any support whatsoever. Except for Menthe, but she was clearly a kiss for more pay, he supposed. Witnessing Nattie's friends being there for him, even when he was in her body gave him a warm feeling inside him. A part of him felt disgusted from all the love, but another part felt happy that he was appreciated for a change. These emotions were out of his control. Why does he feel happy when he should be puking? Damn the hormones.

He walked outside where his rented chariot was waiting for him along with his test instructor. Officer Chipacles. He remembered the cop. Nattie bribed him to pull a prank on him weeks ago. Hades didn't appreciate the clever prank, not one bit. Out of all people, why does Hades always be stuck with people he despised?

"Miss Camden, we meet again," Chipacles greeted him with a smirk.

"Chip, how are ya doing, ba... Sir?" Hades cleared his throat after that swift correction. He had to keep reminding himself that he was in Nattie's body. He had to keep brushing his arm against his new set of breasts for that reminder.

"Sir?" Chipacles arched a brow at him suspiciously, "Never called me that before."

_'Oh, great, he's onto me,'_ Hades thought to himself. 'I'm_ screwed. Pfft! Why the hell are you worried about, Hades? What does calling him 'Sir' prove the switch? Nothing! Stop worrying. Relax! Relax! You're cool. You're fine.'_

"So..." Hades grinned with his cheesy white teeth. "Ready to start?"

Chipacles rolled his eyes, "Step inside, Miss Camden. And don't even think about trying to scare me away like you did with the other instructors." He pointed at her face in warning. "If you think that you can, think again!"

"Well, it would be a real shame if I did scare ya, Chip," Hades retorted. "Otherwise we won't have any time just the two of us." Hades frowned, instantly realized what came out of his mouth. '_Did I really just say that?'_

Chipacles scoffed, "Whatever. Before we begin the drive, what should you..." He trailed off, noticing Hades rubbing his temples and groaning in pain. "Miss Camden?" When Hades didn't respond, he repeated himself louder.

"What?" Hades asked, looking up at the cop.

"Are you listening to me? This is a very important manner! This is seventh your driving test!"

"Oh, I got ya, babe - I mean, Sir! Just having a headache."

Officer Chipacles raised his brows in shock but suspicion, "Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

Hades continued causally, "I'm fine. It's just my hangover. It's okay, Chip. I'm fine."

Officer Chipacles blinked. Hangover? Did Miss Camden say that?

"Oh, I get it!" Chipacles chuckled, "This is another one of your ways to pull my leg, huh?"

Hades was clearly not joke, but he laughed with him anyway, "Yeah! Exactly."

"That's good, because..." The cop's face fell in a serious business like manner, "You do realize the penalty for DUI, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Hades dismissed it, slapping the reigns, driving out of the Temple of Moving Vehicles parking lot.

...

Chipacles took note the speed Hades was driving per hour. So far, the speed was tolerable, which was unlike Nattie. Normally, it would be a race with her.

His train of thought was interrupted when Hades made an announcement.

"Stop sign!" Hades yanked the reigns, abruptly stopping the chariot, shaking the cop and himself back and forth. "Whoo!" He chuckled, "That was close. I almost send the old lady packing to the Underworld."

The two waited for the woman to pass right by them, but the lady was taking her sweet time. It has been five minutes and she's hardly halfway across the street.

Hades groaned, leaning his elbow on the edge of the chariot in boredom.

"Straighten up!" Chipacles commanded, making Hades turn to him with a raised brow.

"Why? We are at a stop sign, and this old lady isn't going to make it by any time soon..." Hades straighten himself up slightly, "You know the law says I have to stop for three seconds. I think we waited long enough-"

"Don't even think about it, Camden!" Chipacles scolded, "You have to wait, until _all_ pedestrians are off the streets."

Hades huffed, officially irritated. He was so impatient, he was tapping his foot, tempting to run the woman over. He decided to take a new approach and not fail. He pulled out his horn and blew it, starling the woman the death. "Move it, grandma! We don't have all day here! Your time of death is not long!"

The woman turned to the two, mouthing something to them in an angry manner.

"What is she saying?" Hades asked.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look happy."

Hades narrowed her eyes, noticing the woman releasing the cane she was holding. "What is she doing?" The two quickly jumped back, seeing the old woman pulling something out from her toga.

"Is that a knife?!" Hades cried.

"That's a knife," Chipacles confirmed.

They widened their eyes as the woman was charging towards them, screaming curse words.

"She's coming for us," Chipacles said.

"Oh, hell no! Not today, babe!" Hades slapped the reigns, speeding towards the woman. Chipacles widened his eyes in horror, thinking that Nattie was gonna kill the elderly. She screamed and jumped out of Hades's way.

Hades looked back and laughed, "Scared to face me? Serves you right!"

"Are you insane?!" Chipacles cried. "You could've killed her!"

"Hey, I only meant to scare her off. At least she has the sense to jump out of the way!"

Chipacles continued to breathe heavily, trying to keep his composure. He thought the past instructors who tested Nattie before were a bunch of wimps, but now he understood their pain. This woman was a road-law-wrecker, a disaster waiting to happen.

...

He thought the old woman was the worse Hades could do, but it was only the beginning.

"Take a left," he ordered.

Hades reached his left hand out to signal.

"Make sure to look both ways, and-"

Hades didn't let him finish that sentence. He made a sharp turn, nearly hitting another chariot and earning a honk from the driver.

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!" Chipacles cried, holding onto the chariot for dear life.

Hades chuckled, "So long, suckers!"

Chipacles continued to breath and out. He pulled himself together. The test won't last long. He told himself to hang in there, until they make it back to the Temple of Moving Vehicles... alive.

...

"It's-It's a red- That was a red!" Chipacles cried as Hades continued speeding past the traffic vase with no care at all, "That was a red vase! That was a..." He slapped his hands against his sides, giving up his fight, because it was already too late.

"Okay, look, Chip, red lights..." Hades chuckled, "It's more-more _guideline_ than an actually rule. You know what I'm saying, babe?"

Chipacles blinked, shaking his head in disgust, "Please, stop referring to me as babe."

"No problem, Chip."

Chipacles gritted his teeth, "Please, don't refer to me as Chip either. It's Officer Chipacles."

"Okay, okay! Geez Louise, get a grip! Who are you? My mother?!"

...

HONK! HONK! HONK!"

"Enough! Enough, Miss Camden!" Chipacles snatched the horn from Hades's hand. "Defensive driving is not _offensive_ driving. Okay? You only honk when there is a life threatening situation-"

"What's life threatening is this yutz being FREAKIN' SLOW!" Hades yelled at the driver right in front of him.

"I am driving in the speed limit!" The driver in front of him cried.

"Well, it seems that you are way under! Speed it will, ya?!"

"Miss Camden," Chipacles scolded her. "That wasn't life threatening. That's road rage."

"Call it what you like, Chip, but I call it like it is."

Chipacles rubbed his temples, debating whether to have a drink after this.

...

Everything seemed to calm down, until Nattie's eyephone was buzzing against her back. Chipacles narrowed his eyes at the female, causing Hades to tense up.

"What?" Hades asked innocently.

"Don't even think about answering."

"I wasn't going to!" Hades said defensively.

"You better not. You are already on thin ice with me. If you pick up that eye-phone, I might have to fail you on the spot."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Fail?!" Hades can't fail the test. He already promised Nattie that he would pass the test for her with flying colors. "That's-That's a strong word, Chip!"

"Officer-"

"Chipacles, I got it! Whatever! Chill out! Look, failing is a strong word, don't you think? How about I reach into my bag and give you five hundred drachmas?"

"You do realize that it's illegal to bribe an officer?"

"Uh-no!" Hades said instantly. Nobody talked after that, but the eye-phone kept buzzing loudly. Whoever the caller was, he was really insistent. It kept buzzing, and buzzing, and buzzing. If Hades got his body back, he would've turned bright red. "Could you get that for me?"

"Excuse me?!" Chipacles asked in shock.

...

Hades reached into his bag to pull something out without Chipacles looking. He pulled a cigarette pack. For the past eight hours, he had been craving a need for nicotine. He didn't smoke, because of the school policy. Cassandra wouldn't appreciate it, if he did it at the house. Which was why, now was the time to have a quick smoke. He pulled a stick out of the box with his lips and pulled out a lighter, holding the reigns with one hand.

A click from the lighter caught Chipacles's attention.

"Miss Camden!" Chipacles yanked the stick from Hades's lips, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh, smoking," Hades replied casually, "Do you want one?"

"Smoking isn't prohibited in a driving test."

"C'mon, Chippy, you know you want one."

Chipacles huffed in annoyance.

...

"Pull over to the side, please," Chipacles instructed.

"Pardon me?" Hades asked. "Aren't we supposed to go back-"

"There's no need to go back to the TMV, Miss Camden. I'll evaluate you, right now."

"But the sign up ahead said not to park there."

"I don't care! Pull over, _now!" _He commanded harshly, grasping the reigns from Hades.

"Okay. Okay, chill out, Chip," Hades crossed his arms over his chest, watching Chipacles parked near the curb of the road.

"Get out," Chipacles ordered.

Hades huffed as he stepped out of the vehicle, preparing for what's about to come.

**~000~000~000~**

"What do you want now, Hades?" Hecate demanded.

After scaring away the wolves with her flames, it was down between the witch and the god.

"Haven't I suffered enough from you? You put me in a coffin and left me to sweat!"

Hades did that? He put her in the choky? The coffin with glass and nails? Nattie shook her head, dismissing the thought, focusing the situation at hand.

"Cut the crap, Hecate. Stop referring to me as Hades!" Nattie commanded.

Hecate scoffed, "What shall I call you then? My Lord? My King?"

"How about my given name? My _real _given name."

Hecate arched a brow, "Aidoneus?"

"NO!" Nattie flared up. "Nattie! Natalie Camden!"

Hecate narrowed her eyes at her in confusion, "I don't follow."

Nattie tightened her hold around Hecate's neck, choking her, "Quite acting like you don't know what you did!"

"DID WHAT?!" Hecate demanded.

"You swap my body with Hades to get back at us!"

Hecate's face fell, trying to process what Nattie just said, then it finally clicked.

"Battie?" Hecate finally asked.

Nattie dropped Hecate from her hold, "It's _Nattie! N-A-T-T-I-E!"_

The witch fell onto her knees, coughing for breath, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What do you think, Bitch?"

Calling her a bitch? That's the mortal, alright. Nattie in Hades's body, while Hades was in hers? Hecate couldn't help but laugh, "Wait..." She slowly rose from the ground with a sly smile, "You and Hades-"

"Like you didn't know!"

The witch shook her head, "Oh, I wish I did, Hadley." She cackled, "I wish that I had the magic to do something so over-the-top crazy. The look on your faces when you two woke up to see that you are in a different body. What was your reaction?"

"What do you think?"

Hecate burst into laughter again, "I can almost picture it now. I never thought to see Hades with boobs and a girly scream... until NOW! HA! HA! HA!"

Nattie's face fell in disbelief, "So wait, you didn't-"

"As I said before, Nate, I wish can take the credit; but unfortunately for you and Hades, you are pointing the finger at the wrong witch."

Nattie wished that she was lying. She wished that she can call the bitch's bluff, but she had the strong feeling in her stomach that was telling that Hecate was telling the truth. Which means that the pair was brought back to square one: who dared do this to them?

"Then who did?" Nattie asked.

Hecate slowed down her laughter, shrugging her shoulders, "How should I know? And if I did know, why should I help you?"

Nattie flared up in red flames, her skin turning bright orange. She made a fire ball in her hand, bouncing it up and down, teasing the witch. Hecate couldn't help but shiver at the sight of fire in Nattie's hand.

"Because if you don't..." Nattie began, "I will be more than happy to use you as target practice. Hades may let you off easy, but a scorn woman with flames is much worse. Much worse."

Hecate raised her hands defensively, "Okay! Okay! Okay! Lets not be hasty, okay, Cattie?"

"Nattie," the god corrected her.

"Whatever," Hecate dismissed her with a wave and continued, "Do you have any idea how this..." She gestured Nattie's new body, "happened to you?"

"Hades and I think it had something to do with a little girl by Club Athens."

"A little girl in a night club?" Hecate raised a skeptical brow at her.

"By the night club without any adult supervision. Shady. I know. She told us that if we threw our coins in the water, our wishes will come true."

"A coin?" Hecate asked.

"Yeah."

"May I see it?"

"I don't have it. I don't remember where I threw it, I was drunk that night."

"Then I suggest you go find it, if you want your body back."

Nattie sighed, "Fine. I will find it. I will get my body back."

"That's the spirit," Hecate smiled smugly.

Nattie stepped back about to snap her fingers and disappear back in her bathroom, ready for that bath Menthe promised her.

"You know... I wonder how the gods will react when they find out Hades is stuck in a little girl's body."

Nattie ceased her movement, crossing her arms over his chest, "Gee, I wonder how Zeus will react when he finds out that you put his son's life in jeopardy... TWICE!"

Hecate frowned, knowing that she was going to have to keep her mouth shut about the switch. But she can't promise that she won't laugh about it.

"Bye, bitch," Nattie waved and disappeared in smoke.

**~000~000~000~**

Hades huffed, leaning against the chariot with arms folded, looking up at Chipacles's mouth in boredom.

"Miss Camden, could you please explain to me how you did on the test?"

Hades shrugged, "Fine, I guess. I didn't speed. I didn't talk on the eye-phone. I didn't run over that crazy hag."

"Yes, you didn't run the lady over (praise the gods)."

"So when do I get my license?" Hades asked smugly.

"You don't," Chipacles stated bluntly.

Hades frowned, "Uh... I'm sorry, could you run that by me again? For a minute I thought-"

"You heard me, right, Miss Camden," Chipacles folded his arms, mirroring Hades's stance with narrowed eyes. "You failed the test... again!"

"Why?!" Hades demanded.

"Miss Camden, I don't take kindly to joking or practical pranks, and so on and so forth. You were reckless on the road. You ran pass a red vase, almost ran over and old lady in a cane, honked unnecessarily, ordered a Speedy Pita burger (ignoring my instructions)."

"Hey, I paid for _your _ burger and shake," Hades argued. "And as for the old lady. She had a knife! It was life and death moment right there!"

"Bottom line, Miss Camden, is that you violated several traffic laws. I will have to take over the vehicle. I will take over the reigns, so I can get you back safely. With that being said-"

"Quick question, Chip," Hades raised his hand as a light bulb lit in his brain.

"Yes, Miss Camden?" Chipacles asked with a huff.

"The scroll you're holding," Hades pointed at the paper.

"Yes?"

"That is the checklist for the whole..." Hades gestured the area around them, indicating the driving test.

"Yes," Chipacles replied.

"Okay, good!"

Before Chipacles could do anything, he was kneed against the groin and another painful sensation running down his neck. He fell onto the ground, watching Hades motionless. The girl stole the scroll from cop and slapped the reigns. Hades took off with the chariot and the test evaluation scroll, leaving the officer behind.

Chipacles forced himself up, chasing after the girl, but Hades sped the chariot. Another traffic violation. Hades was too fast, Chipacles couldn't catch. Chipacles had no choice but to stop and catch his breath. All he could was watch as Hades disappear in the sunset. No doubt that the reborn female will sabotage the results and turn it in to TMV as if she passed the test.

There was no stopping the devil, unless Nattie Camden continues to violate the traffic laws. For now, all Chipacles could do was clap for the girl while walking straight back home on foot.

"Congratulations, Miss Camden... You finally got your license!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whoa! A lot of things happened in this chapter. Nattie stood up to Zeus in front of the gods! Hecate is forced into helping her figure out a way to switch back with Hades. Speaking of Hades, he passed his driving test... in the most illegal way possible! Hercules is the new homecoming king, wonder how he will handle the power!**

**Okay, after reading the reviews, it's clear that all of you wanted me to write a Hades/OC fanfic. I will put it in consideration, but I must finish up my stories. I feel if I start creating a story, I might leave it unfinished. I don't want that to happen.**

**Also Breaking News: I got a new job! Can't tell you what, because it's confidential like my name and age. The upside is that I will receive the bacon, the dough, the mon-ay! The downside is that I don't know if I will have the time to write as much as I used to. I will try to take every golden opportunity to write, but if I don't update as much, then you know why. School, family, work, life are my top four excuses.**

**Another BREAKING NEWS: I remade a trailer for this story! It's now available on YouTube . com. Don't worry, it is TWICE as better as my first. If you can, check it out now. Also I am considering posting this story on Wattpad . com. I can't confirm it, yet. I already posted five chapters of the story. Depends on how much love it receives, I will debate whether to add more on Wattpad or not. If you prefer to read the story on Wattpad, go ahead and vote, comment, or follow.**

**And other news, most readers are dying to know the number one question of this series. Which side will Nattie choose?! We waited three years almost four for the answer? When will Nattie decide who she want to be with? Will she finally pick Team Hattie, or go back to Team Natcules? Or does she decide to go back home? For those who are dying to know, keep reading. For those who hate spoilers, skip the part where the next set of zeroes are. All the way down to bottom, basically.**

**Now!**

**...**

**Here's your final chance. Run as fast as you can, while you still have the chance...**

**...**

**Okay, I warned ya, here's the SPOILER: **

**The answer will be revealed sooner than you think. I know I said that a lot, and probably believe it to be a tease (Like Pretty Little Liars), but it's no lie this time. No more lies! After Nattie goes through her issues, she will realize her problem and will be forced to open up with one of the gods as her therapist. Nattie will reveal her true feelings, and set the record straight, and won't stop at nothing to be close to one of the boys for the remainder of this season. Will she date the guy she chooses? It depends on the man she chooses, if he wishes to forgive, forget the past, and move on. Does she wish to go home? If she is in a relationship, maybe not. If she isn't, then there's a possibility. Also somebody will figure out Nattie's secrets and will threaten to expose her! Can this villain be stop? Who is it? The baddies she made enemies with? One of the gods? A new OC? Phil? Or is it Hades? Will Team Hattie be broken by Hades betraying Nattie after all the things she had done to him? More to come in HatMG.**

**...**

**...**

**~000~000~000~**

**For those who hate a spoiler, you are in the safe zone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, allow me to express my appreciation to my readers.**

**Thank you: starwater09, Alpha4Ever, PasoFinoLovrr, Axelgirl, DRAGONZRULE, MemeSoldier, AsaraSahara, SecondaryPsychopath, Carlisle Fan 22, Palmtreez17, ante. spicakova . 5 for reviewing the last chapter! Readers for taking the time to read, favorite, and follow this story! **

**You guys, ROCK!**


	27. Trojan War part 3

**Trojan War part 3**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

On Friday morning, the students were standing outside the schoolyard, staring at their Prometheus statue in horror and rage.

The statue was painted red with action words: Eagels Losers, Stallions Rule!

"The Trojans shall pay with body parts!" Tempest screamed, pulling out her sword.

"And a lesson in grammar," Hades grumbled, "Instead of losers, they should change it to _drool_. It's more poetical, you know what I'm sayin'? Stallions Rule, Eagles Drool. It's catchy, no?"

"This is an outrage!" Icarus cried, clinging onto Hercules the new King of Homecoming. "This is disgraceful, sire!"

Hercules picked up the horseshoe, the Trojans left behind, examining it, "Stallion pride? W-Why would they do this?"

Hades rolled his eyes. What an idiot? Doesn't he get the memo about the school rivalry?

"I wouldn't dig too deep for hidden meaning," Cassandra whispered.

"Oh, another homecoming prank," Parenthesis made it through the angry crowd, explaining the situation to Hercules in simple terms. "The Trojans strike again!"

"Designed to deflate the morality of the opposition!" Icarus finished with a smile.

"They would have never dared to this when _I _was in power!" Adonis spoke proudly, "What are _you_..." he pointed at the new king challengingly, "...going to do about it?!"

The crowd joined in, demanding answers from the king. What was King Hercules going to do about this dilemma?"

"Well... uh..." Hercules paused, stammering his answers, "M-Maybe a bucket of soapy water and-and a scrub brush - maybe that can get that paint off."

Hades couldn't help but laugh. If Zeus was here, then he would see that his own son was incapable of taking over Olympus, let along king of this high school.

Cassandra had to face palm, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Ooh," Adonis mocked, "A brush _and _soapy water. Why that is a bold move! That will teach those Trojans!"

"I-If I can have a word with my royal advisors," Hercules pulled his friends and Hades close, whisper how he couldn't fight back because it wasn't nice. Hades had to laugh again. He couldn't believe he's hearing this from the hero-in-training who defeated every monster he threw at him.

"C'mon, Herc!" Icarus said with encouragement, "It's just ole good nature fun. It's homecoming tradition. They expect us to strike back."

Hades placed an arm around the boy's shoulders, "I agree with the kid, Herc. Take it from me, okay? What do you do if monsters attacked the school?"

"I fight back."

"Exactly. Just pretend this is one of your hero gigs, only it involves protecting your school pride. You need to play dirty, and I..." Hades chuckled with a smirk, "I know just the way to do it." Hades leaned forward and whispered his plan to Hercules's ear. Cassandra and Icarus tilted their heads, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"What?!" Hercules pulled his head back and looked at Hades in shock, "I-I can't-"

"Yes, you can. C'mon, Herc, it's just like Icky said, it's just for fun."

"But if I do it, they will strike back!"

"YES, SIR!" Icarus cried happily with an evil snicker, "Stir the pot."

"But that's how it gets out of hand!" Hercules turned to his other hand for assistance, "Cassandra, you agree with me, right?"

"I-I don't know," Cassandra said with internal debate, "I say yes, but... but something is holding me back... A-A weird feeling of-"

"School spirit?" Icarus interjected.

Cassandra groaned, "Sweet Zeus, what have I become?!"

"You see, Jerk-Herc!" Hades quickly corrected himself, "_Hercules. _Even Cassie agrees."

That nickname earned a disapproving frown from the seer.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

Hercules was still hesitant, but his train of debate was interrupted by the students. They and Adonis wanted Hercules's answer.

"Um..." Hercules stammered, "Um-uh..." He looked at Hades and Icarus who nudged their heads towards the crowd. He turned back to the raging crowd, then stated proudly with a rising fist, "Eagle pride forever!"

The crowd's anger melted away, cheering with school pride.

"Yeah! Eagle pride!" Hades cheered, "Wahoo!" Without anyone paying attention to him, he secretly snickered. This was it. His plan to get back at Hercules was working perfectly.

**~000~000~000~**

After escaping days of sleepless paperwork, Nattie appeared back where she partied Saturday night. It was daytime, people were hardly around. Either there's no popularity during the daytime, or the people noticed her presence and were scared to bits. Her heart fluttered at that thought.

Immediately, she shook her head, trying to think of the task in hand. The coin. The coin that was caused of the switch. The question was where was hidden coin. The memories were hazy. All she remembered was red, blue, gold, and black. All mixed colors into a faded blur.

She groaned, sitting down on the fountain, rubbing her temples. Her flames acted out again in frustration.

"Why can't I remember?"

She was starting to see why drinking was a bad idea. When you come across a situation like this and don't remember anything, you're screwed. She stared at her new reflection in the mirror, clearly not happy with herself. She didn't want to be a dude. It's awkward, weird, and let's not get started with the BO.

A twinkle of gold caught her attention. She narrowed her yellow eyes at the spot, and her mind flashed. She saw herself holding the coin, before tossing it into the water. That was it. The coin!

She picked it up and analyzed it. It contained a carving of a wheel. The other side was a blur, Nattie couldn't tell what it was. All she knew was that this was the right coin. All she had to do now was find out who was the attacker.

**~000~000~000~**

Outside of Trojan Academy, the trio - Hercules, Hades, and Icarus - were hiding by a bush, couldn't help but noticed something odd about the school.

"Look at this place," Hercules whispered in awe.

"I know!" Icarus hissed back, "It is _so _Trojan."

"That's not what I was getting at! Look around. It looks _just _ like the Prometheus Academy."

Icarus scoffed, "Yeah, right. Next, you'll say the Trojans are not so different as us."

Hades cleared his throat, "Feast your eyes on that, Icky."

Hercules and Icarus turned their attention to Hades's direction and spotted four Trojans students talking by the lockers. A boy who looked like Hercules was blonde and dressed in blue toga. A girl who looked like Cassandra had raven hair and dressed in purple. Another student was Icarus's look alike - Melampus, who recently transferred to this school for senior year.

The last student had a high, wavy ponytail dressed in a cheerleading outfit. Once she turned, Hercules gasped in shock. There was no mistaking those violet eyes.

"Meg," He whispered.

Hades glared at him sharply, "You know her?"

Hercules cleared his throat, stammering his answer, "Um... No - I mean technically - I mean..."

Hades sighed, face palming. This boy needed to take a speech class. The Lord of the Dead whacked his new hand against the back of Hercules's head, making him snap out of it.

"I-I'm sorry. Nattie... It's Meg."

"I know her name."

"Nattie, don't you remember? She was the one who stole the amphora from the Underworld."

Hades perked up at that revelation. She? That beauty queen was the one who stole Lethe water from the Underworld - _his _Underworld. If he had flames, he would've burst in anger.

"Say, wasn't she the one who tricked you into helping her commit a crime?" Icarus asked.

Hades debated whether to be angry or impressed. These mixed emotions was killing him. Why were jacked hormones created? He had no idea.

"Yeah," Hercules replied, "but she changed... well... until she became a victim of the water herself and don't remember me... Do you think she'll eventually remember me?"

Hades scoffed, "Well, Hercules, nobody calls the Pool of Forgetfullness for no reason, right?"

Hercules sighed sadly, "I guess... M-Maybe - Do you think I should go over there and say hello?" Hercules asked.

Hades glared at Hercules as if he asked something stupid, which he did. "Do you think I should go over there and say hello?" Hades mocked Hercules's voice, rolling his eyes, whacking Hercules again in the back of his head. He really enjoyed doing that.

If Hades had his body, he would've been sucker punched by the boy, but since he was in a girl's body, Hercules allowed the abuse to go on. Nattie's relationship with Hercules was definitely not healthy, like her relationship with Hades. She had power over both of them, at least not anymore. Right? Hades shook his head, refusing to believe that Nattie had power over him. He was the Lord of the Dead - a god (not currently, but still) - nobody had power over him.

He shook his head at the internal debate and focused the task at hand, "Focus, boys. Payback. Revenge. Trojans. Ring a bell?!"

Hercules nodded, "Right, gotta keep my focus." He turned back to the school, specifically the school's statue. "This is all about school spirit." Hercules jumped slightly at Hades's hand contact. He was hitting him this time, but patted him on the back.

"Atta, boy, Herc. Commence: Operation Payback."

All three duck back in the bushes and scooted inside the school, passing a kid who wasn't paying attention to anything.

...

Meanwhile, Paris and his posse were talking and gloating how they messed with Prometheus Academy by painting their statue.

Hades came out of hiding, changed his clothes into Trojan colors, approaching the unsuspected boys. "Hey, boys!" he greeted happily. "Guess who?"

The boys turned to her, and Paris smirked at who was talking to him.

"Why hello, my dear," he purred.

"Hi," Hades greeted him back, holding back the gag of the way Paris was looking at him. "Let's talk."

...

Hercules and Icarus peered over the bushes to see that Hades got the boys distracted.

"Okay, the coast is clear. Let's move," Hercules instructed. He and Icarus stalked towards the statue, ready to take it.

...

"So tell me, boys... Um..." Hades pointed at the cheerleader by her nerdy group, "Who is that girl over there? She looks so familiar."

"Huh?" Paris glared at Meg, before chuckling wickedly, "Oh, that is Megara. Lovely flower. Lovely bird."

"But not as lovely as you, Paris," Hades put the charm on, no matter how much he wanted to puke, right now.

Paris chuckled, a clear boost to his ego, "Yes, my dear. Nobody is as lovely as me."

"But she will snap at you," one of Paris's muscle men added.

"Like a twig," the other finished.

Hades couldn't help but notice the similarities between Meg and Nattie. Both moody, seductive, and beautiful. Both girls made him tick. They should know not to tick off the Lord of the Dead, but they did it anyway. He had to admit that this Meg character had the package he had been looking for as a minion. Now that Nattie was out of the picture, Meg could be the next big thing to his team. This girl stole from him, it was high time she paid for what she has done.

His stomach twisted in a bad way as if the little thought could backfire. Hades shook his head, dismissing it. Nothing can go wrong with the cheerleader in his team... unless she was another Nattie. That would be bad.

"Watch it, boys," Paris said warningly, "That is my girlfriend you are talking about."

Hades raised a brow, "Your girl?"

Paris chuckled, "Don't be jealous, my dear. There is plenty of me to go around."

Now, Hades wanted to puke on the snobby man's toga, right there.

"Uh... Paris," one of Paris's men began, "Our statue... it's moving."

"What on earth are you blabbering about..." Paris turned around and realized the fact was true. The statue was moving. No. The statue was carried by none other than Hercules with Icarus riding on top. The two students ignored the angry Trojans and continued to exit the school.

"What?! I say! Excuse me?!" Paris was fired up, immediately chasing after the thieves. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Eventually, everyone left the school and followed the boys till they reached a cliff.

"Hey, you messed with our statue!" Hercules called out. "Now it is our turn to mess with yours!"

"AH YES, SIR!" Icarus cried happily, "Eagle Pride, BABY!" Icarus made bird calls, flapping his wings, "That's right! We got you, buddy!"

The entire Trojan school and Hades made to the boys, panting for breath. Hades hated his new body. If he had it back, he would've teleported here with no problem. Now he was worn out and tired.

"Memo to me," Hades hissed to himself, "Encourage Nattie to get fit." Hades exhaled deeply for breath.

Paris finally caught his breath and addressed the boys in a surprisingly calm matter, "Look, Promethian, that is a very special statue, you're holding. And I wouldn't want to-"

"What?" Hercules interrupted, "The Big Bad Trojans is afraid of a little prank war." The boy began to toss the statue in the air, then catch with no issue, until he got cocky and pretended like he was going to drop it at any moment.

"Ah! No, please!" Paris begged, which was unlike his character or Adonis's. "Put it down. Please!"

Hercules laughed, "You guys are big babies! It's just fun." He continued the statue hand in hand, until he took a step. His left foot slipped into a banana pill, and his body fell along with the statue. The Trojan statue came crashing down onto the ground into a million pieces.

The banana pill flew into the air and landed right onto top of Hercules's crown. How a random banana pill got there? The world may never know.

"What. Have you. DONE!" Paris's mood completely changed.

Hades immediately took a cautionary step back, not wanting to be a part of Paris's rage. Hades? Afraid of a raging moral? That's new.

"That was a gift from Hephaestus! A present for the finding of this academy!"

Hercules and Icarus found the same fear Hades had, realizing the seriousness of this situation.

"Fathers and mothers bring their children here to see the marvelous, pride and joy! And YOU broke it!"

The angry mob of the Trojan Academy chased after the Promethian students.

"Flee, your majesty! FLEE!" Icarus cried.

Hercules didn't hesitate to do so. Hades followed right behind them, but turned to see the cheerleader not running. In fact, she rolled her eyes and walked back to the school. She didn't care of Trojan Pride. She didn't care about anything. But all of that was going to change very soon.

_"I will see you soon... My little Nut-Meg."_

Hades inwardly smirked, continued his run back to Prometheus Academy.

**~000~000~000~**

Nattie appeared back to Hecate's lair, facing a smug witch.

"Aw, Hades," Hecate greeted with a snicker, "I mean Hattie - I mean-"

Nattie cut her off, presenting the coin to the witch, "I found it. This is the coin the little girl gave me that night."

Hecate picked it up, analyzing the coin.

"I don't know who that brat really is, but I do know that she is getting a big ole fashion ass-"

Hecate cut her off with a wicked laugh.

"What?" Nattie asked.

"This..." Hecate gestured the coin to her, "Is a token, created by none other than the Goddess of Fortune herself."

Nattie furrowed her brows, still not getting a name, "Who is-"

"That little girl is actually Tyche. Aphrodite's teenage daughter. She is a rebellious girl that one, but helpful."

"How is she helpful?"

Hecate giggled, "Well... She is doing my work for me, and making me laugh all at once."

Nattie rolled her eyes, irritated by Hecate's wicked laugh, "Keep it up, witch. Or I will give you something _I _can laugh about."

Hecate stopped, clearing throat, taking back her professional composure.

Satisfied with her response, Nattie leaned forward and demanded the number one question, "Where can I find this Tyche?"

**~000~000~000~**

"It was supposed to be good nature fun!" a female student cried.

When the trio got back, they faced an angry mob of their own. The Prometheus Academy. Cassandra knew what happened and accidentally said it out loud that made another student hear, then that student told his friend, and eventually the rumor spread.

"Who made you king anyway?" A male, blonde student demanded.

"What?!" Hercules cried, "You-You voted for me!"

"No," the student argued. "I voted _against _ Adonis. Big difference."

"The kid's got a point," Hades agreed, secretly pleased of how all this turned out. Everybody hated Hercules now. Hades turned the whole school against the kid. He was glad to get a front row seat, if only there was popcorn.

But a part of him had a sick feeling in his stomach. It was painful all the way down to his lower back. It was uncomfortable. Could this be guilt? Another one of Nattie's crazy emotions?

Hades didn't have time to be guilty, this was what he wanted. This was going to be the second greatest thing he ever witnessed. First, was going to be Zeus's head on a platter.

"You have cast us all in the deep, dark shadow of shame!" Tempest cried out.

"Whoa!" Icarus widened his eyes, "That's dark."

"Damage control time," Cassandra whispered to the fallen king. "You have got to put a positive spin on this disaster."

Hercules groaned, "I'll just be honest."

Hades snorted. Like that will help. This kid was new when it came to politics. No wonder he didn't last long as king of Thessaly. Yeah, Nattie gave him the details of that tiresome week. It was the same time when the imps brought another live man in his Underworld.

"Look, everyone! I am sorry," Hercules smiled sheepishly, "Things just got... you know, out of hand."

"Indeed," Adonis agreed. "Out of your clumsy hand. Now lets nip this to the power of the people, shall we?"

The boos and cries of protest was like music to Hades's ears. Unfortunately, his moment of triumph was interrupted by his buzzing phone. He groaned, pulling it out to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Hades, we have to talk. Can you meet me back in the Underworld?"_

Could this day get any better? Was Nattie going to invite him back in the Underworld to admit that he was right, and she couldn't handle the crown? That would be wishful thinking, but nothing could be better than what he was witnessing, right now. He couldn't help but smile, only that caught Cassandra's attention. He immediately turning back to the people. Did she notice? He hoped not. If she did, then he would have to take drastic measures to silence the seer.

**~000~000~000~**

Hades drove himself to the Underworld to find Nattie, but it was hard to find her without any of his powers or TV. He thought of stopping by to see Menthe. Hopefully, she'll tell him where Nattie was hiding. It has been a while since he came across Nat-Menthe's room. Brought a lot of memories. There was a big chance that the nymph redecorated.

As he made it to the room, Hades knew better than to barge in the room like he owned the place. There was a thing called privacy. The way Nattie walked in on him while he was changing was invasive.

He knocked three times.

No reply.

He knocked again, "Mint? Minty? Knocky-knocky." He assumed that she was in the bathroom. He entered the room to see that it was dark. He used the light from outside to see where the candle was hidden. He pulled out a lighter to lighten the room a bit. Once that was lit, he taken in his surroundings.

He was right about one thing, Mint did do a makeover... but it was not the kind he expected.

He nearly fainted when he saw himself. Everywhere. Images of him painted on the walls, sewn on the bed sheets, rugs, picture frames. All of it was him. What caught his eye was a heart shape mural over the nymph's bed with a picture of him and Menthe together. It was clear that Menthe developed an obsession with him. He didn't know whether to be flattered or freaked out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Menthe demanded.

Hades jumped and whirled around at the sight of angry Menthe. Before he could have a chance to explain, she pulled him out of the room and slammed the door shut. Who knew the nymph had a strong grip?

"Minty, bab-"

"Answer the question!" Menthe snapped. "What were you doing in my room?!"

"Nothing, Mint! Nothing! I... I... I was going to see you. I was hoping you would take me to see Hades."

Menthe's frown deepened, "Why?"

"Oh, it's - none of your business."

"What's going with Dumpling is my business!" she hissed.

Hades blinked, "Dumpling?"

"Oh yes. Don't think I know what's going on inside your head."

"And... what do you think is going on inside my head, Menthe?"

"Let me put it this way... What you used to have with him or you think you had with him... It's over. He's moved on. His attention is on something new, something better."

Hades was still confused, "Meaning?"

"We did it, you know. Hades and I. In his bed."

_'We did what now?'_ Hades mouth dropped. It would seem that Nattie wasn't the only one who made him speechless. He couldn't believe what he heard. Menthe said that the two of them had sex! What the heck! Since when?!

He couldn't help himself but laugh hysterically. If she thought that they would have something, she was crazy. He was starting to see her true colors. Colors that he can't afford to have around. It's clear that some changes will be made. Starting with a new servant.

His thoughts came to a halt, feeling a stinging sensation on her right cheek. Menthe slapped her. Something that Hades didn't think she would do. Hades was at a loss for words, "What the... Did you just hit me?"

"That was for laughing at me, you bitch!" Menthe hissed. "Nobody laughs at me."

Okay, this girl has gone nuts.

"You know what's funny, Mint? To think that you actually have a chance with m-"

"There you are!" the voice of the imps cried. The girls turned to see Pain and Panic running frantically towards them. "Nattie, the boss is looking for you. He is in the dining hall."

That comment deepened Menthe's scowl. She looked like she had tasted lemons for the first time. Hades couldn't help but smile, knowing that he had won again.

"I guess that's my cue," Hades sang-song. Before he followed the imps, he whispered his set of last words to the fuming nymph, "Later, babe." He walked past Menthe, slamming his shoulder against hers. Menthe's face changed from angry to confused.

_'Why does she keep calling me, babe? It's weird!'_

**~000~000~000~**

"So why did you drag me down here, Nat?" Hades asked, pouring him and Nattie some drinks.

"Hades, great news!" Nattie began cheerfully, smoking her cigarette, "I know who switched us."

Hades ceased the pour, raising a brow at Nattie, "Come again?"

"It's Tyche. She switched us!"

"Tyche... Tyche... Why does that name ring a bell?" Hades continued to pour the drink, before present it to Nattie. She took it with a big gulp.

"She is the Goddess of Fortune," Nattie explained.

"Mm-hm," Hades sat on the table by her, nodding in interest.

"She used her tokens, made a fortune."

"Mm-hm."

"And then she-she switched us!"

"Just... how exactly did you figure it out?"

Nattie smirked, "I have my ways."

Hades nodded, "Okay, I'll take that. What are you going to do now?"

"We," Nattie corrected him, "Are going to see Aphrodite to set her daughter straight. I would do it myself, but as you can see..." Nattie gestured herself, "She is not going to take my word for it, mainly an excuse to flirt." Nattie rolled her eyes, "Once we get her brat to switch our bodies, we don't have to put up with this awkward week of torment anymore."

"Torment? Awkward?" Hades grunted a bit, feeling the discomfort in his abdomen again. "So you finally admit it's not easy being me?"

"Pfft, puh-lease! I can handle it! I was talking about you."

"Uh-huh... That's not what the boys told me."

Nattie frowned, inhaling her smoke then taking another drink, "What is it like to have homework?"

"Homework? Pfft! All I had to do was charm a nerd to do it."

"Driving test?"

Hades pulled the card from his toga, "Bada-bing! Bada-boom!"

Seeing the license made Nattie speechless. He did it. He got the license for her!

"I have to admit..." Hades put the license back in her bra, which was still uncomfortable for him. "Hanging out with Herc was like hanging out with a needy soul. But... It has it perks."

Nattie blinked, taking another sip of her worm martini, "Meaning?"

"Meaning..." Hades smirked, "It made me think. It made me wonder... How far could I push him?"

Suddenly, Nattie's body felt heavy, but ignored it, "What? What do you me-"

"To see how easy I can pull his strings? To turn the entire school against him?"

Nattie's eyes blurred, her mind was shutting down. What was happening?

Hades's smirk deepened, watching Nattie struggling to stay awake, "Bet you can't do that while you were in my body, can you, babe? Who knew doing the dirty work was so much fun."

Nattie tried to get up from her seat, only to stumble against the chair, dropping the cigarette from her hand, "What... What is going on?"

"Are you alright, Nattie? You look flushed." Hades hopped from the table, stomping the smoke under his sandal. The crash of glass perked up Hades. He looked to see Nattie finally out like a light.

Hades chuckled, "Sweet dreams, my little raven."

**~000~000~000~**

Nattie's eyes slowly opened, trying to process what happened. She remembered talking to Hades, before she passed out. They were supposed to find Aphrodite and Tyche together. What the hell happened?

"About time you were awake. I thought you were going to make me late."

Nattie perked to see herself dressed in a black toga, hair curled in a halfway braid, dark make up was applied. Ruby plum lips with charcoal shadow and winged liner. Hades looked dark and seductive, all dressed up for the occasion. What occasion? Why was he dressed like that as if he was going to... Nattie widened her eyes, realizing what this was happening.

"By the look on your face, you are starting to see what is _really _going to happen here, am I right?" Hades asked rhetorically. "Course I'm right!"

Nattie wanted to curse, but her loud words were muffled by a gag around her mouth. She looked down to see that she was stuck. Not only by the chains around her, but by the chair. The chair that you can never get off. She looked up at Hades, screaming against the gag, bursting into flames.

Hades rolled his eyes, "Really, Nattie? You should know that throwing a temper tantrum won't help! Nobody is coming for you, anytime soon. I made sure of it."

That son of a bitch. When she gets out of this prison, he was going to get it. Big time.

"Now, as much as I want..." Hades approached her, caressing his own blue cheek, "To have... this perfection back... I have other uses for this..." Hades gestured himself, "Body of yours. Hope you don't mind me borrowing it for a while."

Nattie screamed once more. Cursing him, no doubt.

"Now. Now. Don't worry, Nat. I will let you go..." Hades paused, picking up his bag, "Eventually. But first, I have a dance to get to. Cassandra promised me to be my date for tonight."

Nattie writhed against the chair.

"It's weird. I know. But the cute guys were taken. All who's left is Icky and that Snot nose prince - Adonis was his name, right? Right!" Hades looked over at Nattie with a mockingly sad expression, "I get it. You don't want to miss Hercules's ultimate humiliation, but I am afraid I will have to give you the details when I get back..." Hades chuckled, "I mean... _If_ I come back. Who knows what else I have in store for Jerkules."

_'Son of a bitch! You are not going to get away with this! They will know! They will figure it out... eventually.'_

"Have fun being me, Nat. I know I am."

When Nattie was working for him, she was always the one to get in the way and ruin his plans to take over or mess with Hercules. But now... It was Nattie's turn to be played by him, and boy, was Hades enjoying every minute of it. He laughed wickedly, exiting the break room. All Nattie could do was struggle, calling for help, doing everything she can to escape.

As soon as Hades stepped out of the room, a sharp pain cramped his abdomen, he clutched onto it, wincing in pain. What was happening to him? He could feel it in his below his belly, around his low back. He needed something to get rid of it. He put up a "Enter or Die" sign on the door, then continued walking, swallowing the pain.

**A/N: Oh snap! Hades turned the tables on Nattie! Will she get out of the chair? Will her friends know the truth? Can Hades figure out what is up with the cramps? If you are a girl, then you know what is happening. ;) Anyway, thank you everyone for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and subscribe this story. You guys ROCK!**


	28. Trojan War part 4

**Trojan War part 4**

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

**A/N: Happy Early Thanksgiving, everyone! We are getting close to the end of the episode. Hopefully, Hades and Nattie get back to their normal selves, mostly Nattie. Anyway, I edited 96 from HatMG Season 1-3. New song, slight details were changed, nothing drastic. Anyway, thank you, everyone for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow the series so far. You guys ROCK!**

The music was playing upbeat, and the students danced with their partners. Icarus and Adonis were attempting to charm the girls who were dancing together, but the girls pushed them away and danced hand in hand.

They received stares, couldn't believe that 'Nattie' and Cassandra were not dancing with a male partner. They whispered that something must be going on, assuming that the girls were more than just friends.

Hades rolled his eyes, snapping what the people were looking at, before he returned back to his 'date'. Cassandra didn't pay any mind with the stares, only danced with her partner.

"Nattie, out of all the guys in this room you are the best partner to dance with," Cassandra commented.

"Aww, Casssandra, you're too sweet," Hades cooed. Who knew that dancing in this body he would gain a rhythm and flexible moves he could never do in that 'old man' body of his? He was a teenager again and free.

"Hey, watch this!" Hades stepped back to do a handspring. One turned to two as he did backflip. He finished with his hands in the air, standing up right.

"Nice," Cassandra nodded with approval.

Before Hades could reply, he felt a sharp cramp in his pelvis. He grunted and hissed in pain.

Cassandra furrowed her brows with confusion, "Hey, are you alright?"

"No!" Hades snapped, holding his stomach, "It feels like Zeus struck me with his bolt - twice!"

Cassandra raised a brow, "Maybe it is-"

"Uh, I'll be right back!" Hades rushed over to the girl's bathroom, finally going in the right door this time, instead of mistaking it for the boy's bathroom. He went inside, feeling a leak between his legs. He figured going the bathroom would help.

Once he was done with his business, he turned to flush, only to widen his eyes. He saw something that no male should ever see in the toilet.

He exited the bathroom, freaking out.

"Nattie?"

He let out a gasp, facing Cassandra with the same widened eyes, "Cassandra, what the hell?!"

Cassandra raised her hands up defensively, "Sorry. I came by to make sure you were okay."

"Cassandra... I think you should take me to the hospital."

Cassandra stepped back, furrowing her brows in confusion and concern, "What?"

"Just..." Hades pointed at toilet he used, "Look."

Cassandra looked at Hades as if he was crazy, but reluctantly did as he commanded. She stepped inside the stall, while Hades held onto his stomach grunting at each non-stop cramp. He closed his eyes tightly, listening to his seer 'friend' flush the toilet. She approached Hades with a confused look.

"What was I supposed to see?"

Hades opened his eyes with confusion, "What do you mean? Did you see the blood?!"

"Yeah, I saw! What's the problem?!"

"Problem?! Hello! Something is wrong, that-" he pointed at the toilet, "-isn't normal!"

"Nattie, what is with you?!" Cassandra demanded, "You act like you never had a catamenia before!"

Hades blinked, "A cata-what?"

"Catamenia. Our period."

Hades was still confused.

"Our monthly girl thing!"

That's when it clicked. He remembered the times Nattie would always be moody and complaining about cramps. When he asked what's wrong, she would say it's a girl thing. That would be the end of the conversation, and Hades never brought it up again. Who knew that this 'girl thing' would have blood involved?

"Ohhh," Hades nodded in understanding.

"What is it with you?" Cassandra demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been acting strange for the past week! First, you acted nice - too nice."

"Is that a crime, Cassie?"

"And you call me 'Cassie' you know how much I hate - loathe - that name! You walked in boy's bathrooms! You got all worked up about a period! It's almost as if you are a..." Cassandra trailed off with widened eyes.

"What am I, babe?" Hades questioned her with a raised brow.

Babe? There was only one (technically two) person who address everybody with that pet name. There was only two explanations for it. Either Nattie has gone cray-cray or maybe there's something supernatural going on that was out of her element.

"Hades?" Cassandra whispered.

Hades let out a chuckle.

"Hades?!" she cried and backed away in shock.

"Don't act so surprise, Cassie. I always knew _you_ would be the one to figure it out... Just didn't know it would be _this_ long."

Cassandra frowned, folding her arms over her chest, "It's _Cassandra."_

"Cassandra, Cassie - you might as well be called 'purple head'."

Her frown deepened, tempting to punch the smirk off the devil's face.

"What kind of shampoo did ya use? Grape jelly?!" Hades laughed at his own joke, "Should've brought myself peanut butter to make myself a sandwich."

"At least I am not a boy who got turned into a bleeding girl," Cassandra snapped back.

Hades slowed down his laughter, wincing at the cramps, "Touche."

"Where's Nattie?!" she demanded.

Hades scoffed, "Like I would tell you! Do you think I am the type of girl who would spill every juicy detail in a scheme?! No! That would ruin everything!"

They both can hear the roaring crowd outside. Cassandra knew that Hades didn't turn into Nattie without reason. He was planning something, and it involved Hercules. She grasped onto Hades wrist, ignoring his protest and struggle.

"I have to get you out of here before you hurt Hercules!"

Hades circled his wrist out of Cassandra's lock. His smirk grew up to the point it made Cassandra nervous. "Well, shut my mouth!" Hades let out a wicked chuckle, "I didn't think about doing that. I just showed up to watch the good people hate him and do a little - bugga, bugga bugga - until _you_ brought it up." He patted her head, "Good job, Cassie. Good job." He tilted his head slightly, analyzing Cassandra's pouty face, "You know... There is still an opening for Team Hades. The last servant I have isn't working out... And since you can predict the future and come up with some nasty schemes-"

He was interrupted by a sting on his right cheek.

"Forget it, pig!" Cassandra snapped.

Hades looked back at Cassandra, the amused look on his face was wiped away like a rag, "Fine. Fine. I deserve that. Now normally in my handsome male body, I would hold back violence against women."

Before Cassandra could through another punch, a hard fist met her nose. She yelped, grasping her face and staring at Hades in shock.

"But I am not a man, am I?" Hades asked rhetorically. "Which means my rules don't apply here."

Cassandra knew that Hades was going to silence her one way or another, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She screeched, jumping on top of Hades. The girls was fighting dirty. They knew only one can get out of this bathroom alive.

Cassandra clawed, kicked, and screamed; while Hades was on top, slamming the girl's head against the tile floor. He growled, continued to hit her, until she lost consciousness.

He panted for breath, placing two fingers over her carotid artery, checking for a pulse. It was still beating, much to his relief. He still have the moral of killing women. There was only two people that were in his assassination's list - His brother and nephew. Cassandra and Nattie were the only two women in his way of making it happen. He pulled his eye-phone out from his dress, making a quick call, while getting out rags to absorb his 'bleeding'.

"Hey. Paris France, how ya doing buddy?" Hades greeted him sweetly, before he frowned. "It's me, Nattie... The cute chick in blue..." Hades huffed, "You idiot, I was the one who gave ya the key to my school... The Prometheus Academy!" Hades relaxed, going inside the stall to stick the rags in his panties. "Now you remember... Well, I am just calling to give you condolences about that broken statue. What Jerkules did was uncalled for."

Once Hades was done, he exited the stall to wash his hands without taking his eyes off his unconscious victim.

"Listen, that's the thing, babe, how would you like to fight fire with fire?"

Hades smirked at Paris's reply and chuckled, "I thought so. Well, the party is on. The window is open if you and your buddies are interested to intend." He held the eye-phone with his head and shoulder, dragging Cassandra's body away.

**~000~000~000~**

It has an hour since Hades left her. Nattie struggled against the chair and the gag around her flamed hair. She blinked, realizing that she had flames for hair. One way to get out of a gag is to burn it. With all her anger and frustration, skin red, she burst into flames, burning the gag and shaking the underground.

"PAIN! PANIC!" She cried for their help. When the boys didn't respond, she continued to call, until she heard scampering footsteps on the other side of the door. She recognized the frantic steps instantly. "BOYS! PAIN! PANIC!"

"B-Boss? Is that you?" Pain whimpered nervously at the other side of the door.

"Yes! I'm in here! I am stuck! Get me out!" she cried.

"But boss," Panic began, "T-The sign outside says-"

"Get me OUT of this DAMN CHAIR! NOW!" She erupted in flames once more. No doubt the imps were shaking on the other side.

"Y-Yes! Yes, your Flame-fullness."

She could hear the door rattled, but it wouldn't open. She didn't need the imps to tell her that the door was locked.

"Um, B-Boss-"

"No need to say it, Panic. Just find the damn key, and the stuff to get me out of this DAMN CHAIR!" She heard the imps scramble, but knowing the imps, this could take a while.

**~000~000~000~**

"All rise for our elected royalty (contradictions and terms)," Parentheses announced through the bullhorn, "our lovely queen, Helen!"

The audience cheered on cue as the queen raised from her seat and posed for the people.

As she sat down, Parentheses continued the announcement, "And our strapping (additionally clumsy) King Hercules!"

Hercules stood up only to receives boos and name calling instead. Embarrassed, he sat back down on his throne, burying his face in his hands.

"Aww, don't feel bad," Helen took one of his hands and entwined it with her own, "Your prank got a little out of hand, but I am sure the Trojans took in all good nature fun."

At that moment both Herc and Helen were slammed in the face with a barrage of tomatoes. They looked up in shock to see Paris and a crowd of Trojan Academy students in full armor standing on top of the stadium, armed with loads of rotten eggs and vegetables.

"NO PRISONERS!" shouted Paris. They began to fire at the Pro Ac students.

"Oh my," Helen cried, ducking a flying tomato. "They seem a little touchy!"

Hercules began to climb out of their royal box in a panic. "Don't worry I'll take care of this. You want anything maybe a drink or something? I'll be right back!" Without waiting for Helen to answer, he scrambled over the wall.

Chaos was everywhere. Eagles fighting Trojans. Everyone battled and gave their all, until the Trojans were sent packing and the Eagles ran all the way home. The only people left standing were Hercules, Icarus, Ajax, Tempest, Adonis (his servants, too), and Hades (who appeared at the scene).

"Whoa," Hades took in the scene before him. The stadium was a food mess. "What happened here?"

Icarus rushed towards Hades, grabbing him by the leg, "Oh, Nattie! It was tragic! Oh, the horror!"

"Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Slow down, Icky," Hades grunted, pushing the boy off his leg with effort. "Now, tell me what-"

"Where is she, Nattie?" Icarus looked around frantically, "Where is my Cassie-Lassie? Is she hurt by those scallywags!"

"Oh... Cassie. Well," Hades paused briefly to think of a good lie, "Um... She isn't here."

"What?! What happened?!" Icarus grabbed the hems of Hades' dress, while the former Lord of the Dead fought the urge to snap at him.

"Icarus, if you don't let go, right now... I will personally cut BOTH of your arms."

Icarus widened his eyes in a panic, sheepishly removed his hands from the dress, "Okay."

Hades dusted the dirt of his dress, "Look. I had to take Cassie home."

"Is she sick?"

"Yeah," Hades nodded, "Let's just say she's got a 'splitting' headache." He had to suppress the chuckle to avoid suspicion. "Now what _exactly_ happened here?"

"Oh, Nattie," Icarus was about to grab him again, but Hades extended his right arm, pressing it against the boy's head to keep from coming closer. "We were under attack! The Trojans! Food! The violence! Eggs! Oh, the horror!"

"And I missed it? Damn!" Hades cursed, wishing to see the action if it wasn't for Cassandra.

Hercules returned to the royal box where he had left Helen.

"I guess we showed them, huh Helen? Helen? Where'd she go?" He looked around at the empty box in panic.

Adonis approached him, smirking. "Where's Helen? Did she finally wise up and dump you?"

"It's worse than that." Hercules picked up a horse shoe. It looked exactly like the one he had found next to the statue of Prometheus after it had been vandalized. Attached to it was a tag with two words.

_HA-HA_

"The Trojans kidnapped Helen!"

**~000~000~000~**

Nattie almost fell asleep in the chair, until a rattle sound perked her sleepy eyes.

"Boys... is that you?"

The door opened, revealing not the imps, but the mint colored nymph carrying a honey jar.

"Menthe!" Nattie let out a laugh, leaning her flame-head back, "Thank gods! You're here."

The nymph rushed to her aid, opening the cap that could free the god from the chair, "I heard the imps outside, my lord, and I grabbed the jar as soon as I heard."

"How did you get the key?" Nattie asked, ignoring the goo that trickled down her arms, soaking her robes.

"I didn't, my lord," Menthe said proudly, "I lock-picked my way in."

Nattie's fang-face faltered, picking up the similarities between Menthe and her. They both have common sense and lock pick anything they get their hands on. Maybe Hades did find a good replacement and moved on, after all.

"Forgive me, my lord, but... how did you get stuck in this predicament?" Menthe asked curiously, "Was it that... you-know-who?"

Nattie yanked her arms out of the chair and stood up right, feeling stick all over, "Yes, Mint, and _he _is going to be bitch-slapped for it. BOYS, get my chariot ready! I am going OUT!"

She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Menthe blinked in surprised not by her boss's escape, but the choice of words, "He?"

**~000~000~000~**

Late that night in the Art Building, Hercules called a secret meeting. Icarus, Hades, Adonis, Tempest, and Ajax gathered around the table to listen, while struggling to keep their eyes open.

Using a pointer and a chart with a crude drawing of Helen and an equally crude drawing of a horse, Hercules outlined the situation. "Given the nature of the crisis, I've called you all here as special advisors. The question before us: How do we get Helen back from the Trojans?"

Icarus pounded his fist on the table. "I'm going on a hunger strike! From now on, I _won't _eat until Helen is returned!...Take THAT, Trojan swine!"

The whole group looked at him in bewilderment, and Hades rolled his eyes. Hunger strike? That would show the Trojans.

Ajax raised his hand for Hercules's attention.

"Ajax, got an idea?" Hercules asked eagerly. Ajax growled menacingly and smashed his meaty fist into his hand. No words were spoken, but the message was clear.

Icarus looked at Adonis, "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have a cookie, wouldja?

"No, I don't," Adonis waved his hand, dismissing the boy. "Leave me alone."

"A little snackie wackie? Any munchie _wunchie _will do..."

"C'_mon!" _Herc pleaded with his group, desperate for ideas. "Guys, ya gotta think of_ something! _We can't just burst in there and grab Helen!"

"Amazon warriors cut the _T_ off the word _Can't_!" shouted Tempest.

"Nattie," Hercules turned to the one person with wickedly clever ideas, "Any ideas?"

Hercules turning a girl for help? This should be fun. Hades smirked, "Well... We can go in as Trojan students like before and find Helen ourselves."

Hercules face palmed, "Nattie, the Trojan Academy has Titan security. T-They'd cream us even before we got through the gate!"

"Exactly, this is why disguises exist. Nobody will know we are from the Prometheus Academy..." Hades scanned his eyes over Hercules' frame, "Well... They will suspect you considering the fact it was _you_ who wrecked their statue."

"But what if we get caught?"

Tempest raised her sword dramatically, "Then we will not sail to the Eternal Shores of the River Styx alone!"

Hades shrugged, "I'm all for it."

On the plus side to this idea, at least, Hades will have a few more dead people in the soul department. The problem was that he's in a mortal body, probably won't be alive to witness it.

Hercules rolled his eyes. "I'm kinda looking for a plan that minimizes the "death" angle, ya know?" He fell silent for a moment, apparently lost as he glanced sheepishly over at Adonis.

"Adonis..." Hercules paused with hesitation. This moment might be the most humiliating but bravest thing he had to do. Turn to his biggest rival for help. "I could...uh... use your... help."

Adonis smirked. "My... My _what? _Sorry didn't quite catch that. What was that_ last_ part?"

_"Help," _Herc said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Not so _smug_ are you now, "King Hercules?" the prince gloated.

"Well," Herc demanded, "What would_ you_ have done?"

Adonis examined his fingernails, "Usually when the Trojans painted the statue I'd order my servants to clean it off before anyone could find out." He hopped on the table and dramatically cried, "Then I would fire off a scathing letter! And_ that_ was _that."_

Hercules stared at him in disbelief. "A letter? _That's _the retaliation you were demanding?!"

"A _scathing _letter," Adonis corrected him. "Bursting with verbs and action words - really tough stuff!"

Icarus perked up, standing upright. _"Hold _on! I got.….." He clutched his head dizzily. "Woo! Pressure drop! I kinda stood up too fast... OK! T_his_ may be starvation talk, but_ I _got an idea!"

* * *

Adonis asked in boredom. "Let me get this straight...we sneak into the Trojan Academy in..._THAT?!"_

The team gathered in Daedalus's workshop, which the gang was at this very moment, staring up in open mouthed astonishment at a gigantic hollow wooden Horse. Icarus popped his head out of the Horse, grinning in triumph.

Icarus nodded happily, "Uh-huh! It's so crazy it has to work! It's the horseless Horse my Dadalous and I have been working on. All the pleasures of horseback riding without all the _stinky! HA!"_

Hades scoffed in laughter, "Oh yeah, no one's gonna notice _this..." _He gestured the contraption, "...at their gate!"

_"That's_ just the point, Nattie! We _hide_ inside, and they have no idea, don't ya get it?"

"You're cracked!" declared Adonis.

"No no, wait!" Hercules cried, a note of excitement in his voice. "I don't think its a bad idea at all!"

"Say what?" Hades asked in disbelief.

"Okay, it's not a _great _idea," Hercules admitted. "But can you think of anything better? It's all we've got to save Helen!"

"Oh, easy there!" Icarus cried, "Let's hit a drive through on the way, ok? Im starving! C'mon!"

And so reluctantly the group agreed that the best way to get through the Trojan Gates would be to hide in the Horse, which could be rolled quite easily up to it's gates. However, as Hades was coming close to climbing inside, his lungs tightened, forcing him to back away with widened eyes. He got a glimpse of the small space inside.

He may have picked up Nattie's good qualities - her flexibility, her rhythm, her hormones, her monthly bleed. But he also possessed her fear of tight spaces. He wanted to man up and go inside, but his mind and lungs told him not to.

"Nattie?" Hercules noticed the way Hades was looking at the Horse. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hades insisted.

"But why aren't you going in the horse?"

"Herc... maybe you should go in without me."

"What? But Nattie, Helen needs you!"

"I know, but I would rather not cuddle inside an airless box with a bunch of people with bad BO."

"Excuse me?!" Adonis snapped, popping his head out of the Horse, "I hope you are not referring to my cologne."

"Exactly."

Adonis scoffed, returning inside the horse, secretly sniffing himself.

"Nattie, i-is this about what h-happened with Hecate?" Hercules asked.

"No!" Hades snapped, but Hercules's face showed that he didn't believe it. "Maybe," he admitted with an eye roll. "Look just go, and I will find a way inside the school."

"Nattie, we can never pull this off without you." Hercules placed a reassuring hand on Nattie's shoulder. Hades looked at it, feeling a new set of motions kicking in. "We need you, Nattie. _I_ need you."

Hades processed these feelings carefully. Anxiety of getting caught was one thing. But one touch from Hercules made Hades feel something different. It shocked and disgusted him.

Hades was worried in the beginning that Nattie would turn her back on him for her Wonder-boyfriend. He suppressed a scoff at that thought. Worry was not a part of Hades's vocabulary. However, he knew that she was better off with the kid than holding hands with the devil himself. Too many risks, laws would be broken, and not to mention the major age difference between them. How sick was that? A god with a mortal age of fifty dating a teenager? Hades was glad to be done with her... at least, he thought he was done. These feelings were giving a whole different perceptive - her perceptive. The truth was clear, but it wasn't heard. Hades was right about one thing. Nattie was a coward, a spineless, two-face fool. Because of that, she was going to pay a high price for it. Suffer the world alone.

"Please, Nattie, come with me," Hercules pleaded.

Hades forced a smile across his lips, shoving Hercules's hand off his shoulder, "Fine. But you guys are going to stay far away from me."

"Deal!" Hercules escorted him inside the tight-spaced Horse.

As soon as Hercules is done for, Hades will go home, untie Nattie, and take them straight to Aphrodite's daughter to switch them back. He was coming close to going mad if he stayed in this body for one more minute. This whole chapter with them will end, today.

**~000~000~000~**

Nattie slapped the reigns, hurrying out of the Underworld, while running into a few obstacles along the way. Dead souls, monsters, even Hecate's wolves. They didn't have time to register what happened for they were fighting over a bone. Spikey wheels ran them over. Nattie looked over her shoulder to see the wolves down motionless, refused to turn around to check if they were dead or just injured.

"Sorry," she whispered.

She could hear a banshee screech, no doubt that it was Hecate screaming. No doubt this will become a wild goose chase. Her adrenals screamed at her to disappear from the scene. She snapped her fingers and appeared in her home, leaving the injured wolves, screaming witch, and Hades's chariot behind.

"Hades!" Nattie screamed, "Where are you?!"

She searched the entire house, until she came across her room. She found her best friend unconscious and tied to the bed with chains.

"Cassandra, oh my gods!" Nattie rushed to the bed, pulling a hair pin from her hair, lock picking the chains from Cassandra's wrist.

As she unlocked the other one, a hand was wrapped around her throat, her body was pinned to the bed. Cassandra was on top of her in rage.

"You son of a bitch! I will kill you!"

"Cassandra!" Nattie choked.

"You will never get away with this! Wait till Zeus finds out and will kick your ass!"

"Cassandra! It's me!" Nattie flared up, forcing Cassandra to jump back to avoid the flames.

"I see you're back into an ugly boy again. Coming back to finish the job?"

"No, Cassandra! I'm NATTIE!"

Cassandra scoffed, "Yeah, and I am Aphrodite."

"Cassandra, I'm serious!" Nattie tried to talk sense into her. "Hades and I swapped bodies. He has mine, and I have his! I am NATTIE!

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Cassandra folded her arms over her chest.

Nattie rolled her eyes, "Okay. Fine. I know that you have a heart shaped birthmark on your left cheek!"

Cassandra gasped, backing away from Nattie, covering her butt self-consciously, "Why the hell did Nattie tell you that?!"

"I didn't tell Hades, you told me! I am Nattie, Cassandra!"

Cassandra? Nattie or Hades addressed by her full name, not Cassie. Could this be true?

"And if I was Hades, I would have never come back here to unchain you. He would leave you here to die."

Nattie wasn't too sure about the second part, but she was confidence at the part he would never free his prisoners unless they escape.

Cassandra's mouth opened slightly in shock, "N-Nattie?"

"Yes?" Nattie asked sarcastically.

"What? H-How? How is this possible?!"

"It's a lot to explain, but we have little time. We need to find Hades, so we can go see Tyche to switch us back."

"Well, good luck finding him. He is out there getting rid of Hercules as you."

Nattie huffed, "Another scheme? Oh boy." She freed Cassandra, helping her out the bed. "Do you have any idea where he was headed?"

"The homecoming dance, but that was last night. He hasn't returned here ever since. I don't know what's happening but I foresaw that it was bad. It involves stench cheese."

"Great."

"We gotta go to Hercules's dad. Maybe he can help."

Nattie widened her eyes, shaking her head in protest, "Oh no! Bad idea!"

"Why?"

"Well... Lets just say that Hades's current relationship with his brother is worse than usual."

"How bad?"

"I insulted his jokes in front of the crew."

Cassandra groaned, "Seriously, Nattie?"

"Hey, if you were the one who had to sign papers, judge 500 souls, and five hours of sleep - then you will understand."

"Well, I don't understand. But I suggest you suck it up, Camden. Hercules is in trouble, and we are getting your body back one way or another," Cassandra dragged Nattie out of the room, forcing her to teleport out of the house. Nattie couldn't help but groan as they poof away in black smoke.


	29. Trojan War part 5

**Trojan War part 5**

**Rewrite Alert: I have rewritten chapter 13 - Deal With It (formerly called 'Accept It or Else') Few changes were made, especially the end. The end that won't gross you out... that much.**

**Rewritten this chapter: 1/2017**

**Disclaimer: read beginning**

Just outside the Trojan Academy, Paris and his fellow Trojan Academy students stood around the giant Horse. Spying a letter pinned to the horse with an olive branch, Paris unpinned it and read it out loud.

_"__Dear Trojan Academy,_

_Sorry about your statue and stuff._

_Please take this one instead._

_Love, _

_the Prometheus Academy_."

He examined the Horse with curiosity. "Ha. Extending the olive branch - how very Athenian... and yet... something seems ...wrong." He turned his attention back to the letter, "Their letters are usually rife with action words..." He approached the giant Horse and knocked loudly on its side.

Inside the horse, everyone tensed up together, while Hades was slightly hyperventilating on the other side. He never knew small spaces affected Nattie that much.

Adonis quivered in fear, narrowing his eyes at Hercules, "I _told _you so! They're onto us! It's all over!"

"Good!" cried Tempest. "My blade thirsts for Trojan blood!"

While breathing heavily, Hades was mumbling words to himself, "And _my_ blade thirsts for a demi-god." He was twirling a pocket knife behind his back, keeping his eyes locked on his target. If he doesn't get out of this small space soon, he will go ahead and do the job no matter what weapon tempest had or how many allies the boy had.

Hercules cringed inwardly. "Tempest, I can't emphasize strongly enough. This. Is NOT. A death raid!"

"It seems a well intentioned, if crude gesture." Everyone quiet down, listening to Paris from outside. "I say... we take it!"

"Absolute-mento!" another Trojan student agreed. "Why didn't _I _think of that?"

Other students muttered in agreement.

"Open the gate!" Paris cried.

Slowly, the Trojan Academy students dragged the horse inside the campus grounds.

"See?!" Hercules smiled, gloating at his rival, "I told you this would work!"

"Oh, man," groaned Icarus. "I am so hungry I could eat a horse! HA! Which is pretty ironic when ya think about it."

"SSSHHHUSH!" everyone hissed.

"Oh, don't shush me!" snapped Icarus.

Now that they were inside the Trojan Academy, Hercules opened the panel and peered outside to see if anybody was watching.

"All clear!" he whispered, motioning everyone out of the horse. Each student grabbed a blue shawl, blending in with the other students. Once the room was getting big again, Hades could breathe normally again.

"After you, Nattie," Hercules gestured him out, but Hades's knees were planted still, watching Hercules.

The boy furrowed his brows at Hades with confusion, "What is it?"

"Jerk-Herc!" Hades quickly corrected himself, "I just wanted to say... thank you."

Hercules tilted his head slightly, still confused.

"Thank you..." Hades licked his lips. It may be easy to say the words, but that didn't mean he won't have difficulty barfing afterwards. "For helping me face my fears."

"Oh!" Hercules let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, "It's nothing-"

"No, I mean it... Thank you for... always being here for me, care about me... You're the... greatest friend I know."

Hercules's felt his cheeks burning up. He smiled nervously, "Oh, well - um - I am always there for you, Nattie. Always. Y-You can count on me."

Hades forced to make a sincere smile, "I know."

Hercules looked away awkwardly, "I-I think we should g-get - get go-" He was cut off as he was pulled into a hug. "N-Nattie, what-"

"It's just a hug," Hades whispered, grasping him tightly, rubbing his hair with his free hand while the other was holding the pocket knife. He lifted it up till it met the crease of his skull. As his eyes were mesmerized by the knife, it reached to the side of his neck, coming close to cutting a cartoid artery.

"Hey! Buddies!" Icarus's head popped up from the panel of the horse, "What's the hold - uh - Whoa!"

Hades quickly put the knife away as Hercules broke apart from his hug. They turned, frowning at Icarus for different reasons.

"Um..." Icarus looked away awkwardly, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, no, Icky," Hades assured him, patting Hercules's shoulder, "You didn't miss a single _thing." _He turned to his nephew, "We really should go. Helen needs us, right, Herc?"

"Who?" Hercules asked, earning a whack in the head from Nattie. "Oh!" Hercules blinked in realization, "Y-Yeah! Helen! She does need us. We better - um - you know - go and find her and rescue her."

"Well, then let's go! No time to waste," Before Hades slid out the horse, he casted Icarus a dark look that made the boy tense. _Memo to me. Take care of that Icky yutz after taking out Zeus's lovesick kid._

Hercules followed after him, but Icarus placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder with a teasing smile.

"Okay, Herc, what did I really walk into?"

"Icarus, it was nothing-"

"Oh, it was nothing, huh?" Icarus wiggled his brows teasingly, "I think my love meter is beeping. Beep! Beep!"

Hercules rolled his eyes, "Icarus, it really was nothing. It was just a hug... A very nice... warm hug."

"So you guys weren't doing any os-cul-a-tion, baby?!"

Hercules blushed, chuckling, "No. No. No. At least... not sure, if you haven't-"

"So I did walk into something big!"

Hercules couldn't help but smile, "Icarus... I shouldn't get my hopes up, but... I think Nattie wants us to get back together." Icarus was about to open his mouth, but Hercules raised his hands to stop him, "I don't know, yet, but... Maybe."

"OH YEAH!" Icarus cried happily, "Team Natcules is in the HORSE, BABY!"

Hercules scoffed, wrapping his blue cape around his armor as if he was a Trojan student, "Let's go." Sliding out of the panel with Icarus behind him, he dropped down to meet the warm air against his face.

The Pro Ac group stood by the horse and attempted to blend in with the Trojan students that were coming there away.

Two girls were walking pass them, causing Hercules to panic.

"Look natural!" Hercules hissed at his group, smiling brightly at the girls, "Stallion Pride!"

"Yeah….whatever..." mumbled a bored-looking Trojan girl.

"You bet," yawned a second.

Hercules scanned the campus anxiously, hoping he wasn't being too conspicuous. "She's gotta be here somewhere...where are they holding her?"

"Maybe we should split and find her," Hades suggested slyly, putting his arm around Hercules, "Herc, you and I go. While the others partner up and go their seperate, okay, babe?"

Hercules blinked at what Hades called him. Babe? Nattie never called him that before, it was strange, but exhilarating.

"Or... she is currently outside with her captors!" Icarus stepped in between the uncle and nephew, smiling happily. "Look!" He pointed to a nearby building, where Helen was seen with Paris.

Hades held back a curse word, really wanted to slit Icarus's throat just now.

"Oh, my dear Helen!" Adonis cried in horror. "I must save her!"

_"__Now's_ the time!" Hercules told his followers, undoing his cape, revealing his armor. They all rushed towards Paris as Hercules cried out. "Trojan! We demand our Queen back!"

Helen looked up and saw him. She was casually leaning up against a column and her hands, which Hercules had assumed were bound, were behind her back. Until she raised one of her arms, waving at his king happily.

"Oh, hi, Hercules!"

Paris gave a huge yawn and checked his sundial watch, "It's about time. I was wondering when you'd reveal yourselves."

Hercules and everyone else stood there, stunned. "You... _knew_ we were here?"

"I'm _always_ wary of geeks bearing gifts."

"Whoa," Hades turned to Adonis with a smirk, "This guy is smarter than you."

Adonis pointed at Hercules with disapproval, "I told you we should've sent them a scathing letter!"

"Oh my dear, Prometheans, it is far too late for that. Trojans!" Paris cried out, "Prepare to humiliate!" At his command, dozens of Trojan Academy students stepped out of the lockers, roofs, columns - armed once again with rotten fruit.

Icarus leapt forward, "Ah, _very _good, Paris! But you've overlooked one_ really _important fact! Herc here is a _demigod!_ Aha! Didn't know that, did ya! Go ahead! Throw the whole student body at him! He'll just keep coming!"

Paris raised his eyebrows. "Oh, Heavens to Betsy! That _would_ be a problem, wouldn't it?" Paris smirked, and knowing that face, there was always a catch. "That is...if we didn't have our new _exchange _students!"

Right on cue, a seven foot tall fishlike creature (Just as tall as Hades's body) stepped out of a nearby locker with a punch. Everyone gulped at the sight. Hades never paid much attention to his siblings' children or anybody except Zeus and his kid, but he knew for a fact that gills were a giveaway. Showing that he was Hades's nephew and Popo's son.

Hercules' jaw dropped with unexpected recognition, "Cousin _Otis?" _

Otis burped, nodding his head.

Jumping up from behind him was a smaller fish creature with a planted smile.

"Triton?!"

"Hey, Cos! How you been?!"

Hercules remembered Triton. Poseidon send him to Prometheus Academy. At first it was hectic, crazy, obnoxious, and almost deadly since Triton unleased a three headed sea monster to the academy. But then everything cooled down, and everything was fine. Until Poseidon decided to transfer Triton to the dark side - Trojan Academy along with his half-older-brother, Otis.

Paris grinned evilly. "Cor_rect!_ Otis and Triton... are sons of Poseidon...so that makes them...let me see now - hmmm... Demigods! I say, Otis, how about you and your brother make a good sound _thrashing_ for our Prometheus Academy friends, _hmmm?"_

Otis gurgled in agreement and advanced on the luckless Hercules.

"Hey, why thrashing?" Triton asked, "Hercules is my friend."

"Yes!" Hades raised his hand, "Anyone who is Hercules's friend is a friend of mine!"

"You?!" Triton frowned, folding his arms, "You called me a 'squiggly-gubby-geek'!"

Hades groaned, made a mental note to scold Nattie for once again ruining his plans, even when she was not here.

Paris huffed, face palming, "Otis, take care of Jerkules, while everyone else... Attack!"

"Oh, hell no!" Hades backed away, feeling the adrenals kicking in, "I did not sign up to be covered in expired fruit!"

"I thought it was a vegetable," Icarus raised a brow in question.

"Who cares?! I'm outta here! Yo, boys! Boys!" Hades faced Poseidon's kids, "Say 'hi' to Popo for me! Okay, babes? Good! Bye-bye!" He ran back to the horse, ignoring Hercules's call.

"I'm out, too!" Adonis cried, raising his hands in surrender, "Hercules, I have an idea! Next year, _don't_ run for king!"

Hercules looked up at Otis nervously, muttered in agreement, "Deal."

Those were his last words before Otis punched Hercules squared in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Icarus, Ajax, and Adonis grabbed him then turned to run.

_"_Abort mission!" Adonis screamed as the crowd of Trojans students threw the rotten tomatoes at them.

Triton jumped on his half-brother's back, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Run, Prometheans! RUN!"

The Pro Ac invaders ran back to the wooden Horse as fast as they could, trying not to drop their homecoming king.

"They're savages!" Adonis cried. They all managed to escape inside the horse statue, invading Hades's bubble. "S_avages,_ I say!"

Hades let out a yell, pushing the students off him, "Hello?! There is a thing! It's called 'PERSONAL SPACE'! Get the gest?" He took noticed Icarus slapping Hercules's sleeping face. He widened his eyes in surprised, "Whoa. What happened, Ick?"

"Oh, Nattie! Our friend, Herc has been knocked out by his own cousin! Yes, Sir!"

"And I missed _that_?!" Hades cried in agony. What else can go wrong? He received suspicious stares, forcing himself to regain composure, "I-I mean... Oh... This is tragic."

Icarus shook his friend, "Wake up! Wake up_,_ my Liege! Talk to me, Buddy!" He turned to Hades, "Nattie! You must do the resuscitation."

"The resusci-what?"

"The mouth to mouth-"

"Stop!" Hades raised his hand up, "I'll pass on that option. Let him sleep. He is a demigod. I am sure the fish-guppy didn't _kill _him."

"Nattie! You MUST!" Icarus grasped Hades's skirt, pleading and begging, "Please! Do it him! Do it for you! Deep down under that cold heart of yours, I know you care about him."

He was right. According to Nattie's twisted emotions, he was forced to feel the guilt and care for the sleeping man. His mind wanted to jump of the horse and face the tomatoes alone, but Nattie's heart that cared for Jerkules always win. He had no choice. His newfound conscience forced him to do it. And if anyone was going to end Herc's life it should be Hades and him alone.

With all the students staring at him, Hades groaned, knowing he was definitely going to puke after this.

Icarus opened Hercules's mouth for him and pinched the boy's nose, "Two breaths."

Hades groaned louder, "Fine." Finally, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes tight, he imagined breathing into someone else. Once the image crossed him, he lowered his head. With eyes on him, his red lips sealed over Hercules's pale ones.

One breath into Hercules's. Hades held back the puke. Another breath. He was forcing himself to keep it together, continue to picture Aphrodite in his mind. But it slowly formed into someone else. Someone he never thought he would see in his head, but that didn't make him stop. What made him pull back was the touch of a wet tongue inside his mouth.

"ECK!" Hades pushed Hercules away as the boy came to.

Hercules groaned and tried to open his eyes. "W-What... happened?"

"You French kissed me!"

Before Hercules could ask, Hades slapped him in the face, catching him off guard. Hercules noticed two things. One: his mouth was wet. Two: his best friend and love was hyperventilating about to go insane.

"THAT'S IT!" Hades cried.

"Nattie, what is wrong?"

Hades ignored him, grasping Icarus chiton by the collar, "Let me out!"

"Nattie, what are you-"

"I said LET ME OUT!"

"Natalie, my dear," Adonis jumped into the conversation, "I understand that kissing Hercules is a disgust, but-"

"Get me out of this thing!" Hades began punching the wood walls.

Tempest grabbed Hades by the shoulders, slapping him across the face. It silenced him for a brief second.

"Why did you do that?" Hades demanded.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman! A true warrior must fight and die than flee like a parasite!"

"What?!" exclaimed Adonis. "Surrender is _perfectly _reasonable and much less messy than death! Watch!" He tore off a small piece of his toga hem and wrapped it around a sliver of wood. He stuck his little white flag out a narrow window in the Horse's wall. "Hello! Hello!? We Surrender!"

In response a barrage of tomatoes slammed him in the face.

"Nattie, please, calm down!" Hercules pleaded.

"Oh, I will do something to calm down!" Hades pulled out his knife, ready to stab the Son of Zeus, "You're mine, Wonderboy!"

Hercules gasped with fear, "Nattie, NO!"

But before Hades could do anything, he was grabbed by Ajax, making him drop the knife.

"Hey! Let me go! You son of a- MPH!" A gag was wrapped tightly around Hades's mouth, and more rope was tied around his body. He continued to writhe and struggle, narrowing his eyes in between Hercules and Ajax.

Hercules sighed with relief, "Thank you, Ajax."

Ajax snorted, massaging his temples, indicating that Hades's craziness was giving him a headache.

"Okay!" Hercules looked around at the group. "Now that everyone is... restrained."

Hades rolled his eyes. No doubt Hercules thought Nattie's claustrophobia was the cause of his mental breakdown. If only he knew.

"I am open to suggestions on how to get out of here."

"Ha! Boiler's ready, Baby!" Nobody had noticed Icarus working at a complicated control panel in the front of the Horse.

Hercules stared at him. "Icarus, what are you doing?!"

Icarus pulled a panel out of the wall and an amazing folding chair appeared onto which he hopped, and he pulled himself up to what was clearly a sort of dashboard with all kinds of gears and levers sticking shot Hercules a look of supreme satisfaction.

_"Well_, I'm an _inventor's_ son, Buddy, and this cart's gotta _few _surprises! Witness**..**. the awesome glory of... Steam Power!" He pulled at some of the levers, pressed down on a pedal with his foot, and with a blast and a groan the Trojan Horse moved forward with steam.

_"_Steam?"

"Yes! _Steam,_ my friend! Boiling water, Baby! Creating steam heat in the what-cha-ma-call-it exerts expansion force on the mechanical thing-a-ma-jig which causes the doohickey to go round and that makes the widgety thing move. I'd explain it to you but it's _way_ too scientific."

Outside of the Horse several students gazed in amazement.

"Whoa!" exclaimed one Trojan Student. "It _moves!"_

"Barely," Paris yawned with boredom.

"Ohhhhwwweee! Eat My Dust, Troy!" screamed Icarus.

Hercules looked out the window to see that they were going at least 10mph. "Icarus, can't we go any _faster?!" _

_"__OOOWHHHEEEEEEEeeeeeeee! _Well, _no,_" Icarus glanced over his shoulder, somewhat annoyed. "C'mon, we're centuries ahead of ourselves as it is. Just calm down."

Observing the Horse from the outside, Paris yawned once more and checked his sundial again. "As _dreadfully _exciting as this chase is, I think I shall put an end to it before I grow old. Ready the Augean stable cheese!"

The Trojan students climbed to the tops of the campus buildings and enthusiastically armed themselves with loads of horse poop.

_"_Let them have it!" shouted Paris. The "cheese" flew through the windows of the Horse.

Everyone gagged and flinched as the stench filled up the Horse's interior. Everyone held their noses, except for Hades. He was now ready to pass out by the foul stench. Someone should kill him now.

"Wow, that is _ripe!" _Hercules cried.

Icarus held his nose. "Ooohhh! There's the stinky!"

Hades turned his body, facing the window for natural air. He noticed the speed the Horse was going. They were going faster. He muffled words, nodding his head by the window. Everyone took Hades's message and looked at the window. They, too, saw how fast they were going.

_"_We're gonna make it!" Adonis shouted with relief.

Hercules peered out the window and gasped at what's coming up ahead, "Um... Icarus?"

"Yes, Herc-Mightster!" Icarus grinned happily.

"Question..." Hercules began nervously, "Is it possible to fall off the edge of the earth?"

"Well, sure, Herc! We all know the earth is flat, not round!"

"Then, brace yourselves... We are about to head for a cliff!"

"A cliff?!" everyone cried, except for Hades for he muffled the words in shock. Hades spotted the knife near him. Without anyone looking, he used it to cut the ropes and removed the gag.

"Icky!" Hades cried. "Slam the brakes, and get me out of this poop fest!"

_"_What brakes?" Icarus asked casually.

"Oh, you know, the brakes you use to - uh, what's the word?... STOP!"

Icarus let out a laugh, "Oh, Nattie! There are no brakes!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried in unison.

"What do you mean no_ brakes!? " _Hades scoffed, scolding himself for asking that, "What am I saying?! I am talking to a kid who flew too close to the sun!"

"Oh yes, _bingo was his name oh! _I am telling you there are no brakes!"

"I can't _believe_ you built this thing with no brakes!" Hercules cried.

Adonis snorted, _ "I _can!"

"It was on my "To Do" list, okay?!" answered Icarus irritably. "Gods, you people want _everything!"_

"Well, how are ya going to stop us?!" Hercules yelled helplessly, feeling the horse moving faster and closer to the cliff.

_"_Not to worry, my liege!" Icarus assured him. "Ah, this thing still has a few tricks up its wooden sleeve" Icarus pulled a large metal lever. "That's right!" he cried triumphantly as two enormous pieces of wood emerged on either side of the Horse. "WINGS!"

The whole contraption went over the cliff at this point, and after one moment of hanging in midair, it hurtled straight down. Everyone screamed, holding on for dear life.

_"_Icarus, we're not flying!" Hercules screamed.

"Well, yeah," Icarus agreed cheerfully. "But the wings will cut the impact of the crash by ten percent!"_  
_

"Ten percent?!" Hades cried, "We're going to die!"

"Don't worry, Nattie!" Hercules held onto him, protectively much to Hades's protest. "I will protect you!"

"How comforting," Hades muttered, much rather die alone than spent another millisecond in Hercules's arms, but Nattie's hormonal side was touched by his embrace. This was awkward and disgusting. He wanted his body back. Who cares if Herc wasn't dead?! There's always more plans - better plans! If he was alive to make them.

The giant Horse hurtled down past a waterfall. The wings flapped crazily for only a few seconds before breaking off completely, and then the whole contraption dropped down and smashed into the water. The Pro Ac Invaders floated on pieces of the smashed horse.

Hercules grabbed onto a chunk of floating debris, gasped for air and shot a furious look at his friend.

"See? we're _alive! _" spluttered Icarus happily. "Those wings really did the trick, huh? _Huh?"_

Hades popped out from the water, grasping onto Ajax's chiton, tightly, shivering from the cold water.

Ajax growled, but didn't push Hades from his body.

"Hey, I don't have a raft, okay, babe! Stop growling at me!"

Far above them, Paris and his classmates stood on the edge of the cliff cheering. "Have a nice swim home, Hercules! I'll give your best to Helen!"

Laughing rudely, the Trojan students began to chant:_ "Stallion Pride! Stallion Pride!"_

* * *

Everyone got out of the water, soaked head to toe.

"Is everyone okay?" Hercules asked, receiving groans from behind.

Ajax was carrying Hades as if he was a pack mule.

"Natalie!" Tempest pulled her sword out aiming at him. "Release Ajax for he shall not be your mule!"

"Hey, I am not you, okay, babe! I can hold anybody I want!"

Ajax huffed, standing upright, knocking Hades off his back. Hades stumbled, his butt landed on the hard grassy ground. He was already on the edge of his breaking point. If he had flames now, he would've exploded, affecting all of Athens.

Hercules and Icarus kneeled by him for assistance.

"Nattie, let me-"

Hades slapped Hercules's hands off him, "Don't touch me! Don't you EVER touch me! And keep that _slimy_ tongue inside your mouth!"

The boys backed away, giving him space.

"Geez, Nattie," Icarus held his hands up in surrender, "We were only trying to-"

"Listen, kid. You don't get it! I am done." Hades stood up and declared in frustration, "I am DONE being a _GIRL_!" Everyone blinked, confused. Hades explained further. "I am sick of being here with a bunch of yutzes - let alone stuck in a small space, breathing the same air and horse shit as them! I ran on these mortal's legs, clearly lack of cardio!" Hades adjusted the strap from his soaked dress, squeezing water from the water-absorbing cloth. "This contraption called a bra is a lung killer! And I am cramping up a storm and bleeding to death!"

The men looked away, flushed by Hades's girl talk.

"And when I thought _that_ was worse - I was French kissed by a guy!"

"Uh..." Icarus raised his hand, confused, "What's wrong with that?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that! It's because -"

"Oh my! Is everyone alright?" Everyone looked up at the sweet voice who interrupted Hades.

The Queen of Prometheus Academy waltzed towards the wet rats, face filled with concern.

"Helen, you escaped?" Hercules cried happily. "How?!"

Helen raised a brow with confusion, "Escaped?"

Adonis rushed to her. "You were the Trojans' prisoner. Oh, my Darling!"

Helen giggled. "Ooh, you sillies! I wasn't their p_risoner!_! I was their _guest! _You see I thought this whole Homecoming rivalry thing had gotten a _little _out of hand, so I decided to _do_ something. I went straight to Troy and talked to that Paris, and you know what?" She giggled, batting her eyelashes while her cheeks were flushing red. "He's not so bad after all."

"Wait..." Hercules was confused. "You _weren't_ a prisoner?"

"No!" Helen grinned, "But I _am_ going to be Paris's date for the Trojan Academy's Homecoming Dance!"

Adonis let out a girlish scream of horror.

Hercules was overcome with relief. "Well, I'm just glad you're safe!"

"I thought you already knew," Helen furrowed her brows at Hercules, placing her hands on her hips.

"How?" Tempest demanded. "You left no scroll, no word-"

"Nattie knew."

"What?!" The Pro Ac Invaders gazed at their so-called ally in shock.

Hades face palmed. _Great._ _So much for bailing._

"N-Nattie," Hercules stepped towards him in hurt and disbelief, "You... You knew Helen was with them? Willingly?"

Hades didn't answer, only crossed his arms over his chest.

Helen giggled, "Well, of course, she did. Right before I stepped inside my chariot. I saw Nattie. I told her what I was about to do, and she said that she would assure everyone of my whereabouts."

"Is that so?!" Adonis gazed at Hades with disapproval.

"Hey, don't give me that look, snot-nose swine," Hades snapped.

"Nattie, is this true?!" Hercules demanded, angrier than sad in his tone of voice.

"Well... It _may_ have slipped my mind."

"_Slipped your mind?! _That's your excuse?!" Hercules yelled.

Hades blinked.

Hercules scoffed, "I can't believe this! Why?! How could you do this?!"

"I am a villain, Herc. It's what I do!"

"Villain?! Nattie, I know you have... issues. But lying, keeping secrets, nearly have us all killed-"

"Hey, I almost got myself killed, too! Alright?! Don't make this all about you!"

"You are not a villain, Nattie! We have been getting along so well... I... I thought..."

"You thought what?!" Hades scoffed, lifting his hand up to silence Hercules before he could talk. "You know what? Let me help out a bit. Let's the clear. Before the Blonde Bimbo _rudely_ interrupted me," Hades casted a dark look at Helen who gasped, couldn't believe her friend was talking to her that way. "I want to pick up from what I last said. Not only did you kiss me - no. No, you French kissed your-"

A puff of smoke appeared behind Hades, who groaned in irritation.

"Okay... who is interrupting me this time? Can't you see I am the middle of a confession here?!"

"Hades!"

Hades didn't need to turn around to see who it was behind him.

"Great." He laughed wickedly, facing not only himself but Nattie's partner in crime. "Well. Well. If it's a small world after all. Huh?"

Nattie and Cassandra wasn't amused. Their arms were crossed, and Nattie's flames were orange.

"You are DEAD MEAT, BITCH!"

Hades rolled his eyes at Nattie's empty threats, "Good to see you, too, babe."

"Hades!" Hercules cried. The girls and Hades assumed he figured it out. But that wasn't the case. Hercules ran passed Hades and tackled Nattie.

"Herc! Stop!" Nattie protested, raising her arms up to defend herself.

"I won't let you hurt Nattie! Not again!"

"Atta boy, Herc!" Hades approved, backing away from the scene, "While worry about him, I will go and-"

"Grab him!" Cassandra instructed the students, pointing at Hades. The men look at each other with confusion.

"Casseroll!" Icarus said happily, "You are all better... Well, maybe still sick since you referred to Nattie as a_ he_ and not a-"

"Grab_ him_, Icarus!" Cassandra commanded. "He's not Nattie!"

Before Hades could make his escape, he was manhandled once again by Ajax and Tempest.

Hades huffed, "It's so nice to receive more bruises."

"Hercules, you don't understand!" Nattie protested. "I am-"

"I do understand!" Hercules cried. "You kidnapped Cassandra, and you are attempting to hurt Nattie more mentally. Well, I won't have it! You can't have her! I LOVE HER!"

Stunned by his words, Nattie lied there not sure how to react. One second of hesitation, too late. Hercules raised his fist and punched him in the water.

"Hercules, what have you done?!" Cassandra demanded.

"I put him a place where he belongs!" Hercules declared, clapping the dust from his hands. "Although, I wish he was in the River Styx, sucking him down the hole where he _truly _belongs."

"Big mistake, Rookie!" Hades snapped.

Hercules furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Hercules, you don't get it," Cassandra shook her head, pointing at Nattie, who was struggling to swim through the strong waters. "That is Nattie!"

Everyone gasped.

"Whoa!" Icarus said with amazement, "That's a twist!"

"Alright, this is getting a little _too_ weird for me," Adonis muttered to his girlfriend. "My darling, perhaps we shall leave for Speedy Pita."

Helen slapped his arms away from her body, wanting to hear more of the soap opera.

"What are you talking about, Cassandra?!" Hercules cried.

"Hercules, you punched the woman you love. While our _friend..._" Cassandra pointed at Hades accusingly, "Is actually the devil in disguise."

Hades was relieved to know the truth was finally out. Now he can get his body back... If Hercules can save it in time.

Stunned wasn't the only words to describe this moment. Everyone looked at Nattie's body, then Hades's body that was floating in the river.

"I-I don't understand," Hercules began nervously, facing his so-called friend. "N-Nattie-"

"Don't call me that, Wonderboy! The seer is right - I _am_ Hades!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried, especially Hercules for he was disgusted.

"That's right! Hades! Lord of the Dead!" Hades pointed at Hercules, "Your evil uncle! The god who wants your head and your dad's head on a platter! The uncle YOU French kissed! A wet-" Hades spat more salvia out from his mouth. "-disgusting French kiss I add."

Hercules opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He was stunned, speechless. Was this for real, or just a crazy dream? If this was true, then that means that the woman he loves was drowning in the river with no way out. Her fingers were too slick to snap her fingers and make herself appear.

"You mean she is a...?" Hercules asked Cassandra, pointing at Hades. She nodded. He faced Hades. "We...?" He trailed off again, but the question was clear. Hades nodded, making a mental note to mouth wash with Lethe water. Hercules held back a gag, focusing on his unfinished questions. "And Nattie is..." Hercules pointed at the river.

"YES!" Everyone cried.

Panic radiated on Hercules's body. He turned back to the river, hearing his girl call for help with his uncle's voice.

"Help! I can't swim! I would swim, but Hades's body won't let me, because he CAN'T SWIM! He SINKS! HELP!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Nattie!" Hercules ran back to the river to rescue the god in distress, "Hold on! I'll save you!" He dived in, leaving everyone alone to watch.

Hades noticed someone coming near. He turned and faced Helen's disapprove face.

"You hurt my friends," Helen hissed, jabbing a finger at Hades's runny makeup face.

He smirked at her, "Yeah. What are you going to do about-"

SLAP!

Hades's face was whipped to the side, a sting radiated on his left cheek, heating it into a rosy pink color.

"_That_ is for my friends!"

Hades would burst into flames, but he can't get angry about this. He knew he deserved it. Instead of flames, Hades let out a laugh, "That's cute... Real cute."

**~000~000~000~**

The doors of Aphrodite's temple opened. The Pro Ac invaders, Hades, Cassandra, and Nattie entered the hall, standing before the Aphrodite statue. Everyone except Cassandra was dripping wet head to toe. Hades was manhandled by Tempest and Ajax. Even though they know Hades wouldn't escape, it was just precaution.

Hercules was standing by Nattie, still awkward that he was apologizing to Hades's body; and even more awkward to what he said to Nattie out loud.

'_I love her!' _Those three little words were unforgettable.

"Had-Nattie." Hercules corrected himself. "I am really - really-"

"Save it!" Nattie snapped, raising her blue spider-like fingers up to silence him. "Just don't talk to me, okay?"

She attempted to ignore the pounding sensation in her left eye from where Hercules had punched her. A man punching a lady. Hercules punching Nattie. This never happened to Nattie before. No man has ever hit her before, not even her father. She hated it. She hated to feel vulnerable at this very moment. Sure, Hades scarred her, but it wasn't compared to a punch. One punch could wipe away everything she stood for. It would make her feel a victim, and she didn't want to be that person. She sucked in some breath, trying to fight the will to break down. There were more important things to worry about. Claiming back what belonged to her.

"Aphrodite! We beseech thee with thy big emergency!" Icarus cried, lowering his knees onto the marble, bowing before the statue.

Aphrodite's statue lit up with birds, flowers, and hearts.

_"Aphrodite... Aphrodite... Aphrodite..." _The jingle. "_The Goddess of Love!"_

The Love goddess appeared beautiful unlike the last time Hercules beseeched her, "Greetings, mortals. I am Aphro..." Aphrodite trailed off, seeing the people standing before her. "Oh, it's you."

Hades couldn't help but smirk at the lovely sight before him, "Aphrodite, hey. How are you? Stealing everyone's breath away-"

"Save it, Hades," Aphrodite snapped.

Hades blinked, looking down at himself, making sure that he was still in Nattie's body and not his own, "Uh..."

"I know my daughter did the swap-a-roo on you two. Cassandra and Nattie told me all about it."

"When?!" Hades demanded.

"Before we walked in on y'alls soak fest," Nattie explained. "Just in case we come in here, and you start flirting with Aphrodite the second she shows up."

"Whatever." Hades rolled his eyes, wincing at the incoming cramps in his pelvis, "Okay, where's the kid who made the switch? I would love to give her a piece of my mind... or better yet my FLAME when I get my body back!"

"Get in line, Flamehead," Nattie retorted. "I want to punch her!"

Hercules huffed, listening to the two bicker, "Aphrodite, can you please get your daughter to switch them back?"

Aphrodite didn't want to hear that twice, listening to Hades flirt in a girl's body was nauseating. She could tolerate the god's body just fine.

"Tyche!" Aphrodite screeched, "Get in here!"

A flash of green light shined across the room. The sound of music echoed against the walls. The muses sang a brief song that resembled like Aphrodite's.

_"Fortuna. Fortuna. Fortuna... The Goddess of Luck!"_

Hades snorted, "Like Momma, like brat."

The teenage goddess appear in the room dressed in green with a four leaf clove pinned to her red hair. She was decent looking like her mother. The only difference was that Tyche was olive skin with fainted freckles across her face; rosy lips; and emerald colored eyes.

"What's up, Mom?" Tyche demanded, "I was in the middle of..." She trailed off to see the scowling party before her, specifically her two 'victims' who were ready to fry her. She quickly raised her hand up to snap her fingers and disappear, but her mother wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"Tyche! Get over here!"

Tyche huffed, stomping over to her mother, folding her arms. "What?" she asked if nothing was wrong.

"What?!" Nattie snapped, mocking Tyche's question. "What?! You know damn well what! You swapped my body with..." She gestured Hades in a disgusting manner, "_Him!"_

"Nattie, let me handle this," Aphrodite raised her hand up to silence her.

Nattie rolled her eyes, her flames flared orange ready to burn something. Hercules noticed her about to blow but thought better than telling her to calm down or he will be in the middle of the burn.

"Did you give those two..." Aphrodite gestured Hades and Nattie, "your coins and swapped their bodies?"

"Um, yeah," Tyche answered causally. "I think we covered that already."

"Why?!"

"You should've heard them, Mom! They were bickering like a married couple! They challenged to be in another's shoes, so I gave it to them!"

"That's not up to you to decide! You can't just butt into mortal's lives like that!"

"Oh!" Tyche let out a merciless laugh, "You mean... we can't interfere like Hades who preyed on mortals for his own game?"

Hades perked up at his name being called out. He really wanted to hit her, but Ajax and Tempest wouldn't let him.

"Or we can't interfere like Demeter who almost killed an entire human race because her slut of a daughter left home to mess with boys out of her league?"

That Nattie can agree with, but the mother was having none of it.

"That's enough, Tyche-"

"Or how about Hercules who summoned you to help him change Nattie."

Nattie cast a glare at Hercules who whistled sheepishly, "Excuse me?"

"What did you ask for my mom, Herc?" Tyche asked. "A love potion?"

"No!" Hercules snapped. "T-That's not why I summoned Aphrodite!"

"Then why did you summon her, Herc?" Nattie demanded. "Why did you go to Aphrodite for?"

Hercules sighed in defeat, "Look Nattie... You are in a bad place, right now."

"Bad place?! Who the hell says I am in a bad place?!" She turned around to meet her friends' gazes, "Who here thinks I am in a bad place?"

Not wanting to upset the Lady of the Dead; Icarus, Adonis, Helen, Tempest, and Ajax averted her gaze and whistled as if they didn't hear the question, except for two people.

Hades and Cassandra raised their hands.

"Really?" Nattie asked them, slapping her hands against her sides.

"You need help, Nattie," Cassandra stated. "And everyone around you is too scared of you to agree."

"They didn't say I am-"

"But they didn't say you aren't, either."

That statement nearly threw the flame woman off the edge. Her flames turned yellow and her skin turned orange.

"Oh no, you don't!" Aphrodite blew her flames as if it was a birthday candle.

"Whoa!" Nattie felt a cool sensation once her flame was out, feeling her silky bald head.

Hades snorted, "Hey, no one blows my flame except moi. Okay? And- Agh!" He immediately winced at the cramps in his low back. "Can someone get me out of this body, please?!"

"What's wrong, Hades?" Nattie asked. "Can't handle my body, my life?"

"Are you kidding me?! You were thinking the exact same thing! Let me ask you... how is the full-time Underworld gig going?"

"I told you before. It's fine!" Nattie snapped. "I handled it."

"Oh really? If you could handle it, then why were you desperate to change us back?"

Nattie paused, not answering right away.

"Pain and Panic gave me the latest. You were ready to jump in the River Styx! Put yourself out of your misery!"

"And lets not forget what she did at the Council of the Gods meeting," Aphrodite stated.

Hades glared at Aphrodite questionably, "I'm sorry. Time out for a sec." He made a time out sign, didn't quite pick up as to what Aphrodite just said. "_Wha_t did she do?"

Nattie dismissed it with a wave, "It's not important. What _is_ important is... that I need to have my body back."

Aphrodite patted her daughter, urging her to get the magic going, "You heard them. Switch them back."

"You know..." Tyche began, "When I heard the conversation between you and Herc, Mom, I really was planning to put Nattie an alternate universe until she begs for therapy."

Nattie flared up again, regaining her hair back.

"But I kinda like this new arrangement better."

"Tyche, please," Hercules begged. "Switch them back!"

"Why should I?!" Tyche challenged him. "The way they treat people and _each other_, they deserve to be in misery!"

"How about I put you in your misery!?" Hades snapped.

"With my flames!" Nattie added.

Tyche widened her eyes slightly, hiding behind her mother.

"Still don't want to switch them back, sweetie?" Aphrodite asked rhetorically.

Tyche paused before letting out a defeated sigh, "Fine... I will switch them... but only two conditions!"

"Is not kicking ass one of them?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes," Tyche replied. "But also Nattie gets mental help..."

Nattie scoffed, "No. How about I don't kick your ass as part of the two conditions? Hades doesn't flame, I don't kick your ass, you live injured free - everybody is happy!"

"Nattie..." Hercules began, "Maybe you should talk to somebody."

"No! I am not crazy!"

"We never said you were!"

Nattie was clearly having enough. Her flames were going orange and her skin was glowing bright red. She was huffing and puffing about to burn this temple down.

"You changed, Nattie! Can't you see?! Do you really want to spend your life looking forward to the next high? You need help! Let us help you!"

"I don't need anybody's help!"

"Nattie, we all care about you!"

"SHUT UP!" Nattie threw a fire ball, forcing Hercules to drop down. He didn't want to get burned again. Nattie blinked, turning back to blue realizing what she had done. She quickly turned away from the people, running her fingers through his flames, trying to cool down.

Hercules was about to go over and comfort her, but Aphrodite blocked his way, convincing him to give her some space.

Cassandra approached Hades, motioning Ajax and Tempest to let him go. She pulled him aside so they can have a private conversation, "You need to talk to Nattie."

"Excuse me?" Hades narrowed his eyes at her as if she said something dumb.

"Tell her you care about her, and that everything will be okay."

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to be in the same room with her. Don't you see what I have to put up with?"

"Yeah! You forget I live under the same roof with her. Besides, you didn't have a problem with her before."

"Yeah... _before_. Now she is worse."

"Because you kicked her out of your life."

"What does that got to do with anything?"

"She was devastated that night, Hades. Why do you think she turned to the smoking, partying, and the drinking - don't get me started on _that!_"

That comment attracted Hades's attention slightly. His face stayed the same, but Cassandra noticed his hand twitched into a tight fist or maybe that was her imagination. A small hope that Hades still cared about Nattie.

"She really thought she lost you for good."

Hades scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Now where did she get that idea?"

Hercules stomped towards the two, pushing Cassandra gently out of his way, but kept a menacing glare at Hades, "This. Is all. Your fault!"

"Of course it is," Hades spoke sarcastically.

Hercules let out a growl, ready to punch that smug face, but didn't want to because it was Nattie's face not Hades. However, Hades should have another taste of pain without physically damaging Nattie.

"Don't make us get Helen."

Cassandra snickered at the memory of Helen slapping Hades, "Her slap didn't sound too pleasant."

"Go ahead. Get her to slap the other side," Hades pointed at his cheek that wasn't red, "Or people might think I am wearing too much blush."

"This is not a joke!" Hercules cried, horrified that Hades seemed casual about the whole situation.

"I know it's not a joke! Do you have menstrual cramps every five minutes? I don't think so!"

Hercules pointed at him as if he was a scolding parent, "If you hadn't hurt her-"

"Don't pin this all on me, Wonderboy!" Hades snapped. "She was messed up before I did a thing. I know it, she knows it..." He pointed at Cassandra, "Everyone, here, knows it, and even you. So don't point the finger at me," Hades slapped Hercules's hand out of his face. "And your tongue, too!"

Hercules's face flushed at his statement. After this, they will come to a silent agreement to never mention that encounter ever again.

Hades shoved Hercules out of his way, stomping towards himself - his own body who was ready to burst Aphrodite's temple.

"Nattie, babe-"

"What do _you_ want, Hades?!" Nattie demanded.

Everyone watched, questioning the conversation. What was Hades telling her? Will Nattie go up in flames destroying not only the temple, the mortals, and gods around her, but her own body as well? Only few seconds later, Nattie's skin turned normal, only her flames were yellow. She was losing patience. They were tempted to eavesdrop, but Hades was having none of it. He ushered Nattie to lean forward and whispered something in her ear.

Nattie immediately pulled back in disbelief. Her yellow eyes looked like they were about to pop out any second. After a few words exchanged, Nattie stared down at Hades suspiciously, before approaching the goddesses.

"Ladies..." Nattie paused briefly. She was hesitant, but allowed the words to escape her mouth. "I agree to go by therapy."

Everyone widened their eyes, surprised that Nattie agreed just like that. But that's the problem. Knowing Nattie, she doesn't agree anything so easily.

Tyche smirked with satisfaction, "Thought you see things my way."

Nattie clenched her fist, resisting the temptation to smite her. Knowing the tension Nattie was carrying, Aphrodite commanded her to switch them back.

With another typical teenage eye roll, Tyche waved her hands, making her wheel appear. She gripped the handle tightly, whispering a chant, "Let thy fortune turn back time. Let thy magic be undone." She spun the wheel backwards, creating a force that knocked everyone off their feet.

Suddenly, both Hades and Nattie's body began to feel a pull inside them. It wasn't painful, but it knocked the air out of them. They stared at the ceiling seeing their invisible ghosts appearing out of their bodies, and returning to their rightful owners. Once the ghosts rested inside their bodies, the pair sat upright and gasped for air clutching their chest.

The first thing they did was inspect themselves, seeing everything was as it should be.

"Nattie..." Helen approached the troubled girl, but avoided touching her. "Is that you?"

The girl's body faced the devil's body stared at one another for a brief moment, hoping they won't see themselves instead. The girl quickly clutched her abdomen, feeling the bloating cramps radiating her low back and soreness through her scalp from Cassandra's hair pulling.

"My scalp feels like it has been suck by a vacuum cleaner."

Her friends furrowed their brows confused by her words.

"What's a vacuum cleaner?" Icarus asked.

"Agh! Hades, why didn't you take medication?! I wouldn't be suffering symptoms, right now!" Nattie demanded, massaging her scalp and tummy.

Hades didn't answer her for he was bursting in blue flames, "Bada-bing! Bada boom! Ladies, gentlemen - Hades!" He gestured himself, "Is back and badder than ever! And..." Hades groaned, feeling a bruise in his left cheek from where Hercules punched. "Ugh! This is going to be killer. I need an ice pack..." His eyes lit up when it met Aphrodite's face. "Or maybe a kiss to make it all better."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, scowling at her teenage daughter.

Tyche scoffed, "Don't look at me like that, Mom! I changed them back! My work here is done. Next time-"

"Next time? Oh no! No! No, Tyche! There is no next time. You are grounded. Go to your temple!"

"Hey, I was going there anyway. I have enough of this soap opera. One of these days, those two are going to thank me later."

"Thank you?!" Nattie screeched.

Tyche smirked, "You're welcome." She snapped her fingers, dissolving into four leaf clovers with her musical tune.

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Hades clasped his hands together dramatically.

"Well, I have enough of this teen drama. I am going home to take care of unfinished business. Ciao, babe!" Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared in smoke.

"Ah yes! Now the healing can begin!" Icarus pulled Nattie into a hug, "Group hug! Group hug!"

Nattie casted a dark look at Icarus, who pulled away sheepishly.

"Or not. Okay, who's up for Speedy Pita?"

There was another moment of awkward silence, until Nattie shrugged her shoulders, taking up on Icarus's offer.

"Sure, I'm hungry."

Eventually, everyone agreed to join including Adonis as long as he doesn't pay the bill.

"Natalie."

Nattie turned around to meet Aphrodite's mother scowl, confused as to why she's calling her.

"May I see you for a second - No, scratch that - We are going to talk... Now."

Nattie opened her mouth to object, but Hercules spoke up first.

"A-Aphrodite, um, d-does she have to? We all been through a lot-"

"Hercules, wait outside. I want to talk to Natalie alone. Now Natalie."

Nattie suppressed an eye roll, knowing fully well to never disrespect the gods. From the way the love goddess was looking at Nattie, it was like the exact image of her mother. Nattie hated that look. Nattie told Hercules to go to Speedy Pita, and that she'll catch up.

As much as he wanted to stay and be there for Nattie, Cassandra and Icarus pulled Hercules out the temple, leaving Aphrodite and Nattie alone.

**A/N: That is the end of the Trojan War! What does Aphrodite want to talk to Nattie about? Will she give Nattie the help she needs? Yes, she will receive plenty of psychiatric sessions. Looking at the old chapters, I kinda miss the old Nattie, don't ya? Anyway, in a few chapters, I promise a reveal of when Nattie will admit her "true" feelings - will it be for Hercules, Hades, or desire to go home? I know who most of you want Nattie to be with, and some people want the other. ;)**

**Also in DeviantArt, I noticed certain fans drawing pictures of my OC, and writing fanfics based on my fanfic. I have to say I am pleasantly surprised, but mad at myself for not seeing them sooner. (cueing the eruption of Hades's flames for a brief second)... Oh well. Check them out on DeviantArt at my favorite page if you want to see. Also if any of you wanted to use my OC character for drawing or writing purposes, you may have my blessing on two conditions. One: give me credit for the character and the HatMG fanfic. They belong to me after all. Two: let me know when you upload it, because I would like to read and see the creation.**

**Anyway, thank you, everyone for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story. You guys ROCK!**


	30. A New Revelation

**A New Revelation**

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

**A/N: First off, Happy New Year everybody! Hope everyone is having a good year so far! I know I'm doing great! What better way to start the year than an update of this story. I was going to post this chapter at midnight, but it wasn't finished and this time I tried not to make it a cliffhanger this time. **

**REWRITE ALERT: Also I suggest that you read the last part of the last chapter I added. It's the scene when the gang comes face to face with Tyche and Aphrodite. I suggest you read it before reading this chapter. I would add it to this chapter but I didn't want to make it the chapter too-too long. Just to warn you.**

Hades returned to the Underworld, ignoring the greetings from his impish imps. He demanded to know where his maid was hiding. The imps replied that she was watching TV in the throne room with them, and got freaked out once she saw what transpired in the river. They knew. They knew about the swap, and currently held their amusement or anxiety. When the word spreads to the gods about what happened, Hades will become a laughing stock. Hades was mentally prepared for that worst day to come.

Hades looked everywhere for her, until he stumbled into Nattie's - her room. The pictures of him were gone. The place was clearly dark and empty except the bed and a nightstand. What caught his eye was the scroll on the bed. He picked it up to read it.

It turned out to be a resignation letter from Menthe, stating that she would no longer be apart of Team Hades. Frankly, Hades was relieved but disappointed. Relieved that he didn't have an obsess stalker as a maid, but disappointed that he didn't fire her on the spot. No matter. He can get help elsewhere. Someone who can do the job and not grovel over him 24/7. He admitted he was flattered by Menthe's infatuation with him, but she's not his type. Too perky, no curves, and the skin didn't hold any color. She didn't have that perfect, creamy skin like...

Hades shook his head, dismissing the idea immediately. Soon he won't have to worry about his little raven flying around anymore. He had a plan that will benefit both him and her. All he had to do was deliver it to the Fates for they will give it to Nattie, not him.

"Um, p-pardon us, your scheming-ness."

Hades whirled around to see the imps by the doorway smiling sheepishly.

"What?" Hades asked with gritted teeth, losing all patience in the world. All he wanted now was to drop off a gift then go straight to bed.

"Y-You have a visitor, it's-"

"I don't want to talk to anybody. If it's-"

Hades was interrupted when he saw blue and white flash before his eyes. The door slammed shut in the imps' faces, not allowing them to take part of the conversation.

"Sorry to disappoint, babe," The God of Messenger arrived. His sandals fluttered, making the God of Death's eye twitch. "It's just little ole me."

**~000~000~000~**

"So... What's up, Venus?" Nattie asked, using Aphrodite's roman name that was created by Icarus.

"What did Hades whisper to you?" Aphrodite demanded.

Nattie furrowed her brows in confusion, until she let out a laugh, "That's what this is about? Seriously? Venus, I know you and gods have a reputation of interfering, but what is going on between me and Hades is none of your-"

"What _is_ going on between you and Hades?"

"Nothing," Nattie replied.

"Nothing," Aphrodite folded her arms, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Yes, nothing."

"Then how come you two can't get away from another?"

"Um, your daughter swapped our bodies. We had no-"

"I am not talking about what Tyche did... I'm talking about before."

"Venus, we hardly spoken before the swap, until your daughter came in and forced the reunion."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Nattie?"

Nattie shut her mouth, trying not to answer that question.

"Do you think I am stupid to you? Don't you think I don't know about your secret meetings with him? Going to Underworld behind Hercules's back?"

Nattie turned away to run, but the doors were sealed shut keeping her from escaping. Nattie writhed and banged against the doors, "Open the door!"

"No," Aphrodite declined. The goddess was ahead of the game. She knew that Nattie wouldn't keep her end of the bargain very easily. Nattie would try to find a loophole, but not this time. Aphrodite wouldn't allow it.

"Are you trying to make me snap?" Nattie pushed the feeling of exposure after Aphrodite revealed one of her secrets. "Is this a taste of what your therapy sessions are like? If the gods find out what you are doing to a defenseless mortal-"

"Keep talking, and I will sure the gods will hear _everything_."

Nattie widened her eyes at Aphrodite's threat.

"Mm-hm. And I will personally see that you will be put on trial for accessary to treason."

"Treason? How am I committing-"

"Working for Hades is treason, Nattie. If you don't listen and talk to me, then there will be a scene worse than this. Do you understand me?"

"You wouldn't-"

"Do _you_ understand?" Aphrodite threatened with clenched teeth. From her tone of voice, she wasn't in the mood to play games.

Knowing she had no other choice, Nattie walked away from the door with her arms crossed and a huff.

**~000~000~000~**

Hades didn't bother to suppress a huff, clearly show that he wasn't in the mood for visitors right now. They changed the scenery from Nattie (Menthe's) former room and into Hades's office. "Hermes, babe, what a surprise. What do I owe this visit?"

"Well..." Hermes began, lowering his specs, "Be thankful that it's me as you're visitor and not Zeus."

"Okay, and why would Zeus come here?"

Hermes raised a brow, "That's an interesting question. Did you forget what you said in the council?"

Hades's heart skipped a beat. The council. Nattie. What the hell did she do at the council?

"Come again?" Hades couldn't help but asked.

"Oh, the part you said about how Zeus's jokes suck - with a capital S - how lazy he is, challenging to do your job - oh, and my most favorite part is when you called Demeter's daughter out for being a..." Hermes paused, trying to find another word that was more appropriate and not rated PG-13. "A tramp."

Hades widened his eyes, fear dreading his whole body, "Nattie said WHAT!?" Nattie pratcially had the guts to stand up to Zeus? Hades didn't know whether to be impress or infuriated. No matter how much they agree how Zeus was an obnoxious egomaniac; Nattie should have enough common sense to know when to open her big mouth or keep it shut.

Hermes smirked, "So it is true."

"True?! What the fuck are you talking-"

"Keep your toga on, babe. Aphrodite enlightened everyone about the swapping trick her daughter played on you and Nattie."

"So... I'm not in trouble? Nattie is?"

"No and yes," Hermes responded. "No, you won't get in trouble with Zeus for Nattie's offensiveness. Yes, you might get in trouble for what you put Hercules through. The god almighty is still debating which is worse."

"Hermes, the girl humiliated Zeus in front of the gods. What could be worse than that?"

Hermes nodded slowly in agreement, "Got me, babe. But I'm not Zeus. I can't tell you what he thinks. Although, there is a fifty percent chance of you in the clear."

Hades sat on the bed, groaning and running his fingers through his flames.

Hermes took notice at the scroll on the bed. He opened and scanned the letter through, "Ooh. Got yourself a quitter, huh?"

Hades yanked the letter from Hermes and burned it.

"Menthe is her name, huh? Is she pretty?"

"Does it matter?" Hades snapped. "Why are you even here? If I am not in trouble... or I am, then why isn't Zeus here to punish me himself?"

"Hey, it took a lot of me to convince Zeus not to come in and smite you. Between you and me, his confidence is slightly cracked. He didn't pop a joke for the past few days. It's scary."

"Again, why are you here?"

"Well... Just want confirmation from the horse's mouth. Aphrodite may have spread rumors, but sixty percent of her rumors were mostly accurate. So I came by to see if they were true."

"Well, they were. Her daughter swapped my body back. I'm good... Although, I will have to face the gods and hear annoying questions about what it's like being a girl."

Hermes snorted, "What was it like?"

Hades's stomach churned at the though of his first period. An experience he never wanted to speak or embrace it again. His flames flickered irritably, giving Hermes a sign to drop it.

"Don't wanna talk? Fine. It's understandable. If I was a girl for a week, I would've acted the same thing."

Hades glared at Hermes, ready to smite. Hermes wasn't making fun of him or anything, but he was showing pity towards Hades. The Lord of the Dead doesn't take pity too kindly.

"Shut up! You got your answer! Now leave!"

Hermes raised his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" He backed away towards the desk, intending to head for the door.

"Good. Don't let the door hit you," Hades grumbled, silently wishing that the door did hit Hermes.

"I won't. Ciao, babe," Hermes turned only to knock over a few scrolls from Hades's desk. "Whoops! Sorry, pal. I'll get that for ya." He swiftly stooped down, picking each scroll up.

Hades widened his eyes, recalling what he had in the scrolls, "Uh, you know what, Hermes. Forget it. I'll pick it up and-"

"Hey, it's fine. It was my bad after all," Hermes accidently let one scroll roll open, allowing full access as to what was on the scroll. He glanced at it briefly, then quickly did a double take. "Hey... What is this?"

"Nothing," Hades insisted. "Nothing!" Hades reached his arm to snatch the scroll back, but Hermes swiftly dodged his smoky arm to inspect each scroll.

"Hermes, I am warning you! Give me the scrolls back-"

"Why do you have portraits of half naked models in here?" Hermes scanned the scroll further and added.

"None of your business, Hermes. Nothing to worry about. Just go on to your merry way."

"This is so weird." Hermes commented, looking at each scroll, dodging Hades's attempt to snatch or fry Hermes's eye sockets. "I mean hey, we're guys. I don't judge. We all like to take a peek of girls from time to time and have a little fun, but... These girls look so similar. Brown hair, brown eyes, curvy hips."

"So I have a thing for curvy brunettes. Is that a crime?!"

"You know they almost remind me of..." Hermes trailed, realizing a horrifying revelation.

"Hermes, babe," Hades began with gritted teeth. His flames erupted bright orange, ready to burst bright red at any moment. "Leave now, and forget about what you saw. Okay? I'm being generous here."

"Holy Hera," Hermes whispered, completely star struck. He dropped the scrolls and gasped, pointing the finger at Hades accusingly, "You have an obsession with Nattie!"

**~000~000~000~**

"I wonder how Hercules would react when he finds out your meetings with him," Aphrodite said, ignoring Nattie's questions.

"He knows!" Nattie snapped. "He knows I used to see Hades."

"You told him that you were trying to be friends with Hades to get on his good side. Selfish reasons. But we both know that's not true."

"You don't know what the truth is!"

"Then why did you come back to him, Nattie? You left him, which is totally healthy. I was happy that you left. I thought if you left him then maybe..."

"Maybe what? That I get back together with Hercules?" Nattie spoke with amusement.

Aphrodite didn't reply.

Nattie let out a merciless laugh, "Did Zeus put you up to this? Cupid? Trying to play match maker for the Son of Zeus? I know about that ship name that you and Hermes created. What was it called again? Hertie? Hertalie?"

"It was Natcules," Aphrodite corrected her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

"You know Hercules loves you."

Nattie rolled her eyes, "Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"Okay!" Nattie raised her arms in surrender. "I know he is crazy about me!"

"But you don't feel the same-"

"I didn't say that!"

"He is a great guy, Nattie. He loves you, would do anything for you. Why would you push him away?"

"Did it ever occur to you that he and I are not supposed to be together?"

Aphrodite raised a brow, "Meaning?"

Nattie opened her mouth, but quickly gasped, holding back an unnecessary explanation. She didn't want to tell Aphrodite that she was from the real world. She couldn't.

"Why the hesitation, Nattie? You're normally blunt of what you think?"

Nattie didn't respond.

"You want to know what I think?"

"No," Nattie grumbled.

"Too bad," Aphrodite snapped. "What I think... is that you're scared."

Nattie's mouth dropped at the horrifying revelation. Scared? Was Venus serious? Nattie can admit that she's scared of tight spaces, but what did Aphrodite meant when she said that?

"You're scared of loving someone," Aphrodite stated.

Nattie scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?! Why else would you suddenly leave Hades and dump Hercules, and even leave Cassandra (your best friend) no choice but to move out?"

Nattie wanted to tell her that she was trying to find her own path. But if she said that, Aphrodite will dismiss that as another pathetic excuse, the worst lie that Nattie could make.

"You are scared," Aphrodite repeated herself, "Not only that but you are hurt."

"Stop," Nattie whispered pleadingly as if she was acting like a child.

"That's how you felt when Hades kicked you to the curb. You hated it!"

Natalie blinked in confusion. How did she know about that?

"Please, just shut up!" Nattie demanded.

Aphrodite continued, "You came back to Hades and continued to lead Hercules on was because you wanted company and comfort. But when you thought you lost both you turned to the partying."

"SHUT UP!" Nattie cried, not caring if she was talking to a powerful goddess or not.

"You were desperate! DESPERATE!" Aphrodite shouted, using the same tone Nattie was using. Nattie turned around and covered her ears, refusing to hear it. "It is time to own up to your true feelings. I mean why are you pushing away the people you care about?!"

"I'll tell you why!" Nattie cried. Tears leaked from her eyes. First time in weeks. She was pushed over the edge. For the first time, nothing was holding her back. "I am getting them before they get me!"

"Why?!" Aphrodite pressed. "Hades dumped you, and left you heartbroken. You have friends-"

"I am not heartbroken! I LOATHE him! LOATHE HIM! I feel like I'm never going to be happy again! So YEAH, I pushed people away; and yes, I started drinking and partying, because that's what makes me feel good!"

"Where is your addiction, Nattie? Where is it to help you, when you need them now?"

Nattie breathed in and out heavily, trying to take control of herself. She didn't want to act like a big baby in front of Aphrodite. She felt like that pathetic twelve year old again.

"You have friends who care about you. You know that."

"But sooner or later they all leave. They all do!" Nattie sniffled, and whispered a statement that only Aphrodite could make out. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"Hades didn't?"

"No, Dad didn't!" Nattie snapped.

Aphrodite blinked, taking in the words that slowly came together. The truth was coming out, but the truth wasn't always what it seemed to be.

**~000~000~000~**

Hermes ducked as a fire ball blasted the door, slamming the nosy imps against the hallway wall.

"You are going to REGRET saying that!" Hades roared.

"Hades, amigo, pal!" Hermes waved his arms, attempting Hades to calm down, only to receive another fireball.

"Have you gone nuts over the ambrosia again?! If you seriously think that I am obsessed over a yutz, then you are crazy?!"

"Maybe..." Hermes admitted, though his voice said otherwise. "Maybe your interactions with Nattie, and the posters (that just so happens to look like her) is just a coincidence."

Hermes come to realize that when he thought Nattie's grief over Hades was bad, Hades' way of grief was just as bad. He could almost picture Hades taking in a nymph and have his way with her, trying to forget his lust and infatuation with Nattie. It would've been easier, not to mention healthier, if Hades would take a drink from the Pool of Forgetfullness. Hermes was positive that thought crossed through Hades' wicked mind. But with a pretty girl like Nattie, Hermes could understand the hesitation.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Hades said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, for your sake, Hades, I sure do hope you're right."

Hades heaved breaths, clenching his fists and teeth. His skin was orange, and his red flames brightened the empty room. "Hermes, I swear on the River Styx that if you don't leave and keep that yipping mouth SHUT, right now, I will make sure-"

"But in case this is more than coincidence, Hades, I really urge you to stay away from the girl."

Hades scoffed, turning away from Hermes, clutching the dark marble stone desk, "Who do you take me for, wing boy?"

"Hey, we can admit she's cute, she's young - I get that! But she is a mortal, and she is your nephew's love interest, and they both are in the same age."

"I know! You think I don't know?! I have eyes, I can see the picture, Hermes! And a little common sense to know what to do and what _not_ to do. Seeing a mortal like Nattie that way will probably be one of the stupidest things I could do."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I had a small talk with Aphrodite. She, too, noticed something going on between you two."

Hades ran an hand through his flames, "You and she should know better than to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Hermes suppressed a snarky response, but focused the most important at hand, "And we both agree that your relationship with her isn't healthy. Frankly, you two are 'toxic'."

Hades snorted, his lips twitched into a brief smirk, "So are a lot of things."

"Just... stay away from her. Okay? I promise I won't tell Zeus about your... problem, but I can't promise that Aphrodite would do the same. Oh! And before I forget..." Hermes tossed a scroll to Hades.

The flame god unrolled it, scanning it briefly. Hermes waited for the flames to erupt, which it did.

"What the hell is _this?!"_

_"_Well, apparently, Hecate is filing a law suit for her minions. Did you know? Your chariot ran them over and killed them on the spot."

"I didn't-"

"Oh, look at the time," Hermes gazed at the sundial, "I have a lunch date with Bacchus! We're going to a festival in Roma (Rome)! I heard there are gift exchanges and torches... Although, I am going to avoid one torch, right now. Ciao, babe!"

Hades didn't have a chance to reply for Hermes was already out the door. Instead, he let out a roar of flames escape, taking out his frustration without burning his office.

"PAIN! PANIC!"

The imps rushed to their master, saluted.

"You called, your vengefulness?" Pain asked.

Hades waved his arm, making a wrapped box appear in the imps' hands.

"Yeah. Send that to the Fates, will ya?"

"Oh, um, uh, w-what-what is in it?" Panic asked, staring at the box with curiosity.

"A gift, boys. A gift for a little raven," Hades snickered.

**~000~000~000~**

It took a minute to realize what Aphrodite asked and what Nattie said. She meant to say Hades, but her dad escaped her lips. Where did that come from? Nattie's eyes looked as if they were about pop out at any moment. She was coming close to collapsing against the pillar. Gazing at Aphrodite, not a single trace of surprise was drawn to her face. She knew. She knew Nattie's past. Question: how could Aphrodite possibly know about her past? Was Zeus the blabbermouth? Hades? No, he would never repeat any secrets to anybody. Hercules? Maybe. She didn't know. Bottom line was that now Aphrodite knew her past and it made Nattie vulnerable. She hated the feeling.

"There it is," Aphrodite couldn't help but allow her lips to curl in a triumphant smirk, "The final piece to the puzzle. It's all coming together."

Nattie quickly shook her head, dismissing the allegation immediately, "Don't go there! Whatever it is what you're thinking, stop it!"

"This is about your dad, is it? He left you, forcing you to go through the grief and suffering."

'No!"

"He was your role model, was he? You looked up to him. Same way you looked up to Hades."

"It's not the same!"

"Is it?!"

"You don't know what happened!"

"Your dad left you and your mother for another woman! That must've been painful to go through as a child!"

"You don't know what it was like!" Nattie rushed towards the door, trying to pry it open.

"Maybe not, but I could see the suffer in your eyes. You swore to yourself to never love anyone, refusing to wish heartbreak. But that almost changed, didn't it?"

Nattie continued to pull the door, but no budge.

"You dated Hercules, and you became attached to Hades. You started to feel something, until you got cold feet. That's why you are acting like this."

Nattie didn't fight anymore. Her arms went limped. Her eyes lost some light in her. She was slowly becoming an emotionless doll. No life, no warmth, no light. She forced herself to feel nothing.

"Am I right, Nattie?"

The girl didn't respond.

"Nattie?"

The girl still ignored her, hoping that will make Aphrodite give up and open the door. After minutes of trying to talk sense into her, Aphrodite finally gave in the urge of defeat and let her out.

The doors unlocked and slowly opened automatically.

"Fine... Have it your way. Be a coward. But I will be back for another session. Sooner or later, Natalie, you can only run so far, yet you will have to face your demons."

Nattie didn't move or show any signs of agreeing or disagreeing.

"No... I won't," She mumbled the words quietly before departing the temple. Little did everyone know around her, that her words were actually true.

With a huff of frustration, Aphrodite stood on the pedestal, and changed back into a statue with the theme song in the background.

**~000~000~000~**

Hades was standing by his chessboard, rubbing his temples in agony. He was attempting to distract himself by coming up plans to take over the cosmos, but he couldn't help but drift back to what Hermes told him.

Nattie and Hades were toxic. Hades couldn't stop thinking about her or get away from her; while Nattie was vice versa. They were abusive, but couldn't help but be drawn back to each other like magnets. Their personalities were somewhat similar and that's what made it dangerous. Hades couldn't afford this torture, so he had no choices but to offer something that Nattie couldn't refuse. He could almost replay the conversation they had in his mind...

_**FLASHBACK: Aphrodite's Temple**_

"_Don't you see how close I am to burn you into flames?!" Nattie hissed._

_"Do that sweetheart and you will suffer in ash when you get this body back."_

_Nattie paused, realizing that Hades had a point. Hurting him was like hurting herself. She immediately cooled down, but the flames turned yellow._

_"Now listen, in order for us to get Lucky Charms to do the swapparoo on us," Hades rolled his eyes, pointing the clover teen behind him, "I want you to be a big girl and tell Tyche that you agree to take therapy."_

_"I won't go to therapy, Hades!"_

_"Hey," Hades began in a hushed whisper, "I never said for you to actually go, only say you could. Could go. Not would. "_

_"But they will expect me-"_

_"You will be gone by the time that happens."_

_Nattie scowled at Hades, confused by his choice of words, "What are you talking about?"_

_Hades puffed up with pride, "Babe, I am ready to give you a once and lifetime offer that will solve all our problems. You will agree to receive therapy, and I will give you... the one thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos..." _

_"Which is what?" Nattie asked. "My body back?"_

_"Better." Hades looked around to see people were staring, wondering what the pair was talking about. Hades curled his finger, indicating Nattie to come closer so no one can hear them. Once her ear reached to Hades lips, he whispered the words to her that made Nattie more confused._

_"The key to get you back home."_

_Nattie pulled back and stared down at Hades in shock. Time stopped all at once. Did he say what she thought he said? Go home? Did he really mean... _

_"What did you say?"_

_Hades didn't show no jest, but a serious business-like manner, "If you get my body back... I will give the key to get you back to your century."_

_"H-How-"_

_"Does it matter how? Give me my body, then go to Fate's Mountain. The key will be waiting for you. If you want to go home so badly, take the deal. Again, this is the once and the lifetime offer. Take it or leave it. Of course, we both know what you will decide, you want this cramping body and go home more than I do. Now do us all a favor and take the deal."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_Hades raised his hand, sealing the oath, "I swear by the River Styx."_

_Nattie narrowed her eyes at Hades, analyzing whether his deal was legit or another one of his schemes. But he swore in the River Styx. He must have wanted to get rid of her. Did he really hate her that much? However, this was too good to pass up. She couldn't imagine Hades handing it to her on a silver platter like this. But he did, and the thought of seeing her family again made her take the bait._

**REALITY...**

Nattie parked her chariot at Fate Mountain. She climbed up the stairs, only to get surprised attack by sticky yellow goo.

"What the hell?!" Nattie figured out where the goo came from, only to come across the monster she hoped to never see again.

"I am Arachne! Guardian of the Tapestry of Fate!" The spider hovered over the woman and picked her up with her spider legs.

"Whoa! Whoa! Spider-lady! You don't understand!"

"Hey, don't fret, lady. I haven't had real dinner in eons! All I get is lady bugs and rats! Eck!" Arachne opened her mouth, ready to devour the intruder.

"Fates!" Nattie cried for the hags' help, "LADIES! HELP!" She kicked and screamed about to meet the spider's fangs. Nattie screamed, preparing for her demise, only it was interrupted by laughter.

The spider froze and gazed at her masters. The Fates were standing near, laughing with amusement.

"Ladies! Fates, thank gods!" Nattie cried with relief. "Tell the spider-freak to let go of me!"

Atropos chuckled, popping the eyeball from Lachesis, "Aww, now where's the fun in that?"

"Ladies!" Nattie screeched, "PLEASE! Hades sent me-"

"We know!" Clotho cut her off, snatching the eyeball from Atropos and putting it in her sockets, "We know all. Remember?"

"Arachne, release her," Lachesis commanded.

Arachne and Atropos awed in disappoint. The spider was forced to release Nattie and leave, but left her sticky mess on Nattie.

Nattie stomped by the stone table. Her face contorted in digust, feeling the goo sticking her arms against her clothes, "So disgusting."

"Nice to see you, Natalie," Clotho greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"Didn't grow a pair, did ya?" Atropos snickered at her joke.

Nattie scowled, "I know you know what happened, and why I am here. Can we cut to the chase, please?"

"So impatient, but understandable," Lachesis snatched the eye from Clotho and picked up a wrapped box from the ground. The same box that Pain and Panic delivered to them.

"Open it, child," Atropos commanded.

Nattie didn't hesitate to unwrap the gift, only it revealed a marble ball.

"This?! Is how I get to go home?!"

Clotho took the eye from Lachesis, snatching the ball from Nattie, "Silly child. Here!" She slid the ball in half that revealed a small button in the middle. She pressed in and Nattie stared in awe as a small holographic map appeared before her.

"W-What... What is this?"

"The map of the World's, child. You are right about one thing. This planet is round."

Nattie caught sight at the familiar landmarks of the map. She saw Mount Olympus, the Underworld. But that wasn't all. There was more. She took sight of Agrabah's castle, Atlantica, Cinderella's castle, Pride Rock, Al's Toy Barn. That's when she realized one thing... She wasn't just in Ancient Greece. She wasn't just in Hercules's world. She was in the World of Disney. How did Hades managed to get the map of an entire Disney world?

She noticed red dots on the map that were connected to another dot, glancing at the Fates she asked the silent questions.

"Those are portals, child," Atropos replied. "Portals that will take you to anywhere in Disney. Didn't expect there to be more than just our world, huh?"

Nattie was about to faint. She was in Disney World. She couldn't believe it. Nattie thought that the Aladdin movie was the only world that she could go to, because it was Ancient time... at least she thought.

"I don't see my world anywhere."

"There is a door, Natalie," Clotho instructed. "A door to the Real World. Only it can send you home."

"How do I get there?"

"Where do you think?" Lachesis challenged her.

Natalie looked at the map, trying to figure out where the magic door be. If she was the magic door, where would it stay? She scanned around the map, and her eyes set on Monstropolis. They have plenty of doors in the factory, but did it hold the door to get her home? A door so powerful shouldn't be kept out in the open. It needed to well guarded and safe. Monstropolis had villains that could access it any time. It needs to be kept in a place where it was villain free.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a big white, purple roof castle with yellow flags above her. She didn't recognize the landmark before. Was it new?

"What's there?"

Atropos knocked the eye from her sister's, and climbed on the table to get a closer look, "That... Is Mickey's castle."

Nattie widened her eyes, "_THE Mickey? _As in Mickey Mouse?"

"The King of all Disney!"

Now Natalie wanted to collapse, "Oh my... GODS!" Never in the million years would she ever meet the real Mickey that wasn't dressed in a mouse costume. And with all those portals to go. There were so many worlds she could explore.

This gift was too good to give it away. Hades would've never give it to her without a copy of his own. Nattie flashed back the deal that the two made. It wasn't really much of deal. They both knew that Nattie would agree to go to therapy but don't actually go. Why would Hades offer her a trip home too? Did Hades really hated her that much and want to get rid of her?

It didn't matter now. She had the choice to go to the castle and stand before Mickey, pleading him to take her to the door to the Real World. She could leave, right now if she wanted.

The thought of going home exhilarated her in many ways.

"Why so glum, child?"

Nattie blinked, gazing at the Fates with confusion, "What?"

"Your face, girly. It's bitter."

Nattie furrowed her brows, not feeling the corners of her lips extending. It was parted, and her eyes were watery. Why didn't she feel the happy gleam? She should be happy she can go home, not sob like that love sick princess in that kingdom (what's it called again?).

"Is Miss Camden not happy about leaving?" Lachesis asked with a smirk.

Nattie sniffled her nose and puffed up with pride, "No! I am happy! I am going home! That's where I belong. I don't want to be here for another minute."

Atropos snorted, shaking her head.

"I... I just need to get my things, the money that I earned-"

"You mean _stole_," Lachesis corrected her.

"Whatever!" Nattie closed the map, exiting the mountain without thanking or saying goodbye to the Fates.

"What about the handsome Son of Zeus and that fried kid?" Clotho shouted through the window, stopping Nattie in her tracks. "Aren't you going to at least say goodbye?"

Nattie's face softened slightly, before it quickly turned to stone. She got on the chariot and sped away. She couldn't help but think. Could she do it? Could she really leave without saying goodbye?

**~000~000~000~**

She returned to the house to find no Cassandra. Nattie assumed that she was still at Speedy Pita with Hercules and Icarus, but then came across a note written by her roommate.

_Sleeping at my parents, tonight. Don't bother to contact me._

Nattie's heart clenched at how bluntly Cassandra wrote the note. It was clear that Cassandra didn't want to be a part of Nattie's life anymore. She gave up on her friend. Cassandra assumed that she went out partying, but if only she knew the truth.

Nattie jumped at the squeak that came from upstairs. Her eyebrows furrowed, staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling only squeaks it's when somebody was upstairs.

"Cassandra? Is that you?"

Nattie tip toed towards the stairs, but quickly backed away. She realized that this could be a horror movie. If she was like those dumb girls on TV, she would've checked it out without taking a weapon. She wasn't like those girls. Sacrificing her pride, she will run and call for the APD. She was going home soon, she couldn't die now. She turned back to grab her bag from the couch, then head straight for the door.

Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough. The click behind her indicated that the intruder was near. Nattie turned and nearly jumped as the intruder stood by the door.

"Menthe? What the hell are you doing here?"

The nymph smiled, ignoring the rudeness in the girl's tone. She swayed her flat hips, approaching the Modern Girl. "Oh, nothing much, Lady Camden. Lord Hades sent me here to give you something."

Before Nattie could ask, a cloud of dust was blown to her face. Nattie coughed and tried to fan the dust away. Immediately, whatever was in the powder, Nattie took the nasty effects.

Her head was spinning, her vision was blury, her body was slowly giving out.

"What is wrong, my lady? You look awful?" the nymph spat with mock concern.

"W-What... What did you..." Nattie couldn't reply as she stumbled back onto the couch with a thump. Her eyes grew heavy, seeing colors of teal and white over her.

"I am taking what is mine!" Menthe snapped, running her small fingers over the woman's red streak. "And you will be in Tartarus by the time I'm done."

Nattie panted for breath, but it slowly became shallow. The sleepy phase was bestowing her mind, body, and eyes.

"But before I go... I need one simple thing from you," Menthe's hand lowered down to the base of Nattie's throat.

Nattie tried to listen to what was Menthe's motive, but didn't have the time to do anything. Her eyes were closed, and her hand dangled off the couch.

Menthe smirked, proud of what she accomplish, "Rest in peace, sucker!"

**~000~000~000~**

If things didn't turn out like this. If Nattie didn't become so bratty, then she and Hades would've depart in better circumstances, but they didn't. The Fates did warn him. She could easily help him or hurt him. All this time, she was bad than good for Hades. The Fates also mentioned that if Nattie doesn't join in in the uprising, he would fail. None of this matter now. Hades didn't need a girl to help him take over. He was a god. He had titans and monsters on his side. He will conquer Olympus without her. He was doing the right thing for everyone by giving in to what she wanted in the first place, a trip back. It wasn't an easy task, but it was worth. It not only benefited Nattie, but for him as well. He explored places that never thought would existed. What places? That will take another can of worms to answer that question.

His eyelids grew heavy, exhausted from staying up all night with Hercules and his friends, busy strategizing Operation: Rescue the Queen. He was exhausted and sore, ready to crash on his king size bed. He hoped that Morpheus would give him a good nights rest. It was doubtful since he was on Morpheus's bad side, but the god couldn't hold a grudge forever, could he?

_"Into the sea..."_

Hades glanced at the skull window, perked at the soft voice from outside. Was he hearing things?

_"Hold you close to me..."_

Hades raised himself from his seat, approaching the window gained a view of the River Styx. Charon wasn't nearby. Boating hours were closed, unless Hades needed a ride (that was unlikely). Although, he spotted a faint image in the distance, but he was sure the voice was coming over there.

_"Slide 'neath the waves_

_Down into the caves..."_

Hades admitted, the voice was lovely and hypnotic. If he wasn't tired and in control, he would've blasted the siren. But something inside drew him to go downstairs to meet the young siren.

_"Kiss me my love_

_Come rest in my arms..."_

He transported downstairs to get a closer look at picture before him. His first guess was correct. The figure was indeed a woman dressed in navy. Her hair freed down to her waist in messy waves. Her back was turned, not realizing the Lord of the Dead was behind her.

_"Dream your dreams with me_

_Slide beneath the sea..."_

"Uh, excuse me?!" Hades called her, "Hello? This isn't a concert, babe. Don't know who you are and what you want but you need to..." He trailed off as the woman turned. His heart nearly gave out at the woman's smiling face. His mouth dropped. Never in eons would he expect to have this sight before him.

The face of his obsession was sitting before him by the river, wearing the slave Arabian costume, singing a song he never expected her to sing so beautifully.

"Surprise," she whispered. She rested her hand on the stone floor, sitting in a seductive like pose. "Did you miss me?"

Hades finally managed to close his jaw, trying to find the words and make them into a question. All he could manage to say was a name.

"Nattie?"

Her smirk extended, "Yes, Hades?"

"Nattie?!" He asked louder, couldn't believe she was here. "What the hell? What are you doing here? Wearing that? And why are you singing?"

"You want me here... I... I miss you, Hades," She reached her hand for him. "I just couldn't stay away from you any longer."

Hades scoffed, "This has got to be a dream. I know you. You would never wear _that, willingly._" Hades gestured the costume. "And you never sing a song - well, your voice is pretty, I admit - but I know you! You would never sing! You hate singing! You hate musicals! You always refuse to sing, when the Muses offer you a song."

She let out a wicked laugh. The laugh that made Hades's flame flare briefly. He would be lying if he said that wasn't turned on.

"That's what dreams are for, you flamehead." She moved her hair over one shoulder, revealing the other side of her neck and bare shoulder. "They create the things you want most in the world. Your_ true_ desires. No rules!"

Hades tried not to pay attention to the signals Nattie was giving. It was clear to what she was saying. Not that he could blame her. Her body was tempting. "So... I'm dreaming?"

Instead of responding, Nattie reached her hand out for him again, trying to lure him in. "Come_ to me my love. F__orget the land above."_

Hades groaned at the sudden pressure into his brain. Something wasn't right. But what? He wasn't sure, but he was positive about one thing. This sight before wasn't his reality.

"Now I know I'm dreaming."

"I can be anything you want."

Hades nodded, taking in her words carefully, "So... If I want you to be Zeus's head on a silver platter and change this room into Olympus. Would that happen?"

"You want me, Hades," Nattie raised herself from the floor, showing off her womanly curves. "Now here I am. If I were you..." She did something that Hades could never expect. The dark blue bra that was cover her breasts was removed. However, her hair was covering her breasts instead. She was the definition of a tease. "I would let go and take what I want."

Hades bit his lower lip, imagining her naked body in his presence. She was becoming too tempting and good an offer to take down. No matter how much he hated her. No matter how much he despised, he couldn't deny a woman's offer like this - and a pretty woman nonetheless. How much her body changed since they first met. It all started with a little fifteen year old girl who was learning how to apply make up, became the wicked woman he knew today. Ruthless, cruel, spoiled, selfish, and basically a bitch.

So far she knew how to sweet talk, but could she satisfy and handle him? No. He was a god, and his strength could physically harm and not to mention kill her. Nattie knew this too. The fear thinking this was a test from Aphrodite crossed his mind, but it was dismissed the second Nattie jumped into the river.

"Whoa!" He hurried to the edge of the pool wait for Nattie to pop out. If this was a dream, her head would've came up. She has to be breathing and the souls would cling onto her.

He kneeled down about to use his powers, until somebody decided to appear before him again with a gasp of breath.

Nattie's hair was dripping down to her face and into the pool. Her make up was runny.

_"Hold you close to me_

_Slide 'neath the waves_

_Down into the caves..."_

Again, what was up with the singing? Hades would never dream of this. However, he never dreamed of ruling Olympus either. Morpheus was cruel. All he ever earned was nightmares by Phantasos. However, this nightmare was decent. Even though, he wasn't too sure about the whole thing; the music, the dark attire, and this beautiful woman before him was a dream opportunity too good to dismiss.

"Come join me, Hades," Nattie pleaded in a whisper, hooking her arms around his neck. "I need you."

Next thing he knew that his lips was touching hers. All his worries and hatred went down the drain, along with his body as he was pulled into the water. The pair quickly did the thing that was forbidden, hidden away from prying eyes except for the poor souls floating by.

The woman gasped, clutching onto the Lord of the Dead's chiton. She could feel his fangs digging into her skin, drawing blood. What he didn't know that it wasn't a dream, but an illusion.

The woman before him wasn't what she seemed. The brunette smirked wickedly, gazing down at the large sea shell necklace around her neck. It was glowing bright, containing the one thing that didn't belong to her. A voice. Nattie's voice.

Phase one of her plan was complete.

**A/N: WHOA! That's one HECK of a chapter! Remember how I said that I wouldn't make a cliffhanger... I tried, but lied. One long chapter with a lot that's happened. Sorry that Hercules wasn't in the chapter, but I was trying to keep my focus on the two who just got there bodies back. See how they are doing in the aftermath. Anyway, Nattie is down, Hades had fallen under the spell of Menthe. She is one wicked nymph! But one question has come to mind... How did she come up with the sea shell hypnosis trick? Hmm...**

**Btw, the song that Menthe was singing was the siren song from Mako Mermaids. Check it out if you like.**

**OMG! Nattie found out that she is in Disney World and not just in Olympus! That's one heck of a twist! Will Nattie wake up and get to King Mickey's castle and go home to her family? Maybe. What's going to happen when she is asleep? Will her friends come rescue her, despite the way she had been treating them? Hercules might. He is a hero in training after all.**

**The next episode, I will say will be the last episode for Season 4. Which episode? Can't say, but it will be filled with drama. At the finale will be the answer to everyone's questions. No more waiting another year. No more lies this time! The choice will be made at the finale, and I might consider making an Alternate ending, too. I have so much planned for the end of this season, you have no idea!**

**Most of you are asking, will there be a Season 5? Yes! Will it be the movie? Honestly, I can't go into details at this time, until Season 4 has come to a close.**

**Thank you, everyone for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, or follow this story! You guys ROCK! And hope you have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
